


Love Will Thaw

by Darksidechick



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Romance, Sibling Violence, brief Tangled cameos, descriptions of sexual assault in later chapters, slow burn redemption, somewhat slow burn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 153,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidechick/pseuds/Darksidechick
Summary: Months after the frozen summer, Princess Anna is returning from a diplomatic visit when a deadly storm blows her far from home, to the Southern Isles. There, she comes face to face with the man she never wanted to see again. Until she's able to travel, the pair is stuck with one another. Will they shut each other out? Or will buried feelings thaw the frozen heart?
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 159





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a reposting from FFnet with the added benefit of correcting some early inconsistencies and errors, as well as just polishing the story up a bit as I re-edit the chapters. The general plan will be one chapter a week.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles leaned against the bars of his cell as the foreign dignitary's boat rocked back and forth on the waves. He had been stuck in confinement the entire week-long journey so far. The vessel wasn't a speedy one, and for the disgraced royal, it was both a blessing and a curse. Hans never did take sea travel with much enthusiasm, and being locked in his small cell didn't help much. Without the ability to stretch about on the deck, his long legs were starting to feel cramped and his stomach was turning from a mix of unpleasant food and sea-sickness. He rubbed his hands over his mouth, his skin feeling rough with growing facial hair.

_First thing I'm doing once I reach home…shaving. The last person I want to look like is Frederick. And can't this boat move any faster?_ _Ugh. Where's that darn bucket…?_

On the other hand, sitting around with nothing to do allowed time to reflect on the recent events in Arendelle. His adventure had started off so unexpectedly well. His chance encounter with Princess Anna couldn't have worked out better. He couldn't help but smile at her fumbling as they tumbled around in the rowboat. There was something unique about her that drew him in. She was beautiful of course, and sure they did share similar lonely childhoods, but there was something more that he couldn't really put his finger on. They seemed to connect so easily, especially at the Coronation party that evening. Proposing to her was too easy, but he wasn't complaining: one less thing to worry about in his quest for a new home. At the time he didn't truly love her, certainly not the way she thought he did, and it didn't matter. Marriage comes first. Love could blossom later….

Then Queen Elsa happened.

She refused her blessing for their marriage and everything went downhill from there. Her ice-power-reveal and Anna's quick rescue departure left him worried. Her safety was important to him. Anna was the key to his future. She had left him in charge, but it was only meant to be temporary. He took full advantage of his chance to win over the citizens of Arendelle as they suffered through the harsh blizzard. Sticking to his plan was simple. They saw the prince as a caring fiancé to the young princess and her people, and it all helped further fuel his plan. And when he led a rescue for his missing princess and returned with the Queen, well…he just saved her life. Perhaps she would change her mind about him. Elsa was not nearly as gullible and naïve as her sister.

" _Hans…you have to kiss me…n-now!"_

_Oh Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you…_

The image of Kai and Gerda hurrying the frozen princess into the library played over and over in his mind. Everything changed. She needed that kiss… _his_ kiss. Hans knew well enough what they had wasn't true love. In time it could have been, but right then and there, he felt merely affection for her…affection that he had taken full advantage of. They barely knew each other after all, and here she was, clinging to his jacket, trying to pull herself up to reach his lips. He knew his kiss wouldn't work, why try it? Locking her in that room seemed the best option. She was going to die anyway. The privacy the servants and dignitaries allotted them only worked to his advantage.

_Leaving her there to die…that was the biggest mistake. I should have known she'd find a way to stop me. For such a clumsy princess, she sure had a strong will…resolve…heart._

The prince was jolted from his thoughts as the ship anchored at the docks of the Southern Isles. The time had come…to face the King… and his older brothers.

_I'm sure by now word has gotten out of my disgrace. Oh this will be fun…_ He sighed and stood as the guard unlocked his barred door and led him off the ship. He noted as he walked from the docks through the town square that his guard merely walked behind him as was regular protocol. He wasn't shackled, he didn't appear a prisoner. Hans glanced at the townspeople. They all bowed to him as he passed. _How cute, my people bowing down to their resident royal murderer._ _I guess word hasn't gotten out yet. Coincidence or damage control?_ As soon as Hans and his escort were through the gates to the royal grounds, the doors shut behind him and his guard roughly grabbed his arm, hurrying him into the castle.

_Wishful thinking…_ Hans sighed _._

Hans was led into the throne room, there sat King Alexander of the Southern Isles: Hans' father. The monarch was a heavyset man dressed elegantly in navy blue robes with gold trimmings. Like Hans, he had green eyes and auburn hair, though his had grayed mostly with age. He didn't have long sideburns like Hans; instead he sported a scruffy beard. King Alexander was a stickler to rules and traditions, and over the years, became a man of many faces. To his allies, a man of the deepest camaraderie; to those in neutral standing, one who may appear genuine, but could also use facades to conceal his political motives. In theory, his greatest weapons were his many sons, for Alexander knew that political marriage was the easiest way to gain strong influences in a foreign kingdom-even a complete take over, if the situations were ideal. After all, who would suspect a wedding based on dotting romance to lead to turmoil? Now, if only he could encourage his princes to actually woo foreign royal women.

The king was surrounded by four younger impeccably dressed men. Hans immediately recognized them as his four oldest brothers. The tallest, and oldest, Frederick, had blue eyes and also sported auburn hair, though his was slicked back rather than parted like Hans. He also sported a small, scruff goatee. Frederick was the kings' favorite of all of his sons, being the heir to the throne. The man also inherited his father's ruthless nature. Next were the second and third sons. Twins Viktor and Georg both sported green eyes and long wavy brown hair, held back in ponytails. Identical in every aspect, down to the color of their socks, the twins enjoyed tricking most of the royal household, including the servants. Although Viktor was the older brother, they agreed that should anything happen to Frederick, they would both rule the Southern Isles together, since no one could tell them apart. The final brother in attendance was Ludwig, the scholar. His brown hair was wavy to just above his shoulders. Ludwig spent most of his time in the castle library, and was the oldest brother to have gotten married and started a family thus far. Being fourth in line, the king granted his son's request of marrying an upper class aristocrat out of love instead of a royal pre-arrangement, figuring Ludwig wouldn't be one to inherit his throne, or any other for that matter. Of all of the thirteen princes, Ludwig was the most shy and preferred spending his time with his young children than attending public functions.

"Your majesties, Prince Hans," The guard bellowed, gathering the attention of the five royals before him.

"Ah yes, Hans!" Alexander acknowledged, waving his hand for the guards to exit. Once the royals were in complete privacy, the king jumped off his throne and stomped towards his youngest son. "What on earth were you thinking?!" Hans had to lean back as his father stood inches from him.

"I'll tell you." Frederick sneered. "Thinking 'how can I disgrace my family more than I already have in my 23 years'?"

"Me, a disgrace?" Han scoffed, glaring at his eldest brother. "Who's the one who almost led us to war with three different kings because you seduced and ruined their daughters! Tell me, _Freddy_ ," Hans used that name knowing it would anger the man, "How many children have you sired since I left for Arendelle?"

"Why you son-of-a…"

"ENOUGH!" King Alexander hollered. "You're not here for your petty squabbles with your brothers!" He started pacing back and forth, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Arendelle has been one of our greatest trading partners for years, Hans! GENERATIONS! And you…in the course of three days destroyed the mighty alliance we have held dear!"

_I guess they know…_

King Alexander pulled a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. The back held the royal seal of Arendelle. Hans swallowed, yet held his straight face as his father began.

"Queen Elsa charged you with treason and attempted murder! Regicide! Are you mad?! I sent you to there to celebrate her coronation, learn about their culture. Not to usurp the throne through violent means!"

"Hansy as king?" Viktor chuckled.

"Too funny," Georg agreed.

"Silence" Alexander hissed.

"That is precisely what I was doing, _father_. You have no idea what went on in that kingdom, do you?"

The king returned to his throne, thrusting the parchment into Frederick's hands. "You have something to say in your defense? Speak up."

Hans began recounting the events with both truth and his own slighted spin. "…her frozen abilities were freezing the kingdom. Her people were sick, frozen. Queen Elsa was out of control! Princess Anna couldn't even save her, and she was attacked by her own sister for her troubles! When the princess finally returned to me she was already dying. There wasn't anything I could do. It was decided that Queen Elsa had to be stopped before she destroyed everyone and everything! Since Princess Anna placed _me_ in charge, I had to be the one to carry out her sentence! I didn't try to kill her to get her out of my way; it was to save Arendelle from their frozen tyrant!" Hans conveniently left out the part where he left Anna to die and lied to the dignitaries about their marriage. There was no use digging an even deeper grave for himself.

"Wicked…" Viktor and Georg uttered simultaneously.

King Alexander studied Hans for a long while. The silence in the room was making Hans uncomfortable.

_If you're going to sentence me, just do it already. I'd rather rot in a cell than have you all stare at me like this._

Finally, the monarch spoke, his voice stern, "As honorable as your actions may have been, Hans, you have still disgraced our kingdom in Arendelle's sights. Because of you, I will have to fight to regain their trust and to maintain our treaty. We need their trade, especially with winter coming just a few months away." The King stood. "Until I feel you have redeemed yourself in my eyes, you are hereby forbidden to leave the grounds of this castle. I can no longer trust you to represent our kingdom at any formal function. If I find you have broken my command, you will be severely punished." He waved his hand. "You're dismissed." With that, the king left the throne room to his private chambers to brood.

Hans stood in place, stunned. His sentence was much more lenient than he was expecting. _How much did Elsa tell him, anyway? If he truly knew the whole picture, I'd be in a hangman's noose by midday…_

Frederick and the twins approached Hans with looks that could kill. Ludwig, on the other hand, stayed back and watched with the look of pure disappointment across his features.

"I can't believe this." Viktor said.

"You and me both, brother." Said Georg.

Frederick leaned into Han's face and growled. "Don't get too comfortable, _Hans_." With a quick flick of his wrist, he struck Hans in the face. "Father may have let you off the hook, but I intend to make your life a living hell. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were at the Queen's mercy back in Arendelle."


	2. Let the Storm Rage On

FOUR MONTHS LATER…

"Another message for you, your Majesty," Kai said, bowing to Queen Elsa as he held out a tray with a sealed piece of parchment. The monarch was standing at the window of her study overlooking Arendelle's town square.

"Let me guess… the Southern Isles again?" Elsa asked, not moving from her spot. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Dealing with King Alexander was not something she really wanted to do today.

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am."

"Very well," Elsa eventually conceded. If she merely ignored the letter, she would have to read it later, and the longer she put it off, the more the predictable message would bother her. She was never one to procrastinate and leave matters unfinished. She walked over to her trusted steward and took the envelope. Ripping it open, she quickly glanced through the contents of the letter. "Another plea for trade…"

"His majesty seems very insistent, if I do say." Kai answered. "That is the fifth message from the Isles since that disgrace of a prince was sent home."

"I know," the queen sighed and sank into her chair. She ran her hand through her hair, stopping short of her signature braid. "We used to be prosperous trade partners. They acquired much of their winter supplies through us. With the weather being as harsh as it is…." She motioned to the window. Snow was falling heavily on the kingdom and it wasn't even proper winter yet, "…they could truly use our aide. It seems not even the Southern Isles was spared this early freeze."

"Arendelle has never been one to shy away from helping those in need. Your father, King Agnarr's generosity never went unnoticed." Kai responded.

"Oh Kai…I want nothing more than to continue my father's legacy. However I cannot let the treasonous acts of Prince Hans go unnoticed. The Southern Isles, like Weselton, have lost my trust and confidence."

"Surely his majesty apologized for the prince's behavior."

"He has…" Elsa leaned back in her seat, hands clasped together on her lap. "I have several letters to prove it. But that's all they are… words on a page. I have no idea if King Alexander is truly sincere. For all I know, he and army of princes could be planning to remove me from the throne again. They could all share in Hans' destructive motives."

"Pardon me for saying, Ma'am…but isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"Perhaps it is, but in the four months since we shipped Prince Hans back to his Kingdom, not once has the King sent any ambassador, or dignitary…or even another prince to try and regain peaceful relations. Who knows what they're up to? If they truly cared about our friendship, they would have done something... not just send mere parchment." Elsa stood and paced about behind her desk. She tried to maintain her regal composure, but after a few paces, her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "I wish my father was here. I could really use his guidance how to proceed…"

"You are strong and wise, Your Majesty." Kai said with a small smile. "You'll make the right decision." He gave another bow, and turned to leave.

Elsa turned and stopped her trusted servant just as he was leaving. "Kai, when is my sister due to return?"

"I believe any day now, Ma'am. We did receive notice that her vessel set sail several days ago."

Elsa nodded. "Inform me immediately once her ship anchors." Kai bowed in acknowledgement and left her study.

Elsa leaned forward onto her desk and she could feel frost forming on the wood underneath her fingertips. _Hurry home, Anna…the weather isn't getting any better. This is one winter I can't control._

* * *

Princess Anna sat below deck in her chamber, fiddling with one of her braids in boredom. Being her fourth day out at sea, she had run of things to keep herself occupied. Her trip to Malengrad had been a success. The small foreign kingdom south of Arendelle was a great producer of many different fruits, vegetables and herbs, and trade with them would help fill in where business with Weselton had ceased. Anna smiled to herself, remembering her visits with the townspeople. Like Arendelle's subjects, the citizens were warm and friendly, and their excitement for the royal visitor did not go unnoticed. It was such a relief for her to be able to express her bubbly personality without having to tone herself down. Where Elsa would have been fully composed and very regal, Anna was completely relaxed, proper in addressing her royal hosts, yet giving an aura of informality and friendship. In her mind, it helped relations.

"Elsa is going to be so proud of me!" She stood up and stretched. "My first voyage for diplomacy and I passed! Yess—woah!" She tumbled to the floor as the ship rocked violently to one side. _What's going on?_ The princess stumbled her way up the steps to the deck.

What she saw brought sheer panic. The weather had made a quick turn for the worse. Frigid rain and strong winds pounded the ship.

"Captain" Anna shouted. "What's going on here? Where'd this storm come from?"

"We saw it brewing from a distance, your highness, and were trying to steer clear, but these winds…! They're giving hell to our sails, pardon my language."

Anna nodded and clutched the side of the ship, peering down to the water. The waves were getting violent, and far in the distance she could see some mighty sized ones crashing back into the sea. it was a terrifying sight, and the sheer size of them made her feel incredibly small.

_Is this what it was like? …_ _A sudden storm attacking Mama and Papa's ship? I_ _s this fear something they felt when ensnared in the storm's wrath? Is this how it felt when they died?_

Anna was jolted from her thoughts as a large bolt of lightning flashed, making her jump in place. 

_OhmyGodohmyGod!_

"Captain, what can I do?"

The man tried to lead her to the hatch for below the deck. "Get below, stay safe, your highness! We can make it through this!" He turned to his scrambling crew. "Tie down the sails! Secure your stations!"

The navigator shouted from his position at the wheel. "Captain! This storm's a mighty beast! Winds are brewing from the north, she's not a'lettin us sail! We're being pushed back to the southern seas again!" He let go of the wheel as it started spinning out of control, steering the ship exactly where it didn't want to go.

Anna and the Captain hurried below deck and he grabbed her satchel, stuffing any and every emergency ration he could find inside. "Your highness, keep this with you at all times. Should we have to abandon ship…"

"What? But we're in the middle of the sea! How am I supposed to reach Arendelle?"

The Captain fished into his pocket and fumbled around for his compass, then pressed it into her hand. "Due north is our kingdom. This little compass has never failed me yet, after twenty years sailing these seas. It will bring you to land, I promise."

Before Anna could reply, there was a loud crash and screaming from the deck.

"Out of the way!" said a seaman.

"Fire on the mast! She's comin' down!"

"Captain?" Anna asked fearfully as she grabbed her cloak. When he ran back to the deck, she followed after him and they witnessed the storm's chaos together. Without giving a second thought, the captain hurried her to a lifeboat and thrust a cork jacket into her arms. He motioned for two of his men to ready the rowboat to the water. "Both of you get your jackets on! You're now in charge of the princess! Get her to Arendelle!"

"But…" Anna began, grabbing the Captain's arm. "What about you?"

"If my fate is already sealed, so be it." He gave her a sad nod. "The captain always goes down with his vessel."

"No!" Anna cried.

The captain helped her into the boat and watched mournfully as it lowered into the choppy water. "Be safe, Princess. And good luck..."

Anna watched as the ship moved further and further away, the two seamen rowing furiously trying to escape some of the sea's wrath. _This can't be happening…_ Before she could react, a huge wave covered the large ship, ripping through its damaged hull. A horrified cry escaped her lips as she watched the vessel be torn apart. When the water subsided, only floating wreckage remained.

_I'm going to die out here…just like the the captain and his crew; just like my parents… I'll never see my friends again…Olaf…Kristoff…_ _Elsa…oh Elsa!_

The princess closed her eyes tight and clung to the sides of the rowboat. _Mother, Father…if you can hear me, please save us…get us to shore!_

"Milady, look out!" One of the seamen pointed straight ahead. Anna whirled around to see a wave headed straight for them. "We can't outrun these waters!"

"Hold on, Princess!" The other man yelled as he threw himself on top of her, pinning her to the boat.

Anna clung to the seat of the boat tightly as his weight pressed on top of her.

"Goodbye Elsa…" She cried as the icy wave crashed on them. The force of the waters slammed her head into the boat and everything went black.


	3. Lukewarm Welcomes

Princess Anna awoke to the sensation of cold water washing over her, then receding back to the sea again. She slowly opened her eyes. Sand was the first thing to come into view. She was lying on her stomach with only her arm to buffer her head from the wet shore. She winced as she tried to rise, ceasing her attempts immediately when she felt a sharp pain coming from her left side. Gently, she rubbed her fingers over her rib-cage until she reached the injured spot in question; a bruise perhaps…or worse…

The next thing she acknowledged was something heavy pinning her legs. The rowboat that she and two seamen tried to escape in had been destroyed. Pieces of wreckage littered the sand with a fairly large chunk sitting on top of her. Using her hands, she clawed her way through the wet ground, digging herself down to slide out from underneath the wood. Once she was finally free, she forced herself to her feet and wobbled a little before gaining enough balance to keep her upright. As she stood there and clutched her injured side, she looked out to the sea in sadness.

_I'm the only survivor_. _Those poor men…_ With a sigh, Anna closed her eyes for a moment of mourning.

"I wonder where I am…." She eventually said out loud, looking out beyond the beach she had landed on. "This certainly doesn't look like Arendelle." Then, an idea struck her. She fished into her satchel and pulled out the Captain's compass.

" _This little compass has never failed me yet, after twenty years sailing these seas. It will bring you to land, I promise."_

"Well little fella, you certainly came through for me." She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Captain…" She rubbed excess water off the cover and gazed at the spinning dial. North, it said, pointed straight back to the icy waters. "That storm really did blow me south…" she groaned and tried brushing the wet sand off of her already sopping garments. The bottom hem of her dress was frayed and torn in some places. Her cloak was full of holes. As she walked up the beach towards the main path, she nonetheless wrapped her covering closer to her. Everything she wore was soaked to the core, and the cold air temperature only made things worse.

"I'm really starting to hate winter…." She stuttered. Suddenly, something caught her eye from the distance. Smoke was rising above the tops of the trees.

"F-fire! Thank goodness!" Anna tried to walk as quickly as her sore legs would carry her. After a while of following the path, she found herself entering what looked like the main city of whatever kingdom she landed in. Not too far in the distance she could make out tall gates separating the town from the castle grounds. She glanced up at the large structure. Unlike her own castle, which gave off a warm appearance, this royal residence was built more like a fortress. It had an aura of magnificence to it. Several banners hung in the front bearing the kingdom's royal crest and colors. Anna knew there was something familiar about the symbols, but the name escaped her. During Elsa's coronation, she familiarized herself with several royal crests from foreign visitors. She hoped her unknowing hosts were allies of Arendelle as she walked about the town. There weren't many people about. Judging by the remaining daylight, it was a late enough hour. Some small shops had already closed for the day. Those who were out on the streets brushed by her without paying her any mind as they hurried back to their warm homes.

A rumble of her stomach stopped her in her tracks. _I should probably get something to eat…_ She scanned the buildings for the nearest tavern. It wasn't too far away, and she quickly crossed the street to peer inside. Through the window she saw the warmth of a lit fireplace, and that was enough to draw her inside. The dining room was nearly empty. An older man was sitting in the back corner drinking what looked like a beer, but there were no other patrons. She walked to the bar where an older man and woman were cleaning glasses. Anna assumed they were the owners of the establishment.

The man noticed her first. "What can I get for ye?" He asked. His voice was gruff, and as he looked the worn-down princess up and down, he grimaced at her disheveled appearance.

Anna tried not to let the man's intimidating stare get to her as she answered him. "I-is there any chance you have something warm? Soup perhaps?" She reached into her satchel for her coins, but found most of them missing, carried off by the storm. She managed to pull out three small bronze coins and held them for the couple. "T-this is all I have… You see…I was in an accident and lost my-"

"--Of course we can help you, dearie," the woman said immediately and smiled to Anna. As she moved towards the kitchen to fetch a bowl, the man grabbed her arm.

"Lilith, we'll do no such thing!" He growled and turned back to Anna. "What ye got there won't even earn ye a scrap of bread!" He smacked her trembling hand away and the coins went flying onto the floor. "This isn't a charity house! Times are tough 'fer us all this winter!"

"Hansel!" Lilith hissed. "Look at her, she needs help! What's one bowl of soup going to hurt, hmm?"

"Please…" Anna begged to the woman, "I can r-repay you…I'll do dishes…s-serve your tables? Please…I'm soaked to the bone…and it's so cold out…"

"We're ALL cold, girl." Hansel said. "Tis winter! The harshest winter this land has seen in years!" He marched out from behind the bar and took Anna's arm roughly, causing her to let out a painful gasp. "If I served free food to every cold, hungry, tramp that walked into my bar I'd be out in teh streets!" He then shoved Anna outside and slammed the door.

The princess landed roughly on the ground, hitting her injured side to the cobblestone. She silently cried out as she struggled to stand, and then brushed some of the fresh dirt off of her wet clothes. Not that it really mattered if her clothes were dirty at this point, with the tattered state they were in. She glanced briefly through the tavern's window once more and saw Hansel and Lilith arguing with one another. Anna sighed and started down the street again. Attempts entering several other establishments met with similar results. She had no money and nothing to trade. The only thing of value she had left was the compass.

_I wonder how much I could get for you._ She pulled it out of her bag once more and ran her fingers along the smooth surface. There wasn't anything remotely special or intricate about the item. If she did try to sell it, there wouldn't be much profit. Even in a desperate time, her voice of reason kicked in and she shook her head _…No, I can't part with you… your master sacrificed himself and his ship to save me. Little compass, you're my last reminder of his bravery and kindness…_

Returning the compass to her bag, she turned a corner into an alley and leaned against the wall, slowly sinking her way to the ground. No one in the village seemed to want to give her the time of day. She weakly brought her knees up to her chest laid her head on them. The pain in her side was flaring up, and she was left wondering what to do. _This is hopeless…I'll never be able to sur—oh no--_ She pulled herself from her thoughts when she spotted a white speck landing on the ground beside her. Looking up, she noticed the white evening sky and several more flakes coming down. _Great…I'm already cold and wet. Why not add snow to the mix too. It's not like my day could get any worse…._

Two sets of boots stopped right in front of her. Anna looked up to see two similarly dressed men standing before her, leering at her crumpled form on the ground. Both men had brown eyes, short brown hair, and sideburns. They each wore long black coats with black trim, with grey pants showing underneath. Their intense stares made Anna uncomfortable as her eyes shifted from one man to the other. There were similarities in their faces. She wondered if they were related.

"I don't believe I've seen you around these parts, sweetheart. Have you, Dirk?" He asked, looking at his companion.

"No, Derrick, I have not." The other replied, kneeling down to get a better look at Anna's face. He lifted her chin up and smiled. "She must be new to the trade."

"Um, excuse me?" Anna asked, yanking her head away from him. "Trade?"

"You look like you could use a helping hand…Miss?" Dirk asked, prompting an introduction.

"Oh, um…An-," she decided not to use her real name, "Annabelle."

"Well, _Annabelle_ ," Derrick said. "How would you like to earn some money? It sure looks like you could use some, from what we saw."

_So there were witnesses to my walk of shame? Lovely._ "Um, well... I'm having a really rough time." Anna said weakly, "so I appreciate any help you could provide."

"Perfect!" Dirk said, helping the girl to her feet. "We've got a place not too far from here." He and his companion took her arms and led her from the alley. "There's a warm bed in it for you too; of course, you'll have to work for it."

_Wait…what?_ Anna gave him a look and tried to loosen their grip. Her body was already sore, and they weren't helping the situation with their roughhousing. "Wait a minute…where are we going?" She realized the two men were leading her towards a darker, dirtier part of the city. "I don't know about this…" She stopped walking and forced them to stop, too.

"Oh trust us, sweetheart. We've gone here plenty of times before." Derrick said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Dirk said, giving her a sleazy grin. "The only question _you_ have to answer is…which of us will you have first?" Another tug and they were dragging her along again.

Anna's eyes went wide with both fear and disgust. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she hated herself for being naive enough to trust these two strangers. Using what energy she had left, she wrestled away from the two men and ran in the other direction as fast as she could manage. A brief glance over her shoulder showed the men hot on her trail. At this rate they would catch up with ease. She rounded a corner but at the same time she slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the ground hard. Pain shot all over her body, and as she lifted her head slightly dazed, she touched a hand to her forehead. A moan escaped her upon seeing spots of blood on her fingertips. By the time she got back to her feet, her assailants had caught up with her.

"Guys please…stop. Leave me alone." She said and took a wobbly step back.

"Nonsense, we _insist_ you come along! It's for your own good." Dirk grabbed her arm and harshly twisted it behind her back.

Crying out in pain, Anna shoved her foot backwards into the man's groin. Dirk growled as he dropped to his knees, releasing her. To make up ground, Derrick stepped forward, and Anna retaliated by slashing him in the face with her nails, hard enough to draw some blood. Then she stomped his foot and ran out of the alley, but right into an armed guard.

"Stop her!" Derrick shouted to the guard, who then promptly seized the princess. "She has laid an assaulting hand on members of the crown!" Limping forward to Anna, he gripped her chin hard and sneered, "Lock her in the dungeons. It'll give our pretty little minx time to cool off."


	4. Prisoner to Princess

Prince Hans waved to the guard on duty to unlock the doors to the dungeons. In his hand was a small food tray that he managed to fill from dinner's leftovers in the kitchen. Once allowed entry, he made his way down the windy set of stairs. The air gradually became colder the further down he went. At the bottom, he made his way through what could be considered a labyrinth of cell-ridden passageways, purposefully designed to make sure escaped prisoners don't get too far.

Finally, Hans stopped in front of one of the barred doors and peered into the cell. It's resident was casually lounging on a thin cot against the far wall. He was tall with traces of what would have been a muscular build. Prison life has shrunken his frame due to lack of activity and balanced nourishment. The man had green eyes, messy auburn hair and a growing beard. His clothes were dirty and tattered at the hems. He wasn't tightly manacled to the wall. There was a long enough chain so he could pace around with limited distance.

"Good evening, Phillip." Han said, getting the man's attention.

"Hans!" Phillip smiled. The cot creaked as he rose to his feet and he walked as close to the bars as the chains would allow. "What brings you down my way?"

"Dinner." Hans slipped the tray through the opening at the floor. " What's left of it, anyway. I see you're still down here rotting."

"'Till death, dear brother, though I don't mind it too much. At least I'm far away from Frederick and his pompous attitude." The ninth brother shrugged. "Although, the ability to shave, bathe, and eat some real meat would be nice…"he sighed, seeing the typical slices of bread, soup bowl, and green vegetables that he didn't particularly enjoy. "I don't suppose you could have brought me something, I dunno... _exciting_?"

"No? Murderers don't deserve the finer things in life." Hans shook his head. "You brought this sentence upon yourself. Killing the princess of Maldonia and with her your unborn child…tsk tsk."

"She was unfaithful." Phillip grumbled. "I was well within my rights."

"Not according to her father. He nearly waged war, from what I heard. The heir to the throne killed. So much for lineage."

"Hey, the king has three other daughters. " Phillip abruptly changed the subject. "And cut the taunts, you little runt. You've been home for months and now you finally decide I'm worth visiting? Don't you stand there and pretend you're suddenly morally superior to me." He carried his meal over to his cot and sat back down. "So. How was Arendelle? That _is_ where they sent you, right?"

Hans nodded and leaned into the bars, casually looking down at his fingertips. "Well… the Queen's coronation was nice. In a matter of days I was engaged, temporary ruler of Arendelle, charged with treason, and then imprisoned." He snorted, "and thrown off a boat." he tacked on as an afterthought. 

Phillip burst out laughing and nearly spilled his soup. "I sense there's a long story hiding in there somewhere."

Hans shrugged. "It's not all that shocking considering this family's history. Suffice to say, Father showed me a lot more leniency than I probably deserved. Of course, I didn't tell him _everything_ … there are certain parts best left private."

"Any chance you'll give me the juicy details?"

"About how I cleverly seduced the naive princess and probably half of the townspeople into thinking I'm some miracle?" Hans gave a wicked grin, "No, I'll leave it all to your imagination."

"You brat…" Phillip rolled his eyes. When it was clear that was all of Arendelle he was going to get, he took a few more bites of his dinner. "Hey, what do you know about the new prisoner the guards threw down here?" He eventually asked. 

"It's news to me. When did this happen?"

"They brought her in a few hours ago." Phillip gestured to a cell diagonal to his. "She's a mess. Pretty, but a mess."

_Oh, a 'she'? It's not often women get locked down here...._ Hans walked over and peered into the other cell. Sure enough there was a young woman with copper-orange hair huddled on the small cot. Her hair was a complete mess and hung loose over her shoulders, hiding some of her face. Her skin was pale and sickly. Hans leaned against her barred door and stared at her, taking notice of her whole body shivering. He wondered if it was out of fear or chills, perhaps both.

"Poor girl." Hans said, turning his head to face his brother. "She looks worse than you do."

"Always the charmer, Hans."

Hans turned back to the prisoner. "You're right, she is pretty. Too bad she's stuck down here for who knows how…" His voice trailed off as he took another look at her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She certainly didn't look like much. What could _she_ possibly have done to warrant a dungeon tour? With arms that small, she couldn't possibly have picked a fight with someone. Or maybe she did. Judging by the state of her clothes, she could be living on the streets. Maybe she stole from the farmer's cart and got caught. He was about to turn away and return to Phillip when his eyes locked back on her head again, and he took in enough of her that it made him pause. She seemed familiar. Almost too familiar. He listened quietly, and even the tone of her whimpering gave him chills. 

_That face, that hair…it couldn't be, could it?_ Hans knelt down trying to get a better look. _Oh gods…I think it IS._

"Anna?!"

"Who's 'Anna'?" Phillip asked, "Friend of yours from the village?"

Hans didn't answer. His gaze was frozen on the princess. _How did she end up locked down here? Why is she even in the Southern Isles?! Did Elsa send here to spy on us?_ He mentally dismissed that one. Elsa may not be on good terms with his kingdom, she may be despising the crown, but she wouldn't sink so low as to covertly send her little sister into a dangerous mission without any kind of protection. Hans was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed her body stopped shivering. Her voice stopped whimpering. Her stillness brought a bad feeling in his gut. 

Without giving it a second thought, he dashed past his brother's cell and out of the dungeons. As he ran up the staircase he could hear his brother's confused voice call after him. Hans didn't stop for anything. As he passed through the castle's corridors he essentially knocked down anyone standing in his way, most of them being his brothers.

"Geez Hans. Slow down!"

"Someone's in a hurry."

"He looks terrified! I bet he's being chased by a mouse!" 

Finally Hans made it to his father's private study. He burst in without knocking, startling both King Alexander and Prince Frederick who were hard at work.

"Hans you idiot…" Frederick growled, rising from his seat. "How dare you barge in here with no disregard for-"

"Silence, my son," King Alexander said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He then turned to Hans, who was now out of breath from running so far. "Now Hans, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

Hans made his way to the desk and leaned forward, putting both hands on the wood to stabilize him. "You need to fetch a doctor… prisoner ill…" He managed to get out between panting.

"What?!" Frederick snapped. "Since when do you care about the well-being of the traitors to the crown?"

Hans shook his head, regaining his full height. "it's no traitor. I don't know how or why, but it's Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

"Surely this is some deception of yours." Frederick sneered. "Some trick to break some drudged friend of yours from behind bars."

"Hans…" The King began, keeping his composure and tone much calmer than his eldest son's, "There is no princess locked in our dungeons. You're clearly mistaken. I would never be daft enough to imprison a member of the royal house that I'm begging for peace."

Hans glared at his father and brother. He was used to being dismissed and disregarded by his family. Their disbelief didn't surprise him. But this wasn't the time or place to accept their rudeness and just walk away. "You think I would run like mad from the dungeons all the way up here for some nobody?!" He slammed his fist into the desk. "I know the princess better than anyone in this whole castle. I assure you, it's her! And she needs help. _NOW_."

"Alright Hans," The king said, moving towards the door. "I'll humor you. Take us to this 'princess'. Come along, Frederick."

Hans led the two back towards the dungeons, walking at a much faster pace than the other two. Phillip glanced up from his seat and immediately stood once he saw his father and older brother coming through the hall. 

"Father…" He gave a curt bow

"Phillip." Alexander said. "What do you know of a princess being locked down here?"

"Princess? I don't know about that, but there's a young girl in that cell there," he pointed across the way. "Hans saw her and went nuts."

Frederick scoffed, "Probably some harlot with similar features." He stalked over to the cell in question, looked at Anna, and noted her sickly complexion. "Well she's certainly sick, that much is true." He turned to glare at his younger brother.

Hans crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guards!" The king bellowed. Immediately, an armed soldier hurried to the king's side. "Open this cell immediately." The guard promptly complied and hurried to find the proper key on his ring. Once unlocked, King Alexander swung open the door and entered the cell. Hans and Frederick both watched from outside, curious to their father's reaction. The monarch knelt down beside the cot and looked at Anna. He did sense some familiarity from her, from a time long past. Now, whether or not she was the real princess was yet to be determined. He took his gloved hand and gently moved some of the hair away from her face. Even through his glove, he could feel how cold she was when he touched her face. King Alexander then turned to Hans. "Has she said anything to you?"

"No. She's been like this ever since I saw her."

King Alexander sighed and turned back to the princess. He spotted her satchel on the ground and picked it up. "Perhaps there is something in here that will give us the answers we seek." He proceeded to dump out the contents on the floor and fished through them: a compass, empty coin pouch and several water-damaged pieces of parchment. Nothing that would normally generate interest. As he returned the items to the satchel, one of the papers caught his eye. He picked up one which still had numerous ink smears. He couldn't make out many of the words, but the top of the page had a specific symbol. Alexander recognized it immediately: a royal crest. _My dear girl…how did you come upon us in such a state?_

"Guard! Fetch the doctor immediately!" He shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty."

The king then scooped up Anna and passed her off to the elder prince. "Frederick, take her upstairs, give her a room and fetch the female staff. Have them clean her up and give her a sleeping garment to wear. And make sure her room is _warm_." He motioned to Hans. "Have a messenger meet me at my study once we're finished here."

"Father?" The prince took her gently with a dumbfounded expression. "You want _me_ to carry her? Surely a servant—"

"What, is that girl too heavy for you?" Hans smirked as he left the dungeons, pleased to be proven right for once. 

"Do not question my orders. Go!" The king demanded.

Frederick growled at Hans as he started off. "So much to-do over some girl…"

"Show the utmost respect, Frederick. You're carrying Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	5. Welcome to the Southern Isles

Princes Hans and Frederick leaned against the corridor wall and watched as their father paced in front of Anna's bedroom door. Earlier, the men managed to get Anna upstairs for help rather quick. The maids had stripped the princess of her damp garments and managed to give her a warm wash. One of them even donated a long nightgown for the princess to wear until proper clothes could be gotten for her. 

"What I demand to know is why a princess ended up being locked in our dungeons." Alexander said, bitter.

"Perhaps she's here to spy on us." Frederick suggested with an uncaring tone. "And now she got caught."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hans said. "Queen Elsa is no fool. She cares too much for her sister to send her off like that."

"Well then, _Hans_ ," Frederick snapped. "Why don't you—"He was cut off when the door opened and the head maid poked her head out. "Your majesties, you may enter now." She curtsied as the royals moved past her into the bedroom.

Princess Anna lay in the middle of the bed. The blankets were pulled up to her chest, and her arms rested on top of the covers at her sides. One of them was completely wrapped in bandages and bent slightly so her hand draped over her stomach. Her head, with some wrapping over the cut on her forehead, was propped up slightly with extra pillows and her hair, no longer a tangled mess, was draped over her left shoulder in a loose braid. Her skin remained extremely pale, but it no longer held that frigid-sickly complexion it did in the castle dungeons.

As the King and his sons entered, the doctor was just rising off of the side of Anna's bed. In his hand was a roll of wrapping that he was gathering together to put back into his medical bag.

"Well, your prognosis, Doctor?" Frederick ordered.

"Her highness is very ill." The doctor replied, packing up his bag. I suspect she's caught flu. Chills, a bit of a fever, she's severely dehydrated and malnourished. There's a bottle of tonic on her bedside table to help with the symptoms." He gestured on his own body, "I also treated her injuries. Some of her ribs were bruised, but I was able to stop the swelling. With plenty of rest and minimal physical activity, she will heal just fine." He rose up his arms when he saw the alarm on the king's face. "Fear not, your Majesty. Nothing appears to be broken."

Hans moved closer to the bed and pointed to Anna's wrapped arm. "And this?"

"I imagine she got into a struggle with a man. Quite recently, I'm afraid. There were large hand-print bruises on her skin. With time it will heal, though she should keep the wrapping tight for several days."

King Alexander moved over to the window and peered through the curtains, watching the snow fall outside. "Has she spoken? Has she revealed anything?"

"No. She's been out this entire time. But I do have a theory…."

"Speak." Frederick said.

"The maids brought me the clothes her highness was wearing when you found her. They were completely drenched. She must have been in contact with water. Lots of it."

"The seas were rough last night," Frederick noted. "Perhaps she was caught in the storm."

"Dear child…" The king sighed and started ushering the men out of the bedroom. "Let's leave her to her slumber."

The doctor closed the door behind him and bowed to the King and princes. "Keep her in bed at least until her fever breaks and she is strong enough to move around. Please send for me should her condition turn for the worse."

"Thank you, Doctor." Frederick nodded, waving the man off.

When the three of them were alone, the king turned to his sons. "She will need to be carefully monitored. And let us be clear that word of the Princess' condition are not to leave these castle walls. I do not want any sort of rumors to spread, especially since the truth is not yet known."

"Yes, father." Frederick answered.

The king turned to Hans, who wasn't really paying attention. The young prince was staring intently at Anna's bedroom, as if he could see through the walls.

"Hans?"

"Yes, of course." Hans said quickly. "As you command, father."

Frederick watched Hans, and then smirked. "I have an idea. Let us leave Princess Anna's care in Hans' capable hands."

"…wait, _what_?!" Hans hissed, glaring at his older brother. "Why me?"

"She was your fiancee, was she not? You are a familiar face. It will keep her calm while she's healing."

King Alexander nodded slowly, mulling it over. "You have a point, my son. I approve of this." He turned to Hans. "Until she is healed and her strength returned, you will be in charge of her well-being. Be her escort. And besides…after your debacle in Arendelle, months ago, this could be the one moment we need to regain Queen Elsa's trust." With that, the king walked down the corridor to return to his chamber.

Hans stood there, jaw dropped and dumbstruck. He looked at his brother as if demanding an explanation. Frederick merely leaned close and gave a wicked grin. "Oh Hans, not liking your new assignment?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course," The elder sneered. "For months now we've put up with your mumbling about your disdain for the royal sisters of Arendelle. While I've prided myself on making sure you fully pay for your pathetic misdeeds, now I think this will finally top everything: forcing you to _care for_ the girl you loathe the most." He grinned. "Such poetic justice, is it not?" He cackled as he left Hans standing there with looks that could kill.

* * *

Lilith Wagner stood nervously in the King's private chamber, waiting for him to return. This wasn't her first time standing in the castle, but it's been years. Twenty-three, to be exact. All she could wonder is why the King would summon her after all this time. Her palms became sweaty just thinking about it.

The doors opened, and King Alexander entered.

"Your Majesty!" She exclaimed, giving a respectful curtsy.

"You may rise, Lilith. It has been a long time, but good to see you."

"Of course, it's a pleasure to be sought as audience for you, your grace." She smiled. "What is it I can do for you?"

"I may have need of your services, if you're interested. And, of course, if you've retained your skills after all these long years..."

"I can assure your Majesty, my credentials are just as fresh as they were they day I was dismissed from your employ. I would be pleased to serve the royal family again."

"I'm glad to hear that." Alexander smiled, sitting in his chair behind the desk. "The position is temporary, I'll admit. But I can compensate you well for your efforts. With this winter, I'm sure you could profit from the extra coin in your purse."

"Of course, sir. What must be done?"

"There's a young woman upstairs, a princess. I need you to look after her for the duration of her stay. She is ill, and will need assistance. Prince Hans will be her general caretaker while she remains, however she needs a woman for her personal care and attention. You are qualified as a lady's maid, after all."

Lilith smiled. "How shall I proceed?"

"My maids have already cleaned her up for the doctor, but she has no clothes. Well, she doesn't have any that are wearable any longer." He set a pouch full of gold coins on his desk and gestured for her to take them. "I seem to recall being a seamstress as one of your best credentials. Tomorrow I want you to meet her, gather what information you need. Use these coins for your materials. I trust from your history here, you are fully knowledgeable on the proper dressings of a princess."

She smiled. "I am."

"Excellent. You may return home to pack whatever belongings you may require. I want you to remain here at the castle until she departs. I will send half of your payment to your husband at the tavern; the rest will remain with you. Take with it my thanks, and deepest gratitude."

* * *

Hans paced back and forth angrily outside of Anna's bedroom for a long while. Frederick's curve ball really got to him. If there was one thing he hated, it was when his older brother, or any of them for that matter, caught him off guard. Although he was the 'kid brother' and a good fourteen years younger than Frederick, he hated being treated like a child that needed to be scolded. His brothers always knew how to get under his skin.

After flexing his fingers and venting his frustration a little, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. Anna was still asleep. Hans made his way over to the bed and sat down at the edge. She seemed so peaceful laying there while merely two hours earlier she was curled up like a ball, shivering to death and frightened. It didn't surprise him that Frederick didn't believe she was a princess. Her torn, dirty clothes and disheveled hair made her appear like a woman of the streets using her own commodities as income. Amazing how the bath and tentative care created such a transformation.

For a short while, Hans was regretting even telling his father Anna was locked down below the castle. After all, he hated her and her sister for foiling his plans in Arendelle. Nothing would have pleased him more than for the tables to turn, and for him to see Anna shackled to a cold, dank dungeon cell, humiliated and ignored, just as he felt during his journey back to the Southern Isles. She was nothing more to him now. Their previous relationship was over, and he had the mended nose to prove it. However, at that moment when he saw Anna suffering below, something in him snapped. Maybe it was because she was sickly. Or perhaps she was there by mistake, but that had yet to be determined. When he saw her shivering form, his gut told him this was wrong, her whole situation was wrong. He needed to get her help. But what would have happened should she have died down there? Queen Elsa would be livid, peace between their two kingdoms would never be recovered; not that he really cared about that anyway. His only concern was the princess. _His princess-_ though the one girl he never really wanted to see again. What would he even say to her? Certainly not "sorry", because he wasn't. The next few days would be dreadful, he just knew it. With a resigned sigh, he patted her uninjured hand gently. "Sleep well, Anna."

As he rose and headed for the door, he heard a soft groan behind him and froze in place.

Anna had woken up.

"…wha'? She mumbled quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. Anna blinked a few times to get the blurs out of her vision and then took a look at her surroundings: a large, ornately decorated bedroom with a warm glow thanks to the fire burning in the fireplace. Ah, fire. Finally she wasn't feeling as cold as an ice cube. This definitely wasn't where she fell asleep. For one thing, the bed she was lying in was far more comfortable, and soft. She cocked her head to the side and noticed the back of a man standing near the door. "Where…where am I?" she asked, weakly.

This was it, the point of no return. Hans took a deep breath, exhaled, and then turned around to face her, taking a few steps closer and leaning on the tall foot-board post of the bed.

"Somewhere safe," he swallowed. "Welcome Anna, to the Southern Isles."

"…Hans?"


	6. Shut In

"Nice to see you too." Hans said dryly, crossing his arms.

Anna used her good hand to prop her up slightly and immediately felt the pain in her ribs and other arm. She then desperately grabbed the bed-sheet up to her collarbone in an effort to maintain her modesty, even though the nightgown she was wearing fully covered her up. Shock and horror rushed through her at his sudden appearance, worse at her own state of undress. "Why are you in here? Get out!"

"Well that's awfully rude," He began, flashing a smug grin, "Especially to the man who's responsible for your care right now."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. This wasn't making any sense to her. By her accounts he should be in prison for what he did to her and Elsa. Instead, he was sneering at her and invading her space while she wasn't even at her best to match him. "Why aren't you locked up? I thought Elsa informed your king of your crimes!"

"Oh she did," he replied while idly inspecting his gloved fingertips, "and I gave _my_ side of the story. My father preferred my retelling of the events and took the side of leniency."

_I can't believe this. Attempted murder and he got off free?? What kind of justice is this?? "_ You should be punished…locked up... _Something_!" Anna growled.

"My elder brother placed me in charge of you while you're here. That's punishment enough."

"YOU?" She asked, shocked. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew worse each time he opened his mouth. "Now I feel loads better. What, is he afraid I'll deceive you all and take over the kingdom?"

"Very funny, Anna," He started for the door, but turned around again to face her. "But you couldn't be more wrong. You're sick, you're injured, and now thanks to my father and older brother, I have to take care of you. And I don't take much pleasure in being your babysitter."

Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered huddling like a little royal ball on that lump of a mattress in the dungeons, fighting to stay warm; running through the city streets; begging strangers for their generosity and kindness; more importantly, she remembered being shipwrecked far from home. Far from Arendelle.

"N-no!" She stammered, roughly throwing the blankets off of her. "I don't want your help." She stumbled off the bed, and once she was free from the heavy bedding and her bare feet hit the cold floor, she realized how cold and weak she truly was. Few steps forward and she started to crumble to the floor; that is, until a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her upright to her feet. She looked up as she leaned into Han's chest for support, her hands clinging to the lapels on his grey tailcoat. "I-I need to get to Arendelle. Get me a ship!"

"You're in no position to make demands, Princess." He said smugly. "And you're in no condition to be going anywhere."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "Let me go!" She looked up into his face and noticed his twisted expression. "Why…why are you looking at me like that?"

Hans flashed a grin and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh this just reminds me of our last tender moment together. You and I _alone_ , a fire lit room, your clinging to me like your life depended on it." He leaned his face in a tiny bit closer to hers. "Even after all this time, nothing has changed. I'm surprised you haven't begged me to kiss you yet."

"You pig." She tried to push him away but she was still far too weak. Her one arm was useless to her right now. She couldn't escape his grasp if she tried.

Hans enjoyed this moment toying with her. "Not a pig, but your savior. I'm the one who demanded your release from our dungeons. You wouldn't even be in this warm, comfortable position if it weren't for me."

"I'd hardly call being in your arms _comfortable_." She spat, trying to push on him again with no success.

"A shame really. You could have been. If situations had changed, we could have been married by now. You would have been in my arms plenty of times," He grinned, "And in my bed."

"Ugh, just stop. You're making me sick." She squirmed.

Hans laughed and scooped her into his arms just as her legs gave out. "You're already sick, Princess."

"What makes you think I won't tell your father and everyone else what you've done to me? To Elsa? It seems no one knows the real truth." She glared at him.

Hans only smirked. "Oh Anna…" He used the same tones he did when he broke her heart. "You wouldn't dare do that. Not now that I saved your life. I could have let you die down there, remember? Dear Princess… I could even go so far as to say your own life belongs to me. You know quite well what I'm capable of."

_He's right…he saved my life. I guess I do owe him for that one. Humph. I wonder if his brothers would even believe me if I tried telling them what happened. Who knows what they're like. Maybe they're all terrible. It would certainly explain everything about this family so far. After all, Hans is such a smooth-talker, he must have learned it from somewhere. How else could he have escaped any real punishment?!_

Anna started struggling in his arms when he headed for the bed. She feared the worst was about to happen, but then she felt herself tossed a little too roughly back onto the blankets. She landed on her injured side and winced in pain. "OW! Some…some caregiver you're turning out to be." She re-positioned herself on her back and smoothed out her nightgown while shooting him dangerous looks. If she was too weak to fight him, she could at least burn angry eyes into him.

"I have a difficult patient." He replied and pulled the covers back over her. "Now get some sleep."

She growled, shoving the blankets back down to her waist. "I don't want sleep. I want to go home…to Arendelle! Don't think you can order me about. I'm a princess!"

"And I'm a _prince._ And this is _my_ kingdom. Home-field-advantage gives me the authority where you're concerned." He moved over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the tools for the fire.

"Wait, stop!" Anna cried. "Don't do-…" she stopped herself when she realized he was only stoking the flames. "Nevermind…"

"What, did you think I was going to put it out?" He smirked.

Anna felt her cheeks redden, and hoped it looked more as a product of her illness and not of her embarrassment. "Isn't that what you're good at? Removing all sources of heat so your weak and sickly companion can freeze to death?"

"Oh Anna…" He shook his head. "Why kill you if I have nothing to gain from it?"

She slouched against her pillow with a huff and rubbed her arm. "Just go. At least then I can change. This gown itches."

"As much as I'd _love_ to stick around for that, you have nothing else to wear. The maids are still trying to dry off your clothes." Hans moved to the door and opened it. "Just go back to sleep. The sooner you recover, hopefully the sooner we can get out of each other's lives." With that he closed the door behind him.

Anna distinctly heard the sound of the door locking. _Smooth, Hans. Lock me in. Where am I supposed to run to? I can't even do that!_ She puffed a breath angrily and closed her eyes so sleep could overcome her. After all, she had nothing else to do.

* * *

Anna woke the next morning to the sensation of a cold stick pushing into her mouth. She quickly jerked her head out of the way and opened her eyes. "Hey!"

"Your highness!" An older woman exclaimed, quickly dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's okay… I guess, but what are…" Anna's voice trailed off as she stared at the woman before her. She seemed oddly familiar, and it's not as if she knew that many people in this kingdom. "I know you…don't I? You're... you're that woman from the tavern! …I think?"

The woman nodded. "Please, your highness, you may call me Lilith. I'm here to serve you."

"But…you work in the bar. Why are you here with me now?" Anna asked, very confused. _This place is getting to me. Nothing makes sense here!_

"I used to be a ladies maid here at the castle for many years," Lilith smiled. "But then my services were no longer required and so I moved back to the village. That is, until now."

Anna tilted her head quizzically. "Why, what happened?"

"Her majesty, the Queen was my employer. But she succumbed to the overbearing stress of childbirth. She passed twenty-three years ago. And with a royal household of all men, well… I wasn't needed."

"That's so tragic…" Anna gave her a sad nod. The event may have happened years ago, but time didn't lessen its significance. She thought about how things could have been different for her as a child if Gerda lost her place years ago when the gates closed. _To be so adjusted to someone and to lose them so suddenly..._. "Did the child survive?"

"Oh yes. Prince Hans was born quite early, but healthy, but I'm sure you could imagine…giving birth to thirteen children does take its toll on the body." Lilith sighed sadly. "Bless her heart; she gave out just as the young master came into the world."

Anna didn't know quite what to say. Hans had never mentioned his mother to her before during their brief courtship, but then again, why would he have? Her existence wouldn't have changed any part of his master plan. But now, Anna wondered if his mother's absence in his life was partially the cause of his unfavorable behaviors.

_Something to think about... if I'm ever mad enough that I want to think about Hans in the first place._

"Well…" Lilith spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "We best get back to our duties, no?"

Anna scoffed and leaned back into her pillows. "My duties… Hans, that is, _Prince Hans_ expects me to lay here until my miraculous recovery." She sighed. "I've been shut out most of my life…now I'm shut _in._ "

"His highness is only looking out for your best interests, Milady." Lilith said with a smile, placing the thermometer back into Anna's mouth. "He truly cares for your well-being. Such a gentleman, that one."

_Oh…if only you knew the truth…_

"Well?" Anna asked after staring at Lilith watching the results for some time.

"Your fever remains high." The maid replied, dabbing a cold damp cloth on Anna's forehead. "You will still require time to regain your strength. His highness mentioned to me you could barely stand last night."

"He overreacted." Anna replied dryly. "I think he'd rather have me rot in here." Anna's eyes went wide for a moment, and then looked desperately at Lilith. "Did I just say that out loud?" Lilith nodded. _Oops…_

"Milady, I don't know what goes on between you and the Prince, but I can assure you, he wants nothing more than to see you well again."

"If you say so…" Anna sighed, looking down at her lap. She didn't feel like arguing and divulging her and Hans' miserable history.

It was time to change the subject. Lilith then removed the blankets off the princess and helped her to her feet. "Come, stand here…"

"Why?" Anna did as she was told, one hand grasping the bed post to keep her stable. She tried her hardest to hide her legs wobbling. it was a lot colder in her room than she thought. At least her bed was warm.

"I need to measure you for some garments." Lilith said. "I'm a skilled seamstress, and after being the Queen's attendant for many years, I know a thing or two on how to dress a lady of royal status." She smiled and grabbed her measuring tape and wrapped it around Anna, scribbling down her measurements on a piece of parchment. "Now tell me, what shades do you like?"

Anna blinked. "Colors? Green, I guess… brown? I don't really have a preference. I'll appreciate anything you can give me." She smiled weakly, scratching at her arm again. "Anything to be rid of this itchy rag…"

Lilith laughed briefly. "Of course, your highness. I'll have something suitable for you in no time."

"That's great!" Anna exclaimed. "I thought these things took time!"

"Milady, I used to be at Queen Miriam's beckon call. Many times I worked without much notice. I can assure you, I work with both speed and accuracy."

Anna climbed back into bed and got comfortable under the blankets once more. "I trust you."

Lilith smiled and gathered her supplies to leave. "Should you need me, there's a chord hanging beside the bed. Just give it a tug and I'll come right over. And the tonic there is for you if you come under a spell, your highness."

Anna nodded as Lilith exited the room. Once again, she heard the click of the door locking. She wondered if Hans had been standing outside the whole time. Anna groaned at her situation. She was stuck in a foreign kingdom with her worst enemy, and not even at her best. He made her feel so powerless before, as if her royal status meant nothing. His crude comments irritated her, and his tone made it clear he was enjoying toying with her feelings, taking advantage of her weakened state.

She tried to get Hans out of her head for the time being and focused on the present. She now had a lady's maid. Even at home in Arendelle, Anna never had a personal attendant. Since most of the staff had been let go when she and Elsa were children, it had been just Kai and Gerda, with a few maids here and there. Anna always did everything herself, even the day of Elsa's coronation. She was a low-key princess and liked it. But now, perhaps having Lilith around wouldn't be a bad idea. She was rather weakened by her turmoil at sea and in the village and could use an extra hand. Not to mention, this woman was far nicer and more sincere than Hans could ever be.

Anna knew she couldn't trust Hans. Regardless of the circumstances they both found themselves in, she knew she had to remain guarded. The prince was manipulative in every way possible. At least with her maid, she had someone she could hopefully confide in. Anna smiled, reveling in the fact that she may have just found herself an ally in the Southern Isles.


	7. Devastation

Queen Elsa sat in her private chambers with her head in her hands. The air in the room had turned cold long ago, and snow was falling fast, giving everything a decent covering of white. On the desk in front of the queen was an opened letter from Malengrad with the worst possible news she could have received.

Anna was due back in Arendelle a week ago. Elsa had gotten worried after a few days of her sister's absence, so she wrote back to her new allies, hoping they would respond that the princess had decided to stay longer and she was currently en route. Instead, the letter revealed Anna left on time, but days after her departure, wreckage from a ship washed along Malengrad's shoreline. A ship from Arendelle; the _princess'_ ship.

Elsa's worst fears were realized. Her little sister, the one person she was so careful to protect her entire life, succumbed to the same horrifying death that took her own parents. She was so distraught that ice was beginning to cover her desk. She eventually took notice once she moved her hands. "No! Conceal…don't feel. Don't feel!" She sighed. _I can't lose control…it's already winter, we don't need a winter's winter! No magical blizzards…Control yourself!_ She took a deep breath. _Think of Anna…her warmth, kindness… so generous, so full of love…_

"Oh Anna…." Elsa sobbed, succumbing to her grief. After a long while, she lifted her head and re-read the letter over and over, as if time would have changed the words on the page. _I'll have to tell Kristoff. And Olaf… they'll be heartbroken._

Once she finally regained her regal composure, she left her chambers and headed for the stables. It was a given that Kristoff and Sven would be there. During the winter months, Kristoff preferred to stay and keep Sven company, despite the fact that he had been offered more comfortable lodging within the castle. He was the Official Ice Master and Deliverer. He didn't have to sleep in the hay.

When she pushed open the door to the stables, she could see the duo sitting comfortably in the corner. Kristoff was leaning against his trusted companion and playing his lute softly. Neither of them noticed the monarch enter. As she quietly approached them, what composure she had during the walk had melted away.

"Kristoff?"

The Ice Harvester looked up when his name was called. Upon seeing the queen he quickly rose to his feet and bowed. "Your Majesty!" He said and shifted his stance nervously. Sure he had gotten a lot more comfortable being around Elsa thanks to Anna, but the princess wasn't here. And nothing about Elsa's posture or demeanor screamed a pleasant, social visit. "Uh, hi." 

"I have…news…" She said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Kristoff immediately swallowed hard and had a feeling what she was going to talk about. Her entire body radiated negativity. Her back was hunched over slightly and she had her arms crossed. Similar posture when he and Anna found her in the ice palace months ago. "Is it about Anna?"

Elsa nodded. "There was…an accident." She started, but stopped to try and fight off the flow of tears again. Instead, she held out the letter for Kristoff to take. "It's from Malengrad."

Kristoff took the paper and read over it once, twice, three times to be sure the first two were real. "Anna…she's gone?" He asked quietly. "Anna…"

The ice harvester felt Sven give him a slobbering lick on his cheek. He looked at his reindeer and received an equally mournful look. "I know, buddy." He turned to look up at the Queen. "Who else knows?"

Elsa sighed. "Just us. I haven't told the staff yet."

"What must be done?"

"We'll hold a memorial on the grounds… we'll put a marker on the hilltop beside my parents." Elsa trembled. "They were lost at sea as well."

"Queen Elsa…" Kristoff started, a little unsure what to say. "I…I'm so sorry…"

Elsa nodded, and then started for the door to the stables. "We'll…we'll make a-arrangements later." She blinked back tears. "I need to go…I have to go." The queen rushed out and back up to the castle. She locked herself into her bedroom and lay down onto her bed, letting her grief overcome her. She was back in her dark place, just as she was when she lost her parents. Only this time, there was no little sister to speak to on the other side of her door. 

Meanwhile in the stables, Kristoff looked at the letter still in his hands. "They found wreckage, but no bodies."

" _The sea must've carried them off_." Kristoff said on behalf of Sven.

"Yeah…" Kristoff sniffled. "I can't imagine what Anna was going through…she must've been so scared, so alone. And now we're all alone… I guess…" he paused, thinking over what Sven just said. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. Everything had been going well for him ever since the frozen summer. Thanks to his new title as the Official Ice Master, his ice business has been booming and better than ever. Anna, and by extension, Elsa, became his new friends-- almost family. Sure he had his real family, the trolls, but there was something nice about being a part of a human pack. But now that family was broken.

Kristoff started to regret how hard he worked during the summer and fall months. He spent most of his time in the mountains, and not much in Arendelle. His and Anna's relationship was still getting started. They did kiss once when she got him his sleigh, but it was also a spur of the moment reaction. Kristoff sighed. They had decided to take things slow, to make sure she had enough time to heal emotionally after what Hans did to her. The last thing Kristoff wanted was to rush into a relationship just because of "true love". That's what started the frozen summer in the first place. They hadn't seen each other much since then.

"Wait…the sea carried them off! No bodies!" He said suddenly, his eyes slowly growing wider.

Sven gave his friend a dumbfounded look.

"What if Anna managed to get away?" He asked, frantic for any glimmer of hope. "Maybe she abandoned ship before it sank!"

" _You shouldn't get your hopes up_."

"You're right…but I have to. If there's still a chance…we have to find out!" Kristoff exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran up to the castle.

* * *

"You summoned me, your Majesty?" Lilith asked, curtsying in the doorway to the King's study.

"Ah yes, Lilith. Please sit down." King Alexander gestured to a chair. "How is our resident princess?"

"She's making a slow but steady recovery. Some of her strength has returned. I brought her some supper earlier and she managed to get through over half of it. Now it's just a matter of getting that fever down. Prince Hans is very adamant that she remain in bed until she has made a full turn-around, but I feel differently, Milord."

"How so?"

"She confides in me, sir. Her highness told me about her confinement as a youth. I know what she would like more than anything is to leave her bedroom and at least stretch her legs."

"Then her wish will be granted. How soon would you recommend?"

Lilith thought for a moment. "I would say once her fever breaks, your Majesty. With luck the next day or so, as long as she doesn't take a turn for the worse."

"It is settled then. And once the princess is out and about, have Prince Hans bring her to me."

"Yes, your majesty."

"After all," King Alexander smiled. "I want our royal guest to feel as welcome as possible." Lilith nodded. "You may return to your duties. And keep up the good work, Lilith." He nodded to the maid as she left the study. Alexander then turned and walked to the window. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back and smiled at his reflection in the window.

_Excellent. The time is almost here; time to set my plans into motion…_


	8. Royal Introductions

Chapter 8: Royal Introductions

"Breathe in, Your Highness!" Lilith smiled as she tied the laces on the back of Anna's bodice.

"Oh wow, too tight!" Anna swallowed. "Is this really necessary? I'm just leaving the room, not going on parade." She joked and looked down at herself and placed her hand over her stomach as Lilith finished with the laces. "Don't you think this is a bit too fancy?"

"Of course not," Lilith replied. "But first impressions are very important. It's my job to make sure you look your absolute best for His Majesty."

"I'm pretty sure he and everyone else got their first impression of me already, 'Princess Anna of Arendelle and street-walker of the Southern Isles'." Anna sighed.

"Now, that was an unfortunate circumstance." Lilith led her to the full length mirror. "Well?"

Anna tilted her head slightly as she admired her reflection in the mirror. Her copper hair was pulled back into an elegant bun much like the one she styled for Elsa's coronation. She was dressed in a long green gown with puffed long sleeves and a high collar with silver buttons leading down to a black corset-styled bodice. The green skirt loosely hugged her figure at the hips and then flared out all the way to the floor. Anna did a little spin and watched her skirts twirl around her legs. "I love it! It's beautiful!"

"A much better improvement from the rags we found you in, Milady." Lilith smiled. She opened her mouth to speak again when there was an impatient knocking at the door. The maid hurried over and swung open the door. Prince Hans was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Is she ready yet?" he asked with irritation in his tone. Lilith let him inside the room and gestured to Anna standing at the mirror. "We had just finished." Lilith said. "How does she look?"

Hans glanced over at Anna and looked her up and down. "Like a princess."

Anna turned to him and half-smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lilith smiled and retreated back to the other side of the room to start tidying up the unmade bed.

Hans waited for the maid to be out of earshot before he advanced on Anna. "That's quite the look for you," he said softly.

"Thanks!" Anna couldn't help but grin, though she started to suspect Hans. He had just given her two compliments in the last few minutes-- very different from his usual taunts and waves of sarcasm. Something must be up.

"Do you realize how long I have been standing out there waiting for you? My father is rather impatient."

_Aaaaaand, there we go._ Anna maintained a cheeky grin. "I take it a while, then. Maybe I should have Lilith dress me whenever you're waiting on me. I do like taking my _sweet ol' time…_ " She spun around and curtsied slightly for him, just to prove her point.

"You'd do that just to get on my nerves, wouldn't you?" Hans sneered.

"Of course. If I get to be your well-deserved punishment, I better milk it for all its worth."

"You're only punishing yourself." Hans said. "You're stuck with me all the same."

"And here I was trying to focus on the positives. Thanks. Another thing ruined, thanks to you." Anna sighed, lifting her skirts to slip her feet into her shoes.

Hans chuckled. "You can't have it both ways, Princess." Gently, he reached for her hand. "C'mon, let's go. The King is waiting."

Anna walked past him without the offered hand and started down the hall. "So I'm meeting your father? Then what?"

Hans shrugged as he followed after her. "A tour of the castle, then you'll dine with all of us tonight. I hope you're prepared."

"Prepared for what, eating real food?" Anna raised her brow. "That sounds absolutely heavenly."

"No; meeting my brothers."

* * *

The guards opened the doors to the throne room, allowing Anna and Hans inside. She looked around the large chamber as they made their way to the elevated throne. Each side of the room had large windows framed with deep red and gold curtains. Between each window were tall marble columns that reached the vaulted ceiling. Anna's first impression of the room was 'magnificent'. The room itself was a bit larger than the throne in Arendelle, the design and décor in this chamber created the illusion of grandeur. When Anna looked forward again, she noticed the single throne atop the steps was empty.

"Where's the king?" Anna leaned over and whispered to Hans. "I thought you said he was waiting…"

Hans looked down at her and smirked. "I just said that so you'd hurry up."

"I hate you…"

"And I you," Hans chuckled. "At least we agree on one thing."

The side doors opened and the heavyset King Alexander entered the throne room. He walked over and stopped several paces in front of Anna. "Princess Anna." He smiled and gave a nod.

Anna immediately dropped into a nervous curtsy. She was pretty calm up until the moment Hans' father entered. And while his expression and open palms gave no indication that he was a hostile figure, his entire presence and aura screamed power and control. "Your Majesty," She said quietly. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, my dear." Alexander said, motioning for her and Hans to come forward into his private chambers. Once inside, he motioned for the guards to leave them for privacy. "You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm sorry…" Anna said, not knowing quite what to say. She really took in King Alexander's face and noticed the family resemblance between him and Hans.

Alexander shook his head and waved to the sofa. Anna and Hans sat down beside one another, though it didn't escape his notice when she scooted over ever so slightly to put a bigger gap between her and the prince. "What I would like to know is how you arrived in our land. Our doctor had his own theories, but I want to hear it from you personally."

Anna swallowed. Just thinking about the incident made her incredibly sad. "I was returning to Arendelle from Malengrad when my ship was caught in a storm. The Captain put me in a lifeboat to try and get me to safety before the ship was destroyed. I just washed ashore here…"

Alexander nodded. "You're quite lucky. There have been several storms plaguing these southern waters for weeks now. We have lost many ships to nature's icy wrath." He moved towards the window and clasped his hands behind his back. "It was lucky Prince Hans found you when he did. You were quite ill in our dungeons. And I fully apologize for any and all mistreatment on behalf of my people and royal guard. If we knew who you were…"

"No no, it's fine…" Anna said, starting a nervous ramble. "I mean, it's not fine, but I was lost and confused and I didn't exactly-"She stopped when she realized she was babbling. Her cheeks immediately reddened with embarrassment, "sorry. I uh... ramble," she said meekly. Her hands began nervously fidgeting with the fabric of her skirt.

The king dismissed it. "Relax, princess. I am only pleased your recovery has been a successful one."

Anna nodded. "Yes, and I thank you, and Lilith, and…" though she hated to admit it, "...Prince Hans, for taking care of me during my time of need. But I really need to get back to Arendelle as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." The king replied.

Those were definitely not the words Anna wanted to hear. She had her heart set on sailing back home once she had recovered from her illness. And although her ribs were still sore and her arm remained tightly wrapped, the sickness she had suffered through the last several days had essentially passed and her strength restored. What reason could he possibly have to keep her in this kingdom now?

"But Elsa…err, _Queen_ Elsa, she'll be worried sick. She must think I'm dead by now!" Anna cried and glanced at Hans.

Hans met her gaze and placed his gloved hand over her trembling ones. He too wasn't a fan of the situation either. He of all people was hoping his father would send the princess on her way. His reunion with Anna was already longer than he wanted. Luckily for him, she was ill and he purposefully kept her locked in her room so he didn't have to spend much time with her, but now, now that she was up and about, the king denied her the one thing they both wanted: for her to go home.

"I'm sorry, Anna." Alexander said, gazing out the window. "But it is too dangerous to send you back to Arendelle with nature being so violent." With one hand he gestured to the weather outside. "We are in the midst of a blizzard, a storm hardly seen in our southern kingdom, and each day icy rough waters wash into our shores. There are dangerous storms at sea, Princess. Storms much like the one that stranded you here. I will not risk your safety by sending you back out knowing you could encounter a frozen fate."

Anna's hopes fell. "What am I to do now then?"

"I'm afraid there is only one thing you _can_ do."

"Stay here." Hans answered, more to himself than to Anna or his father. Anna looked at him with widening eyes.

"Here?"

"Yes," The king said. "Here" He moved away from the window and came before Anna, kneeling down and taking her hand. "Princess Anna, I insist you remain in the Southern Isles. Stay for the season. Come spring, the seas will have calm waters once again and it will be safe for you to return home." The king took note of her uncertainty and continued. "You will be my honored guest."

* * *

"Prepare the memorial for next Sunday." Elsa said somberly. She, Kai and Gerda stood in her study by the large desk.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"It'll give time for any visitors who wish to travel for the service." She moved to the window and crossed her arms to her chest. She was dressed head to toe in a heavy, stiff black gown. One she hadn't worn since her parents' deaths. "Gerda, be sure to prepare plenty of rooms for those who wish to stay the night."

"Yes, Milady."

"I want a reception afterwards in the great hall…so we can celebrate her life." Elsa said suppressing a sniffle. "Or, at least in the four months since the gates remained open… since only you two really knew Anna growing up." She trailed off quietly. "I barely knew my own sister…. Now she's gone."

Kai and Gerda exchanged sorrowful glances.

"ELSA!" The doors to the chamber burst open and Kristoff rushed inside. "Elsa, wait!"

"Kristoff?" Elsa turned her head slightly. "Please, this isn't a good time."

"No, it's the perfect time!" the mountain man exclaimed, "You have to hold off on the memorial!"

Elsa turned around completely. "What good would that do? Anna is gone, and putting it off any longer won't change the fact."

"Maybe she isn't!" Kristoff said. "There was only wreckage and no bodies found. Maybe she escaped!"

"That's highly unlikely, sir." Kai said.

Elsa turned around and shook her head. She had been trying to keep her emotions in check for the entire day, but now her temper was starting to flare. Of course she wanted to believe her dear sister was still alive. But what were the real chances? If Anna had shown up in a foreign kingdom, she would have heard from them by now.

"But there's still the chance!" Kristoff pleaded. "C'mon, wouldn't you rather have hope that she's alive somewhere, waiting to come home?"

"Of course!" She whipped around and cried. "Of course I want my sister to come home. All I want is to have Anna back. But we have to face facts! She is gone! This is the second time now I've been responsible for her death! That alone brings so much pain. I don't think I can endure day after day of false hope."

"So you're giving up on her?!"

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to have faith!" Kristoff said, holding his ground. "That's what Anna would do in your place! She risked everything to try and save Arendelle when you hid yourself in that mountain. She was determined to bring you home! She never gave up. No matter what we encountered, no matter how weak she got after you struck her, she found the strength to save you! I expect you to do the same for her!"

Kai and Gerda looked at each other nervously. That was quite an outburst. They looked to their ruler for any sort of reaction. Elsa just stood there, staring at Kristoff. It wasn't often when someone put her in her place.

"Kai…" Elsa said quietly after a long, uncomfortable silence. "Send word to every other kingdom on our maps. Even Weselton and the Southern Isles. If Anna ended up in any of their realms, I want to know."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Anna fumed to Hans as they walked down the castle halls.

"He has a point, you know."

"I didn't see _you_ of all people sticking up for me either!" Anna said, whirling around to face him. "I thought you wanted to be rid of me!"

Hans scoffed. "Oh trust me. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to get you out of my life once and for all."

"Then let me leave…" Anna pleaded, tugging on the lapels on his jacket, "Please…"

"You heard my father!" Hans said, gently taking removing her hands from his clothes. "I'm not prepared to cast you off to your death."

"Why not? You didn't think a second thought about it in Arendelle."

"You don't deserve it."

"I didn't deserve it _then_ , either!"

Instead of rising to her barbs, he turned his head away and kept silent.

Anna glanced down and noticed he hadn't let go of her hands yet. "So…, what now?"

Hans scoffed, turning his attention back to her. "You can learn your way around so I can start avoiding you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're quite the prince charming. I should be lucky that I got you and not one of your brothers." She said sarcastically.

"You should be." Hans replied, letting go of one of her hands and roughly tugging her along with the other. "My brothers are no laughing matter."

Anna decided to stay silent as Hans began their tour of the castle. The layout of his home was far more spread out than Anna's castle in Arendelle. In the hours since they began, Anna saw the great hall, ballroom, armory, library, dining hall and conference chambers. Most of the rooms were empty except for a few servants doing their cleaning. Anna noticed some of the maids staring at them while they passed through the hallway. She assumed it was because the royal house didn't receive many visitors. Or maybe they weren't used to seeing a princess roam the halls, even if she _didn't_ actually live here. She shook the thoughts off as Hans led her to their last stop before dinner: the portrait gallery. Anna stepped inside and looked about. The room was almost twice as big as the one she spent so much time in as a child. The princess also took notice that every painting hung on the wall was of royalty.

"Wow." She gasped, her eyes jumping from portrait to portrait. "These are all kings of the Southern Isles?"

Hans nodded. "Past, present, and future." He led her to a row of thirteen portraits all in a line. Each one featured a different young man wearing similar ceremonial garb and standing in various regal poses. The one identical feature of all thirteen portraits was small silver crown resting on each man's head.

"Let me guess," Anna said, looking up at Hans. "The thirteen princes of the Southern Isles?"

"My brothers. We had these painted when we became of age. It originally was only going to be the oldest, but Freddy's came out so well that father wanted us all to have one." Hans pointed to the first portrait and went down the line: "Frederick, Viktor, Georg, Ludwig, Astor, Johan, Alexei, Lars, Phillip, Tomas, Dirk, Derrick…" he trailed off, the last prince being obvious.

"And Hans," Anna smiled, admiring her companion's portrait before forcing her eyes away. The last thing she wanted was Hans to think she was staring too intently at his image on the wall and getting more ideas to taunt her with. "You're all very handsome. I can see the resemblances."

Hans smirked and looked down at her. "Who's your favorite?"

"Is that a trick question?"

He chuckled. "Depends on your answer."

"Maybe its better that I don't." Anna said, taking a closer look at his brothers' paintings. She stopped at the two before Hans. _They look…familiar._ Suddenly the connection hit and she made an audible gasp. _Dirk and Derrick…._

Hans turned to her as she pulled away from him and took a step back. "Anna?"

"I know them…" She said quietly as she cradled her injured arm against her body.

Hans took notice and put two and two together. "They attacked you, didn't they?" His suspicion was confirmed when she nodded meekly. He saw a tinge of fear in her eyes and narrowed his own in anger. Keeping his brothers at bay just got a lot harder. Frederick was no longer the worst of his problems. Hans knew Dirk and Derrick were the most violent of all of his brothers; he now made keeping Anna away from them a new priority. She moved away from him and retreated back left, to the older brothers' paintings in the line up. As he followed after her to speak, he heard the door to the gallery open and turned around to see a servant poked his head in.

"Your Highness, dinner is served."


	9. The Dinner Table

"I can't do this." Anna said as she reluctantly made her way to the dining hall. "I can't face them."

"Welcome to my life." Hans said dryly. "I have to deal with them every day. Be thankful you don't share blood with them."

"Anything you want to clue me in on before I go in there?" Anna asked, stopping near the doors. She could hear loud voices and laughter through the doors. _I hope someone just told a joke. A real good joke…. Please don't let them be a rowdy bunch._

"I think its better you get your own impressions of them before I tell their dirty secrets."

"Gee, thanks." Anna sighed, "At least I know two of them already. Oh gosh…will I have to sit next to them?"

"Probably not. Father will most likely place you beside him since you're our guest of honor. Or next to Freddy. The only two people of real importance in this place." He opened the doors and gestured for her to walk inside.

Anna took a deep breath and stepped into the dining hall. What was a dark and empty room earlier during the tour was now illuminated by the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and several candelabras in the center of the long rectangular table. The table itself was covered with several platters of soup, meats, breads and vegetables. Immediately she felt a slight twinge of embarrassment. If the table already had its full spread, were she and Hans late? After her less-than-stellar way into the castle, she wasn't on a good record for good impressions. Nonetheless, her eyes kept moving about, and what caught her eye next were the men standing around the table talking among themselves. Most of them seemed to be around the same height and sporting the same auburn hair and sideburns.

_Han's brothers_ … Anna swallowed. She tried to look around them and discretely count how many men were in the room, because it didn't seem like everyone was there. There were still several princes missing. She felt Hans take hold of her hand and he guided her through the room.

"Ah, there you are," A voice said from the end of the table. Anna peeked out from behind Hans and saw the tallest of the men with slicked back hair. The crowned prince stood at the end of the table with a wine glass in his hand. "We were beginning to think Hans got you lost."

"Oh, I…uh…" Anna stuttered.

"Where's father?" Hans asked his oldest brother, raising a brow. "Isn't he dining with us?

"Not tonight." Frederick replied. "It's just us. And of course, our resident princess," Frederick tapped his glass to get everyone's attention, "Brothers! Before we dine, let us give a warm welcome to the honored guest at our table tonight: Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna felt a slight chill go down her spine as every man in the room turned to look at her. Swallowing hard, she forced a smile and curtsied to the mass of princes. "Um, hello…" she said shyly. She glanced at each man's face and was instantly relieved to find out Dirk and Derrick weren't present. Perhaps this dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. The real challenge now was remembering who was who. Those portraits in the gallery helped clue Anna in a little, however the men in those pictures were only twenty-one and there were several standing before her that looked well into their thirties.

One of the men stepped forward. He sported the famous auburn hair and sideburns and was dressed in a sharp military uniform. Of all the men, he was actually the shortest and only several inches taller than Anna. "Please, Milady. Allow us to introduce ourselves." He smiled. "I'm..."

"No!" Anna interrupted and immediately turned a slight shade of pink. "I mean…uh… I want to guess…" She smiled. "Let's see…" She scoped the faces and picked out the set of twins. It seemed best to get the easiest ones out of the way first, "Viktor and Georg?"

The two men chuckled and swapped places next to each other to correct her mix-up. "Close!" They said in unison.

Anna smiled and kept going, looking back at the man in the military uniform. "You look like Alexei… and…" she looked at the rest of the crowd. "…and I forget the rest of your names… sorry."

Alexei chuckled. "Don't fret. There are quite a lot of us to keep track of." He bowed and patted her hand gently. "It's a pleasure to be making your acquaintance."

Frederick, in his position at the end of the table pointed to each brother with his free hand and introduced the remaining of the princes. "Lars and Tomas; and I'm Frederick, the eldest." He gave a half-smile and motioned for everyone to take their seats. "For someone who's never met us before you do seem to know our names. Just how many little secrets has _dear Hans_ uttered about us, hmm?"

Anna sandwiched herself between Frederick and Viktor. Or was it Georg? It would be a while before she stopped mixing them up. She glanced briefly at Hans as he sat down across from her. "Oh um, Hans just told me your names…and showed me your portraits in the gallery. They're beautiful."

"Beautiful!" Viktor grinned.

"I'd say handsome!" Georg chimed in, the two twins now alternating their responses.

"Dashing-"

"Debonair!"

"Charming!"

"Regal!"

"Gorgeous." Anna finished, then turned beet red. She didn't mean to say that out-loud. But as usual, she spoke out before she could truly register what she was saying.

Naturally, once the words came out of her mouth every man in the room burst into laughter. Even Hans, in the corner of her eye, she saw him chuckle. To prevent herself from saying anything else foolish, she grabbed a roll and stuffed a piece into her mouth.

The dinner itself seemed to go forward rather smoothly. Anna glanced around at the princes while she ate. Most of them were quiet, too busy eating to carry on conversation. From time to time the brothers closest to her asked the expected questions about Arendelle, Elsa, and of course Elsa's frozen powers. She tried to be mindful of what she was saying to avoid her babbling tendencies. Still, everyone present was incredibly civil and pleasant towards her, and it helped put her at ease. After a while, the general conversation stopped and the room was mostly silent yet again. At the far end of the table she saw Alexei, Lars and Tomas engaged in a quiet discussion, but they were too far down from her to contribute.

"So, Princess Anna…" Frederick began, swirling the wineglass in his hand.

Hans visibly stiffened when his brother spoke up. He knew that tone…. Although it seemed innocent enough, Hans recognized underlying darkness, and Hans could have sworn he saw a crooked grin flash his way before Frederick returned his gaze to the shy princess.

"Tell us, Anna…how did you and Hans meet?" The crowned prince prompted. The room became completely silent again, and Anna noticed everyone's eyes were on her waiting to hear the story.

"Oh…well, it's kind of funny actually." She said, glancing at Hans. "He nearly ran me over with his horse."

"Wow." Tomas laughed. "I've heard of 'sweeping a girl off her feet', but knocking her down? That's one for the archives."

"It was an accident." Hans gritted through his teeth. He could see where this conversation would be leading. Discussing his failures in Arendelle was not something he wished to do. Again. Especially with Anna present. On top of that, none of his brothers truly knew what had gone on in Arendelle during the frozen summer. The description of events he told his father and brothers months ago were clearly tainted to put himself in a better light, many details left out. With Anna, she could reveal the more unbiased truth and leave him to the scrutiny of his brothers, perhaps even his father if he catches word. Tomas never could keep a secret. Of course, this could probably be why Frederick was prompting the princess. Making Hans retell his failure is just another wave of punishment.

"It was fine though…" Anna continued. "He apologized and I wasn't hurt. Hans was quite the gentleman." _Too bad all that nice-guy routine was a big lie..._

"Was it true love at first sight?" Viktor asked with a grin.

"NO." Hans and Anna said in unison.

"Well…maybe A little? I dunno…" Anna eventually admitted. It was true though, when she first laid eyes on Hans she was immediately smitten. Was it _true love_? Probably not, but she did feel something. Hans was, _is,_ attractive. If anything she had an innocent crush. She just let Hans take full control of it. Never again.

"You sound a little indecisive there, Princess." Frederick chuckled, sipping his wine. He turned his attentions to the doors to the dining room as they opened. Derrick and Dirk stumbled into the room looking a tad disheveled. Both of their clothes were rumpled and their hair was a mess. As they made their way to the table, Frederick stood up and glared at his brothers. "Where have you two been?!"

"Oh, here and there," Derrick said, taking a seat beside Hans. "Wow, this is quite a spread!" He said, loading up his plate.

Hans glanced at him and wrinkled his nose. "You reek of alcohol." He said, waving his hand in front of his face to fan out the smell. It was then that he noticed pink smudges all over his face. "Is that…lipstick?" Derrick nodded as he shoved food into his mouth.

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was the moment she was dreading ever since she discovered Dirk and Derrick were Hans' brothers. Judging by their appearances it seemed they were spending their day with various ladies of the streets. A fate they nearly assigned to _her._

"You'll never believe this though!" Dirk said as he took his seat. "Somehow our Spitfire broke out of the dungeons a few days ago!"

Frederick raised a brow. "Spitfire?"

Derrick nodded and swallowed. "She's new to the trade. A beautiful little minx with serious spunk. She misbehaved for us the other day so we were hoping to try our hands at her again, but she disappeared! We had to settle for a little blonde piece today."

"We _were_ eating, you know." Alexei said with disgust, pushing his plate aside. "Must you bring your filthy activities to dinner?"

Hans glanced across the table to Anna. She was fidgeting madly and looking down at her lap.

"What's the matter, Alexei? We're all men here." Dirk said, clearly neither he nor his brother noticed Anna sitting at the table yet. "Time in the military desensitize you? Who _doesn't_ enjoy lusting after a pretty girl? It's not like Derrick and I have anything better to do around here."

By now Frederick also noticed how extremely uncomfortable Anna was. "You two are disgusting." He gestured to Anna. "Can't you see we have--"

Anna threw down her napkin and bolted for the door. "--I have to go. Excuse me…" She interrupted as she fled the room.

The room grew quiet for several moments. Hans slapped his hand to his face and shook his head in disgust.

"Speaking of pretty girls…" Dirk said. "Who was that fair maiden?"

Frederick growled and pointed to the door, "What, you didn't recognize her? That poor girl was your _Spitfire_ , Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	10. The Portrait Gallery

Once she was a good enough distance from the dining hall, Anna skidded to a halt and leaned against the wall of the corridor to catch her breath. Her heart was pumping from running so far, and she needed a moment for her body to recover from the sudden burst of exercise. That was the fastest she's moved in a while. When she glanced up and down the corridor, however, she groaned.

_Oh great…where am I?_

She had zigzagged through so many corridors to ensure none of the princes would try following her. While that aspect of her plan worked, she wasn't paying attention to _where_ she was going. And with only one partial tour of the castle under her belt, navigation wasn't her strong suit just yet. No good would come of staying still, and the only way to eventually find a familiar path back to her room was to keep moving. When she turned a corner, she darted for the window to get a view outside. What she saw made her heart sink. There was snow everywhere with more large flakes raining down from the white sky. Truthfully, Anna enjoyed snow and the beauty it created thanks to Elsa's powers, but this snow only served as a reminder that she was trapped in the Southern Isles. The castle became a prison with the weather as warden.

Anna sighed and her mind drifted back to the events of dinner. If this was how every evening meal was going to turn out, she was going to consider having Lilith bring all of her meals to her room. Dirk and Derrick made her sick to her stomach just looking at them. Her only consolation was that it appeared the other princes found their habits as disgusting as she did. Or did they? Maybe it was all an act, a show to put on for her to portray them in a better light. 

Anna turned down another corridor and was stopped by a set of double-doors. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, she slowly opened it and stepped inside. _Please don't let those princes be in here…_

"Oh! I know this room…" she said out-loud to no one in particular. Stepping inside and closing the doors behind her, she found herself at the other end of the gallery where Hans brought her earlier that day. Of all the rooms he showed her, the portrait gallery was by far her favorite. The paintings on the walls, the suits of armor flanking the doors; the whole room reminded her of the gallery in Arendelle where she spent much of her lonely childhood.

She looked at the previous monarchs as she passed through the room. It was then that she noticed many of them sported the same auburn hair as Hans.

"Wow, talk about running in the family…" She stopped when she felt the sensation of eyes watching her. Slowly, she turned around only to see the thirteen portraits hanging behind her. Anna approached them and rubbed her arms nervously, eyeing the paintings of Hans' immediate two older brothers.

"Unbelievable…how could they look so poised and regal and…princely here, yet truly behave like…like monsters? No one could really be like that…" She asked herself. Then, she caught Hans' portrait beside theirs. "HA. I take that back…." His too gave off the illusion of 'the perfect prince', but Anna knew the real side of him as well. _With brothers like those, no wonder Hans is such a jerk…_

Anna started up the line of princes and stopped at several portraits. _I don't remember them…not everyone was at dinner. I wonder why?_ She passed by Frederick's portrait and admired one beside it. A king and queen, and from the looks of the design, the coronation painting. She took a close look at the man and realized it was a much younger King Alexander. That could only mean the woman beside him was the queen. _Hans' mother…_ Anna remembered Lilith mentioning how the queen died giving birth to Hans. Anna looked at her with sadness. The woman looked to have a kind face, and she reminded the princess of her own mother.

"I'm sorry you're not here…" Anna said to the portrait, not hearing the doors at the far end opening and someone entering.

"…I only wonder if you could have known…how your sons would have grown up…" Anna sighed. "Dirk, Derrick, Hans…they could really use some help in the 'how-not-to-be-a-jerk-department…"

"Princess Anna?" The male voice said from behind her.

Anna spun around, her face red with embarrassment. "P-prince Frederick… I didn't know you were here...how long you were—I mean, uh, how much did you…" She stammered.

Frederick waved his hand to silence the princess and walked forward towards her. "Relax, I only just entered." He flashed a smile. "I do hope I'm not interrupting."

Anna gave a quick curtsy and shook her head. "No no, you're fine! I mean, I was just here looking at the paintings and talking…to myself I mean…"

Frederick chuckled at her stammering. "Well I wouldn't expect the portraits to talk back," He noticed her face turn another shade of red so he decided to switch subjects. "I want to formally apologize for the rude behavior of my brothers at dinner this evening."

Anna turned away from him and rubbed her arm. "That's nice, and I thank you…but really it's not your apology I need to hear."

Frederick understood. "Hans told me what happened, and has informed the King. He promised to take disciplinary action against them."

"Thank you," Anna said quietly. She moved to a padded bench and sat down.

Frederick stood in front of her. "Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable? I know dinner didn't exactly go as planned."

Anna looked up at him and shrugged slightly. She wasn't sure what he could possibly do. The damage had already been done. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Princes' portraits behind him on the wall and got an idea. When in the presence of a prince _other_ than Hans, might as well learn something. And at least this one seemed to have good intentions.

_As the crowned prince, he's bound to be more mature than his foul younger brothers._

"Tell me about yourself?" She asked, forming a small smile. "I mean, you're the oldest, right? What's it like having all these siblings?"

Frederick chuckled and gestured to the space beside her. "May I?" When she nodded, he sat beside her and clasped his hands on his lap. "Twelve brothers…it can be a bit of an adventure." He gave her a charming smile. "It was an interesting childhood to be sure. After all, it seemed every year or so I gained sibling after sibling. I remember when Viktor and Georg were small; they would make bets about Mother's child. Prince or princess? After a while they stopped betting. Mother seemed destined to only deliver boys." He leaned back against the wall. "I was always the favorable one though, being the eldest. I was always in studies, preparing for the day when I rule these Isles."

"I bet that created a lot of jealousy. Being the favorite out of thirteen."

"It did, but our ages are so spread from myself to Hans…the jealousy came in waves. By the time Dirk, Derrick and Hans were walking I was nearly an adult. I became more of a role model than a big brother."

Anna nodded and looked forward. "I wouldn't know much about sibling rivalry…. Elsa and I spent thirteen years apart from one another. Most of the time I was alone… at least you had brothers to talk to…even if they hated you." She said that without thinking, and naturally realized how terrible it sounded when it was too late. All she could do was cover her mouth. "I-I'm _so_ sorry… I didn't mean to imply…"

Frederick took his hand and patted her arm. "It's alright, Milady. No harm was done. But I do have a question for you."

"For me?" Anna asked.

Frederick nodded. "What on earth made you fall in love with _Hans_?"

"Oh that…"

Frederick gave her a curious look.

"Well…when you've been shut out from the world all your life, you jump at the chance to meet new people. I've lived behind closed doors for forever…Well, as soon as the gates opened for Elsa's coronation…I ran into town. When I met Hans…well, I guess I was smitten. He is handsome, after all. You all are. At Elsa's party we just seemed to click. We had the same interests, desire for company. I thought it was love, and for me, it was an open door. We got swept up in the moment and when he actually proposed, I thought it was true love." Anna said, her face reddening a little bit. "I know that must sound silly and childish to you…talking about true love as if life was one of those fairy tales…but that's how it really felt to me. For once, I thought I truly found happiness."

"And then what happened?" Frederick asked, taken in by her tale. Of course, Hans had already told him about what occurred during the frozen summer, but hearing Anna's side of the story was intriguing for the prince.

Anna proceeded to tell the man about how she left Hans in charge of Arendelle while she went after her sister. It seemed the right thing to do since they were planning on getting married. "…and when I returned to Arendelle I needed an act of true love to save me. Hans left me to die instead."

"Princess Anna, if we truly knew Hans' motivations for coming to Arendelle we never would have sent him. He only seemed so eager to attend the coronation." Frederick said, taking her hand in his. "I promise you, I never would have allowed this to happen."

"That's kind of you, but what's done is done. And here we are." She shrugged.

"I only hope your first impressions of us are not tainted with Hans' previous acts of treason."

"Well…" Anna started, tugging her hand free from his. "I was assaulted and arrested by two men in town whom I later learned were more princes of the Isles. Truthfully, I went into dinner thinking all of you were monsters."

Frederick chucked. "Please don't believe the actions of Dirk, Derrick and Hans speak for the rest of us. I assure you, my other brothers and I are far more respectable."

"Speaking of…" Anna said, looking at him. "I was expecting to meet _all_ of the princes at dinner tonight. Where was everyone else?" She pointed to several of the prince portraits. "Them…they were missing."

"Right you are." Frederick said. "Astor, the fifth brother, is currently overseas serving as our ambassador. Johan, like Alexei, is a member of our navy and commands his own ship. He's a bit aloof. Majority of the year, he resides on his ship in one sea or another."

"And the other two?"

"Ludwig and Phillip?" Frederick shrugged. "They're nothing special. But if you must know, Ludwig is a bit of an odd one. He never dines with us much anymore and prefers to keep himself hidden away in our libraries. I can't explain him very well, Princess. He's someone you would have to see for yourself to understand him. However, he is in Corona and isn't expected back for several weeks."

Anna blinked. "O-ookay…. Now the last? Phillip?"

"You don't need to know about him." He said sternly, "If you're lucky you'll never meet him either."

"Why? Where is he?" Anna asked. "Please tell me."

"In the dungeons." Frederick replied reluctantly.

"Oh, is he a guard?" She asked.

"No. A prisoner."

Anna went wide-eyed. "Wait, what? What did he do that you had to lock him up?"

Frederick spoke candidly. "He murdered a princess. And her heir."

Anna paled. "B-but why would he do that?"

"She was an unfaithful bride--"

"Ugh!" Anna cried as she jumped up from her seat beside Frederick. "No wonder Hans is such a jerk! Look who he has to look up to… Dirk and Derrick the drunken womanizing street-chasers and Phillip the wife-killer! Just great!" She stormed out of the gallery leaving a puzzled Frederick behind.

_These people are horrible! It's no wonder Hans tried to kill Elsa and I. Hans has monsters to look up to. And who knows what other dark secrets the other brothers have hiding in their past. I don't think I even want to know!_ Anna sighed as she continued down the hall. _These next few months are going to be terrible if I have to put up all of this. Maybe I should do what Elsa did…and lock myself in my room until it's time to return home. Lilith won't mind bringing my meals. After all, I don't think there's anything left in this place that could shock me more at this point…._

Anna rounded the corner and came to a startled halt as she came face to face with a small brunette girl no more than four years of age staring up at her with big green eyes.

_I stand corrected._


	11. The Little Princess

Anna woke the next morning feeling a bit groggy. Last night was definitely unkind to her as she rubbed a tender spot on the side of her forehead. She didn't remember bumping her head. As she rubbed her tired eyes and sat up, she immediately froze. She was back in her room. That couldn't be right. The last thing she remembered was seeing a little girl in the hallway. Anna looked down at herself. She was out of the fancy clothes she wore the previous day and in a white nightgown. Her hair was down loose instead of in the elaborate hairdo Lilith put together. _What is going on? How did I get back in here?_

Her eyes traveled the room and found the answer dozing off in an armchair across the room.

"You!" She hissed. Instinctively she grabbed the largest thing she could find, a pillow, and lunged it at the intruder's head. As soon as it made contact Hans jolted upright from his position.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna said, quickly getting out of bed and throwing on her robe. Perhaps a bit too quickly though—she was still a bit groggy, so she clutched the foot board of the bed for support.

"Sleeping? It seemed a good idea, at the time." Hans replied dryly as he rose to his feet and snatched the pillow off of the floor.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Why in _here_?"

"Oh Anna…" He smirked, walking towards her. "Because we both know seeing your beautiful face first thing in the morning is something I've always dreamed of."

She eyed him for a good minute, furrowing her brows further. "We both know that's not true."

Hans sighed a little and tossed the pillow back onto the bed. "You know, most princesses would take that as a compliment."

"Yes, but they don't know the real you." Anna said, poking her finger into his chest. "You're a no-good-deceptive-trickster who would do anything to get his way."

"Is that so?"

Anna started regretting saying those words when she noticed the intimidating grin on his face. "I mean it, Hans. Why are you in my room? Don't you have somewhere else to spread misery and discomfort?"

"Oh please. My intentions were honorable. You must have tripped over a suit of armor because that's where I found you-- sprawled across the corridor surrounded by metal. I brought you back here and had Lilith clean you up. Somewhere in the middle of that I fell asleep in your chair." he said with a snort, "You really should be more careful."

"Hey! It isn't my fault! There was this little girl just staring at me!" Anna shot back, rubbing her head again. That certainly explained the bump. "And then all the sudden she —"

"--Wait, what did you say?" Hans pressed.

Anna blinked. "There was this little girl," she gestured with her hands the girl's height. "…about this tall with these big green eyes…she stared at me like I was some monster or something! And then she let off some terrifying shriek--which scared the wits out of me-- and ran off without saying another word which I thought was really weird but…." Anna stopped rambling and watched the prince as his eyes lit up with excitement. "…what? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

"Hurry and get dressed," Hans said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Anna sighed and moved to her wardrobe, "If it's another of your freaky brothers, no thanks. I had enough of them yesterday. I'd rather stay locked in my room and wallow in misery for the next few months than face them again."

"Says the princess who was shut out her entire life. You wouldn't dare do that to yourself."

Anna growled. She hated it that he knew how to push her buttons. "Fine. I'll come. Now get out!" She marched over to him and roughly shoved him out of her room, slamming the door behind him and locking him out. She then grumbled her way back to her wardrobe and started sorting through what she wanted to wear. While she loved the elegant dress Lilith had made for her, she felt the need to dress a bit more casual, especially if she was going to be tripping over suits of armor. She finally decided on a light blue dress with long sleeves and a navy bodice. As she moved towards the bed to get dressed, she heard commotion coming from the hallway. Voices. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door.

* * *

Hans felt the rush of the door slamming behind him and the sound of the lock clicking. The prince chuckled and stretched. Being cooped up in that armchair really did a number on him. He had a kink in his neck and his legs were incredibly stiff. Hans leaned against the wall to ward off a yawn when he saw two of his brothers coming down the hallway; Anna's timing in throwing him out couldn't have been worse.

"Well well…what do we have here?" Dirk asked his companion.

"Why, it's our baby brother Hans!" Derrick grinned as the two moved in front of the younger prince. "What were you doing in…" he eyed the doorway. "Hey, this is Spitfire's bedchamber isn't it?"

Dirk grinned. "Oh Hans…you devil!" He nudged the younger man's arm. "Congratulations, Hansy! You've achieved what Derrick and I have been trying to do for days!"

"So tell us, brother." Derrick said. "What was she like?"

Hans growled and shoved his brothers away, suddenly very thankful that Anna had locked the door. "You two are disgusting. I didn't do anything to her. And furthermore, her name is Princess Anna. Give her the respect she deserves."

Dirk scoffed. "Well she has yet to earn our respect."

"You didn't do anything?! What kind of man spends the night in a lady's bedchamber and _does nothing?_ "

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it's too difficult for you two numskulls to understand that I'm not like you. Or Freddy for that matter. The three of you have embarrassed our family and name more times than I can count! The last thing I'd do is stoop to your level."

"Says the prince who tried to marry into a foreign throne and commit regicide?" Dirk burst out laughing. "You've already embarrassed us. You can't go any further down than you already have, so why hold back?" He stepped closer, putting his face right into Hans' and speaking with a harsh tone. "I know you've got the keys to her door. What's stopping you? Go on in there and take her. You've always wanted power? Here's your chance. There's no greater rush for a man than claiming a woman for himself."

Hans formed his hand into a fist and quickly punched Dirk in the face. The older brother staggered back with his hand over his nose. "You're right. I _do_ want power. But I also don't wish to start a war with Arendelle. I know Queen Elsa and what she's capable of. You two talk big, but you've never seen real fury until you witness her handiwork." He advanced on the brothers. "And as for Princess Anna, you could say I spent the night guarding over her so you two idiots didn't try anything stupid. It's hard enough for me to get her out of this room. You both have her convinced every prince of these Isles is a disgusting, lustful pig. So do us all a favor and stay away from her room, and especially stay away from _her_. I can break a lot more than just your nose."

"Yeah? What are you gonna do to us? As the baby of the family, you don't hold authority over anyone. You think we're scared?" Derrick sneered.

Hans grabbed Derrick by the shirtfront and yanked him forward. "I almost sliced off Queen Elsa's _head_." He snarled. "Don't think for a moment I won't strike my blade below your belts."

Dirk and Derrick exchanged glances, and then glowered back to Hans. "This isn't over, Hans. Not by a long shot."

* * *

Anna stood against the door, now fully dressed. Her heart was racing from overhearing the princes' conversation in the hallway and wondered if it was now safe to open her door. The hallway had been quite for quite some time now. Would Hans still be out there? How angry would he be? Would he even be alone? She nervously ran a hand down one of her braids and opened the door slowly. So far the coast was clear. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. 

"Hans?" She called out. Where could he have gone? He was in such a rush to get her dressed and now he disappeared on her. Anna started to wonder if the troublesome twins scared him off. She started down the hallway hoping to find her princely escort. After all, he never said who it was she was meeting or where. All she could hope for was that whoever it was, they weren't as brutal as Dirk and Derrick. Not really paying attention to where she was headed, she rounded the corner and ended up running right into a man's chest.

"Oh-my-gosh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking whe- Hans!" She took a step back and noticed his appearance. "Wow, you look different…." She discretely eyed him. No longer did he don his fancy grey tailcoat, blue waistcoat and magenta cravat that he wore when she woke that morning. Now he was dressed in a plain grey waistcoat with a white linen button down shirt underneath and a black cravat. He also donned black pants and boots. His bare hands really surprised her. It was the first time he engaged with her without his crisp white gloves.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "I cleaned myself up? I do have more than one outfit in my closet…"

Anna tried to stifle a giggle. "Sorry...I just never saw you so casual before."

Hans nodded his head so she would accompany him down the hall. "Luckily, the people we're going to see don't care about fancy airs and graces."

"Really? That's quite a difference from yesterday."

"Well yesterday you met _the king_."

"Point taken."

The pair walked much of the way down the hall in silence. Anna occasionally glanced up at the taller man, ready to remark about the conversation she overheard but couldn't exactly find the right words to begin. Hans on the other hand kept his face expressionless. She wondered if what Dirk and Derrick said bothered him. It certainly bothered _her..._ The princess glanced down at Hans' hand. His fingers flexed on and off. Perhaps it angered him after all. He had every right to be fuming, and this was the first time she truly felt Hans was on her side about something. It was certainly a strange feeling, one she wished she didn't have. After all, it was easier to go about her days being mad at him for anything and everything. But he protected her. The least she could do was show some subtle gratitude. Anna swallowed and took his arm gently. Surprised, Hans glanced down at her hold on him, then at her face. She offered him a small, weak smile. In return he reached his other arm over and held his hand over her own as they kept walking down the halls.

"So uh...where are we going?" Anna finally broke the silence. 

"The library."

* * *

Hans unhooked her from his arm and glanced down at her with a small smirk. "Ready?"

"I won't be disgusted, will I?" Anna asked with a sigh. "So many people I've met have really been a disappointment."

"Trust me. I think you'll be pleased." Hans opened the doors to the library and allowed her to enter first.

She looked around. There was a large fire burning in the fireplace which gave the entire room a warm glow. Before, when Hans gave her the tour of the castle, the room was vacant and dark. As she moved further into the room, she could hear voices coming from the other side of the bookshelves. Suddenly she felt Hans at her side as he put a finger to his lips. Anna nodded and followed him as he led her through the library. After passing several shelves there sitting in the corner of the room was a man wavy brown hair and glasses. From what Anna could see, he was dressed in similar plain clothes as Hans. White linen shirt, taupe waistcoat and brown tailored jacket. On his lap was the young child Anna encountered in the hallway. Anna deduced they were related. The little girl shared the same facial features, and she had the same eye color as Hans. The man appeared to be reading a story to her and both of them unaware of the visitors watching them.

Hans cleared his throat to get their attention. The little girl glanced up and gasped when she saw the prince. "UNKIE HANS!" She hopped off her father and ran right into Hans, clinging to his leg.

Hans knelt and embraced her in a warm hug. "Hey there, squirt." he grinned and glanced up at the man still sitting in his seat. "Welcome home, Ludwig."

"Hans..." Ludwig smiled as he rose and walked towards Hans. "You're looking well."

"I wasn't expecting you back for several weeks still!" Hans said, still hugging the girl. "What changed your plans?"

Anna stood watching from a distance as the scene unfolded. _Ludwig?_ _Why is that familiar?_ She watched Hans exchange with the little girl. _Unkie Hans?_ _OHMYGOSH..._

"You're Hans' brother!" Anna exclaimed. Her outburst got everyone's attention.

"Unkie Hans...who's she?" the girl asked, scared, and moved around to Hans' other side to put more distance between her and Anna.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Ludwig smiled.

Hans rose to his feet and held out his hand to Anna. "Princess Anna? This is my brother Ludwig, and my little niece Annalise."

Ludwig bowed to Anna. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna."

"Please, call me Anna." she smiled with a short curtsy. Then she looked at the girl clinging to Hans and made sure to curtsy to her, too. "And you're a beautiful little princess!"

Anna's comment made the child smile. "No stranger?" the little girl asked shyly.

Anna shook her head. "Nope. Your "Unkie" and I go back a little ways." She held out her hand to the little princess and out of the corner of her eye she could see Hans rolling his eyes at the nickname.

Annalise glanced up at Hans who then ushered her over to Anna. She stood and looked up at Anna and gave a small grin. "Your name is jus' like mine! But you can call me Lisee!" she grabbed Anna's hand and ushered her away, leaving the two brothers alone.

"To answer your question, brother..." Ludwig said, throwing his arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "We left Corona early because Lisee wanted to. She missed her _favorite uncle_ so much she became miserable in the warm winter sunshine." Ludwig sighed. "What else could I do?"

"Did Giselle come home too? With little Henry?"

"No, she and the baby wanted to stay with her family for the duration." Ludwig said, turning his attention to Anna and Lisee. "So, that is Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

"Yep." Hans nodded. "She's staying here in the Isles for the winter. She was shipwrecked here a little while ago."

"Poor girl. She seems nice enough though." Ludwig added, then glanced at Hans, noticing his expression. "Past coming back to haunt you a little?"

Hans watched Anna as she interacted with his niece with a far-away-look across his features. "Like you wouldn't believe."


	12. Family Bonds

"Are you gonna be my Auntie?" Lisee asked innocently as she and Anna sat by the fireplace.

Anna's heart nearly skipped a beat. That question seemed to come out of nowhere and it took a few moments for the shock to wear off. "I-I'm sorry, what?" 

"My Auntie!" Lisee smiled, clinging to a doll on her lap. There was a dreamlike expression on her face, "'Cuz you're with Unkie Hans! It's just like in my fairy tales! The prince _always_ marries the princess!"

Anna couldn't help but giggle. "Oh sweetie, it's not like that." _Not by a long-shot…_ "Hans and I aren't getting married just because we're royalty. He's just being my guide during my stay in your kingdom."

The girl's eyes went wide. "You're not from the Southern Isles?" She suddenly got really excited and scooted closer to Anna. "Where are you from?"

Anna smiled and pulled the little princess onto her lap and started playing with the girl's brown hair. "I come from a kingdom far north from here. Arendelle. It's beautiful with mountains and snow. We have the fjords which are really a sight to see every morning when the sun comes up." Anna smiled.

"Do you have a big family like my papa?"

Anna laughed. "Oh no… It's just me and my sister, Elsa. She's our queen, and—"

"--Your sister is _queen_?" Lisee gasped. "What's that like?"

"It's not all that exciting actually. Elsa spends a lot of time with official matters. There are some days where we don't see each other very much We actually spent much of our lives apart, though we've been trying to make up for lost time--" Anna realized the conversation was taking a darker turn, and she really didn't want to try explaining to a child why Elsa wouldn't speak to her for years on end. Maybe at another time, if she and Lisee got the chance to know each other better. "But enough about me…tell me about you?" Anna smiled, eagerly changing the subject. "Do you have any siblings? Your daddy has twelve…"

Lisee giggled. "I have a baby brother, Henry! He's this many!" She held up one finger. "He and Mama are visiting another kingdom. But I wanted to come home to see Unkie Hans!"

Anna giggled. "So, what makes you like 'Unkie Hans' so much? You have plenty of other uncles to pick from."

Lisee turned to smile wide at Anna. "Unkie Hans plays with me the most!" She leaned in and whispered. "And he gives the best presents on my birthday and Christmas!"

Anna burst into laughter and hugged Lisee tight. "I'm sure I'd love Unkie Hans if that was the case too."

"Do you love Unkie Hans?" Lisee asked Anna, looking up at her with big green eyes.

Anna shook her head and petted Lisee's hair gently. "Not like you do."

* * *

"How is Anna getting along?" Ludwig asked. He and Hans sat at a round table across from where the girls sat by the fire, far enough away that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"It hasn't been easy." Hans said, running a hand through his hair. "She's had run-ins with Dirk and Derrick, and you can imagine how that turned out."

"Hmm," Ludwig nodded. "What about you?"

Hans scoffed. "Oh, she hates me. No doubt about that. But, I also hate her, so at least our feelings are mutual."

Ludwig shook his head. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true. I lost everything thanks to her." Hans said, glancing over at Anna and Lisee. Ludwig followed Hans' gaze.

"Tell me, Hans. Why did you bring Anna here? To meet me and Lisee?"

Hans raised a brow. "Well she was introduced to the rest of our clan last night at dinner. It didn't exactly go very well. I thought spending time with Lisee would cheer her up. She is, after all, the only _girl_ in this wretched family."

"Then you do care." Ludwig smiled.

Hans eyed his older brother. He could tell the gears were in motion. "What are you implying?"

"You say you hate the princess but it's quite obvious you care enough about her well being."

Hans rolled his eyes. "This is all Frederick's idea of a sick joke. I'm stuck looking after her for the next few months. The happier Anna is, the easier my job becomes. And quite frankly, it's becoming a difficult task, thanks to Dirk and Derrick." He eyed Anna from his spot. "I care enough about Anna not to end up engaging in a war with Queen Elsa."

Ludwig leaned across the table and smirked. "I can see the way you're looking at her. Your words don't give your feelings justice. What happened in Arendelle is in the past. You may hate each other now, but give it time, Hans. I think you'll change your tune."

Hans was about to reject his brother's optimistic notions when little Lisee bounced over to the table and grabbed her uncle's arm.

"Unkie Hans, Unkie Hans! Read me a story!" She squealed, tugging.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Hans sighed as he was tugged to the rocking chair, leaving Ludwig at the table.

Anna stood and joined the lonely brother. "You have such a beautiful little girl." She said fondly.

"Thank you." Ludwig smiled, leaning back in his chair. "I see she likes you."

"Yeah, well…" Anna said as she ran her fingers along one of her braids, "Who wouldn't like a princess from a far off kingdom?" she laughed.

"Well I'm pleased I could finally meet you." Ludwig said. "Hans has told quite a few things about you."

"How bad were they?" Anna groaned. "Whatever he said, I'm sure they weren't true."

The man chuckled. "I'll spare you the details, but know his telling did you no justice."

"I'm flattered," Anna smiled nervously. "…I think? And… you don't seem as I expected either."

"How do you mean?"

"You've been called… odd. To be honest I expected someone who was into sorcery or bugs…or something. But you seem rather…normal?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Normal…"

"In-in the best way!" Anna quickly saved herself. "Please, don't take offense…"

"My dear, normal is exactly what I wish to be."

Anna blinked. Certainly wasn't an answer she was expecting. "Wait, what?"

"I'm a prince. I'm fourth in line to a powerful kingship. I could have any princess I desire. I have immense wealth. And yet, I want none of that. I choose to live the simpler life. I married a woman out of love, a woman who isn't of royal blood. My little Lisee may be a princess by birth but she is raised honest and true, unlike many of her uncles. I've heard that you've met some of them for yourself already."

Anna shuddered in her seat, "Yeah... two of whom I'm trying to forget."

The prince continued. "My brothers consider me odd because I'm being compared to _them_. I'm a prince who wants nothing of power, or riches. I am royalty who wishes never to rule."

Anna blinked. "Wow. You and Hans…you're almost polar opposites. Hans came to Arendelle with the sole purpose of gaining power, no matter the cost." She sighed. "I'm sure Elsa and I would have preferred to have _you_ attend her coronation." She broke a small smile. "You're much nicer than Hans ever will be."

Ludwig glanced over at the rocking chair where Hans and Lisee sat, engrossed in the fairy tale he was reading. "Don't be too harsh on him, Anna. Hans is just as unhappy about this situation as you are. Just being around you reminds him of his failures."

"Good! He deserves to be miserable, after what he did to me, to Elsa." She looked Ludwig in the eye. "He broke my heart and left me to die. He tried to murder my sister! I'm his punishment for his traitorous acts in my kingdom. Why shouldn't I make things hard for him?"

"Believe it or not, Princess, but Hans needs you." He noticed the dumbfounded look on her face. "He doesn't quite realize it yet, but he will. Anna, if Hans is to atone for his mistakes, he cannot do it alone. He will need someone to help him. You have a good heart. You may not like Hans, but I think you're the only one who can help him rise from his foul turn."

Anna just sat there staring at him as she absorbed what he just told her.

"The choice is yours of course." Ludwig said, rising from his seat. "Follow your heart. It'll never lead you astray."

* * *

"So…that was nice." Anna said as she and Hans left the library a while later. "…Unkie Hans." She smirked.

Hans looked down at her with an annoyed stare. "Please, Anna. It's only cute when Annalise says it."

"Suit yourself," she grinned. "Do you have any other nieces or nephews? Besides her brother Henry?"

"Oh plenty. But they're not in the Isles. You'll never meet them."

"Oh? Whose children are they?"

"Frederick's."

"Prince Frederick is married?" This was certainly news to her. And Frederick didn't mention last night during their chat. She couldn't see why he would want to keep something like a secret. 

"No. Annalise and Henry are my father's only legitimate grandchildren. Frederick is a bit of a womanizer. He's nearly led the Isles to war with several kingdoms for seducing their fair princesses." He glanced at her shocked face. "Don't tell me he's put his charms on you too."

"No! Ew." Anna said, rapidly shaking her head.

"Good."

Anna raised her brow. "Good?"

"Yes, good. At least there's at least one woman who Freddy can't manipulate. Its bad enough Dirk and Derrick have lustful intentions. I don't need to fend him off, too." Anna stopped walking when he mentioned the troublesome duo. Hans only realized it after a few steps and turned to look at her. "Anna?"

Anna thought back to the overheard conversation and fidgeted her hands against her skirt. "I um…"

"What?" Hans asked impatiently. "Just spit it out."

"Thank you…" she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me this morning," Anna said, walking up to him and taking his arm. "You didn't have to…"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "How much of that did you hear?"

Anna winced. "All of it?"

Hans sighed heavily. "You shouldn't have been listening."

"And they shouldn't have said the things they said…about me, about you." She said softly, squeezing his arm. "So thank you. We…we may despise each other, you still went out of your way to protect me." She swallowed. "You could have let them into my room…and…well, we both know what they would have done…" Her voice trailed off.

"Anna…" Hans started, struggling to find words. "… suffering a fate from my brothers is something no one deserves. And the last thing our kingdom needs is a war against Queen Elsa should she find out a prince…or two... of the Isles forcefully took your virtue." He noticed Anna glance down at her feet and took his hand to gently lift her chin up to face him. "So… you're welcome."

* * *

King Alexander sat in his chambers writing fiercely on a fresh sheet of parchment. All around him on the desk and on the floor were crumpled papers as he redrafted the letter he was writing. He was so concentrated on his work that he nearly jumped when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!"

The guards opened the doors and Prince Ludwig entered. He stood in front of the desk and bowed. "Father."

"Ah, Ludwig! Welcome home, my son." Alexander smiled. "Are you and Annalise pleased to be home?"

Ludwig replied with a nod, sitting down near the desk, "She is. We met Princess Anna today. They hit it off quite well."

"Excellent." Alexander replied. "I received word that Princess Anna was most uncomfortable around the family. It pleases me that she has made a friend." He said with a smile as he turned back to his parchment.

Ludwig glanced over the top of the desk to see what his father was preoccupied with. "What is that you're busy working on? I could return later if I'm disturbing you, father?"

"Oh no… not at all. This will be sent by messenger to Arendelle. A message for Queen Elsa, informing her of Princess Anna's well-being. If my plan works, this is merely the first tool in regaining the mighty alliance we once held for decades. After all, once the queen learns that we have cared for her dear sister and saved her from her death bed, she will be indebted to us."

"A… an interesting plan, father. And I may have another idea that may assist you. One with the good intentions at heart."

"Oh?" Alexander asked, lifting his head. "And what is that, my son?"

"It's about Hans. I believe there's a way to help him. Princess Anna may be the key."

King Alexander's face turned skeptical, and his brow raised curiously. "And how is this to occur? We both know that Hans has fallen far."

Ludwig smiled. "Get them to fall in love all over again…"


	13. Plans in Motion

"Father, why have you called us here?" Viktor asked as he and his twin brother Georg entered the small council chamber. They looked around to see King Alexander, Frederick, Ludwig, and Lilith seated at the table.

Alexander motioned for the twins to sit. "Sit, my sons. We have an important matter to discuss."

"What I wish to know is why a mere servant is seated at our table." Frederick said, not at all pleased. 

"All will be explained in time. But first, there's the matter of our kingdom. Has anyone been outside our gates in the village?"

"No." Viktor and Georg said in unison.

Lilith raised her hand shyly. "I have your majesty. I was in my husband's tavern yesterday."

"And what did you see?" The King asked. 

"The people are distressed. It continues to snow and our resources are indeed depleting. Many citizens are afraid of what may happen should this storm last for too much longer."

"What do you suggest?" Ludwig asked.

"With his Majesty's permission…" Lilith began, "I say we gather whatever supplies we can from around the castle and give them to our people. At the very least starting in the poorer communities. They are hit the hardest."

"You must be joking…" Frederick sneered. "And what of us? Are we to freeze to death?"

Alexander bellowed. "Our maid is right. The people need our help now more than ever. As their rulers we need to show a united front. Frederick, I want you to work with the staff to gather anything we can spare."

Frederick suppressed a sigh. "Yes, father."

"Viktor, Georg…I want you to gather the hunting parties. As many men as you can manage. Any game we can catch will only increase the food supplies."

The twins looked to each other, excited.

"If luck is on our side, this will hold us through for a while longer. Without Arendelle's trade, we will just have to rough-it this winter." Alexander sighed.

"Any news on that front, father?" Ludwig asked. "Has Queen Elsa sent any words of peace?"

Alexander shook his head. "All of my requests have been left unanswered."

"We can thank _Hans_ for that." Frederick growled. "It's because of him that we're in this position at all. For all we know, the Ice Queen is the one causing this disaster in the first place to spite us. Perhaps we should send Hans to Arendelle as a trade. The traitor for our survival. I'm sure Queen Elsa wouldn't mind taking the head of the man who nearly destroyed hers. And her sister's."

"Are you mad?!" Ludwig shot back. "He's our brother, not some human sacrifice!"

"Perhaps a direct confrontation with Arendelle is the only way to achieve what we want!"

"We will _NOT_ send your youngest brother on some errand of blood." Alexander said. "Yes, we need Arendelle and the trade that profits from it. But that isn't the way. We have another key to bringing back our trades."

"…and that would be?" Frederick asked.

Alexander smiled. "Princess Anna."

There was a brief period of silence as everyone at the table exchanged puzzled glances at each other.

"Alright, now you had better explain yourself." Frederick demanded. He leaned his head into his hand, a bit bored on the turn of conversation. "How is a lonely princess the key to our prosperity?"

"Because of Hans." Ludwig said. "Queen Elsa cut off our kingdom because of our brother's folly. We need her vouch to her sister of Hans redemption."

He scoffed. _"Redemption??_ You realize Hans almost killed them both? I've seen them. They can't stand being in the same room with each other." Frederick sneered.

"So much for trade." Viktor sighed.

"I've seen them too, brother." Ludwig said. "But as you only see hostility, I see hope, perhaps a deep down longing for what once was."

"They barely knew each other!" Frederick snapped. "The only _hope_ Hans has is to get rid of her!"

"Nevertheless!" Alexander raised his hands, silencing his sons. "We must try. It is quite a plan, bringing the pair back together. She saw _something_ in him before, all we must do is bring those traits to the surface."

"Do you really think it could work?" Georg asked.

Ludwig nodded. "I believe so."

"For months now I have let you punish Hans as you see fit with the hopes that he would take the hints about learning from his mistakes and moving on." Alexander said. "I for one have not seen much of any improvement. I believe it's true, what they say. The only way to learn from your past is to face it, to truly learn from it. With Princess Anna in our company, it will be easier for Hans to face what he's done. I for one do not believe every moment he spent in Arendelle was one of schemes and deception. I could be wrong, of course, but if there is a shred of warmth left in his heart, Princess Anna can bring it out."

"That's quite a plan…" Viktor said.

"If those two can manage to find peace, so can our kingdoms." Alexander said.

"Your Majesty, how would you like us to proceed?" Lilith asked.

"Do anything you can think of to bring them back together, get them to fall in love, if possible. A marriage is of course, the easiest way to unite realms. But if all else fails, mere peace will do. Lilith, as Anna's maid, you are her confidant. Use that to your advantage." Alexander nodded, and then turned to his sons in attendance. "My sons, you will need to do what you can to get the princess out of her shell. I've heard she hasn't left her chamber in days. With the exception of Ludwig, she's convinced we're all as evil as Hans. We have to break her of these notions before any progress can be made."

"What about Hans?" Viktor asked. "How are we to help him?"

"I don't think we can." Ludwig said. "Only Princess Anna can save him."

"Save him?" Frederick scoffed. "From what?"

Alexander glanced down, "Himself."

* * *

Night fell upon the quiet frosty town square as two royal figures stumbled their way back home. Their wicked laughter echoed in the empty streets as they finally passed through the royal gates and entered the castle. As they walked they pushed into one another as they made their way back to their chambers. However, once they passed through an intersecting hallway a pair of hands grabbed them and shoved them into a dark corner.

"Hey!" One shouted, swinging a fist wildly and easily missed his intended target.

"Get'off" The other said, his voice slightly slurred. He had been drinking.

"It's so nice to see you both home at last." A cold voice sneered. The man behind the voice held up a lantern illuminating his face, "Dirk and Derrick."

"Frederick!" Both drudged princes said in unison and made a miserable effort to straighten themselves up.

The eldest smirked. "I'm glad you're smart enough to recognize an ally when you see one." He wrinkled his nose. "Though I wish I could say the same for your sobriety. Good gosh, where have you two been?"

Dirk smirked and held up his index finger. "Well you see…"

Frederick shook his head. "Save it. You're both lucky the king didn't send out the soldiers looking for you. You were both expected at dinner; we were served your favorite."

Derrick sighed, "Roasted pig…"

"And yet that suits you so well…" Frederick shook his head. "Enough of the unpleasantness though. We need to talk." He said as he ushered his brothers into an empty room.

"What's all this about?" Dirk asked as he shoved his brother off once they were in private.

"Our father has come up with a plan…some insane scheme to unite our Isles with Arendelle."

"What's so crazy about it? I thought we wanted Arendelle's trade." Derrick said and slumped into a nearby chair.

"There's no question about that. But father is convinced that Hans can change his ways to make peace possible. He plans on igniting the flames between Hans and Princess Anna."

Frederick's words burst Dirk and Derrick into laughter.

"He wants Spitfire to fall in love with Hansy?" Dirk snickered.

"That'll be the day." Derrick added.

"Ludwig is convinced it's possible, and has poisoned father with such notions. He feels the key to earning Arendelle's trust lies in _true love_. A ridiculous notion considering the parties involved."

Dirk and Derrick exchanged glances.

"So…what do you want us to do about it? That is why you searched for us, isn't it?" Derrick pressed.

Frederick grinned darkly. "Indeed. I want you to help make sure Hans and Anna _never_ reconcile. Keep them apart, keep them angry. This ridiculous spark of love needs to be extinguished before it's too late."

Derrick grinned. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"It shouldn't be." Frederick continued. "They already hate each other. Keep it that way. Father will have to come up with another plan, or we can plan a direct confrontation with Queen Elsa herself. Whatever needs to be done will be, but I refuse to allow Hans any happiness. He was meant to be punished for his crimes, not benefiting from them." Frederick turned towards the door. Once he opened it, he paused and half turned his head towards his brothers. "Crush his hopes; bring Hans to such low a state he can never recover."

Dirk rubbed his hands together. "And the princess?"

"Break her spirit, but _don't harm her_. I know what you both are capable of. Nothing physical, or I'll ensure you face the consequences."

"Alright, alright…"

Frederick smirked and closed the door behind him. He chuckled to himself and walked down the hall.

_Sorry Hans, but after what you've pulled in Arendelle, I cannot allow you the chance at a happy ending. During the time these months pass, you'll never see love. I'll make sure of it…_


	14. News of the Princess

"Your Majesty, another has arrived." Kai's voice announced from the open doorway to the study. 

"Another?" Her quite voice asked. "From where?"

"Weselton, Milady."

"Set it on the desk with the others." Queen Elsa sat in an armchair watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She didn't shift attention when her servant entered the chamber.

As the steward crossed the room to the desk, he felt a crunch under his feet. He glanced down and realized there was a thick layer of snow covering the floor. Kai sighed and continued to the desk. On one side there laid a stack of scrolls. All of them contained replies to pleas Queen Elsa sent out many days before. Maldonia, Malengrad, Corona and now Weselton. With each negative response, Elsa had continued to lose faith. Kai, however, had a feeling this scroll contained different news than the others.

"May I read it to you, your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed. "If you wish. I know you're just as anxious as I am."

Kai nodded and unraveled the scroll. Clearing his throat, he began: "To the fair Sovereign, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I regret to inform you that there has been no trace of the Princess Anna anywhere within our borders, nor signs of any ships near our harbors. However, we would be interested in resuming our trades if you would be willing to—"

"Stop." Elsa sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Let me guess, it's signed 'the Duke'?"

"Yes, Milady." Kai sighed, so much for good news.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She remembers the tiny old man with the bouncing toupee, one with truly odd taste in dance moves, and the one guest at her coronation to nearly condemn her in front of her people. Hiding in her ice palace for all eternity seemed a better option than resuming relations with that man again.

"How many notices have been left unanswered?" she asked.

"Just one. Captain Gruber is expected to return from the Southern Isles in a just under a week."

"Do you really think he will be successful?"

"There's always hope, Milady." Kai answered. "It may not be much, but there's always the chance."

No sooner than he said those words did the doors to her chamber burst open and a man in a worn captain's uniform stumbled in. His clothes were soiled and it appeared small pieces of wood were stuck to parts of his uniform. He took a few steps and grasped the desk to support him.

"Captain Gruber!" Kai said, rushing to his aid.

Elsa rose from her seat with widened eyes. "What's going on? You're supposed to be in the Southern Seas."

"Your Majesty…" Captain Gruber kneeled in front of the queen.

"What news from the Isles? Have you found the princess?" Kai asked.

"I…I don't know."

"What?" Elsa asked. "What do you mean?"

"Milady, my vessel never made it to the Southern Isles." He said, breathing deeply. "The southern seas are treacherous, and the storms that plagued our kingdom for weeks were off in the distance ravaging the south. My vessel was lucky enough to turn about in time before we were destroyed in it all."

Elsa started pacing near the windows as frost started forming on the sill. "No…" She said more to herself. She looked at the captain. "If you couldn't make it there…how could Anna?"

"Your Majesty…you don't know that for sure." Kai said. "Princess Anna could have arrived there." He turned to Gruber. "Is there another way to the Southern Isles?"

Gruber nodded. "Of course, if you don't mind going so far out of your way through several mountains and other kingdoms to bypass the southern waters."

"Sounds dangerous." Kai said.

"I certainly don't recommend it--."

"Enough of this." Elsa interrupted. She looked at both men. "I don't want to hear what we cannot do. Tell me, Captain, how long until you can set sail again? You have my message still to deliver to King Alexander."

"While we escaped with our lives, my ship suffered damage. I'll need a few weeks for full repairs. And, that also takes into account if our weather is favorable. More snow will only slow down the process."

"Start immediately. That message needs to be delivered as soon as possible…"

"Yes, your Majesty." Gruber bowed and left the room.

Kai turned to the queen. "Don't give up, Queen Elsa. We'll find Anna before too long."

"That's what worries me, Kai. What if it's too late?"

* * *

The sound of knocking at Anna's bedroom door echoed through the quiet hall. Viktor and Georg leaned into the wood with their ears pressed, trying to detect any movement from the other side. Silence. They knocked again. More silence.

"Princess Anna?" Viktor called. He turned to his brother. "She _is_ in there, right?"

Georg nodded. "She's been shut in her room for days. No one has seen her leave."

"I'll try again then." Viktor knocked again and called out louder this time, just. In case she was asleep, regardless that it was midday already. "Princess Anna are you in there?"

"Go away!" A muffled voice was heard from the other side.

"She spoke!" Georg smiled, "Progress!"

"Indeed." Viktor smiled and turned his attention back to the door. "Please, princess, we mean you no harm. May my brother and I enter?"

"No. Now leave me alone!"

The younger of the two sighed and whispered, "This is going to be harder than I thought. How are we supposed get her to open up when all she does is shut us out?"

Viktor grinned. "That, dear brother, is the challenge! There is a solution to everything. Watch." He gently turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Very slowly, he opened the door and peeked inside.

Anna was found sitting at the window sill with a pillow clutched in her arms as she watched trees sway in the winter breeze. On the table near her lay a decent stack of books, no doubt the source of her entertainment while she exiled herself to her bedchamber.

The princess stiffened once she heard the door open, and before either of the princes could react, she had grabbed the closest thing she could grab, a book, and hurled it in their direction."

"Hey!"

"Yikes!" Both men said in unison as they ducked the projectile flying over them into the hallway.

"I asked you to leave me alone." Anna crossed her arms and glared at them both from her spot at the window. "Now I can see where Hans learned his manners from." 

"You've got a strong arm, Princess." Georg said as he picked the book up off the floor.

Anna couldn't resist snorting. "I guess Hans didn't tell you about the time I punched him off the side of a ship."

"No, he didn't." Viktor smiled. He raised his hands and took a step into her room with his brother following. "Please don't throw any more books at us. My brother and I only wish to help."

Anna studied them both. "Viktor and…Georg, right?" The men nodded and she gave a small sigh of relief. Keeping track of all of Hans' brothers was still a daunting task. "I really don't need help."

"Sure you do." Georg said as he set the book down on the nearest table. "You've been hiding yourself in here for too long. Why don't you come on out? There are plenty of us who would enjoy your company."

"Yeah, like your disgusting brothers? No thanks."

"No, but Ludwig and Lisee… and of course our father…" Viktor suggested.

"And Hans!" Georg added.

Anna raised her brow at the last one. "Hah." She scoffed. "You're funny."

"Ok, maybe that was a stretch." Georg admitted. "But really, there are plenty of us who like seeing you. It's not often we have long term visitors. Or a princess for that matter."

"Georg is right." Viktor continued. "Please, Princess. Don't shut yourself in here for the rest of the winter."

"It's only three months. You can pretend I don't exist. Isn't that what you brothers do? Make believe one of you is invisible?"

"Okay…some brothers deserved that blow, but not us." Georg said. "We just want to make you happier. You're our friend."

"I am?" Anna asked, skeptically. "I barely know you two."

"Lisee's pact; anyone she makes a bond with is considered a friend in our books." Georg smiled.

"Not only that, but you hate Dirk and Derrick. An enemy of our enemy is by nature our friend!"

Anna blinked, practically speechless as she tried to follow along their logic. "O-okay…"

"So…" Viktor continued. He walked over to the princess and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you out of this room and go do something a bit more engaging."

"And that would be…?" Anna asked.

"A ride!" Georg grinned. He and Viktor linked arms with Anna and led her to the stables. "I hope you like horses!"

* * *

" _Catch me!" Five year old Anna squealed as she and Elsa played in the throne room._

" _Hold on!" Elsa smiled as she created columns of snow to catch her younger sister as she hopped around._

" _Again!" Anna giggled as she began jumping faster and faster. "Whee!"_

" _Anna, slow down! I can't keep up!" Elsa said with panic in her voice. As she turned to create another mound of snow to catch Anna, her foot slipped on the icy floor and she fell to the ground. A gasp escaped her as she watched Anna fly through the air. Quickly, Elsa shot a blast of ice to catch her sister but instead of it landing underneath Anna's small feet, it blasted her in the head. The young princess fell to the snow-covered ground with a thud._

" _Anna!" Elsa cried and hurried to her side. To her horror, the young princess' hair turned white and her skin crystallized into solid ice. "Anna, wake up! What's happened to you?"_

_Just then the doors to the throne room burst open and her parents, the King Agnarr and Queen Iduna rushed over._

" _Elsa, what have you done?" Agnarr demanded._

" _She's ice cold…" Iduna cried and cradled her youngest to her chest._

" _It was an accident…" Elsa said. "I'm sorry, Anna."_

" _Elsa, look what you've done… your sister is dead…because of you!"_

" _NO!" Elsa cried._

"Anna..."

_Suddenly everything changed. The throne room morphed into the fjords, frozen with a mighty blizzard blowing. Elsa, now an adult and queen of Arendelle stood hunched over, bracing herself against the mighty winds. Standing in front of her was Prince Hans bundled up in grey overcoat._

" _Your sister…she returned from the mountains weak and cold…she said you froze her heart!"_

" _No…"She cried._

"Anna, I'm sorry…"

**"Your Majesty?"**

" _I tried to save her but it was too late…her hair was white, her skin was ice."_

**"Queen Elsa...."**

_Suddenly, a ghostly image of her father appeared beside Hans and echoed the prince as he spoke his next words: "Your sister is dead, because of you!"_

"NOO!" Elsa screamed as she bolted upright. She quickly looked around and realized she was back in her bedroom. It was the middle of the night, and the only light came from the dimming fire in the fireplace. _It was just a dream…another nightmare… if these images don't cease I'll never get any sleep._

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" said a voice beside her. Elsa looked over and saw Gerda perched at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I'm…I'm alright, Gerda, thank you. It was just a dream…" Elsa sighed. She sat up further and gave herself a few moments to catch her breath. Using her palm, she rubbed her eyes gently, trying to rid herself of her nightmare. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh, Milady…" Gerda said, "News has arrived for you. It's most urgent."

"Now? What could be so pressing that it couldn't wait until morning?" Elsa asked while stifling a yawn, getting out of bed and slipping on her robe.

"This notice arrived just moments ago." The maid held out a parchment to the queen. "It's from King Alexander of the Southern Isles."

"What?" Elsa spun around, surprised. Suddenly, she was very awake. "I thought Captain Gruber said the seas to the Isles were too dangerous to cross. How did the messenger get through?"

"I don't know, Milady…but you need to read this."

Elsa stared at the parchment, almost afraid to read its contents. After a few moments, she swallowed, took the message from Gerda, and moved to the fireplace so she could read it.

Gerda watched as Elsa read the note. Once, twice, three times. Eventually, Elsa's hands started shaking and she dropped the paper to the floor.

_To the fair Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of your younger sister, Princess Anna. Over a week ago, your sister was caught in the sea's violent wrath and barely managed to escape with her life. She arrived in my kingdom incredibly weak and with great sickness. She has been given a warm room, fresh garments, and proper nourishment to aid in the recovery process. She has been under strict bed-rest with a trusted lady's maid tending to her._

_Our royal doctor has now given her a clean bill of health. Unfortunately, I cannot allow her a departure back to Arendelle just yet. Our southern seas are plagued with strong storms much like the one that carried her to our shores. Sending her out, even with the bravest of crew and the strongest of my ships would be delivering her to the very fate she just escaped from. These storms are also bringing forth the strongest winter my kingdom has seen in years. Because of this, I have offered her stay in my castle until spring, when warmer temperatures will bring an end to these frozen waters. The princess has agreed to my offer. I will send further messages as to the conditions of our seas closer to spring. Fear not, Queen Elsa, your sister will be quite safe with us._

_I know I have written to you several times discussing the shame and embarrassment that our family has carried because of the actions of my youngest son, Prince Hans. It is because of this that the peace between our nations has been destroyed. However, with this notice, I pray that some form of understanding can be reached between our mighty kingdoms so that we may rebuild the relationships we once treasured for generations. i pray that this message brings you peace of mind, and that it may be the first of many steps to regaining friendship._

_Alexander Westergaard,  
King of the Southern Isles_

"Your Majesty?" Gerda asked, taking a step closer to the queen. "Milady, what did the King say?"

Elsa looked up at her maid with stray tears beginning to fall down her cheek. "Oh Gerda…" She couldn't help but smile now. No more nightmares, no more guilt over the death of her sister. "….Anna's okay. My sister is alive!"


	15. The Hunt

"What are you two really up to?" Anna asked as she slipped on the tall riding boots over her stockings. "You randomly felt like asking me to go horseback riding?" She glanced out the nearby window. "…in the snow?"

"Well, we can't help the weather…" Viktor began.

"…and it being so cold and well, snowy…" Georg continued.

"… Our people are not doing so well—"

"—so we're going to help!" Viktor finished.

Anna blinked and stared at them both, practically speechless. "Wow. Do you two usually finish each other's –"

"Sentences?" Both twins finished in unison. "Sometimes."

Anna shook her head and reached for her winter cloak. "So, you said we're going to help? How?"

"Hunting!" Georg said, leading the princess through the doorway to the stables. "Much of our catch will go to the townspeople."

"Wait…you're taking me _hunting?_ I can't shoot a crossbow…or a rifle… what good am I going to be?!"

Viktor smiled. "Good company? Besides, Georg and I thought you could use some fresh air. You'll ride with us. Tomas and Lars will divide out with the hunters."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Anna asked.

"Well unless you'd rather stay inside with our brothers…" Georg added.

"Dirk and Derrick…" she started nervously. "Are they coming too?"

"Nope."

"And Hans?"

Georg shook his head.

Anna smiled, relief instantly washing over her. "Then I'm all yours!"

The twins allowed her to enter the stables first and she got a good look around. It was far larger than her own back in Arendelle, but just as inviting. Stalls of horses everywhere. As she walked along the aisle she got a glimpse of some of the steeds. Some were grazing on hay, others resting. A few came forward to the stall doors to see who had entered their domain.

"Pick whichever you like." Georg said as he went to hunt down a side saddle for her. "They're all pretty friendly around strangers. Well, except that black one on the end. Ebony belongs to Frederick. No one else is allowed to ride her."

"Okay. Hmm…" Anna said as she started looking closer at the horses. Several of them looked similar in coloring. One of them, a white horse, snarled at her when she reached for him. The outburst made her jump back. It also got another horse's attention. She turned around to see a muscular tan horse with a black and tan mane whinnying at her. _Wait a minute…I know you…_ Anna moved closer and rubbed her hand over his nose. The horse called out to her again with glee. She smiled and tickled him under the chin. "You're the one who started it all, aren't you… well, don't you think I'll be letting you knock me into any more boats. Those ships have sailed."

"Hey!" She called to the twins. Georg came over holding her saddle. "This horse will do."

"Ah," Georg smiled. "This is Sitron. Hans' steed."

"Perfect!" Anna grinned, opening Sitron's stall. "Sitron and I have an understanding, don't we, boy?" The horse grunted happily.

Georg chuckled, strapped the saddle onto Sitron's back, then took the reins and led him to the opening of the stables. Viktor was already there mounted on his own dark brown horse and holding the reins to Georg's grey steed. Both of the prince's saddles were armed with a crossbow, dagger, and a rifle, all ready for the task at hand.

Anna took notice of the armaments. "Um, what exactly are we hunting? Monsters?"

Georg chuckled. "Anything we can find." He held out his hand to Anna and helped her onto the saddle. "Best we hurry while we still have daylight on our side."

"Well then…" Anna gave a lopsided grin as she smoothed out her skirt. "Let's be off!" She tapped the reins gently and Sitron started off into the snow.

* * *

"So tell us, Princess." Viktor said, "What's it like having a sister with magical powers?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "It's pretty interesting. She can do so much. When she accidentally froze the summer, she created a living, talking snowman! His name is Olaf, and ironically he loves summertime and giving warm hugs."

Georg chuckled. "…A snowman who loves summer? How does that make any sense? Doesn't he melt?"

Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa created a permanent snow cloud above Olaf so he will always maintain his shape!"

"Interesting…" Viktor grinned. "What else can she do?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Well during the summertime she turned our castle courtyard into an ice rink for the townspeople to enjoy. You know, after she decided to keep the gates open. OH! And she created this giant castle out of ice! It was breathtaking!"

Georg nodded. "I recall Hans mentioning that when he gave his retelling of events."

"Humph. No doubt making himself the big hero and completely exaggerating the tale." Anna sighed.

"Well….." Viktor started. "Maybe a little bit."

"But he _certainly_ didn't tell us when you decked him off a ship!" Georg chuckled. "Tell us! There's got to be a bigger story behind it."

Anna noticed Sitron shake his mane and grunt in disapproval, not wanting to hear of his master's embarrassment. Anna rubbed his mane gently, "Sorry, boy." She turned to the twins. "Well he betrayed me, broke my heart and left me for dead. On top of that I barely stopped him from killing my sister. When it came down to it, there was a lot of built in anger to vent…" Anna shrugged her shoulders. "and punching him in the face seemed like a good idea! I didn't really think he'd go overboard. It was an unexpected bonus."

Viktor laughed. "A princess with a tough side. I like that."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. It felt really good to give Hans exactly what he deserved. Even now, it still does."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Anna. It's not easy being Hans." Viktor said.

"If you don't mind me saying, I don't think you punished Hans harsh enough." she replied, tugging the reins to stop Sitron. "Treason and attempted murder, yet all he got here at home was a slap on the wrist? Where's the justice? Where's _my_ justice?"

"Father may have been lenient on Hans, but that doesn't mean we brothers weren't. Frederick especially made sure Hans knew he was in the wrong."

"Why? What did he do?" Anna asked.

"The extensive details of Han's punishment really aren't meant for your sensitive ears." Georg said. "On top of several well-deserved beatings and some rather…nasty tours of our dungeons, Hans has been forbidden to leave the gates of the castle. He's a prisoner of our stone walls, indefinitely."

"In-indefinitely?" Anna asked. She knew all too well what being locked away in her own castle felt like. Living with closed gates for thirteen years really did some emotional damage. "You couldn't just…I dunno, give him manual labor or throw him in the dungeon for a long time like his brother, Peter?"

"You mean Phillip?" Georg corrected.

"Yea, him."

"Well that's the easy way out, isn't it?" Viktor said, pulling his horse right up beside Sitron. "One of us does something unfavorable, just lock him in the dungeon for who knows how long and forget all about it. Living with the pain, the suffering, that's a real punishment. Father knew what he was doing."

Anna bit her lip and glanced down at her lap. "I didn't really think of it that way. It was just a shock to me, waking up in my room to see Hans standing over me as if nothing has changed. It made me angry."

"Angry enough to deck him again?" Georg asked with a sly grin.

Anna muffled a giggle. "Maybe."

"Did you?" Georg pressed.

"Not successfully. He wouldn't fall for that twice." She swallowed. "After what you both said…hitting probably wouldn't phase him. And…"

"…yes?" Georg asked, pulling his horse alongside Anna on the other side, sandwiching her between the brothers. "Go on…"

Anna spoke softly. "He's been protecting me since I've been gathering my strength again. As much as I hate to admit it…I do owe him some thanks for that. It probably isn't easy, keeping your brothers at bay. But no matter how grateful I may be, it doesn't change the fact that he greatly wronged Elsa and I while he was in charge in Arendelle. it makes it difficult for me to give him a break weighing all of that in."

"You know…you could thank him by not locking yourself away in your room all day and night." Viktor said.

"My better half is right." Georg continued. "Hans isn't the only one willing to protect you. Frederick, Viktor, Ludwig and I will look after you."

"I don't know. I want to trust you…but the last time I tried to get to know someone from this kingdom he turned out to betray me. And then five minutes here, supposed aid-givers turned out to be even more of your clan with foul intentions. The Westergaard track record is pretty terrible."

"We're not all Hans. And we're certainly not Dirk and Derrick. Give us a chance. You're staying with us for months." Viktor said.

"We like seeing our visiting princess!" Georg piped. He reached over and took one of Anna's hands gently and shot her a pleading face. "Please?"

"I…" Anna started. "I can try…I suppose."

"Perfect!" Viktor cheered. "And there's just the event coming up that will do you good."

"I'm listening."

"New Years Eve is in two night's time." Viktor began.

"Usually father holds a grand ball to mark the end and beginning of years. Unfortunately with our weather, that plan has been squashed. It'll just be the family-- and you, of course. A nice, lighthearted gathering to bring welcome to a new year and new fortune." Georg finished.

"Please come." Viktor begged.

"It'll be fun!" Georg pleaded.

"There will be chocolate!" Viktor bribed with a sly grin on his face.

_Chocolate?_ "Alright, I'm sold!" She grinned a little. _A small party? How bad can it be?_ She turned her head when there was a loud shot ring off in the distance. "Was that….?"

"Yes," Georg smiled. "The hunt is afoot."


	16. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

In the parlor, the tall grandfather clock rung in twelve chimes for midnight. The entire castle was quiet with the royal household settled in their rooms for the night, with only the guards patrolling the grounds and halls.

Well, almost.

As Princess Anna slept comfortably in her bed, there was the quiet patter of feet approaching and stopping outside her room. The doorknob wiggled as the person on the other side of the door attempted to open it. Locked. The hardware jiggled again as a key slipped into the knob and unlocked it. The door opened slowly and without a sound, the figure slipped inside. Anna never stirred.

As quietly as possible, the intruder moved quickly to the bed and hopped up beside Anna, then scooted over to lean over the princess' shoulder.

"Anna? Psst!"

When she didn't respond, she was treated to a rough jostling of her shoulder, "Anna! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Anna peeked one eye open and sighed at the mass over her. "Lisee, go back to sleep…" she rolled over and turned away.

"But I can't!" Annalise cried and plopped down on Anna's back. "The sky's all pretty and colorful like magic! There's no time for sleep! We should go outside and play!"

Anna mumbled through the pillow. "Where have I heard that before…?" She sighed and turned to face the giddy little princess sitting on her. "Right now?"

"Please?" Lisee begged, making her eyes as wide as saucers and sticking out her bottom lip.

_Must…resist… damnit. Who am I kidding? I did that to Elsa all the time._ "Alright, fine!" Anna sighed and swept back the blankets. 

"YAY!"

"What do you have in mind?" Anna asked through a yawn.

Lisee leaned right in and whispered into the older princess' ear. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Lisee hopped up and down with excitement as Anna knelt in front of her, tying on the girl's winter cloak. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"Shh…" Anna whispered, "You'll wake everyone up!" She finished tying the cloak, and no sooner than she let go of the fabric did Annalise grab her hand and usher her outside into the snow.

"Let's go, let's go!" Lisee squeaked and pulled Anna along. Once they were far enough not to wake the members of the castle, little Lisee plopped down in the snow and started flailing her arms and legs. "Look Anna! An angel!"

"That's very good!" Anna couldn't help but grin. Hans' niece reminded her so much of herself when she was that small. She recalled spending countless hours with Elsa outside playing in the snow, making angels and snowmen, Olaf especially. Those were some of the only memories she had of herself and Elsa when they were close. Her smile faded when she remembered the last time there was a sister play date in the courtyard, and how it somehow led to Elsa shutting her out for the next thirteen years. Anna sighed, still not exactly knowing what she did to make her Elsa hide away. 

Suddenly a snowball collided with Anna's face, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"C'mon!" Lisee said. "We have to build a snowman!" The little girl had already started rolling some snow together.

Anna got down in the snow beside the little princess and helped roll a ball together. "So, how big are we making this snowman?"

"Larger than everything!" Lisee giggled. "It's gonna be a snow king!" She tried to stretch her arms out to show size but she ended up falling over butt to snow instead in a fit of giggles. "Oops!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "King of snowmen? Does your grandfather know he has to share thrones in his own castle?"

Lisee whispered. "So it'll be our secret. Don't tell Grandpapa! He doesn't like sharing...." She joined her snowball with Anna's to make a larger one.

"Don't worry, I won't." Anna smiled. "You know… my sister Elsa created this giant snowman once. He lives up in the North Mountain in Arendelle. His name is Marshmallow. Oh I think he's maybe…twenty feet tall!"

Lisee's eyes widened. "Wow! How'd she do that?"

Anna swallowed, remembering she never told Lisee about Elsa's special power. So much for secrets. "Well, my sister has this special magic…she can create ice and snow out of the palm of her hands! There's no limits to what her magic can produce. And the snowmen she creates come to life!"

"Really? That's amazing!" Lisee exclaimed, jaw-dropped.

Anna nodded. "There's another snowman she made, Olaf. We put him together when we were kids…he loves warm hugs and summertime." Anna smiled. "Not your average snowman, but he's one of the friendliest…well…friends anyone could ever have."

"Olaf is alive too?" Lisee asked, entranced with the talks of magical snowmen.

Anna nodded as she helped Lisee add another element to the snowman. "Maybe perhaps one day you and your papa can visit Arendelle. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind."

"Yes please!" Lisee clapped her hands excitedly, for a while forgetting about the snowman they were building. "I wanna see Olaf and Marshymallow!"

"I've got an idea…" Anna smiled. "Why don't we build our own version of Olaf?"

Lisee's smile faded. "But…but it won't be alive like _the real_ Olaf…"

Anna rubbed Lisee's pink cheek. "That's what our imagination is for. We don't need magic for something to be alive in our hearts."

"Really?"

"Really really." She rolled a large enough ball of snow and stuck it on the top. "Here, I'll let you decorate his face while I go grab some twigs and pebbles. Stay right here, okay?"

"I promise!" Lisee squealed. She created a mound of snow to stand on as she used her gloved fingers to make a face for her new friend.

Anna returned several minutes later carrying different sticks and stones for Annalise to pick from. "How's it coming?"

"I'm finished!" Lisee hopped about and pointed excitedly. Once Anna was in reach the little girl grabbed various pieces and placed them in selected spots, finishing off her creation. "There! Now he's perfect!"

Anna took a good look at the snowman. Two pebbles for eyes above a wide grin, and what was the detailing on the sides of its face--snowy sideburns. Anna couldn't help but chuckle, knowing all too well who the inspiration for those came from. Several more stones made buttons down the front of the snowman's body and two bent twigs served as arms.

"Very handsome!" Anna grinned.

Lisee giggled. "He reminds me of Unkie Hans!"

"With the sideburns, yes he does. A very round, bald, frosty Unkie Hans" Anna teased. She sat down beside Lisee and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders so they could admire their handiwork.

"Anna? How long do you think Olaf will stay here?"

"Well…I'd say until spring? I don't think this winter is going to end anytime soon. As long as it stays cold enough, Olaf will survive."

"But what if Olaf melts?" Lisee asked eyes wide.

"Well he will eventually, but our memories of building him will always remain in here." She patted her chest over her heart. "Besides, it will give you something to look forward to every winter: building yourself an Olaf!"

"I like that!" Lisee smiled and nodded, then huddled closer to Anna and pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Getting cold?" Anna asked. She herself started feeling a chill. Hours had passed since they both came outside, and the night air was raw. "We should go inside before we end up icicles. It's not a pleasant feeling, trust me. And your papa will be most angry with me if you catch a cold.

* * *

"That was fun!" Lisee squealed as she pulled off her boots and sat them in front of the library fireplace.

Anna nodded. "It was! It brought back memories of me and Elsa when we were kids." She smiled at Lisee as she hung their cloaks to dry. "I suppose it was worth it that you woke me up in the middle of the night. I didn't think we could see the Northern Lights from here. It was a nice surprise-- though I'll admit they're much brighter back home." She said thoughtfully, "A nice little reminder of the things I've been missing. I used to say the sky was awake, and I always managed to get Elsa to play with me. You and I are more alike than I thought."

"The sky's awake? I like that!!" Lisee nodded excitedly. "It's a must! When the sky is awake, we have to be too!"

"Who do you usually play with?" Anna asked as she sat down in the rocking chair. Lisee immediately climbed into her lap.

"Unkie Hans…but he didn't wanna." She fidgeted. As she shifted, a small object slipped out of the girl's pocket. Anna picked it up, recognizing it.

"Isn't this the key to my room?" Now it finally dawned on her how Annalise managed to get inside. She distinctly remembered locking it as she did every night since overhearing some of the princes and their foul behaviors. "Where did you get this?"

Lisee giggled. "Unkie Hans…"

"Does he know you have it?" Lisee shook her head.

"You're pretty sneaky." Anna smirked, tapping Lisee's nose. "I like that."

* * *

Hours later the sun began rising over the horizon. Its rays eventually peeked through a crack in the curtains of Hans' room and shined right onto his face. The prince quickly moved his hand to block the brightness and then sat up in bed. Shaking his head to wake up, he got out of bed and dressed for the day. As he was about to leave the room, he noticed his desk drawers were all left open, and one important item was missing: the key to Anna's room.

A wave of panic fell over him as he dashed from his room down the halls to Anna's chamber. The door was partially open and the princess missing. Hans started racing about the castle trying to locate her. _Perhaps she got up early for breakfast. Scratch that…dining hall is empty. So is the parlor….the study…the stables. Blast it, Anna, where did you go?_ As he rounded a corner heading to the library he collided with an equally panicked Ludwig.

"Hans! Annalise is missing." The elder brother muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Her bed is ice cold; she hasn't been in it for quite some time."

"Anna is missing too." Hans said. "And so is the key to her room."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!" Hans sighed. He pointed down the hall. "I was just about to check the library. It's the only other place I can think of where she would go." The two brothers started down the corridor. "I can only hope Dirk and Derrick aren't somehow involved in this. If they did anything to her..."

"Then they'll have hell to pay." Ludwig finished. "I think they're both already in deep with our father." He creaked open the door to the library and stopped, a smile growing on his face. "But I don't think you need to worry about them. Come take a look." He ushered Hans into the room with a finger to his lips to keep them quiet.

Hans stepped into the library and paused at the sight. There by the fireplace were Anna and Lisee curled up on the rocking chair fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. "Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep for now. The New Year's activities won't begin until much later today." Ludwig took note of the winter boots and cloaks hanging by the fireplace. "It seems they've already had quite an adventure to start the day."


	17. New Year's Eve

"Anna…wake up." Hans said, shaking her shoulder gently. Anna merely mumbled and turned her head away. "For Christ's sake, we don't have all day." He muttered, reached for the arms of the rocking chair and jolted it forward. The princess was knocked out of her seat and into his waiting arms.

"Ow, hey!" Anna hissed, now very much awake and none too pleased for being forced from her peaceful nap. She struggled out of his grip and got to her feet. "Why do I always find you in my…" she glanced around and realized she wasn't in her room. This was the libary. "…nevermind. What do you want, Hans?"

"Well, for one thing, I needed to make sure you weren't cursed into some deep sleep or some other magical nonsense. In case you haven't noticed, the Southern Isles is a bit short on true love's kisses right now."

Anna was not amused. "Ha. Ha." She deadpanned and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"Oh, and we're eating dinner in two hours." He added nonchalantly while straightening back up to his full height, "You should probably get ready."

"What?" Anna panicked. "I was asleep that long?" It certainly didn't seem like it. Didn't she and Annalise just finish playing outside?

"Yes, you were." Hans turned to the door. "Now come on. Lilith is already in your room waiting for you."

"Fine, fine." Anna stretched out and started after him. "Where did Lisee go?"

"She scampered off about an hour ago with Ludwig. You'll see them both at dinner. Everyone will be there."

Anna swallowed. "Everyone? You mean…the king?"

"Yes."

"And _all_ of your brothers?"

"I did say everyone." He replied.

Anna sighed. There were definitely at least two men that she _didn't_ want to share company with. "Joy."

Hans glanced down at her and smirked. He already knew of whom she was dreading. "Cheer up. If you're lucky they'll be too drunk to remember to show up. Or perhaps they'll spend their evening with some barmaid."

Anna shuddered. "That was almost _my_ fate, you know…you say it like some joke."

"Because my brothers _are_ a joke. Truthfully I think we're all waiting for them to slip up bad enough to be disowned."

Anna scoffed. "That's rich coming from the traitor and attempted murderer."

"That's not how I told the tale." He said rather proudly.

"I gathered." Anna said, stopping outside her room. "What makes you think I won't tell what really happened?"

"Oh Anna…" Hans smirked and pat her cheek. "I know you won't. Not after everything I've done for you since you arrived here. Besides, with me locked away, who would protect you from my brothers, hmm?"

Anna narrowed her eyes and swatted his hand away. "I can take care of myself. I punched _you_ , remember?"

"As if I could forget. But _you_ wouldn't stand a chance against both of them." He opened her door. "Now go get ready. Ninety minutes, I'll be back."

Anna huffed and slammed the door behind her, hating it when Hans was right, and that smug look of his when he made it a point to prove it.

"Milady, are you alright?" Lilith asked, rising from the seat where she was waiting.

"Oh, just Hans being well…Hans." Anna sighed and plopped down on the bed. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Forgive me for being blunt, your highness, but you look quite disturbed. Far more than the young prince could ever affect you."

"Because I have to sit down to dinner with _them_ …"

"Them, Milady?" Lilith asked, helping Anna out of her dress.

"Dirk and Derrick; the princes. The last time I ate a meal with them I wanted to vomit."

"Dirk and Derrick are the two princes we all hoped would have turned out better once they became of age." Lilith began, setting Anna's discarded clothing aside. "But alas, as time went on and the years went by, their behavior only got worse. Oh, if her ladyship, our beloved queen was still here…perhaps things would have been different."

"Well if you ask me, they've gone past the point of no return." Anna said an stepped into the nicer green gown Lilith prepared for her.

Lilith smiled at the princess as she laced up the back of the dress. "And what of Prince Hans?" she prompted. "Do you think he is 'past the point of no return' as well?"

"Hans?" Anna asked. "I don't know. He seems to have my interests in mind, but for all I know it's just another charade. He's like two sides of a coin. Sometimes, he's nice. Other times, he's rubbing superiority in my face. And when he does _that_ , I look at him and all I can think of is the monster who almost destroyed everything I held dear."

"If you don't mind me saying…you still spend a lot of time with the prince. It seems like you put good trust in the man."

"Better him than his freaky brothers, but trust…he's still earning that back." Anna glanced over her shoulder at the maid. "To be honest, I think the only member of his family I really trust is Annalise. She breaks hearts with cuteness, not cruelty."

Lilith couldn't help but laugh. "I believe you're right. But do try to give the prince a chance. I think he does mean well."

"He meant well in Arendelle, too. Look where that got us." Anna muttered, and then gasped. "Ow! Too tight!"

Lilith smiled to herself, having tugged tighter on purpose. "Sorry, your highness…" She was interrupted by constant streams of knocking at the door. The maid moved over and opened it slightly to see who was there. "Her highness isn't decent, I'm afraid she isn't fit for visitors."

"But Miss Lilith it's just me!" said a tiny voice. Lilith glanced down to see Annalise smiling up.

"Your highness!" Lilith smiled and turned to Anna. "Princess, Annalise is here."

"Oh!" Anna grinned. "Let her in!" She knelt down and held out her arms for a hug as the girl hurried in. "Look at you! You look so pretty in your pink dress."

Lisee giggled. "Pink is my favorite! Grandpapa gave this to me!" she squealed, grabbing the skirt of her dress and twirling it about. "Yours is pretty!"

"Thank you," Anna smiled as she smoothened out the outer pleats of her skirt.

Lisee plopped on the bed. "I bet Unkie Hans will like it too."

Anna rolled her eyes slightly as Lilith finished the lacing. "Sweetie, what does it matter if he does or not?"

"Cuz he's your true love!" Lisee nodded with determination.

Anna sighed and sat by the mirror to fix her hair into her braided updo. "Just because he's a prince and I'm a princess doesn't mean there's true love--or any love for that matter."

Lisee pouted. "Does this mean you won't let him kiss you?"

"Wait, what?" Anna whirled around, glancing at Lilith when the maid couldn't contain her giggling. "Why do I have to kiss Hans??"

"'Cuz it's New Years Eve! You got to kiss at midnight! That's when the magic happens! You know, like in fairytales!" The little princess hopped off the bed. "You got to kiss Unkie Hans! I'm gonna stay up 'till midnight just so I can see it!" She giggled and fled from the room.

Anna looked at Lilith in the mirror with a mixture of anxiety and horror. "If only life was like a fairytale. Prince Charmings weren't supposed to ruin the happy endings."

* * *

Dinner seemed to go without any problems. Just as Hans predicted, everyone came except for Phillip, who remained locked in the dungeons, and Dirk and Derrick, who were nowhere to be found. One end of the table was loud with laughter and conversation. Anna sat at the other end of the table, sandwiched between King Alexander and Annalise, with Hans sitting directly across from her. She didn't say much, mostly for the fear of uttering something embarrassing in front of the king.

"My dear, you're awfully quiet this evening." Alexander asked, breaking the silence and looking at Anna. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Anna swallowed, "Oh yes, I'm alright, Your Majesty…. I suppose I'm just not in much of the talkative mood."

"Nonsense!" Alexander replied, lifting his glass. "Allow yourself some merriment, Princess Anna. It's a holiday, a time for celebration!"

"Forgive me, sir… but it's a little hard for me to feel celebratory when I'm so far away from my home and my family."

"Ah, I see." The king nodded. "But if it's any consolation, I did send a royal messenger to your kingdom. Queen Elsa knows of your whereabouts and safety."

Hearing that news made Anna's eyes light up, "She does? Really?"

The king nodded. "Perhaps in a few days time, our man will return with a letter for you. A little something from home will surely lighten your spirits during your stay."

"I think it will." Anna said, breaking a smile. "Some of your sons have already helped me feel well…as 'at home' as it could get. And of course Annalise has…has…" She paused when she took notice of her plate out of the corner of her eye. Her delicious chocolate cake had disappeared, and a trail of crumbs led right over to Annalise. Anna glanced at the young girl and broke out in a fit of giggles upon the sight of chocolaty evidence all over the girl's face.

Hans chuckled from across the table, having witnessed the whole theft. "Lisee strikes again."

Alexander grinned a little. "I see you and my granddaughter have taken up quite well. Ludwig here tells me you both were out in the snow this morning."

"Midnight grandpapa!" Lisee giggled. "The sky was awake!"

"Ah yes, the Northern Lights. Tell me, what made you choose Anna?"

Lisee made a pouty face, "Because Unkie Hans was a party pooper!"

Princes who heard her comment erupted into laughter. Anna wrapped an arm around Lisee and grinned smugly at Hans. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

After dinner everyone retreated to the parlor where they would remain for the remainder of the evening. Footmen came in and out with serving trays of snacks and select wines and champagnes to keep everyone awake until the grandfather clock chimed in the New Year.

"Psst! Unkie Hans!" Lisee whispered as she climbed onto the couch beside him.

Hans leaned in and whispered back. "What, what is it?"

"Are you gonna kiss Anna?" Lisee pressed.

Hans blinked, taken a bit by surprise. "Um…what?"

"C'mon, Unkie Hans! You have to! It's a Southern Isles tradition!"

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Annalise, you're four. What do you know of our New Year's traditions?"

"Papa told me. And it's just like in my stories! The prince kisses the princess at midnight!"

"Ah yes, your fairytales." Hans shook his head. "I'll think about it. How's that?" He took in her look of disapproval and sighed. "What?"

"You have to!"

"Annalise, we don't exactly get along. Do you really want me to walk away from this night with a broken nose?"

Lisee shifted. "No…"

"Exactly. Besides, you're not staying up until midnight to see it or not. You won't know until tomorrow morning. And--" Someone cleared their throat loudly to get his attention. Hans glanced up to see Viktor and Georg standing off in the corner, motioning for little Annalise to join them. "I think your uncles want a word with you."

Lisee waved to her twin uncles as she hopped off the couch and rushed over to them.

Georg bent down and scooped her up so they were all eye level. "Little Lisee, rumor has it that you want Hans and Anna to kiss at the stroke of midnight!"

Lisee went wide-eyed. "Who told you?"

"Silly princess." Viktor chuckled, patting her head. "We have exquisite hearing. We also have a plan…"

"A plan?" she asked.

Georg continued. "We know your father is going to come over any minute now and have you go to bed. So… about ten minutes before the clock strikes twelve, one of us will come retrieve you so you can watch them kiss--"

"--or not." Viktor finished.

"They have to kiss!" She squealed. "They have to!"

"Yeah, we want them to, also." Georg said.

"You do??" Her eyes went wide.

Viktor nodded. "Yup. Or to just see an enraged princess clobber his head." He whispered to his brother.

"Uh oh…here comes the party crasher now…" Georg motioned to Ludwig coming over to them.

"No, Papa! I don't wanna go!"

Ludwig took Annalise from Georg. "Sorry dearest, but you've been up since midnight yesterday. You need your rest."

"But I'm not sleepy!" the little princess insisted, stifling a yawn. Stealing everyone's cake at dinner was starting to crash her sugar levels. Of course, she tried hiding it but Ludwig saw right through her.

"Maybe not yet, but it's coming on fast. Say goodnight to your uncles."

Lisee sighed and waved. "Nighty night Uncle Vikki and Georg…" she said, giving a giggly wink over Ludwig's shoulder.

The twins smirked and winked back as she was carried off to bed.

Georg leaned closer to his older brother. "Bet you ten Hans kisses her."

"Twenty he doesn't."

"Thirty he does."

"You're on." Viktor grinned, handshaking the deal. "Oh, and if she decks Hans? Fifty."

* * *

Anna stood off to the side leaning against a cabinet. She rubbed her arms and watched the men mingle with one another. The king sat in a large armchair and he was surrounded by many of his sons: Frederick, Lars, Tomas, and Alexei. Viktor and Georg were standing near the fireplace conversing with Ludwig who had just returned from upstairs. Her attention suddenly turned back to the crowd surrounding the king where everyone erupted in loud laughter. _Someone must've told a really good joke…_ She sighed and turned away. As festive as the evening has been, and although there were plenty of people for her to talk to, she couldn't help but feel sad and alone.

Suddenly someone gently nudged her shoulder. "You look like you could use some of these." Hans said and handed her a small plate of candy.

Anna glanced down at the plate and shook her head. "No thank you," she said quietly and turning her face away.

His eyes shifted from her, to the plate, then back to her. "Anna…you just refused chocolate. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Hans wasn't convinced. He gently took her hand and guided her to a couch far enough away from the rest of his brothers that they could talk with some privacy. "C'mon, something is bothering you." When she didn't respond, he pressed again. "Anna?"

She sighed and gave in. "this is all wrong."

Hans raised a brow. "Come again?"

"I was supposed to be spending Christmas and New Years in Arendelle…." She began. "Elsa and I have been apart for thirteen years. This was to be our first chance to celebrate together." Her eyes started tearing up and so she quickly snatched a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and dabbed her eyes. "But look what happened…I got marooned, spent Christmas hiding away in my room, and now New Year's with _you_ and your brothers…"

"I'm deeply hurt." He deadpanned.

"All I can think about is Elsa…and how lonely she must feel. She locked herself in her room for years… she might know I'm alive but it doesn't change the fact that we're so far apart from one another…" she sniffled. "I made so many plans for us once things got back to normal back home… birthdays…holidays…all to celebrate _us_ now that we're back in each other's lives…" She twisted the cloth about in her hands, looking down at her lap. "Now all that's changed. Elsa had to suffer through all of them alone-- again-- while I'm stuck here." She sighed and leaned her head into his shoulder, wiping her eyes again.

"Anna…" Hans started, not quite sure what to say. He knew her situation here in the Isles wasn't ideal for either of them. What he didn't realize was how homesick she really was. He gently enclosed her hand in his own. "If there's anything Arendelle taught me, it's that life has its way of throwing the unexpected at us, and we're tested in a way…do we let bumps in the road overcome us, or do we rise to the challenge of making the best of the situation at hand…" He paused, "I'm sure Queen Elsa is thinking of you every day and remaining strong. She has to, for the sake of her people. Now it's your turn."

"I don't know how to be…" She said quietly.

"Right now you've become the weak Anna who flung herself into my arms, begging for me to save her with a kiss. What I _want_ to see is the carefree Anna I ran over with my horse…the determined Anna who stopped at nothing to save her sister… the fiery Anna who punched me right off the deck of that ship and broke my nose."

Anna blinked and shifted, looking up into his eyes with a confused look. "You…want me to break your nose again?"

Hans chuckled. "No, I—"

"Come over here, you two!" Alexander bellowed from across the room. "We have matters to discuss!"

"I'm scared…" Anna whispered to Hans as they stood up and moved closer to the group.

Alexander smiled at them both before continuing. "Now that midnight is upon us, I want us all to reflect back on the long year that has passed and use that to share our goals for the New Year. I for one would like more princesses to join our family, perhaps a few more grandchildren? Frederick? Alexei? … _Hans_ , to name a few?"

Frederick chuckled, though he didn't seem too entertained by the idea. "I'll certainly try."

Anna leaned in to whisper to her companion. "Why did he mention _you_?"

Hans only shrugged.

One by one the princes started naming their resolutions, but Anna wasn't really listening. She was more focused on what Hans said to her moments ago. She didn't even notice when after Georg finished his mini-speech, he slipped out of the room and down the hall. She began focusing on the group again once it was Hans' turn to speak up.

"Well…I really don't need to mention my great act of shame this summer." He sighed and glanced at Anna. "The only thing I can look forward to next year is the remaining time I have with Princess Anna."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, raising her brow and trying to study his face. _Hans…now you're scaring me. How much did you drink at dinner? I despise you, why are you looking forward to being around me? That's not how this was supposed to work!_

"I know I can never merely say 'I'm sorry' for what I did to you and Queen Elsa in Arendelle, but I don't want us to go on for the next three months throwing cheap jabs at each other for five seconds worth of satisfaction. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I would really like us to at least start tomorrow off with a cleaner slate."

"Um…" Anna started. This was not at all what she was expecting.

"What I'm trying to ask, Anna, is…would you be willing to call a truce?" He held out his hand to her.

Anna stared at the hand for a good few minutes before taking it in her own and shaking it. If he was willing to make an honest effort, she could, too. "Truce."

* * *

"Lisee, wake up!" Georg shook his niece gently. "It's almost midnight."

"YAY!" she shot up from her bed and hurried to slip on her slippers. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing so far. Just late-night snacks, distasteful jokes and boring speeches."

Lisee giggled. "Are they gonna kiss?"

Georg scooped her up and hurried back downstairs to the parlor. Down the hall he slowed down and set her on the floor. "Oh I hope so. You can watch from the doorway, but promise to stay out of sight! If your papa finds out I woke you up, we're in big trouble."

She nodded. "Okay."

Georg cleared his throat and walked nonchalantly back into the parlor and rejoined the group just as Anna started sharing her resolution.

"…I won't lie, I've been very unhappy since I arrived here." She quickly waved her arms. "Not any of your faults… I've just been missing my sister. She's the only family I have left. But me being a brood and locking myself in my room isn't fair to any of you, especially when you're going well out of your way to make me feel at home here. SO… I'll try to live each day to the fullest. I've waited thirteen years for my castle gates to open so I can see what's out there and meet new people. I might as well start now." She smiled.

Alexei clapped. "Beautifully said, princess."

Alexander glanced behind him and noticed time running out. "It's almost midnight! Everyone grab your glasses!" He waved for a footman to start pouring the champagne.

"Everyone ready?" Frederick asked, taking his glass.

Hans leaned over and whispered into Anna's ear. When he spoke, there was plenty of hesitation and nervousness. "Will uh...will you allow me to kiss you at midnight?"

Anna went wide-eyed and stared at him in a panic. "Must you? We declared truce, not 'true love'…"

His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Yes, I know…but think of it this way…if _I_ don't…one of my other brothers _will_ …"

"Begin the countdown!" Alexander declared.

"Ten!" the brothers took turns chanting.

"Seriously?" she asked, her face turning very pink.

"Nine!"

"Seriously."

"Eight!"

Anna flustered for a bit, "Al-alright, fine…but a small one…and no tricks!"

"Seven"

"No tricks, I promise."

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two"

Hans leaned over and gently placed his fingertips under her chin, drawing her closer and closer...

"One!"

" **Happy New Year!** "

The clock struck twelve. Lisee jumped up and down with glee; Frederick narrowed his eyes with disgust; and Viktor paid thirty to Georg as everyone witnessed Hans and Anna share their first kiss.


	18. The Armor Gallery

Anna smiled and hummed to herself as she skipped merrily down the long corridors. She had woken up that morning full of energy and felt like putting it to good use. For the princess, today was a day of exploration. During her early tour with Hans, they only really covered the essential places she would need to go. The upper floors, towers, and lower levels were still uncharted territory, until today. Anna made sure to eat a big breakfast. The castle was grand. This trek could take a while.

She stopped when she reached a spiral staircase. She glanced up the stairwell and then down. _Which way…?_ After a few moments of deliberation, Anna decided that starting at the bottom and working her way back up was best. She hopped on the railing and slid herself all the way down.

Once back on her feet she brushed off her skirts and took a glance at her surroundings. The floor she found herself on was a lot darker than the uppers. Here, the only source of light came from sporadically hung lanterns. The corridor she started down had no windows; the walls had no paintings or decoration. The air was also a lot colder, and Anna started rubbing her arms to keep them warm. _I'm really starting to regret wearing such thin a blouse. Such an eerie place. Some of Hans' brothers should stay down here. It suits them…_

She reached the end of the corridor where there was a door. Anna gripped the knob tightly. _Please let there be a fire on the other side…_. She pulled and pushed on the door. It creaked loudly but barely budged. Anna looked the wood over. There were cobwebs hanging from the hinges. She suspected this door hasn't been opened in quite some time. After a few more forceful tugs, she managed to pop it open enough for her to slip through. The new corridor she found herself in was completely dark and the only light came from the open doorway. The further in she went, she placed her hands along the walls to guide her. Unfortunately though, the walls failed to indicate more stairs going downward so Anna ended taking a small tumble.

"Ow!" She rubbed her side. "This day is turning out _so_ well." She sighed and continued along in the dark. This time, she took smaller steps to avoid a repeat tumbling. Once Anna rounded a corner she gave a sigh of relief. In the distance she could see light coming from another connecting corridor. She quickened her pace, eager to get away from the darkness. Anna rounded the corner but the smile on her face quickly disappeared.

She found herself surrounded by several rooms blocked with iron bars. Anna stumbled her way into the dungeons.

_I can't believe this. Of all my luck…this is where my turmoil all started!_ Anna crept down the frigid corridor as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert any inmates of her presence. To her relief, most of the cells were empty. However, towards the other end of the corridor once inmate caught her attention. He was asleep on his cot and his face was visible to her. _He looks familiar…._ Then in dawned on her. _Wait…Hans mentioned one of his brothers was locked down here…that must be him! Oh, but what was his name? Peter? Paul? GOSH this is so frustrating. Hans, why do you have to have so many brothers?!_ Suddenly she looked up and down the corridor where she heard voices approaching. No doubt the guards, and she didn't want to be caught lurking about where she didn't belong. Without a second thought she bolted from her spot back up the path where she came from with the occasional trip-up the dark steps.

Once she closed the door leading to the dungeons, she leaned against it to catch her breath. "Okay…maybe starting at the very bottom wasn't the best idea…" She said to herself. After a few moments, she found the staircase and started her way back up, passing the point where she began at and going up two more. "This looks like a good place to start. And hey, at least this hallway has light!" She passed by a window and peered out. She happened to be in the front of the castle, and this spot gave a great view of the distant town square.

Anna continued on and stopped at a set of doors in the middle of the hall. _Hmm, what could be behind door number one?_ She peeked inside. The room was filled with different kinds of armor of varying styles. Some of them looked several decades old, while others potentially a century or more. Hanging on the walls on one side of the room were painted renditions of battles and past kings adorned in their battle armor. The other side held shelves of various antique shields and swords out on display. As Anna looked around she couldn't help but wonder how many wars the Southern Isles fought over the years to get the chance to use some of this equipment.

When Anna turned to leave, she noticed the door at the other end of the room was ajar with light coming from the other side. As she crept closer, she heard the sounds of metal striking against metal. _Is someone in there?_

Anna hesitated before pushing the door open wider. Luckily for her, the wood didn't make any loud creaks. The connecting room she found herself in was much larger than the armor gallery. It was also brightly lit. Large windows on the opposite wall were draped with long red curtains with gold tassels.

What caught the princess' attention were the two men prancing about the room, engaged in a swordfight. They both wore similar pale grey fencing attire with their faces covered with protective masks. Anna noticed one man was several inches shorter than the other. She wondered if these were some of the princes. Walking inside, she kept close to the wall and stood off to the side to observe. The participants seemed to glide over the floor as they struck and dodged each other's blows. After a while, it began to appear that the shorter man gained the upper hand in the fight and manipulated his opponent down to the ground, placing his sword to gently touch the man's chest.

"Game, set, match!" The victor announced, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. He moved his sword away and helped the other to his feet, then removed his mask. Anna recognized him immediately as one of Hans' older brothers, Alexei.

"That was a good effort, Hans."

Hans brushed himself off and yanked off his own mask. "Easily said coming from the victor. You've pulled those moves on me plenty of times before. I shouldn't have fallen for them so quickly. Of course…if my last opponent wasn't a _snowman_ I probably would have fared against you much better. I'm losing my touch."

"No…" Alexei said, patting Hans on the back. "You're just a little bit out of practice. Come, another round." He turned around to put on his mask and that was when he noticed Anna leaning against the far wall, watching. "We can give our visitor some entertainment."

"Oh joy… that's all I need…to have my embarrassing defeat witnessed." He glanced around the room until he caught sight of Anna. When her gaze met his she gave a shy wave. Hans quickly wiped away some sweat off his forehead with his arm and waved back, motioning for her to come over.

"Well, good morning to you, princess!" Alexei smiled.

"Good morning! What are you both up to?"

"Sparring." Alexei grinned. "Getting some practice in."

"What he really means is he's wiping the floor with my failure." Hans sighed.

"Failure? What I saw looked amazing!" Anna replied enthusiastically. "I thought you did really well!"

Hans raised a brow at her. "Anna…you are aware that I lost, right?"

Anna shot him a look. "Yea, but…the way you two moved…it was almost like…like…a dance!" Her comment made Alexei chuckle, then she added, "Well… a dance with swords…"

"Oh it's much more than a dance." Alexei stated, "It's part art and of course, part combat. It's been a tradition in our family that all princes become trained swordsmen."

"What about princesses?" Anna asked curiously.

Hans shrugged. "For at least three generations the only princesses in our family came through marriage. The Westergaard bloodline apparently prefers men."

Alexei couldn't help but smile. "And besides, I don't think fencing is quite a sport fit for a fair princess."

"Says who?" Anna asked, then impulsively reached for and took Hans' sword from his hands. "This is…" she started, then resulted to holding the hilt with both hands, "…wow, heavier than it looks…"

"That's because it isn't meant for the wimpy arms of a princess." He toyed, giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze.

"Hey c'mon!" She retorted, yanking her arm away from his grip. "It's not like your arms are much better, I mean look!" She shuffled the sword to one hand and gripped his muscle, "You're….oh wow that's strong." She blushed, and quickly stammered. "I mean…uh…it's uh…stronger than it looks…" She avoided his gaze so she wouldn't have to see him smirking at her. "Shut up."

Hans kept grinning as he took his sword back. "I didn't say anything."

"Not yet…" she muttered. Her glance caught the doors to the room swinging wide open and her two least favorite people strolling in.

"My, you two are really escalating this bizarre relationship, aren't you? Just one kiss and now you're letting her grip your sword?" Dirk snickered, his innuendo not being missed by anyone in the room.

Derrick shook his head in mock disgust, "Such unbecoming of a prince."

Anna glared at them both and crossed her arms. "Says the men who tried to drag a princess to the slums of town to take advantage of her? You're hardly in the position to pass judgements."

Alexei stepped forward, putting distance between Hans and Anna, and Dirk and Derrick. "Where have you two been? Father was furious that you didn't attend the New Year's festivities."

"It's not like they were missed…" Anna muttered under her breath to Hans. He nodded his own head in agreement.

"The king will get over it. Besides, we had our own festivities back in town." Derrick said.

"That's right." Dirk continued. "We toasted midnight with two good friends of ours: Gin and Vodka."

"But it seems…" Derrick interrupted, "that you both did come real celebratory toasting of your own…" He said, leering at Anna and Hans. "So, are there wedding bells in our near future? Because I for one would love to give a kiss to my new sister."

Anna took a step behind Hans. "Ew, no!"

Hans stepped forward and raised his sword up threateningly at his brothers. "Is there a real purpose for your intrusion or are you just here for a death wish?"

"Is there an unspoken rule about a prince unable to freely walk his own castle?" Derrick shot back, using his hand to push the sword away.

"Besides, we're here to get some practice in, as all good princes do. Isn't that what you're doing here, after all, Hansy?"

"I have my reasons." Hans growled.

"Hey, I have an idea." Dirk said, flashing a grin. "Derrick, why don't you take Hans on for a round? We can make a bet on it…"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "…I'm listening."

"Whoever wins gets to spend an entire day with Spitfire here. If you win, then you can. If Derrick wins, _we_ can."

"Wait, what?!" Anna shrieked and reached forward to grip Hans' arm in a panic. "Hans… you can't be seriously agreeing to this! "Please don't--"

But Hans wasn't listening. Instead, he leaned in close to Derrick with a smug grin. "Deal."


	19. Prize to be Won

"Hans!" Anna cried, shocked. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her eyes bounced from Derrick to Hans as she reached over to yank the latter aside. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dueling my brother." He said nonchalantly, as if everything was a simple game with no consequences whatsoever. He used his sleeve to wipe some sweat from his brow. "He's been asking for it for a while now."

"Hans...please... The stakes are too high. What if you lose?" Anna asked, clinging to his arm. "You don't have to fight... You don't have to prove anything to them."

"Anna, you have no idea." Hans started. "I can't back down now, not when I've already agreed. I refuse to be a coward. Besides, they would only raise the wager. I'm putting an end to this while there's time."

"But what if you lose?" She repeated. "I don't want to spend a minute with those monsters, let alone a day!"

"Trust me, I won't lose."

"Hans, you're being foolish." Alexei spoke up. "We just went several rounds. I can see you're exhausted. There's no way you can properly duel Derrick."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Alexei, for the vote of confidence."

"Are we going to duel or not?" Derrick chided from across the room. He tapped his sword against the floor impatiently.

"Perhaps we should claim ourselves victor of the spoils now..." Dirk smirked at Anna. She immediately looked away, revolted.

"I'm coming," Hans said, then he turned back to Anna. "Everything will be fine, I promise." He gave her a reassuring grin before turning to the center of the room.

Anna and Alexei stood back to one side of the room, and Dirk on the other. "Do you really think he stands a chance? Derrick is twice his size..."

"Well princess...I really don't know. Where Derrick has more muscle, Hans makes up with agility. They can be pretty evenly matched...so long as..."

"What?" Anna asked, clutching the elder brother's arm for support. "So long as what??"

Alexei sighed. "...so long as Derrick fights fair."

The duel started without real warning. Hans had barely stood opposite Derrick when the older brother lunged with powerful strides. With no time to even put the mask over his head, he had to toss it out of the way and immediately jump to battle.

"What happened to 'en garde'?" Hans demanded and quickly raised his sword to deflect Derrick's hard blows.

"Ha!" Derrick bellowed. "And give away the element of surprise? Never." He swung again. Hans had to duck to avoid getting his head sliced off. It was clear from the first blocked strike that Derrick's weapon was indeed very sharp, and not protectively equipped like Hans'.

Anna watched the two men dash about and took notice how different the two styles were. During Hans and Alexei's duel, the mens' movements were smooth across the floor as if they were gliding. But in this round, the moves were much sloppier, choppier, and overall it seemed more like a 'duel to the death' than a simple practice match.

She glanced at Alexei. "This doesn't look good..."

Alexei shook his head. "Derrick has Hans on the defensive already. With the blows being delivered, I'm not sure if Hans could turn this around."

"But...the match just started..." Anna said, biting her lip and turning her attention back to the duelers. _C'mon Hans..._

"You're not looking so good, little brother." Derrick laughed as he continued gaining ground. "Perhaps you should call it quits and hand Spitfire over to us now."

"Never." Hans gritted through his teeth. He quickly angled his sword and blocked a swing.

"Always trying to be the hero, aren't you." Derrick shook his head and began circling Hans. "You had your fun with her, but you also missed your chance. It's time that princess was handled by a _real_ prince. Dirk and I see it. Now it's your turn."

"You call yourselves princes, yet all you do is spend your days hiding in the dirty brothels downtown. She's a girl, not some toy."

"I'm surprised at you, Hansy. I thought your time in Arendelle proved that you knew how the world worked for people like us. Girls...even princesses, _are_ toys, tools even. We aren't meant to like them...even love them. They are our keys to greater power. Marry a pretty one with position and it gives you power. And an obedient wife that produces many heirs secures a bloodline and reign." Derrick sneered.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "And yet you waste your time with street-walkers who won't give you a damn bit of respect."

"Oh they respect us alright. But in a way you will never understand. Dirk and I have no real power here. Eleventh and twelfth in line to the throne. We're not cared about, so why shouldn't we spend our hours as we see fit? Mingling with the commoners is quite fitting for us."

"You should renounce your titles and join them then. It'll make the rest of us so incredibly happy." Hans replied, dodging another blow.

"And lose the power that comes with being a member of royal blood? Never!" Derrick laughed. "Now, do us a both a favor and give up now. You can't win this, not with your back up to the wall."

"I won't give up Princess Anna without a fight. And it'll take a lot more than intimidation to defeat me."

"Says the man who can barely keep up a defense." Derrick shook his head. "Well, if its a real fight you want, _so be it..._ _"_

Derrick meant every word. The first part of the duel was tiring enough on the worn-down prince, and now the aggressor was quickening his blows and starting to use brute force to knock Hans down. The two had spun themselves around so Hans had more room to retreat backwards. After a harsh swipe, Derrick managed to knock Hans' sword from his hands. He then used his open opportunity to swing at his brother's face, leaving a small cut on Hans' cheek.

"HANS!" Anna cried. She buried her face into Alexei's chest. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. At this rate she'd be stuck spending her days hiding from the terrible duo.

Hans took the back of his hand and pressed it to his face. A small line of blood showed up on his white glove. He then glared at Derrick before diving to the floor to collect his weapon. "Cheap shot."

Derrick lowered his sword briefly to shrug his shoulder. "You deserved that one. Learn to wield your weapon properly. What good is a man who can't even defend himself or his lady?"

Hans stopped listening to Derrick chide him. Instead, he took Derrick's lowered weapon as an opportunity. Since his brother played dirty with the head strike, Hans felt no remorse returning the favor. With his small open window, he spun around and purposefully swung his blade where he knew Derrick would block. The bait was taken, and Hans succeeded in swiftly kicking the man in the stomach, sending Derrick to the ground. Slightly dazed by his hard landing, he was too slow in blocking Hans moving with his sword, pointing the blade into Derrick's chest.

"I win." Hans smirked.

Derrick growled and knocked Hans' sword aside so he could get back to his feet. "You cheated."

" _I cheated?!_ " Hans hissed. "You struck me in the face!" _  
_

"Oh grow up." Derrick said. "If this were a real sword fight I would have killed you. Be lucky this wasn't to the death. You'd be pulp by now, and your sweet princess in our _safe_ hands."

"Nothing you two do would she ever consider safe." Hans put his hand to his cheek again and hissed under his breath. He was still bleeding. This would definitely be the last time he dueled without his headgear.

"Anna, it's ok." Alexei said, nudging her slightly. "Hans won."

"He did?" Anna lifted her head from Alexei's chest and watched Hans sheath his sword and step away from Derrick. _Thank goodness!_ She bolted from her spot on the sidelines and hurried to Hans' side. "You won!"

Hans smirked at her as he started back to where Alexei stood. "I told you so."

"How's your cheek?" She asked, taking his face gently. When she almost reached his wound he jerked his head back. "It's fine, just a flesh wound."

"Yeah right." Anna rolled her eyes. "C'mon! Let's get you patched up." She grabbed his gloved hand and yanked him out of the chamber, leaving Alexei with Dirk and Derrick.

"I can't believe you lost!" Dirk growled, advancing on his brother. "You had him cornered!"

"Brat just got lucky, that's all." Derrick shook his head, still slightly dizzy from his fall. "He won't get the best of me again, that's for sure. I'll make certain of it."

Alexei approached the two. "You two just don't get it. It isn't brute force that wins duels. Or the strength of your muscle. Size doesn't matter." That comment made Dirk and Derrick both scoff. "Hans' drive to win was much greater than yours. He had someone to fight for, regardless if this were a serious match or not. To you both, this was a mere bet with Princess Anna as the spoils."

"Oh it meant more than that to us..." Dirk said. He leaned over and whispered to Derrick. "We may have lost this round, but it certainly won't be the last."

* * *

Anna roughly shoved Hans down into an armchair in his bedroom. "Sit there. I'll be right back." She turned to go but he quickly grasped her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something for your face! You're a bloody mess!" Anna said, yanking her arm free and darting out of the room. She went down to the servants quarters to borrow some supplies from Lilith.

Meanwhile, Hans leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief that he actually defeated Derrick. It hadn't been the first time he and Derrick sparred it out, but certainly this was the one moment where he had the least chance to win. He admitted that taking on the challenge was a risky maneuver. His sparring matches with Alexei prior that morning really did wear him down, and his trip to Arendelle and subsequent punishment thereafter truly got him out of practice. Snow monsters never made for proper dueling opponents.

Hans ripped off his gloves and loosened his tunic collar so he could cool himself down. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Once Anna finished with him, a bath was definitely in order. He rubbed the back of his neck gently as the door opened and Anna skipped back inside.

"Ookay, Lilith gave me some bandages and an ointment for your face. She says it'll make it heal faster."

"Oh, goodie." Hans said with muted excitement. He tilted his head and watched her unload her armload of supplies onto a side table to sort out.

"Lets see..." Anna said to herself. She grabbed a wet rag and knelt down beside Hans. "Okay...lets try this..." She nearly had the rag to his face and she paused. "Oh, and this might hurt." She dabbed the cut with the rag to clean it and stop the bleeding. Anna noticed he pressed his eyes shut and winced from the pain. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He replied. "Just get on with it."

Anna bit her lip and continued. Once she was sure the bleeding stopped, she took a bandage and applied an ointment. "Okay, now hold still." She placed her hand on his other cheek to steady his head and then pressed the bandage over the wound. "There. All done." She said quietly, rising to her feet and placing her leftover materials back on the table.

Hans eyed her and got to his feet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..." She said shortly.

Hans wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the chair. "You're a horrible liar."

Anna sighed deeply and turned around. She bit her lip. "It's just..."

Hans leaned his head forward slightly, waiting for her to continue. "C'mon Anna. Spill it..." Before he could continue, Anna jumped forward and pressed her lips to his. Her action caught him by surprise, but since she didn't pull away so quick, he wrapped an arm loosely around her. After a few more seconds she broke off and he smirked down at her. "My, my...I had no idea your feelings were so strong."

She didn't reply, instead, her eyes narrowed, she took two steps back and roughly slapped him hard in the face, right on top of the bandage she applied for him.

"OW!" He recoiled and protectively put his hand over his cheek. "What was that for?!"

"For dueling that brute!" She growled, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "How dare you risk my safety like that! You're the one who claimed I wasn't some prized trinket, and yet you went and pulled that stupid stunt! If you _ever_ do that again, I swear to god that--" 

"I get it, I get it! Loud and clear..." He sighed and rubbed his face. "If you're so damn angry with me, why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you were lucky enough to win." She frowned. "Don't you dare let it go to your head. It was a thank you and nothing more. At least now I don't have to suffer with _them_."

Hans shrugged his shoulders. "No. Now you just have to deal with me for a whole day."

"It's not like that's anything special. I see you everyday as it is." Anna replied. She gathered her things and started for the door. "But if we're really keeping this arrangement, then it's on _my_ terms. _You_ don't get a say in the matter. _I_ choose the day, and what we do." She started for the door, then stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Oh, by the way. "You should probably take a bath. You reek." With that she slipped out of the room and closed the door, leaving Hans dumbstruck.


	20. Olaf Assault

"Oh, Lilith! I've been meaning to give these back to you!" Anna said and pointed across the room to where the medical supplies sat on a side table. "They worked great!" 

"I'm pleased, your highness." Lilith smiled as she let loose Anna's hair from her elaborate evening hairstyle. "Is Prince Hans alright?"

"Yeah...he just got a cut on his cheek. Nothing too serious."

"How did that happen? Was there an accident?" Lilith said.

"He was being completely careless. Hans stupidly agreed to duel Derrick...you know, sword fighting."

"But why? By mere size alone, it's hardly a fair fight."

Anna shrugged. "Since when is anything 'Jerk' and Derrick do fair? Besides, he only agreed to protect me."

Lilith blinked. "I hope Prince Hans came out victorious in the end..."

Anna nodded slowly. "He was, thank goodness." She huffed quietly, "Still, it was a reckless thing to do, and I made sure he knew it. He got a nice slap in the face for his troubles."

Lilith was shocked and nearly dropped the hairbrush onto the floor. "You struck his highness?"

Anna turned around to face her maid. "Of course I did! He was stupid agreeing to that duel. He could have lost! What then? I'd be spending the rest of my time here hiding in my room... again...something I specifically promised the king and everyone else I _wouldn't_ do. And why? Because two creeps have no concept of boundaries and respect. It's disgusting!"

"but still, Milady...did that truly warrant such violent behavior? Is it not becoming of a proper lady?"

"What can I say? I'm a princess who isn't afraid to throw some punches. But even I have my limits to this castle's toxic family." Anna gave a goofy smile. "And besides, as far as Hans is concerned, I'm sure he took it pretty well. I did kiss him first, and he seemed to enjoy it--I mean, once the shock wore off. I'd say it evened out."

"Oh?" Lilith smiled to herself. "And what about you, Milady?"

"Me?" Anna glanced at the maid through the mirror. 

"This kiss. Did you enjoy it as well?"

Anna sat there silent for a moment, then blushed slightly. She didn't really want to think about that, whatever the real answer would be. That was murky territory that she wasn't prepared nor ready to venture through just yet. "Perhaps. It didn't mean anything, though. Just like his kiss at midnight on New Year's didn't mean anything either. This was a reward, nothing more."

* * *

Elsa set down her pen and leaned back in her seat. The floor around her desk was littered with crumpled papers; drafts of letters she had been attempting to write. Ever since word from the Southern Isles messenger arrived, Elsa couldn't help but feel a new sense of energy. For too many weeks she had lived with the unknown, and the potential guilt of believing she was responsible for Anna's death yet again. But now things were different. Anna was alive and well...just far from home. Elsa remembered from King Alexander's notice that Anna had agreed to stay in his kingdom until springtime. That was still quite some time away, and she needed Anna to know she was indeed missed. The only way to do that was to send written letters via the messenger. The man was due to leave for the Southern Isles at sunset, so there wasn't much time left.

After Elsa proofread her final draft, she folded it down into an envelope and sealed it shut with the royal seal of Arendelle. The queen clutched the papers tightly to her chest, took a deep breath, then left her chamber and headed down to the stables to meet with the messenger. She was hoping Kristoff would have been in the castle so he could send his own correspondence to Anna, but he was called back to the mountains. Instead, she had to insert a little something on his behalf. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind too much. With luck, this wouldn't be their only chance to send word to the Southern Isles.

She entered the stables and saw the messenger readying his horse. Gregor was his name. He was a tall, lanky man with light brown hair and brown eyes. When he noticed the queen enter, he quickly dropped the satchel he was holding and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty!" He said politely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Elsa took a few steps forward. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, prepared for your long journey ahead."

Gregor nodded. "I am. Your staff have supplied me with plenty of supplies and rations to last me most of my journey. Once I reach Vallacia, I can restock and charter a ship to the eastern continent. From there I can complete the trek southward."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could see the sun setting on the horizon. "Then I shouldn't keep you from your journey. Now, you do have the letter I have prepared for your king? The one I had sent to you days ago?"

Gregor nodded and motioned to the satchel he dropped. "I do, Queen Elsa."

She handed him the freshly sealed envelope. "Take this one also. It's for Princess Anna, my sister. Please, see that she gets it." She watched as he put her letter safely beside the other one in the bag.

"I promise, it will reach her hands as quickly as possible." He said, giving another bow and mounting his horse. With a flick of the reins, he started off towards the castle gates.

Elsa watched him ride off. "Good luck..."

* * *

Frederick stood against the wall to the Great Hall as he waited for Dirk and Derrick to return from the town square. Time went by, and he began tapping his boot against the stone floor impatiently. He had sent his brothers out for a simple errand. What should have only taken a mere fifteen to twenty minutes was now turning well over an hour. _This will be the last time I send those two to do anything important. It really is true what they say...if you want something done and done right, you have to do it yourself..._

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened and his two brothers made their way inside. Judging by their posture and balance, they returned far more intoxicated than when they left. 

"Well it's about time..." Frederick growled. "How long does it take to deliver supplies to a few inns?"

Dirk and Derrick glanced at each other. "Well, we may have gotten a little...sidetracked.

Frederick rolled his eyes. "Let me guess; blonde or brunette?"

Derrick shook his head, put his hand to his forehead to steady himself. "Actually, gin and vodka." Sudden movements definitely were not agreeing with him. 

Frederick threw his hands up in the air, defeated. "Have you two not come to your senses? There is work to be done, remember?"

Dirk exchanged a confused glance towards Derrick. "Work? What is this 'work' you speak of?"

_I can't believe this..._ Frederick sighed. _Actually, with these two, I can._ "Hans! Princess Anna! Need I say more?"

The twins both groaned in unison and glanced to each other.

"You two were supposed to ensure nothing would come of this reunion. Well I can assure you, you both have failed me. On New Year's Eve they both called a truce to their bickering. Hans even went so far as to kiss her. That doesn't bode well for us."

"Yeah, we heard about that." Derrick said.

"A shame we missed it." Dirk continued.

"I would have loved to receive a kiss from her at midnight..."

"Oh for..." Frederick sighed. "Focus! Have you two even done anything for our favor?"

"Well a few days ago we initiated a duel with Hans for a chance with Spitfire."

"...and lost, I imagine." The elder prince groaned. 

"I would've won if Hans didn't cheat." Derrick sighed.

_Typical._ "Listen well, both of you." Frederick hissed, yanking his brothers closer so he could merely whisper. "Work harder. Time is running out. Find a way to get under Hans' skin before that pair becomes inseparable. You two are essentially worthless to our bloodline. You don't contribute to this family as a whole, so at the very least put your talents to good use and make yourself worthy to _me_..." He then shoved them both away and stalked down the hall.

Dirk and Derrick exchanged glances. "Worthless, he says. Heh."

"Always the pompous big brother." Derrick narrowed his eyes as he and Dirk walked back outside towards the grounds. "He thinks because he's next in line that he's superior to the rest of us. Fuckin' ass." 

"We're far more than Hans could ever be. The unlucky thirteenth brother, embarrassment to our name, to our crown. And Freddy has the gall to call _us_ worthless..." Dirk replied. As the two stalked through the snow they ended up coming across a snowman partially hidden by surrounding bushes.

"What on..." Derrick started. "Who built this hideous thing?"

Dirk circled the snowy figure and knelt before its front. "You know...it sort of resembles Hans... sideburns and all..."

"Well if this snowman is Hans..." Derrick grinned wickedly at his brother. Then he glanced around until he found a large fallen branch sitting at the base of a tree. He snatched it up and swung it hard into the snowman, knocking off the head and destroying the upper body. "A fitting punishment, don't you agree?"

Dirk smirked. "And now for the real Hans...a lesson he won't soon forget."

Little did both brothers know, a little girl watched from her bedroom window with tears pouring from her cheeks as the remains of her beloved snowman crumbled to the ground.


	21. Spitfire's Fire

After dinner that evening, Anna decided to retreat to the library. She had finished reading all of the books in her bedroom and needed to scope out new material. This time, she wandered towards a different area of the chamber. The aisle she turned down ended up containing charters and histories of the Southern Isles. _Well this could be interesting..._ Anna placed one of the books down on a nearby table and moved to another set of shelves closer to the fireplace. The spines on these books were much more colorful, and these shelves had far less dust covering them. _These must be the fun books..._ She figured. Anna pulled one off the shelf and peered at the cover. The border was adorned with floral carvings. She opened it and flipped a few pages.

"Aw, it's a nursery book! This must be Lisee's..." She smiled to herself as she took the book to the rocking chair and sat down. She skimmed through several pages, and with it bringing back some memories of her own youth when she would lay on the floor in her own library with a stack of books to keep her occupied. Anna kicked off her shoes and curled up in the chair so she could immerse herself in the book.

"You look comfortable." A voice said after a while. Anna looked up, startled.

"Oh! Prince Ludwig!" Anna quickly scrambled to her feet for a curtsy.

Ludwig chuckled and shook his head. "Anna please, it's just 'Ludwig.' You don't have to be so formal. Especially around me."

"Oh." She said, sitting back down in the chair and tucking her feet up under her skirts. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Ludwig said, pulling over a chair to sit near her. "You know, Annalise refers to you as 'Auntie Anna'. She wants you to be family. She really connects with you."

"She does?" Anna blinked. "You know...somehow I'm not all that surprised...you know, uh, since she's convinced I'm going to marry your brother and all."

"Well, you know little girls and their imaginations." Ludwig smiled. He leaned back in his seat. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Anna asked, confused.

"Consider marrying Hans?"

She slammed the book shut and sighed. "Why does everyone think I will? I mean, it's cute when Lisee giggles to me and hopes for it, but she's four! She probably has no idea what transpired between Hans and me back in Arendelle. He's a hero to her, and I will never take that from her, regardless how I personally feel about him. I can't say the same the rest of you. Everyone else must know by now that a courtship between us it isn't going to happen. I can't be the only girl who Hans has ever fancied. Or...whatever you want to call it. I'm sure in time he will find someone else who finds him absolutely fascinating." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm by the time she finished.

"Anna, you would be surprised how rather dull the thirteenth son of a king is to a princess or aristocratic girl looking to gain a position."

Anna raised her brow. "so, what are you saying? Hans has nothing?"

"Well, as a prince he has wealth and position here over the people. But as a ruler...Hans doesn't stand a chance. There are so many in line over him that he would probably need to live several lifetimes before the Southern Isles throne naturally falls to him. In fact, the only one lower on the list than Hans is Annalise, and only because she has a younger brother. A princess with a brother cannot inherit the throne here in the Isles. And with so many of us older and with experiences, why choose the youngest, a man who has yet to make his mark." He eyed her carefully when her expression softened. "Changing your mind about him?"

"No! And he left his mark alright...in Arendelle. And what's to change? Hans is a jerk who used me for his own selfish goals. I highly doubt his personality has truly turned around that much in such a short period of time, and merely being nice to me doesn't change what happened in the past. So to answer your question, no. I wouldn't marry him, not even if he was the last prince on Earth."

Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle. "Says the girl who kissed him. Twice, I hear."

Anna tried to hide her cheeks turning pink. "Those were _not_ out of love."

"Then why kiss him at all?"

"First of all, Hans kissed _me_ on New Year's Eve. I protested. And it was only so none of your other brothers tried for it first."

Ludwig chuckled and shook his head. Such technicalities. "And the second time?"

"He won a duel against Derrick. It was just a thank you."

"That's not how he tells the story."

Anna reddened. "What?! What is he saying?"

Ludwig put up his hands to calm her down. "Anna, relax. I only jest."

"Good...because there's nothing between us." She pouted. "And here I thought you were the nice one around here. You're not supposed to push my buttons, too!"

"Somehow,...your words don't match your face." Ludwig said with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Your eyes, your blush...they betray you. I can't believe you don't feel _anything_ for him."

Anna scrunched herself tighter on the rocking chair. "Why does this matter to you so much?" she asked quietly.

"Because I might be one of the only people in this family who actually want Hans to be happy."

Anna swallowed, choosing her words carefully. "I feel sorry for him...to be stuck with such horrid family. It makes me happy that Elsa and I never hated each other considering that we spent years apart. Being here, I can see how you all drove Hans to try to rob the throne from an innocent kingdom."

"I wouldn't judge him too harshly." Ludwig said.

"You remember he left me for dead and tried to behead my sister?"

He raised his hand to silence her. "Hans...has not had it easy for most of his life. He's been ignored, abused, insulted by the very people he's tried to gain trust in. We all thought sending him to Arendelle would be good for him. A change of scenery, a chance to meet some friends, people who wouldn't prejudge. What we didn't expect was for him to ensnare a princess and use that relationship to fuel darker urges brought by his blood. I'm not saying I excuse or condone his behavior, merely that I understand where it came from."

She crossed her arms. "What are you trying to say, you want me to forgive him for what he's done?"

"Well you've already called truce...just give him a second chance. We can all see he's drawn to you for whatever reason. Just try. That's all we ask... that's all _I_ ask." With that, he rose from his spot and moved to a table across the room with a stack of books, leaving her be to reflect.

Anna hugged her arms close to her chest and sighed. She felt torn as she tried to consider Ludwig's words. There was a part of her that believed she could never forgive Hans for what he did in Arendelle. Leading her on that evening of the Coronation, whisking her throughout the town, proposing under the waterfall... by the end of their dance she was completely smitten, and that was his plan all along. Of course, she didn't know much about the real world. Her only experiences prior had been from books, fairytales mostly, egging her to dream of her happily ever after with a prince charming. And she was so sure he was her prince charming. It only made his betrayal of their love all the more heartbreaking. The cold smiles he gave her, the icy tones in his voice... she had never felt more alone, more rejected, in her life. She would never forget how he used her, her innocence and her blind love and twisted it into a plot to kill her sister, and maybe even herself if she actually went through and married him. And for all of that she hated a part of herself for being so easily tricked by his charm and good looks. The fairytales of her youth failed her.

On the other hand...

Anna glanced down at her lap. She couldn't help but acknowledge that her stay in his kingdom opened her eyes to the other side of Prince Hans. Upon deeper reflection, she realized that Hans never spoke of himself, his life, family, even his own kingdom. The only thing he revealed to her was the fact that he was the youngest of thirteen. Now she figured he only diverged that because he could use it as a common thread between them. Anna also understood why that's all he decided to share. She could see for herself how he was treated, even now when she's been around him. Dirk and Derrick were abusive, Lars and Tomas seemed indifferent towards Hans, in fact, Anna was certain they were content pretending he wasn't in the room. Frederick was always spending his time with the king. Even though Anna only spent a short time in the Southern Isles, she couldn't help but wonder what twenty-three years of this kind of treatment would be like...and what it could do to a person's psyche. Would Hans have turned out differently if his brothers actually got along with him? What if Hans went to Arendelle without his ulterior motives? Would he still have proposed to her so quickly?

Anna made a face. Elsa would still have denied the blessing for their marriage either way. Arendelle would still have froze...events would still have started out the same. But would Hans have kissed her when she begged for his help? ...And would the kiss have been true love--

Anna was jolted from her deep thoughts when the doors to the library burst open and Annalise rushed in with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"PAPA, PAPA!"

Ludwig immediately rose from his spot and knelt down to embrace his crying daughter. "Annalise, what's the matter? What's wrong?" He cradled the little princess and tried to soothe her. 

"'mrf" she mumbled into his chest.

"Come again?"

"O-Olaf!" She sobbed, lifting her head and wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Who is Olaf, sweetheart?"

"Wait...Olaf?" Anna had risen from her seat and crossed the room to see what the commotion was about once the little princess ran in, but hearing that something was wrong with their snowman friend really piqued her interest. 

"A-A-Anna!" Lisee squirmed out of her father's hold and moved to cling to Anna's skirts. "Olaf is gone!"

"What, what?" Anna asked. "The snowman? How? He couldn't have melted already."

Lisee spoke between sniffles. "Uncle DD..."

"DD?" Anna asked, looking to Ludwig.

The older man grimaced. "My brothers, Dirk and Derrick." He turned back to Annalise. "What did they do?"

"They hurt Olaf!" Lisee cried. She grabbed a pen from the table and waved it like a sword. "Like that!"

Anna hugged the girl tightly and fumed inside. "Why does it seem that anything and everything that goes wrong around here is linked to your two brothers?!"

"What...W-what are we gonna do?" Annalise looked up at Anna with tear filled eyes.

Anna bit her lip and thought for a moment. She remembered when the little girl woke her up in the middle of the night and coerced her into running out into the snow to play. Olaf was just as special to her as it was to Lisee, a reminder of her own childhood memories with Elsa.

Anna pat Lisee's head and rose to her feet. "I'm going to teach your uncles a lesson."

Lisee tugged at the hem of Anna's dress. "I Wanna come too!"

"No, Annalise." Ludwig said, "I don't want you anywhere near your uncles."

"But Papa!" she cried. "I wanna go with Anna!"

"Your uncles are dangerous. I don't want them hurting you."

"They already did by destroying Olaf." Anna said. She knelt down to smile sadly at Lisee. "Your Papa is right. You shouldn't go anywhere near them. I'll handle this, I promise."

Anna gave Lisee a big hug, then stomped out of the library, flexing her fists as she walked. _You can pick on Hans and make horrid comments about me--we're strong. We can take it. But when you hurt a little girl...your niece...now you've crossed the line._

* * *

Dirk and Derrick exited King Alexander's private study looking a bit pale in the face. The meeting with their father didn't go over too well, but the twins were used to the criticism. The king hardly ever called them for a chat, but when he did, it was always about the brothers' unfavorable activities in town. 

"I bet that went well." Said a sarcastic voice down the hall.

"Hans." Derrick sneered. "Here to spy on us?"

Hans shrugged. "Perhaps. Maybe I just wanted to see if our father decided he actually valued certain sons less than he does me. After all, it only makes me look better."

"Oh rest assured, you're still at the bottom of the royal food chain." Dirk said, crossing his arms. Murderer, undesirable brother, traitor to neighboring kingdoms...need I go on?"

"Well at least I haven't attacked helpless princesses, gotten drunk off my ass, and become royal hustlers in the eyes of our people." Hans said as he leaned his back against the wall. "So why don't you two go run along and get yourselves into more trouble. It's what you're good at, after all."

"Why you..." Dirk began and roughly shoved Hans back a few steps. "Perhaps you--" 

"--YOU!" Anna's angry voice cut him off as she suddenly rounded the corner and approached the men with clenched fists.

"Anna?" Hans asked and turned to her with furrowed brows. "What's wrong?"

Anna stomped past Hans towards Dirk and Derrick. "You...you foul, loathsome, evil _monsters_!" Once she was in reach, she swung her arm around and slapped Derrick hard in the face. "How _dare you!_ "

Derrick staggered back a couple of steps and rubbed his cheek as it stung from the strike.

"My my, princess...that's quite the arm you've got there." Dirk's hostility towards Hans earlier immediately morphed into a twisted grin at Anna's presence, and he quickly grabbed Anna's wrists as she recoiled back for another strike. "What on earth could have you riled up like this?"

Derrick stepped forward again. "I have to admit, I'm liking her feisty nature today."

"Anna, what did they do?" Hans asked getting between Dirk and Anna, releasing her wrists from his brother's grip.

"They destroyed Olaf."

"Who is Olaf?" Derrick asked, raising his brow and glancing at his brother to receive an equally puzzled look.

"Olaf...the _snowman_." She said through gritted teeth.

Dirk burst out into laughter. "Oh, _that_! You means the 'Hans look-a-like'!"

Hans looked at Anna. "you made a snowman that looked like me?"

"Well, Lisee did." Anna said, then returned to glare at the older princes. "What would prompt you to destroy it?!"

"It was hideous!"

"It looked like Hans!"

"And we needed to vent off some steam from that disgraceful failure in the sparring chamber."

"Ah, still put off on that are we?" Hans rolled his eyes.

Anna sighed and put her hand on Hans' arm. "Hans please...you're not helping."

"Yes, Hans..." Dirk sneered, speaking in a condescending manner. "Let the grown-ups do the talking." He turned back to Anna and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke. "Now, my dear, why on earth would this particular, hideous snowman mean so much to you?"

Anna swatted his hand away roughly and hissed, leaning forward. "Annalise and I built that snowman together. it was something meant to bring us some joy while we're stuck living in this castle with the likes of you both." She hissed.

"What can we say..." Derrick shrugged with a smug grin. "we take pride in keeping things interesting around these stone walls." 

"Interesting? INTERESTING?!" Anna shouted, taking another step closer to Derrick. "All you do is take anything that brings someone happiness and crush it!"

"We wear many hats." Dirk shrugged. "Though if Ludwig's little spawn had a hand in it, that would explain the god-awful appearance of it all."

Anna whipped around and landed a punch square to his jaw. "You two have done nothing but bring misery. You assaulted me when I first arrived here, left several threats of taking advantage of my weakened state, insulted Hans, but this...destroying the happiness of a child?! Your own niece! You two are despicable, absolutely vile...and I hope you deserve whatever miserable fate comes to you."

"Anna..." Hans said, reaching out for her. He had never seen her so angry before, and while completely understanding where it was coming from, he was never more thankful that _he_ wasn't on the receiving end.

Derrick grabbed her arm as she started to pull away. "Little minx, you should be careful what you wish for. Our fate could easily involve your pretty face."

Anna tried to strike him again but Hans jumped in quickly and held her back. "Anna, enough..." He said, pulling her closer to him. "Enough..."

Anna took a deep breath and turned to look up at Hans. After a few moments, she finally nodded and wrestled herself free from his hold and stormed off.

A short while later, Anna found Lisee in her bedroom, gazing out the window to the spot where Olaf stood. Now there just lay a crumbled pile of snow.

"Everything is going to be ok, Lisee." Anna said softly and sat on the padded window seat beside her.

The little princess turned to Anna and hugged her tight. "But Olaf is gone...forever..."

"Then we'll make another... Olaf will always be alive inside our hearts...he'll never be truly gone."

Lisee sniffled quietly and buried her face into the older princess. "Thank you, Anna..."

"Of course. So long as I'm here, I'll always be here for you." Anna smiled thoughtfully as she stroked Annalise's brown curls, "You know what? At heart we're practically family... Call me 'Auntie'."


	22. Dose of Reality

Chapter 22: Dose of Reality

"Still massaging that jaw of yours?" Hans asked Dirk at breakfast. "That bruise looks pretty nasty." When Dirk merely scoffed as his response, Hans smirked and continued. "It must have been embarrassing for you...being abused by a mere girl. It certainly puts you in your place, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up." Dirk muttered as he painfully took another bite of his toast.

Hans set down his fork and leaned back in his seat with a smug grin on his face. "I imagine that spot will be sore for days. For a princess, she sure throws a mean right hook." He stole a glance at his older brother as if looking for any sort of reaction. "My, you're silent today. What's bugging you? Well, aside from _me_ of course--"

"I said _shut up_ , Hans..."

"is that the best you can do?"

" _Enough_ ", King Alexander roared from the end of the table. "Must I have to sit through your squabbling even at breakfast?"

Dirk pointed to Hans. "He started it, Father."

"I don't care who started it." Alexander boomed. "I am finishing it. _Now_. I grow tired of hearing your constant bickering. You two are brothers. It's high time you acted like it."

"Oh please, Father." Dirk rolled his eyes. "Hans is as much family to me as a common criminal from Corona."

"Dirk!" Alexander rose from his seat. "I won't listen to you insult our blood in this way."

"Oh don't coddle me. I'm not some misbehaving child anymore."

Hans sighed and glanced at Alexander. "It's ok, Father."

"No, it isn't." Alexander boomed. "You two have no idea how irritating it is to listen to two princes of the realm bicker and squabble like mere peasants over the price of bread. We need to show a united front to our citizens during these hard times. How can I send you to the village with this division between you? Hans is your brother and a prince. Give him the respect he deserves."

"Do you hear the nonsense you're spewing?? Since when has anyone in this family ever cared about Hans?! He's been a thorn in all of our sides for the last twenty-three years! Don't pretend to show favoritism in him now, Father, just because that little brat of a princess is here. As far as I'm concerned, Hans doesn't earn any respect." Dirk yelled. He threw down his fork and stormed out of the room.

Hans blinked and looked at his father. Alexander stood in place, glaring at the doorway Dirk just exited from. "I'll talk to him. I'm the one who instigated him." He sighed and followed Dirk out. He had to jog to catch up to his brother who was moving fast down the corridor. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed Dirk to the wall. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh please." Dirk said, shoving Hans off. "Don't be so righteous. It isn't my fault you can't face the truth. Maybe it's about time someone here in this castle finally put you in your place."

Hans scoffed and crossed his arms. "You, put _me_ in my place?"

"Yes." Dirk said, taking a step closer to his younger brother and leaning forward menacingly. "Hans Westergaard, the unlucky thirteenth prince. You have meant nothing to this family since the day you were born. My brothers and I have endured your childish pestering, whining, and dependent behavior for far too long. We took great pleasure in ignoring you for all those years. You have no idea how good it felt pretending you didn't exist. A day without Hans was a happy day indeed."

Hans narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you hate me so much, why'd you stop your little game?"

"Because goody-two-shoe-Ludwig caught wind of our little scheme and had Father put a stop to it. But surely you could see that none of us wanted anything to do with you. Haven't you noticed how for every formal function you were never chosen to represent our kingdom? Father certainly didn't have any confidence in you. And if the King can't put faith in his prince, why should we?"

"Then what about Arendelle?"

"Arendelle!" Dirk couldn't help but break out laughing. "That was the biggest laugh of all. You want to know the truth as to why we sent you? You were our last resort! None of us wanted to attend, and now we're glad, considering what their queen did to the kingdom."

"I don't believe that. I can't believe none of our brothers wouldn't jump at the chance to visit somewhere other than Corona or Weselton." Hans glared.

"Father saw it as a marriage opportunity and went around to all of us looking for a volunteer. Frederick declined because he was too old for them. Viktor and Georg refused, not being able to take such a ceremony seriously. Ludwig was already married. Astor, Johan, and Alexei and were planning trips to other kingdoms and didn't have time. And Phillip, well...you and I both know he was locked in the dungeons."

"I'm surprised you and Derrick didn't want to go. Two young, beautiful princesses. Isn't seducing young girls your forte?"

"Who would want two brats locked in a castle for years on end? Naive, inexperienced, not something we were interested in. Beautiful, perhaps; chaste, yes, but still no. You were our last resort, and we knew you wouldn't resist the chance to get off these Isles."

"Of course! Why would I want to stay here a minute longer when no one would give me the respect I deserved?! At least there I had the chance to prove that I was worth something more than just dead space."

"AND YOU BLEW IT!" Dirk roared. "You had such a simple task! Get a princess to marry you! That pathetic little Anna was such an easy target, so naive, so trusting! You couldn't even keep her!"

"I had Anna in the palm of my hand-"

"-And yet you still failed!" Dirk continued, cutting Hans off, not interested in listening to Hans justify himself. "Do you want to know why?" Dirk stepped forward, jabbing Hans in the chest, sending him back several steps. "Because you're weak, you're a failure, a waste of royal potential.

"You're really one to talk." Hans shot back. "You want to talk a waste of potential? What about you and Derrick? You spend all your days getting drunk in a bar or with the lap of some maiden. At least I actually have friends to give me some sort of value."

"Ah yes, Princess Anna." Dirk chuckled. "You don't honestly think she's your friend, do you? Why would she honestly put her trust in a man who wooed, entranced, betrayed and left her for dead? Do you really think she forgives you?"

"She put that behind her. We made a truce-"

Dirk laughed. "A truce. How quaint. You know what that really is? Empty words. She doesn't forgive you. Hans, she doesn't like you. Why do you think she avoided you all this time until just a few days ago? She is no doubt haunted by your betrayal every time she sees you. You may have a charming face like the rest of us but that girl can see right through you, to the monster you always were and always will be."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Dirk growled. "You've been one since birth. It's because of you that our queen passed before her time. You killed our mother, and with her, the only source of love in this wretched family. You killed the decent relations our kingdom had with Arendelle by attempting to murder their queen!" Dirk took a step forward and slammed Hans into the wall behind him. "All you do is destroy. You'd be better off to this family dead." With that, Dirk turned and stalked off back down the corridor, muttering under his breath but loud enough that Hans could still make out, "Maybe if you had been born a princess, you would have been accepted...but no. You should died with our mother that day..."

* * *

When Frederick was told by a servant that the King wanted to see him, he felt nervous. It was an odd sensation for the crowned prince. Being summoned by his father never made him uneasy before. When he arrived at the royal chamber, he hesitated before knocking.

"Enter."

Frederick opened the door and stepped inside. There was luggage stacked all over the room. _He's...packing?_ "Father? You called for me?"

"Ah yes." Alexander said. He moved from his place by the desk and turned towards his oldest son. "I'm preparing for a voyage."

"Yes, I can see that..." Frederick said. "Where are you going?"

"Our allied kingdoms." Alexander said, packing more papers into a case on the desk. "

"So soon?" Frederick asked. "I thought you were going to wait until mid spring before you set sail. Are the seas safe enough?"

"I believe so." Alexander said, abruptly. "Either way, this is something I must do."

Frederick looked around as his father continued packing. He moved over to an open suitcase on an armchair. Sitting on the top of the pile were several envelopes with the royal seal of the Isles. Curious, Frederick lifted one and accidentally dropped the contents out onto the floor. He quickly picked up dropped parchment and glanced at it. His stomach sank.

"Father...you can't be serious..."

"Hmm?"

"You're holding a royal ball upon your return?!" Frederick asked. "Why?"

"I want my sons married. Especially you, Frederick. It is high time you chose a bride and produced an heir." Alexander sighed. "I am by no means getting any younger. Too much time has gone by. You may find yourself suddenly in need of ruling this kingdom. A bride, a _queen,_ will be necessary for your rule."

Alexander continued. "This ball won't end until _somebody_ finds a bride. I would prefer it to be you. Do not blow this event off. Take this seriously."

Frederick sighed. "Yes, father."

"I leave tonight and will return from my voyage in one month's time. Mark the date and inform your brothers so their dress coats are pressed and ready. All of you will attend. No excuses."

"Will Princes Anna attend as well?"

"Of course." Alexander replied. "She is our honored guest, after all. A ball will be quite fun for her. Make sure Lilith knows so she can prepare a suitable gown."

"Yes father."

Alexander closed the last of his luggage and turned towards the window. "Oh, and one more thing... While I'm gone... _you_ will be in charge of the Southern Isles. This is your test... let's see if you can rule our kingdom. Do not fail me."


	23. Reflection

Hans tugged on his long charcoal greatcoat as he stalked through the southern wing of the castle. Over his shoulder he carried a bow and quiver of arrows. He needed to spend the day alone, and the only way to do that would be to take Sitron and ride out onto the grounds. He didn't even bother to tell anyone where he was headed. After all, if no one knew where he was, there would be no interruptions. It had actually been quite some time since he got the chance to have time to himself, thanks to Anna's presence all of the attention that's brought. The prince peered behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed, then slipped quietly through the outer door to the grounds.

The snow crunched under his boots as Hans made his way to the stables. The clouds in the sky made for a darker day. At least they weren't snow clouds, to Hans' delight. He had enough of the white powder for one season. This winter only reminded him of Arendelle all over again. There was no magical queen here in the Isles, but the wrath of nature could almost be supernatural in nature. This much snow dumped on the kingdom in a short period of time just didn't happen. Hans sighed as he entered the stable and greeted his steed.

"Sitron, how about stretching your legs for a little while?" Hans asked, rubbing the horse's head. Sitron whinnied cheerfully as Hans saddled up and mounted his horse. With a flick on the reins, Sitron galloped out and onto the grounds, not stopping to glance back at the castle as he journeyed on.

* * *

Luncheon in the dining hall progressed with uncomfortable silence. Frederick, seated at the head of the table, had broken the news to everyone how their father had departed for his voyage, as well as news of the upcoming ball upon his return. Anna didn't seem to think much of the situation at first, but she quickly took notice of the uneasy glances of the remaining brothers and the silence in the room helped her realize that Frederick in charge might not necessarily be a good thing. Anna began to wonder how the prince responded to power.

"So...where is Hans?" Anna finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Who knows, who cares." Dirk muttered from the other end of the table, taking another bite of his meal. Anna shot him a dirty look.

"We went to his room but he wasn't there." Viktor spoke up and nodded towards Georg.

"Well...did anyone go looking for him?" She asked. Judging by the lack of answers, she took that as a no.

"Hans is a big boy now." Frederick said, setting his fork down. "If he wants to skip a meal, let him."

Anna glanced around at the other brothers to see if they had anything else to add. They all remained silent as if they were ignoring the discussion at this point, and she sighed. Rising from her chair, she motioned for a servant to take away her plate and she left the hall. "I'd skip lunch too if my brothers cared so little. _Sheesh_." She muttered into the empty corridor.

As Anna continued on, she couldn't help but wonder what Hans was up to? After asking every servant she came across if they knew where the prince was--and getting a _no_ every time--she came to the conclusion that he wasn't in the castle and may not have been for quite some time. _He probably hasn't eaten in a while..._ She thought. Without a second thought she spun around and headed to the kitchen. Her sudden outburst into the room startled the cook and kitchen maids.

"Your highness!" said one of the maids, almost dropping the pot she was cleaning.

Anna went wide-eyed and held up her hands. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you...I was just wondering if you had some time to pack a small basket for me?"

"Anything for you, Milady." The cook smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "What do you have in mind?"

Anna bit her lip. "Well..."

With the basket tucked safely on her arm, Anna smiled and continued on her journey. "This will be a nice surprise." She said to no one in particular. "Now when...when..." She stopped. It dawned on her again...where _was_ Hans? No one in the castle had seen him recently. Perhaps he went out. Anna went to the closest window and glanced down. There was something in the snow leading away from the castle... _Footprints?_ _Yes! You can't hide from me forever, Hans..._ Anna rushed off and hopped on the closest banister to slide down to the bottom. Grabbing her winter cloak on her way outside, she caught up to the imprints in the snow and followed them to the stables. Once there, it didn't take long to figure out it was Sitron missing from the selection of horses, with more prints in the snow leading off to the wooded grounds. _Gotcha..._

* * *

Sitron nibbled on a small patch of now-exposed grass as Hans sat leaning against a large evergreen tree and twirled an arrow in his hands. Dirk's harsh words from the day before echoed in his mind.

_Weak...failure...waste of royal potential..._

Hans growled under his breath and shook his head. He certainly never considered himself weak. A weak man wouldn't drive himself to find a new place... a better life far from home. A weak man wouldn't strive to push his way into the royal throne of a neighboring kingdom. And a weak man would never protect his kingdom by doing whatever it took...even if it meant killing their unstable queen. _No..._ Hans thought to himself... _I am NOT weak..._

_Then again...just as there's more to strength than physical force...there's more to weakness than fear and cowardice... I was only able to achieve what I did through deception and manipulation. Would it have gone better if I had just been myself, and been honest and upfront with the dignitaries, with Anna?_ He sighed. _Or is that my true self? A master manipulator and nothing more?_

_Failure..._ well he couldn't easily ignore this one. Arendelle was the biggest failure of his life and he knew it, even admitted it. Princess Anna was within his grasp. She so easily trusted him, even believed in true love. Hans brought the arrow up higher and examined it closely. _I was so close... Anna was mine...the throne was mine... But no...Elsa and her strange powers had to interfere... She just had to strike Anna in the heart...she just had to freeze the summer... she just had to refuse our marriage... all I needed was that blessing, and I would have had it all. Anna and I would have been married, and Arendelle would have prospered more than ever before with a qualified regent. But no... I failed...all because of Elsa and her ice..., and Anna with her 'act of true love'...._

_Waste of royal potential? Certainly not..._ Hans thought to himself. _You can't be a waste if no one ever gave you a chance in the first place..._ He grabbed the bow of the ground beside him and launched the arrow in his hand off into the trees, not caring if he hit something or not. _Dirk has no idea what a real waste of potential is. He and Derrick don't do a damn thing to aid this kingdom, aside from enriching the liquor and brothel business. Please... I don't recall them ever acting as a liaison to people...or an ambassador to an allied kingdom. They lost the chance to judge me when they refused to go to Arendelle. I went with a purpose...to maintain our alliance, to marry a princess and gain position towards their throne. I was their regent while Anna searched the mountains for her sister! I kept her people alive! How dare they call me a waste..._

Hans was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping not far off. He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed his bow and another arrow from the quiver. "Who's there?!" He demanded, pulling back the arrow and readying to fire if necessary. He quickly shifted his aim as a figure appeared through the trees.

"Hans? There you are! It's just --OHMYGOSH DON'T SHOOT!"

"Anna?!"

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked wide-eyed and raised her palms to show peace.

"I could say the same for you." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Who else is with you?"

"I-it's just me!" Anna said. "I was looking for you!"

"Well you found me." He replied harshly, not lowering his bow and arrow. "You can go back to the castle now."

"But...I don't want to. Don't you want some company?" She asked.

Hans glared at her. "Does it look like I want you here?"

"Is that why you're aiming that arrow at me?"

Hans smirked. "You're a smart girl. Now go on and leave me be."

"And if I don't?" Anna asked, looking the prince square in the eye. She tried hard to conceal her nerves and hold her ground. Standing with a weapon pointed at her chest certainly didn't make it easy. Before she could react, Hans' aim shifted slightly and he shot off his arrow. It stuck itself into a tree no more than a two feet away from her.

"HEY!" She gasped. A hand pressed against her chest, and she could hear the rapid thumping of her heart.

"That was a warning shot, Anna." He growled as he snatched another arrow from his quiver and aimed it. "My next one won't miss."

* * *

King Alexander paced the length of his cabin, occasionally grasping the back of a chair to stabilize himself as the ship rocked over the waves in the northern waters. He hadn't exactly been truthful to Frederick when he informed his son of his departure. There was no tour of the Southern Isles' allied kingdoms. That was merely a ruse to hide the true reason of his hasty departure. There was only one destination in mind for the aging monarch, and the travel to get there would be long and dangerous. Alexander wasn't merely testing Frederick's ruling ability. The heir to the throne was now in the proper position should this voyage end in tragic loss. Of course, the King prayed nature wouldn't come to that.

After a few more moments the king left his cabin and rose to the deck. It's time to end this little ruse. "Captain! We're altering course. Set our sail for the fjords of Arendelle."


	24. The Queen's Letter

"You're not really going to shoot that, are you?" Anna asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "That'd be low, even for you, Hans."

"What makes you so sure I won't?"

"Because you don't want to risk a war with my sister." Anna replied. "Besides, if you really wanted me dead, you would have done it already."

Hans shook his head, never lowering the bow. "I have to say, Anna... the thought is tempting. Now leave before I try it."

"I'm not afraid of you, Hans." Anna huffed. "Stand down."

"The asking was me being a gentleman. Don't push me, Princess."

"Some gentleman you are," Anna shook her head and started take slow steps towards the prince. Her palms remained extended to show she meant no harm, though in the back of her mind she wasn't sure that mattered. Whatever had gotten into Hans was clearly affecting his judgement. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something? Why are you so angry all of the sudden?!" Her mind started racing, "...is it something _I_ did??"

"It's nothing!" Hans roared. "What does a man have to do to get some privacy for once?"

"It's not _nothing_! Something is really irking you, or you wouldn't be pointing that arrow at me in the first place!" Anna shouted. "What is it? You can tell me! I'm your friend."

"Ha. _Friend_." Hans snorted. "You say that so _easily_ considering you don't believe it." After several long moments he finally lowered his weapon and turned away.

Anna blinked. _What the heck is wrong with him?_ "It IS true, Hans! I'm probably one of the few people in this whole castle who even gives a damn about you. Why won't you talk to me?" Hans dropped his bow and arrow into the snow and kept moving away. When he ignored her, she clenched her hands into fists and pushed forward. "What are you so afraid of? Don't shut me out, Hans. Don't treat me like Elsa did all my life." She took a deep breath and continued. "C'mon, open up to me!"

"NO."

At this point Anna was also losing her temper. "WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER!" Hans roared, spun around angrily while shouting those words and landed a fist into a nearby tree.

"Wait...what?" Anna asked quietly. His outburst took Anna aback and the fight and frustration instantly left her. Of all the things she expected him to shout at her, that certainly wasn't one of them. "Hans..." she started.

"What?!" He snapped, sinking down into the snow and leaning his back against the tree he just punched. "Don't act so surprised. You, your sister, you were all so happy to vilify me only a few short months ago. Nothing has changed! I'm the same miserable wretch as before, you've merely been too blinded by false charms to see it. Do us both a favor, stop the polite pretenses and let me be. You don't need me anymore, so spend the rest of your days here in better company and leave me in peace."

"Hans..." She bit her lip, wondering what she should say next that wouldn't set him off again. What she really wanted to hear was a real explanation for his outburst, but she could see he was in a fragile state right now. Things had to be handled delicately. _I have to get him to open up to me...but he has to calm down...._ Then, her eyes fell on the back of his hand.

"...You're bleeding." she said softly.

"So what..." He muttered and turned his head away.

She frowned and moved closer, kneeling down in the snow beside him and setting the basket aside. "Let me help?"

"No."

Despite his rejection, he didn't stop her from reaching over and gently taking his hand and examining the damage. His knuckles were all bloody. She sighed and scooped some snow onto the wounds to clean them. Hans hissed from the painful surge running through his hand. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes tight.

"Sorry..." Anna said when she took notice of his expression. When she was finished with the snow she reached under her dress and ripped off a part of her petticoat to wrap his hand with. She made a face as she finished wrapping and tied the ends tight. "There." She smiled at her handiwork. _That wasn't too hard._ "How's that?"

Hans opened his eyes and looked down, barely glancing at his hand. "It'll do." He muttered simply, and then closes his eyes again.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"...Thanks." The appreciation in his voice was clearly forced.

Anna pressed her lips together and looked at him carefully. _I think it's safe now. He's not all red-faced anymore._ "...Hans?"

_"...what?"_

"What did you mean before?"

"I told you, Anna. I don't want to talk about it."

Anna frowned and slammed her palm on his injured knuckles.

"OW!" Hans roared in pain and jerked his hand away. "What was that for?!"

"For being an insufferable jerk and shutting me out!" Anna huffed. "Now tell me why you said that or so help me I'll do it again!" She raised her hand in a striking pose to show she meant business.

"Don't!" Hans sighed and looked down at his lap. "I said it because it's the truth. I _am_ a monster."

"I don't understand..." Anna replied. "You didn't act like this yesterday. And while you've certainly had moments of being annoying recently, I wouldn't consider you _monstrous_."

"I'm a destroyer. That's all I've been since birth." He said, staring off straight ahead. "It seems to be all that I'm good for."

"I don't believe that." 

"It's true." He continued. "I killed Mother, and with her the only peace this family had. Why else do you think my brothers are so awful? I'm the most loathed member of my entire family."

"More so than Dirk and Derrick?" Anna asked, raising a brow. "I mean, they set the bar pretty low. There's not much room underneath."

"At least they made a name for themselves, be it a low-class one. All I'm known for is being the failure of the family. The prince that can't do a single thing right...the unlucky thirteenth son of an unloving king."

"You don't really mean that."

"Yes, Anna...I do." He said bitterly, "and my recent record will easily prove that."

Anna shook her head. "Look, Hans. There's no way you just woke up this morning and thought to yourself 'hey, I'm a monster, lets act all gruff towards everyone and shoot arrows at defenseless princesses'." Anna mimicked. "Someone put this idea into your head. Who? One of your brothers?"

Hans didn't reply, but he didn't deny it either.

Anna made a face. "Well, I'll take your silence as a 'yes'. Who was it? Frederick? Tomas? Georg? Dirk? Derrick?" She noticed that Hans frowned once she mentioned the last two. " _Them??_ Why would you even listen to anything they say? They're just out to make your life miserable!"

Hans scoffed. "Them and everyone else." he said, his voice getting quieter as he sighed heavily. "Anyway, what difference does it make if they're telling the truth?"

"But they're not!" Anna said, scooting closer to him. "Hans...you're so much more than you give yourself credit for. Why put yourself down?"

"I don't put myself down. It's just when you've been called a waste of potential and better off dead by your own flesh and blood, it really put things into perspective." Hans said bitterly. "When you're told you were hated at birth because you weren't born a princess, it really shows just how much you really mean to your family."

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Anna didn't know what to say after that, and Hans preferred to say nothing at all. 

Anna fidgeted her hands in her lap. _Hans is wrong...He's not worthless, or a waste. Everyone is special in their own way...Just because he hasn't discovered his niche doesn't mean has nothing to offer. And there are people here who love him. I don't believe for one second that his entire family is out to get him. Ludwig and Lisee for example...maybe Alexei to... I've never seen them do anything to harm Hans. They might be the ones who Hans needs to connect to. And as odd as it is to hear myself say it... I'm here for Hans too. Well, sort of, I guess. It's complicated, and this whole situation has been so confusing. Despite everything he's done to me and Elsa in Arendelle, here he just seems like a completely different person. I don't see a sick, twisted man driven for power... Maybe--_

"What's that?"

"Huh?" Anna asked as she was interrupted from her thoughts. She followed his pointed finger to the small wicker basket sitting beside her. _Ah, he finally noticed._ "This? This is the reason I tracked you down...you missed lunch, I thought you might have been hungry."

Hans' expression started to soften as he reached for the basket. "I am, actually."

Anna shifted her stance and blocked his reach. "Oh no, I don't think so."

Hans raised a brow. "Why not?"

"I don't think you deserve it now." Anna said and held her head high. "I mean, you did threaten me with an arrow and all..."

"Sorry." he said quickly and without much meaning. "Can I have my lunch now?"

"Oh you'll have to do better than that." She replied, sliding the basket further behind her. _If he wants lunch, he needs to earn it._

Hans thought for a moment and gave a small pout. "Please?"

"Na' ah." She shook her head. "Try again."

"Oh come on." Getting a tad frustrated, he shifted and leaned around her to snatch it from its hiding spot. "No more games."

"Hey, no cheating!" She exclaimed and tried shoving Hans away. Unfortunately, her one hand propping herself up slipped in the snow and she fell down on the snow with Hans over her. "Uh, hi?" she said meekly, trying not to let her cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink.

"Hi." he smirked victoriously and leaned behind her to snatch the basket. "Now, what did the fair princess bring for me?"

Anna propped herself up on her elbows once Hans returned to his seated position beside her. "Just a little snack."

Hans uncovered the food and couldn't help but chuckle, "A sandwich. Cute."

"It's your favorite..." She smiled slightly as she watched him eat. It didn't take long for the sandwich to disappear. "Feeling better now?"

"If you mean my stomach, then yes."

"And what about _you_?" Anna asked. "Now that you vented all that frustration?"

Hans merely shook his head. "No. That hardly counted as a proper venting. I've got far too much baggage for a five minute conversation."

Anna made a face and sat up straight. _There has to be a way to lighten his spirit..._ Anna looked all around her, then got an idea. "Hey...when Elsa was always in a mood, there was something we always did to make ourselves feel better."

"...I'm listening."

"Hans..." she started, a smile forming. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The prince stared at her for a long minute, then cracked up laughing. "You got to be kidding me." He took notice of her expression. "Wow. You're... you're serious, aren't you?"

Anna nodded. "Why not? It's something fun to do."

"I don't do snowmen, not since that huge frosty behemoth tried to kill me on the North Mountain."

"Ugh, party pooper." Anna said. She stood up and brushed herself off. "You need to learn how to have fun. But alright, you win. I'll leave you to your sulking solitude. Have fun being a brood." She turned to head back to the castle and managed to get a few steps in before something hard and cold collided with her shoulder. Anna turned around slowly to see Hans now standing, leaning against the tree bouncing a snowball in his hand.

"You were saying?" He asked with a coy smirk.

"Oh...it is so on!" Anna giggled. She bent down and scooped up a mound of snow. "You're picking a fight with the wrong princess!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked, launching his next snowball at her, getting her in the leg.

Anna quickly launched her own ball back in his direction, then ducked behind a tree. "Having a sister with the power over snow gives plenty of opportunities for a snowball fight. I'm going to beat your sorry butt if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well then you're going to have to try harder than that." Hans called from a short distance away. He brushed off some snow from his arm and formed another snowball in his hands.

"Ask and you shall receive." Anna whirled around the tree and prepared to strike, except her target was nowhere to be found. "Wait, what?" She asked, searching around for her opponent. _Where did he go?_ "Uh, Hans?"

"You called?" His voice rang out right behind her. Before her reflexes could react, she could feel a snowball hitting her in the back. She tried to whirl around but she slipped in the snow again and fell down. Hans then knelt down beside her and pinned her arms into the snow. "I believe I win."

"No fair!"

Hans smirked and leaned his face close to hers. "I believe _you_ picked a fight with the wrong prince. I've lived with twelve brothers using me for target practice. Dodging and stealth are my specialties out here."

Anna frowned and struggled slightly. "Whatever. How about best two out of three?"

"Oh I don't think so." Hans said, not relieving his hold on her. "Another round or two increases the chance you might actually win. And we can't have that at all."

"Why not?"

"What can I say, I like to win." He smirked.

"Who doesn't?" She shrugged.

"Touche."

She sighed. "Okay, Hans. I concede. Now let me up? Please?" She started to shiver from her clothes being so cold sitting in the snow. "I need to go inside, I'm freezing."

He immediately moved off of her and helped her to her feet. "I'm surprised that after your sister's winter you didn't become used to the cold." Hans took Sitron's reins and the three of them started back to the castle.

"Actually...because Elsa froze my heart...I think I became even more sensitive to colder temperature. I mean, the ice inside me is gone...but maybe it's like a side effect?" She shrugged. "All I know is, I tend to feel colder a lot more than usual. I've just been associating one with the other, since it started up after the coronation."

"Interesting." Hans said. "I never would have imagined her magic having effects like that." Once Sitron was back in his stall, he and Anna returned to the path leading to the castle. Hans had opened his mouth to comment again when a servant came rushing towards them.

"Your royal highness," the boy said, nearly out of breath. "This message just arrived for you."

"For me?" Hans asked, reaching for the letter until the servant pulled the letter back slightly.

"Actually, it's for her highness, Princess Anna." The boy replied, holding out the envelope to the princess, then bowing and scampering back to the castle.

"What?" She asked, taking the envelope. "Who would be writing to me here? Unless..." she flipped the envelope over and saw an all too familiar crest. "Oh!"

"A message from Arendelle?" Hans asked.

"It's from Elsa!" She exclaimed. With her free hand, she grabbed Hans' arm and dragged him into the castle. "C'mon!" She pulled Hans into the South Parlor where they hung up their coats and kicked off their boots. Anna then sat down on the couch and eagerly tore open the envelope.

Hans moved to sit down beside her. "What does Queen Elsa say?"

She looked up at him. "Really? You want to know?"

"Sure, why not. Get my mind off of my own problems for a few minutes."

Anna nodded and began to read aloud:

_"My dear Sister,_

_You have no idea how happy I am to know you're safe and sound. When Arendelle first heard word that your ship was lost, we feared the worst. Anna, I went into a downward spiral, I thought I would lose control of my powers again. It was excruciatingly painful for me, feeling guilty for nearly killing you not once, but twice now. King Alexander's letter informing us of your safety gave me so much relief. He informed me that you agreed to stay in his kingdom until changing of Spring. I can safely say I have never looked forward to the end of winter more. Your return home is all I have been dreaming of since the moment you left._

_There is so much i'd love to know. Word from Malengrad states you did a wonderful job representing Arendelle. I'm so proud of you! Your first diplomatic mission and it was a success! I can't wait to hear all about it upon your return._

_And now you're in the Southern Isles. You'll have to tell me what the kingdom is like. I hope no one there has been giving you any trouble. We aren't exactly allies anymore. And if anything, you might run into Prince Hans...that is, if he still is a prince. You'll have to let me know if he has been punished for his crimes against us. Perhaps that would be the first step in mending our kingdom's relations."_

She paused and sideways glanced to Hans in case he had any sort of reaction to Elsa's message. Obviously, Elsa didn't intend on Hans either reading or hearing her words, and after all the work it took to calm Hans down earlier, she didn't want a honest sentences to set him off. But he merely sat there staring at the page with genuine interest. His expression didn't seem phased one bit.

_"It's been several weeks now and I bet you have already gone on all sorts of adventures and met new friends. I want to hear all about it. I do hope you're able to write back. There's so much I want to say, but cannot find the proper words or ways to write it all into one message._

_Last but not least, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven send their regards. I want you to know, Kristoff was the one to keep my spirits up when all we had was to face the unknown. He never gave up hope that you were alive somewhere and encouraged me to hold off any formal declarations until we heard from everyone in our realm. We owe him so much. Hopefully the next time I intend to send written correspondence, Kristoff will have his own letter to contribute. He misses you very much and he, like the rest of us, are looking forward to seeing you in early spring!_

_Be well, little sister. I love you and can't wait to see you again soon!_

_All my love, Elsa._ _"_

Anna sniffled as she finished reading the letter. "Elsa!" She cried, happily.

Hans leaned back on the couch. "Were you expecting a letter from her?"

Anna shook her head. "No. That's what makes me so excited!" she squealed. Anna hugged the letter close to her and leaned her head back against his shoulder. His arm went up to drape along the back of the couch behind her. "This is the happiest I've felt since arriving here." She smiled. "This little piece of home...no matter what happens to me now, what bad day I'm having...so long as I pull out this letter, nothing else will matter."

Anna sighed happily, rereading the letter over and over again. This letter was proof that Elsa knew she was okay. Sure King Alexander told Anna a while ago that he had written to the queen, but that was still no guarantee the letter was even delivered. After all, if the winter was preventing her own traveling home, what luck would a messenger have bracing through the elements? But now there was no mourning and moving on. Elsa and Kristoff knew she was okay, and they could go about their days with the happy thought that the warmth of spring would bring her back home.

Anna shifted her posture against Hans as she reread part of the letter again. The more she read, the more this strange feeling started forming inside. _Kristoff will write, too? I can't wait to see what he'll have to sa--_ _ohmygosh...KRISTOFF!_

Suddenly, sitting so comfortably next to Hans and then thinking about Kristoff made her very, very, confused.


	25. Welcome to Arendelle

The horizon was illuminated with various shades of pink, purple and orange as the sun worked its way into the sky. Before too long, the bright rays were shining bright and the citizens of Arendelle were slowly making their way out of their homes to begin the new work day. In the castle, too, servants were scurrying about and getting a start on their morning duties. Though for one particular young woman, the sudden illumination through her curtains was quite unwelcome. With the first bit of light shining onto her face, the queen was forced to roll over and close her eyes tight to continue resting. But the damage was done, and whatever remnants of sleep she had left were instantly gone. 

_Morning already? But it feels like I just went to bed...._

Elsa sighed, sat up, and shielded her eyes from the sun. After a quick stretch, she tossed the blankets off her and got out of bed. There was something odd about today that she couldn't put her finger on. Her gut told her this was going to be no ordinary Saturday. She stopped on her way to her wardrobe and thought for a moment. There were no holidays. And it certainly wasn't her birthday...or Anna's for that matter. And a flip through her diary revealed no clues to her sudden nerves. Elsa shrugged. Perhaps the situation would present itself later. For now, she needed to get dressed. There was a scheduled walk through the kingdom this morning and much time had already passed. The last time she was going to make her official rounds, she had to cancel upon hearing of her sister's disappearance.

The queen opened up the doors of her wardrobe and shuffled through her clothes. Normally she would don her familiar ice-styled gown but today she pulled out a floor-length dress with several shades of blue. A high icy blue collar and long tight sleeves adorned with subtle snowflakes, then the bodice and skirt were navy blue with the skirt flaring outward from the thigh down for movement. With it she chose her signature heels and braid. The dress also came with a matching blue cloak so she decided to wear that as well, not that she really needed it to stay warm. The colder kingdom temperatures never really bothered her. Of course, the final touch to the look was the tiara she placed on her head before leaving the room. Normally she didn't wear such formal regalia for just a walk through the kingdom, but following her gut, she put it on.

Kai met her at the entrance to the castle gates. "Good morning, your Majesty." He said with a polite bow.

"Good morning, Kai." She greeted her trusted steward. "Are you ready for our trek through the kingdom?"

"As always, Milady."

Elsa formed a small smile. "Then let us get started!"

* * *

It was a good day for Elsa's stroll. While the air was still very cold, the sunshine brightened not only the morning but the townspeople's spirits as well. The streets were bustling with activity. As she and Kai rounded the corner near the schoolhouse, a small group of children ran up to them.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" A little girl squealed, then made a cute curtsy before the monarch.

"Hello there." Elsa smiled and knelt down before the children. "What are you all up to?"

"Just waiting to see you, your majesty!" The girl replied.

A young boy held out a bouquet of purple crocus flowers. "For you, your Majesty!"

"They're beautiful, thank you!" Elsa smiled and tussled the boy's hair. His cheeks turned bright pink in response.

"Queen Elsa will you come by my Papa's today?" Another little girl asked. "He owns the jewelry shop in the town square!"

Elsa smiled. "I'll do my best."

Kai stepped forward. "Milady, we must press on."

Elsa sighed. "Of course, Kai." She turned back to the children. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Henry!" The little boy said, pointing to his chest.

"Karine!" said the smallest girl.

"Alexa!" Said the jeweler's daughter.

"Well Henry, Karine and Alexa, I'm pleased to have met you all."

"Do you really hafta go?" Karine asked.

Elsa nodded. "I do..." The queen thought for a moment. "But I promise to visit you all again as I make my rounds. We'll see each other again soon, and perhaps I can meet some more of your friends, too." She smiled.

"OKAY!" the children said in unison and ran off to find their parents. Elsa watched them scamper and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Oh how she wished she could have had a childhood like theirs. Friends, family... _fun_... even a chance to see her parents, the King and Queen as they walked through the village. For a child, the chance to meet their rulers one on one must have been a truly special event. She couldn't help but think of Anna now, the only family she had left. _Oh Anna, I wonder what you're doing right now... if you're being treated well, if you've made new friends. How I wish you could be with us on a day like this. Our people long to see you, too._

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Kai asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where to next?"

"I believe a visit to the west end is-"

"Your Majesty!" called a voice from the distance. Elsa turned to see a young sailor running towards her. The man braced himself on his knees before her, out of breath. "Queen Elsa, there is a ship entering our fjords! I don't recognize her flag."

Elsa turned her head towards the docks. "Is it a returning merchant or trade vessel?"

"No, Ma'am. It's a foreign ship." he said as he straightened back up.

"Perhaps one of our allies." Kai suggested.

Elsa shook her head. "None of our trade partners sent notice of an incoming vessel. Can we get a closer look?"

"Yes, this way." The sailor said and led Elsa and Kai to the docks where several Arendellian ship captains stood eyeing the ship coming in.

"Your Majesty!" said Captain Gruber. He lowered the binoculars he was holding and gave a swift bow.

"Can you see what vessel that is?" She asked.

"Once it comes a bit closer." He replied. "I was preparing my own vessel for our latest excursion with Corona when my crewman spotted her in the distance. She's a fast one, that's for sure."

"Ma'am, perhaps it would be best if we returned to the castle." Kai suggested. "We don't know who is on that ship. They may be hostile."

"There's no need, Kai. I'm more than capable of defending myself should the need arise." She then turned to Gruber and held out her hand for the binoculars. "May I?"

"Of course." Gruber handed them over and watched as she peered out to the incoming ship. "Can you see it?"

"Yes...and I know where its coming from." She said. _That is a crest that I know all too well._

"Maldonia?" Kai asked.

"Malengrad?" Gruber suggested.

"No..." Elsa said, lowering the binoculars and glancing at the gentlemen. "The Southern Isles."

"Do you think..." Kai started, the hope evident in his voice, "perhaps this is Princess Anna returning home?"

"Oh I hope so...that would be wonderful." Elsa said. _This must have been the source of that feeling I had this morning... Anna coming home! There is so much we can catch up on...not to mention her experiences in not one but two foreign kingdoms._ Elsa shook herself out of her thoughts as the ship reached the docks and dropped anchor. She crossed her arms close to her chest and scanned the ship. She saw several shipmen from her vantage point and what looked like a royal guard near the railing... No sign of her sister. _Perhaps she's below deck, asleep. She always did sleep late._

Elsa motioned for the men beside her to make way for the ship's boarding ramp. She then took Kai's suggestion after all and took several steps back to distance herself, just in case the men aboard weren't entirely peaceful. She had no problems using her magic to quell any immediate danger. She just hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

Once in place, several royal guards immediately went down the ramp and flanked it on both sides. An older man adorned in rich robes beneath an embroidered traveling cloak then appeared and started down. He was heavyset with graying auburn hair and a thick beard. Elsa took one look at the large red and gold sash adorning his garment and knew immediately who this must be. 

"Presenting his Excellency, King Alexander Westergaard of the Southern Isles!" A royal guard announced.

Captain Gruber as well as the other seamen on the dock bowed respectfully. "Your Majesty." Gruber said. "Forgive our surprise, you were not expected."

"Worry not, I am here on a errand of peace." Alexander replied. "Please, I am in need of an audience with your Queen."

"You've got one." Elsa spoke up and stepped forward with her arms still crossed over her chest. "King Alexander. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Arendelle."


	26. Negotiations

With the unexpected arrival of the royal guest, Elsa thought it best to return to the castle with King Alexander. She wasn't exactly sure what his intentions were, and to be safe, best he not remain in the town square too long. The King had been on Arendelle soil for no longer than twenty minutes and he was already off to a bad start.

The Queen motioned for the both to enter her study, then had a servant fetch some warm refreshments. When the footman scampered off, she closed the door and motioned for Alexander to sit down.

"What brings you to Arendelle?" Elsa asked. She removed her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair. "You didn't send word of your arrival."

"No, this was a last minute decision." Alexander said. He paused when the servant returned with a drink tray, then waited for the young man to scamper off. "This is a mission of peace, I assure you."

Elsa sighed and took a position by the window. She gazed out towards the fjords. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little cautious. You are the monarch of a kingdom not my ally who has not taken much action in correcting a wrong committed by your own blood against my kingdom and my sister. And not only that, you have come here unannounced and _without_ my sister, who has been trapped in your kingdom for more than a month now." She turned her head sharply to face him. "Tell me, _Your Majesty_...how is Anna?"

"Princess Anna is doing just fine, and has adjusted well to her new surroundings." Alexander began. "I assure you, Queen Elsa, she is in good hands."

"What I want to know is why you didn't her back? If you were able to make the journey, she could have, too. Surely you knew she would want to return-" she suddenly cut herself off as an unpleasant thought came to her, "You...you want her to stay in the Southern Isles, don't you." When Alexander didn't reply right away, she moved forward and took a seat across from him. "Oh no...she didn't marry anyone did she?!" Elsa's mind immediately flashed back to her coronation and how impulsive Anna was about true love and marriage. In the months since then, she has seemed far less impulsive about nearly everything, but that didn't exactly make Elsa feel better in this moment.

Alexander waved his hands to calm her. "Oh no. Your sister is still unwed...at least, she was when I departed the Isles." He chuckled, much to Elsa's dismay. "I can assure you, my sons are well behaved." The addition of ' _most of them'_ was muttered so low under his breath that she couldn't hear it.

"And yet it was your son who started this whole mess." Elsa said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I heard differently." Alexander said, taking his own cup. "But then, Hans was the one telling the tale."

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly. "What were you told?"

"Does it matter?" Alexander asked. "I didn't come all the way here to discuss Hans."

"Didn't you?" Elsa said.

"No. On the contrary, I would like to discuss... _us._ "

"...Us?" Elsa asked and set the cup down on the desk.

"Yes, and the relations between our kingdoms." Alexander said. "I think it's about time we talked about fresh starts."

Elsa blinked. "I made my position on that clear several letters back. I believe a safe neutrality is best right now, staying out of each other's affairs."

Alexander sighed. "Yes, well...this neutrality has crippled my kingdom over the last two months. We didn't realize until the winter began how much we rely on your trade."

"You make it sound as if this season is so much different than any other."

Alexander cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "I don't believe you've been to my kingdom, have you?" Elsa shook her head. "Well, the Isles are a bit unaccustomed to, how shall I say... blizzard-like weather conditions. Mind you, we get our share of brief snow showers here and there--"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying our weather has been compared to your brief July blizzard."

"I didn't freeze your kingdom, King Alexander."

"No, I'm sure you didn't. But regardless, Nature has decided to give us devastatingly low temperatures and an extraordinary amount of snow this year. My people have been used to the milder seasons from years past and were completely unprepared. Granted, we haven't reached magical-artic-levels of ice and cold that Arendelle experienced over the summer, but what we do have is damaging. Our crops have withered and we only have so much wool to go around. Even our remaining allies aren't sending as much as they normally do. I think this weather is having similar effects elsewhere as well. With the loss of your supplies, well... I'm sure you could imagine how my people are faring right now."

Elsa sighed and rose from her seat again and moved back to the window. "I feel for your people, but there isn't much I can do."

"Oh there is." Alexander said, rising as well. "Let us regain the alliance our kingdoms once shared for so long. Let us be gone with this neutrality and animosity and form trade once again."

The queen shook her head slightly and turned halfway to glance at him. "You know why I'm reluctant. After everything _your son_ did to my sister-"

"Princess Anna has reconciled with my son." Alexander interrupted. "If she can, surely you can do the same."

Elsa stood silent for a moment. His words took her by surprise. Anna had spoken to her many times after the incident about Hans and how foolish she had been about the whole ordeal. The last thing Elsa expected was for her sister to form a truce with the man she loathed so much. " _I'm_ not Anna. Furthermore, I won't have you using my sister as a bargaining chip to play at my emotions. I appreciate how hospitable you are and have been towards her welfare, but she is your guest and only that. On the first day of spring I expect her on a ship back for Arendelle. And as far as I'm concerned regarding an alliance, the Southern Isles hasn't yet proved itself better than the sum of its prince. For the last several months all I received from you were apologies and excuses. Empty words."

Alexander swallowed. "Then give me the chance to prove myself to you now, while I'm here in your kingdom. If you'll permit me to stay, of course. I meant what I said before, I am on a mission of peace."

"...I believe you." Elsa replied. "But you have a long way to go to regaining my trust." Elsa moved toward the wall and rang for a servant. After a few moments, Kai appeared at her door. "Kai, prepare suitable quarters for King Alexander. He will be staying with us for a short while."

"Yes your Majesty." Kai bowed and hurried off.

Elsa turned back to Alexander. "We will continue this conversation later. I have a lot to think about."

"I understand."

"In the meantime, my staff will get you settled in. The castle and grounds are open for you to stretch your legs, but please, don't go in the village without either myself or Kai."

Alexander nodded, and when Kai returned, he followed the servant to his living quarters.

Once he had gone, Elsa sank into her chair behind her desk. She had a sense of familiarity around the king. He and her father had been good friends, and she had met Alexander many years ago, long before her accident with Anna in the throne room. He had visited Arendelle with one of his sons, though it was so long ago that she couldn't remember which son it was. As far as she could tell, the king didn't seem one to hold agendas or double-cross, but then again, Hans didn't either, and then he turned on her and Anna in an instant to suit his own interests. 

_Why didn't he bring Anna home if his intentions were so well? That surely would have been a sign of good faith between us. I can't shake the fact that he doesn't want Anna coming back just yet...but why? What purpose could she possibly serve in his land? Something about this doesn't seem right.... But if Papa held so much trust in this man, shouldn't I as well?_

Elsa leaned forward and put her head in her hands. A small layer of frost formed where her elbows rested on the desk, but she ignored it.

_I'm so lost...Oh Papa, I wish you were here...I need your guidance. What should I do?_


	27. The Village

Anna laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what time it was other than 'well into the middle of the night'. The once bright fire in the fireplace was now dimming out from lack of maintenance. She was too lazy to get up and spike it back to life.

She sighed and rolled onto her side to reach Elsa's letter sitting on her nightstand. She must have read it a good ten-times over since getting into bed. _Elsa...I wonder what she's doing right now? Oh, well, sleeping of course...unless she's not asleep. Maybe she's a night owl, or she's entertaining some big-shot from some neighboring kingdom? Nah, that's unlikely. She would have written if someone was planning to come visit Arendelle. Or maybe she wouldn't?_

The princess shook her head slightly as if to shake off her lingering thoughts. All night had been one probing idea after another. First there was Elsa, then Kristoff and Sven. Thinking of her ice harvester friend kept her up the most. While she was happy he was helping keep Elsa's spirits high during her absence, she couldn't help but feel confused about him at the same time. Last that the two of them were together they were still building a relationship. Anna wanted to take things slowly and not repeat what happened with Hans. Obviously Kristoff still cared for her, even loved her. What she worried most about were her own feelings. Did she return the sentiments? She really wasn't sure. That was part of the notion keeping her up all the late hour.

The other part, of course, was Hans. He had been avoiding her for days. His outbursts kept her a little rattled. She had no idea he loathed himself that much, him and the rest of his brothers. Surely there was more worth to Hans than what he was admitting to her. There had to be. But after that afternoon in the snow she didn't get the chance to talk to him again. They parting ways that evening and he stayed hidden from her and everyone else. Little Annalise even pouted to her Auntie Anna that Unkie Hans had locked himself away in his room, and she didn't have a key to bust in.

Anna sighed and rolled over again. She needed to get Hans out of this state. Even if he refused to admit it anymore, she was his friend. That truce they made over New Year's wasn't just an empty promise. They both vowed to move on from their petty squabbling and make the best of their time together, even if it was forced. After all, neither of them really wanted to put up with each other for the foreseeable future. However since the holiday they had slowly grown closer, and Anna didn't realize just how close until he shut her out. But her friendship with Hans also brought back plenty of unpleasant memories of his transgressions in Arendelle, more importantly, his betrayal. Anna decided she needed to get to the real Hans. But was he the friend? Or the foe?

Without a second thought she leapt out of bed and threw on her robe and slippers. As quietly as she could, she crept down the corridors until she reached Hans' room.

_...is it even unlocked?_ Anna remembered every time trying to reach Hans ended in failure. Taking a leap of faith she reached over and jigged the doorknob. It turned and the door cracked itself open. _Wow, that's a first..._ _  
_

Anna glanced back and forth each direction down the hall to make sure no one was coming, then crept inside the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. The fire gave the room a nice warm glow. As Anna made her way through she glanced around at the décor. There were a few paintings hanging on the wall. Some of them nature scenes, another two appeared to be framed sketches that looked several years old. Anna wondered if Hans drew them himself. Beside the desk was a sword rack with several weapons hanging on it, blades hidden beneath their scabbards. Anna noticed that there wasn't really anything that gave much of a personal touch. She couldn't see any pictures of family or friends, but then again Hans made it clear that his family hated him, so it made sense.

Finally, Anna made it over to the bed. Hans was fast asleep and oblivious to her presence in the room. He laid on his side with his arms propped under his pillows, his back to her. Anna leaned over him to make sure his eyes were still closed. They were. She hesitated for a moment, then reached over and nudged his shoulder gently.

"Hans?"

No response.

"Hans? Wake up..." She said quietly, nudging him a little more.

"Hmmph." Hans mumbled and peeked an eye open. He rolled over to see who it was, then saw sight of her. His brow furrowed in confusion. "...Anna?!"

"Hi." She smiled meekly.

"...what do you want?" He asked groggily.

"I uh...I can't sleep."

"Well you certainly won't be getting any in here." He muttered and rolled back over with his back to her again.

"I _know_ that..." She huffed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"How unfortunate. Now get out."

"It's about you."

Hans snorted and flopped his head back onto the pillow. "Lucky me," he muttered.

"Maybe we should talk?"

"No." He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why not?" she asked. She got tired of talking to his back so she walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on top of the blankets so she could face him.

"Go to bed, Anna." He said, annoyed.

"But I can't sleep!"

"And thanks to you, now I can't either!"

"Good! Now we can talk!" She nudged the sleeve of his nightshirt.

Exasperated, he sat up and ran a hand through his already tussled hair. "It's four-in-the-morning!"

"So?" She said, scooting closer. "There's no better time!"

Hans gave her a long hard look, then started chuckling. He pulled his legs up and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning his head into his hands.

Anna blinked. "What's so funny?"

Hans reached over and flicked a part of her hair. "You know, Anna...It's probably a good thing we never got married. I don't think I could manage to look at your hair like that every morning."

Anna's face turned bright pink as her hands went to her hair to try and tame her wild locks, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "I...stop it." she looked away, shy. "I'm here to talk about you, not me."

"Let's not. Now be a good girl and get off my bed, get out of my room, and go back to sleep."

Anna crossed her arms and refused to budge.

Hans' eyes narrowed. "How do you think my brothers will react when they find out you snuck into my room in the middle of the night, _and_ refused to leave?"

Anna shrugged. "We're not doing anything. And I won't tell them."

Hans smirked. "I could..."

"And tell them what? I woke you up and bugged you to death?"

"I could...embellish the story a little..." He replied. "I'm sure several of my brothers would love to hear about this little episode."

"You wouldn't..." She whispered.

"I won't if you leave."

"But we need to talk...I'm worried about you." Anna replied. "What you said the other day outside...and the way you're hiding away in here. You can't keep this up forever."

"Like hell I can."

"No, you can't." She said. "You need to be around people...people who care about you."

Hans scoffed. "No one does."

"Lisee does! Ludwig!..." she trailed off. "...I do too."

"No you don't." He replied and leaned back down, resting his head on the pillow. "I'm not talking to you about this anymore tonight, so you might as well go."

Anna huffed and hopped off his bed. "Fine. You win. But first thing tomorrow morning you and I are spending the entire day together."

"Do I have a say in the matter?"

"NO." She said. "It's time you cash in on that stupid bet you made whether you like it or not. And if you're not in the great hall by eight this morning I'm coming back in here and dragging your sorry butt out." She squinted and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Anna paced back and forth impatiently as she waited for Hans to come down. She glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall. Eight-fifteen. _Hans you're late... you got five more minutes..._

Truthfully, she was a little glad he didn't come down yet. The advantage to staying up all night meant she had time to plan out their activities for the day. She could only hope Hans wouldn't react too harshly. But also, she really wanted to have a talk with him about everything that he's revealed to her and to be honest, she really didn't know what to say to him. Her understanding of his position could only go so far. Troubled childhood, she got that. After all, she spent thirteen years being ignored by Elsa. But at least her sister loved and cared for her, even if she went about it the wrong way. Here in the Southern Isles, Anna could see what Hans meant when he told her months back that several of his brothers ignored him for years. His family didn't seem to regard him with much more than disgust and loathing. She frowned at the thought as she smoothened her blue pleated skirt.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Hans approaching, and with an exhausted look to him. She smiled to herself as she took in his appearance. Black boots and trousers with a white button down shirt and grey plain waistcoat over it _. At least he decided to dress casual. I forgot to tell him that last night._

"I see you finally made it!" She grinned. "'Bout time."

"Well I would have gotten up easier if _someone_ didn't badger me in the middle of the night." He grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't sleep much after you finally left. It looks like I'll have to start locking my door if you're going to bug me every time you have a nightmare."

"I didn't have a nightmare." She corrected him. "I had a lot on my mind. And I still do. That's why we're here."

"Yes, don't remind me. Now, what are these plans I'm being forced to?" Hans asked. "Since I'm stuck all day with you."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, then reached over to a side chair where she had thrown her cloak and his grey coat. Grabbing the garments, she pulled her magenta cloak on over her shoulders and tossed his coat to him.

He caught it with ease and gave her a puzzled look. "Back out into the snow? I thought you didn't like the cold."

"Not quite." Anna smiled. "We're going to the village!" She turned around excitedly and opened the large doors.

Hans rushed over and slammed the door shut again before it was too late. "Perhaps you haven't heard. I'm a prisoner to these castle walls."

"That's where you're wrong!" She smiled and turned around to face him. "If I'm not mistaken, you said _you_ were in charge of my care over a month ago when I first arrived. Well, _I_ want to go to the village. So if I am truly in your charge, you're just going to have to come along." She spoke with confidence but inside she was a bundle of nerves. She knew very well her entire day's plan relied on getting Hans outside the castle gates, but that was a huge risk. If he didn't agree well...she'd have to improvise fast.

"So are you coming or not?"

Hans gave her a long look. "You're just trying to get me in trouble."

"NO!" Anna said. "Look, I know what it's like to be trapped in a castle for a _long_ period of time. A new environment, even just for a day, is exhilarating! And besides..." She took a step closer and looked him in the eye. "Who would you rather spend your day with? Your crummy brothers? Or me?"

"I'd rather be in my room. _Alone._ "

"Nope. Not happening. So what'll it be. A day on the town? Or breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Dirk, Derrick, and Frederick?"

Without another thought he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "Alright fine, lets go."

"YES!" Anna cheered as she was tugged out the large doors. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Little did either of them know that their entire exchange was witnessed by Dirk and Derrick on the balcony above.

"Well well… I think Hans is taking advantage of Father's absence..." Dirk asked, grinning at his younger counterpart.

"We can't have that." Derrick continued.

"Though it seems my little pep talk did some damage." Dirk grinned. "He's pushing her away, as it should be."

Derrick raised a brow. "It didn't seem that way now. She must have snapped him out of it."

"Oh no she didn't." Dirk countered. "I've been keeping my eye on them the last few days. He's retreated to himself, shutting everyone out. He wouldn't even come around for Ludwig's little brat. All he wants is to be alone and as far from everyone as possible. Especially Spitfire. Hans is only breaking out now to get away from _us._ But no matter. His moment of freedom won't last long."

"What are you going to do?" Derrick asked.

Dirk grinned darkly. "Come, brother. I think it's time our new regent did some ruling of his own."

* * *

Hans was surprised how easy it was for them to sneak past the guards at the castle gates. He could only wonder how long Anna had been preparing this little adventure of hers. She seemed to know exactly when the guards did their rotations because as soon as one shift ended, she took advantage of the short window of opportunity and snuck the two of them quietly through the gate. Once they were at a safe distance, they stopped to catch their breath.

"You surprise me, Anna." he said, leaning against a tree. "Encouraging rule-breaking. It seems to go against your character."

Anna smiled and shrugged. "Not really...but I got tired of walking the same halls every day. To be honest, it felt like my isolation in Arendelle all over again. And besides, I haven't been to the village since the day I arrived here. I thought it would be fun."

"Then why didn't you have any number of my brothers escort you?"

Anna fidgeted her hands. "Because..."

"Because...?"

Her face started to turn red. "Because I wanted to come with _you_ , okay?" She looked over at him and when he didn't reply right away, she continued. "I've been waiting for the right opportunity to ask, but missed my chance when your father left for his world-wind tour of your allied kingdoms. But now that you're all...I dunno, down and depressed, I thought this would help!"

"I'm touched, really. But I'm sure some of my brothers would make far better company than me."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is." He sighed and turned back to the castle. "This was a bad idea. Lets go back."

"OOOH NO YOU DON"T." She roared. She scooped up some snow and tossed it, hitting him in the back of the head. "...oops." She muttered when she heard the prince groan with frustration.

Hans whirled around and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh don't start that again. I'm not playing games today." He said with narrowed eyes, clearly not amused.

"Don't turn your back on me, Hans." She held out her arm. "Now come over here and escort me through town." She raised her head high and tried to look as serious as possible. "As your visiting princess, I _demand_ it!"

"Demand?"

"Y-yes." She stammered. "Please!"

Hans stared at her for several minutes. Eventually, he shook his head and started walking towards her again. "You know I don't deserve any of this."

"Yes you do. From one frie-"

"Don't say friend." He hissed. "We're _not_ friends." _  
_

Anna pouted. "Buddies? Chums? Pals?" He simply rolled his eyes at her and so she took the opportunity to loop her arm through his. "Now that we got that settled..." Together they continued their walk to the village in silence. It was a while before Hans spoke up again, and when he did, he merely commented on the weather. Anna sighed and glanced around, nervously. She had so much she wanted to tell him, but wasn't sure where to start, or how. She knew she had to lead in to it gently, but he was so closed off...she needed the perfect opportunity.

"Here we are." He said dryly as they arrived in the village. "Where's our first stop?"

"Hmm..." She looked around, trying to find a familiar location. "We'll need to find some breakfast..."

Hans rolled his eyes. "I hope you brought some money with you."

Anna smirked and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a sack of coins. "I thought of everything."

Hans stared at her, shocked. "Where did you get that from?!"

"Your room!" She said simply, and tugged him down the center of town. "Lets go here!" She pointed to a nearby bakery. "I'll be right back!" She kept her grip on the bag of coins and left him in the street as she ducked into the small shop.

Hans sighed and leaned against the building. He couldn't wait for this day to be over and it only just begun. He glanced up and down the street at the citizens walking about tending to their own business. The prince felt a twinge of envy. Oh how his life could have been so different if he was a mere son of a commoner. Even a disowned son, he could pick up any trade or travel to any kingdom without any escort, even pick up permanent residency. No one would know him or care who he was. Hans sighed, and wished his father could have exiled him from the Isles than trap him within the castle walls forever.

"Here you go!" Anna said suddenly appearing next to him with a small box of pastries. She held open the box so he could choose. "Breakfast is served!"

Hans picked up a muffin from the box. "Thanks." They continued on their way down the street. After a few minutes he glanced over at her and saw the conflicted look on her face. _She wants to talk...we might as well get this over with._ _  
_

"Stop."

Anna blinked and looked up at him. "What?" Hans motioned for them to sit on a nearby bench.

"Go ahead, let it out." he sighed, sitting beside her and leaning back.

Anna looked down at her lap and fidgeted. "I uh...don't know where to begin."

Hans closed his eyes and sighed. "Then we're in trouble."

"Okay, wait..." Anna interjected. "She turned slightly to face him and pressed her lips together, trying to come up with the words to begin. "Well...it's about you. Well, all about you, really. I mean, everything I have to say involves you at some point, whether it's directly your-"

"ANNA." He interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Oh, right, sorry..." she tried not to let her cheeks turn red as she glanced back at her lap. The pastry box lay there and she was tempted to pull out the chocolate-danish and shove it in her mouth. At least chewing it would give her a few seconds to come up with a better opener.

Hans sighed and looked straight ahead. "Take your time. I've got nothing else to do." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, I'm confused." She blurted out. "I feel like there's two of you and I can't figure out who the real Hans is..." _  
_

Hans blinked and raised a brow. "Now _I'm_ confused."

She moved the box to lay beside her and shifted. "The Hans I see now is not the Hans I met in Arendelle. That Hans was strong and confident, a charmer, a manipulator, and a power-hungry killer. That Hans was so willing to do whatever it took to be on top. It didn't matter to him that you would have killed me and Elsa. So long as he got the throne, he'd be happy."

"Anna...I-"

"Shh. I'm not done." She whispered. "But being here all this time, I see a Hans who is weak and insecure. You let your brothers get the best of you all the time, they walk all over you and you let them put you down. You're like a scared little puppy..." When he was about to interrupt again she raised a hand and placed it on his arm. "You're strong physically, but mentally... there are no barriers. You let your brothers treat you like dirt..." She paused. "I'm not really sure how else to describe that. It's just my observations."

Hans swallowed but said nothing in return.

"So, what I'm really trying to say is, I'm not sure which is the real you, if that's even accurate. Maybe you aren't so black and white. See..." Anna bit her lip. "I'm left wondering if there really are traits of 'both Hans' that reside in you, and different people evoke different reactions. Your brothers called you a monster, but that's not really you-you. What you did in Arendelle was 'monstrous'...but the word doesn't solely define _you_."

Hans narrowed his eyes and looked down at her. "Then how would _you_ define me, princess?" he asked with slight annoyance in his tone. _  
_

"Well... I think you're a man who's lost his way. You've done horrible things, yes, but I think you have the potential to be great...you're just not given the chance. Your brothers think so low of you and you have no real friends that you can connect to, since you refuse to believe I'm one." She paused.

"Arendelle was my chance." Hans said. "And no, I don't consider you a friend. You do remember I tried to kill your sister? No truce can change that."

"I know, but eventually we have to put the past behind us and move on." Anna said. "Since I've been here you've been a friend to me, whether you believe it or not. I'm trying to return the favor. You need to have someone here you can trust."

"I do." He said, hotly.

"Someone who isn't four." Anna smirked. "And someone who isn't a blood relation. I'm willing to be that person! I _want_ to be your friend. Lower your barriers, let me in."

Hans scoffed and looked away.

"Look..." Anna continued. "You have no one to talk to, so every little thing that bothers you gets trapped inside and it only makes things worse. I mean, look what happened a few days ago...you tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't."

"Don't even try to deny it. You aimed an arrow at me, and whether or not you really intended to shoot it off doesn't matter anymore. My point is, everything that's happened to you has intensified these dark feelings inside and led you to become violent. Look at your brothers! Dirk and Derrick bully you all the time! I mean, look what they said to you. Why do you believe those awful things they spew?"

Hans sighed loudly and shook his head. "You don't know them like I do. Hell, you have no idea what this family is really like."

"Then why don't you clue me in?" Anna asked, squeezing his arm. "Please tell me."

Hans crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't even supposed to exist. When Dirk and Derrick were born with complications, my parents were told they wouldn't be able to have any more children. And to be honest, I think they were relieved. I'm sure my mother would have loved to spend several years NOT carrying a child for once. But for some reason, the months following their birth were heavy with parties and celebrations in neighboring kingdoms. And, being the good rulers my parents were, attended them all."

Anna looked at him confused. "How do you know all this?"

"My brothers told me. Several of them, so I know it's not _that_ skewed. Anyway, long story short, during their voyage they ended up conceiving again. They first thought it was an omen, I mean, they figured I would have died before the nine months were up from the damage done the last time. But according to Viktor, Mother was carrying me high, which the doctors said was a good sign it was a girl. Everyone was so excited...finally, a little princess in the family. God's blessing, or some nonsense like that."

"But...obviously not." Anna said.

Hans shook his head. "I decided to arrive early. There were too many complications, and mother died as soon as I was born. Father was furious. The Queen died giving birth to another wretched son. At least as a princess, I would have been loved as the little sister worth protecting, even if it killed mother to bring me to life. She would never have been blamed, never hated, never ridiculed, never considered a murderer. You have no idea how many times my parents waited for a girl to come, only to be disappointed. I was supposed to be the miracle baby princess. Instead I'm the cursed, unlucky thirteenth son."

"...so that's how it all started?" Anna asked, quiet. She didn't realize the loathing of brothers went back so far, so strongly.

Hans nodded. "None of my brothers really wanted anything to do with me growing up. Every time, my request for company and companionship was rejected, sometimes quite harshly. My own father never wanted much to do with me. I was never chosen to accompany him on tours of kingdoms, a good chance to get a glimpse of the vast world beyond our borders. Eventually, Frederick, Phillip, Tomas, Dirk and Derrick decided it'd be fun to pretend I didn't exist for several years. It was all a game to them. Well, at five years old, you can imagine what that does to your psyche."

"You mentioned that in Arendelle..." Anna said softly. "But I thought it was only three of them."

"I didn't want you pitting me too much. I was there to seduce you, remember?"

"Hmmph."

Hans continued. "The damage had already been done once they started acknowledging my presence again. I grew up under constant loathing and scrutiny. As I got older, I couldn't wait to get out of here. The older brothers started courting, maqrrying, and then the family focus was on them, waiting for the heirs to start coming. Phillip then became lower on the status scale than I when he killed his wife, and father sentenced him to life in the dungeons. And when Ludwig and Giselle had Lisee, well...becoming an uncle was the best feeling in the world. But that little girl didn't give me the life purpose I was looking for. So when I found out father wanted to send a representative to Arendelle..."

"Were you the first to volunteer?" she asked.

"No. As usual, I was the last to be asked. Everyone else saw it as a waste. For me it was my biggest opportunity. To get out of this hell and make a name for myself. You and your sister were both close to my age, and so the prospect of marriage was easy to accept. And from there, you know the rest."

Anna sat there, silent. She wasn't sure what to say at that point. She reflected back on her own childhood. Elsa ignored her for thirteen years, and during that time Anna thought it was of her own fault. She thought Elsa hated her for one reason or another, but now she knew it was because of her powers. At least there was only one sibling to contend with. Her parents still spent as much time with her as they could before they were lost at sea. But Hans... he had to grow up with _twelve_ siblings who couldn't care less, and his father on top of that. Anna now realized how truly alone Hans was, and she couldn't help but sympathize.

"Tell me about Arendelle." She stated firmly. "If you were so keen on finding your place, why did you trip at the finish line?"

"Your sister's powers threw a wrench in my plans every single time. And I was trying so hard to win over the people and become king, I didn't stop to think about what I was losing at the same time."

"And what was that?"

"My soul."

"I don't understand."

"I was willing to marry you after a few hours of meeting you. Of course, _you_ thought nothing of it, but to me you were merely a tool, and Elsa was merely an obstacle to overcome. When I realized I didn't need you to ascend to the throne I left you to die, cold and alone. I could have stayed with you to make you comfortable at the very least, but my selfishness got in the way. I was so obsessed with obtaining the throne that it didn't occur to me that I would have gained nothing. A kingdom, a throne, _a home,_ yes. But with you both dead, who would I share it with? I'd be alone, just as I have been all my life." He frowned. "Then I truly would've been the monster my brothers portrayed me to be."

After his lengthy confession, the two of them sat in silence for the longest time. Anna glanced about the street. She really wasn't sure if she should try to say something in return or attempt to change the subject. Would that bother him? To want him to keep talking? Or would a different topic irk him more, to make it seem like she didn't want to further understand his troubles? Her eyes eventually fell on the box of pastries sitting beside her. _Chocolate...I really shouldn't... but it'll give me a few more seconds to think._ _  
_

Hans leaned back against the bench reflecting on what Anna told him. She was a great puzzlement to him. After everything he did in the past, she was able to see past it all. Why was that? He glanced down where she held a grip on his arm. There was just something about her... some feeling he couldn't shake. Perhaps he'd been wrong this whole time, about a great many things. But then-

Her sudden motion caught his eye, and as Hans turned his head to the side, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Anna..."

Her face turned red as she glanced over at him, her face covered with chocolate pastry.

Hans grinned and shook his head. "Some things never change."

* * *

Anna smiled to herself as they continued through town. That moment with the pastry was just what they both needed to cool down from the intense discussion earlier. She promised him that the rest of the day would be devoted to "fun", and not further dissection of his character. Now it was lunchtime. Even though she stuffed a pastry down her throat not too long ago, Hans only ate a small muffin for breakfast and his stomach was beginning to growl.

"Alright, Princess. Where's our next stop?"

"Right here." Anna smiled and pointed to the entrance to a tavern

"Isn't this..." Hans began to ask.

"Yep." Anna took his hand gently and led him inside. A familiar elder man and woman were behind the counter.

"My, Princess Anna!" the woman smiled and came around the bar.

Anna smiled. "Hello Lilith!"

"And your highness!" Lilith curtsied to both Hans and Anna. "Such a pleasure to see you!" She turned around to her husband. "Hansel! Come greet our guests."

The man came over and knelt down on the floor before Anna. "Your highness." He began. "Princess, I want to offer my sincerest apologies for my behavior during yer last visit."

Anna smiled. "It's alright. You were well within your rights.

"Is there anything I can do for yeh now to show my apologies?" The man asked.

Hans smirked. "How about lunch?"

Hansel nodded. "I think I can arrange that." He waved to the dining room. "Sit anywhere you'd like. I have a long overdue bowl of soup to give."

The royal pair took a seat near the fireplace. Lilith and Hansel watched the two as they ate their lunch. She smiled as the pair laughed, nudged each other, and to everyone's surprise, Hansel treated the royals to a strawberry tart.

"They seem to be enjoyin' themselves." Hansel whispered to his wife.

Lilith grinned. "You should have seen them when she first arrived. They hated each other."

"Judging from them now, I'd say yer a liar." Hansel chuckled. "Is it too soon to wish for a royal wedding?" Lilith smirked and smacked him in the arm for the remark.

After lunch, the pair finished their round in the town square. To Anna's dismay, they skipped the candy shop after she devoured most of the breakfast pastries and over half of the strawberry tart. As she reluctantly pulled herself from a display window, she was surprised by Hans standing before her presenting a small bunch of flowers. She took them excitedly and Hans pulled one from the bouquet and placed it behind her ear. She smiled up at him as he took her hand in his own and began to lead her back to the castle. Their day flew by faster than they thought, and they needed to get back before Frederick realized Hans was missing.

As they did before, the changing of the guard gave them the opportunity they needed to get through the castle gates. Once back, they ran to the castle and closed the main doors just in time.

"Thank you." Hans whispered to her and awkwardly pulled her into a hug. He felt instantly relieved when she so readily hugged him back.

"Today was wonderful." She grinned, then raised her little bouquet. "And thank you again, for these."

"No." He replied and traced a gloved finger down her cheek. "Thank you...for helping me see the truth."

Anna pressed her lips together for a moment as began to lean down to kiss her, but then shot straight back up when he heard voices coming from the corridor.

"Ah, there you are!" Frederick's voice boomed. He held his arms out open to greet the pair. The gesture would have seemed sincere if he wasn't flanked by four royal guards, Dirk, and Derrick. "Tell me, Princess. Did you have a good time in the village?"

Anna smiled nervously. " I did. It was great fun." She said, clutching her flowers tighter. Dirk and Derrick stood there with smug looks on their faces. Something was not right. _H-how did he know that's where we were?_

"I'm so glad to hear that." Frederick smiled at her, then shot Hans a dark grin. "And did you, brother?"

"...yes...?"

"Good. Very good." Frederick replied, then waved to the guards, not taking cold eyes off of Hans. "Captain, escort Prince Hans to the dungeons. _immediately_."


	28. Frederick's Orders

"Wait, WHAT?" Anna asked. She looked painfully from Hans to Frederick as the guards moved in. "Hans!"

The young prince didn't reply to her, he merely glared daggers at Frederick, who in return gave off a smug grin of his own.

"You were waiting for this moment, weren't you?" Hans growled as he yanked his arms from the royal guards' grasp.

Frederick's smugness turned into one of feigned innocence. "Why no, _dear brother_." Frederick said. He then gestured to the two brothers behind him. "They were..."

Dirk and Derrick snickered.

"You think I'm scared of the dungeons? It isn't the first time you brothers decided to hide me down there." Hans remarked.

Frederick shook his head. "Oh no, Hans, you're no small child anymore. This isn't to make you afraid. I'm merely punishing you for your crimes. Consider your generous freedom revoked." He came closer and leaned close to his youngest brother's face and hissed in his ear, "...and with it, your only chance to see your princess again." Hans' hurt reaction made Frederick grin wider. He then regained his stiff posture and stepped away, speaking with authority, "Captain, he's all yours. Put this criminal where he belongs." The three brothers watched with inner glee as the guards took the struggling Hans down the corridor to the dungeons.

"That went well." Derrick grinned.

"Quite well." Frederick uttered, then turned to return to his father's study.

Anna couldn't believe what just happened. "Hans!" She cried after him, but it was too late.Without really thinking, she quickly turned on her heel and chased after the retreating princes. "Frederick!" When the man didn't waver, she kept trying, this time reaching him and grasping his arm. "Prince Frederick, wait, _please..._ " _  
_

Frederick took a deep breath and then turned to the princess, gazing at her with feigned sympathy. "Oh Princess Anna...how I wish I could have spared you that."

Anna shook her head. "Please...don't do this. Release Hans. He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh but he did. The punishment Hans was given for his infractions in Arendelle was to be placed under strict house arrest. He was fully aware what would happen should he leave the castle grounds." Frederick replied simply.

"But don't you see..." Anna pleaded, desperately clinging to the gold lapels of his black suit jacket. "...I pressured him to go with me. It was my idea, not his."

Frederick gently pried her hands off him. "I'm sorry, Anna. But that only makes you just as guilty as he is."

"Then punish me instead!" Anna blurted out. "I'll take full responsibility for what happened, just let him go."

"Absolutely not!" Frederick said, shocked by her boldness. "Our dungeons are no place for a delicate flower like yourself." Anna frowned at comment. "Besides, the last time you were in our confinement you nearly died."

"Hmmph. That's their fault." She nudged her head towards Dirk and Derrick. "Please though, what do I have to do to get Hans released?" She asked, practically begging. "I'll do anything..."

"There's _nothing_ you can do, Princess." Frederick replied, his voice getting sharper. He gazed down at her with scrutiny. "I am touched by your interest in my brother, but to be honest, he broke the rules and must be punished. Those are the facts in the matter, and no desperate pleas from _you_ can change that. He is a criminal and always will be. The dungeons are where he always belonged, where he can rot with those who hold no regard for others." He turned and continued on his way; but before he got too far, he turned half-way to glance at her. Anna's shoulders became slumped, and she was gazing down towards the floor with sadness and defeat. His eyes then fell on the bouquet still clutched in her hand.

"Those are beautiful flowers, Anna," He admitted, his tone much gentler than before. "...such a shame that they were gifted by someone so unworthy." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anna sink down to her knees on the floor. He chuckled to himself as he approached Dirk and Derrick. Before either of them could react, he grabbed both of them by their shirtfronts and yanked them forward to whisper harshly, "Make sure that princess stays _out_ of the dungeons." He growled. "I don't want Hans seeing her _again_."

* * *

"I hope dinner was to your liking." Elsa said as she and Alexander left the dining room.

"It was, thank you, Queen Elsa." Alexander replied. "Though, it was much simpler than what I'm used to back home.

Elsa blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Well, seeing as it's usually just me, I didn't want the cooks making such a fuss. You forget your arrival was rather sudden. By tomorrow evening they will be much more prepared."

"It's alright, really." Alexander said. "I don't mind one bit. It's a nice change. And the peace and quiet...oh it's been years since I've had a meal without petty squabbles and threats."

Elsa was shocked. "Your dinner guests are that rude in your presence?"

Alexander's laughter echoed down the empty halls. "Not guests, my sons! Thirteen men under the same castle roof never seem get along."

"Oh, I see." Elsa said with a little relief. "Tell me about your sons. I'm afraid I don't know much about them." _  
_

"Oh there's not much to tell, really." Alexander began. "Frederick is my eldest, the heir to my empire. Gallant, chivalrous, and a natural leader. Then there's Viktor and Georg, my first set of twins. They are troublesome, meddling, but with a heart of fool's gold. They love to tease, but never mean any real harm." Alexander chuckled to himself and even Elsa couldn't help but smile at the quirky description of the twins. "Ludwig is the fourth; the scholar in the family, and my eldest son to marry and give me a grandchild." He said, though that wasn't necessarily true. He knew Frederick had several children, only none of them were legitimate. But then, Elsa didn't need to know that.

"Boy?" Elsa asked. "It seems the trend in your blood."

"Actually, a girl." Alexander couldn't help but grin. "Her name is Annalise. She is pure sunshine, and feels like the daughter I so wish I could have had. She has a little brother as well, Henry. Such beautiful grandchildren." Alexander cleared his throat after a moment and continued. "Astor, the fifth, is our ambassador. He is never home much of the year. He does extensive traveling from kingdom to kingdom. Johan and Alexei, the sixth and seventh serve in my navy and spend much time at sea. They've both experienced battle, and Alexei is quite the swordsman."

"I'm sure that comes in handy." Elsa nodded.

"Oh yes." Alexander replied. "Lars and Tomas are next, though there's not much to say about them."

Elsa was shocked. "Coming from their father, a king...that doesn't sound too good."

Alexander sighed and turned to her. "Lars and Tomas, the eighth and tenth, are what a commoner would call...'free-loaders'. Aside from the occasional hunt, they don't do much but lay around the castle taking full advantage of their wealth and status. Getting them to join a hunting party was hard."

"Wow." Elsa said. "Hearing that makes me a little happy I only have Anna. And thank goodness she's a girl."

Alexander's booming laugh returned. "Yes, compared to my sons she's practically a saint. And a pleasure to have as my guest." He added for good measure.

Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly. "It doesn't change the fact that you didn't bring her home."

Alexander shrugged, "She is enjoying herself there, I didn't want to rob her of her time before spring."

Elsa wasn't entirely sure that was the truth. There was another reason to be sure, he just wouldn't reveal it. Something was going on...but what? Thinking back to the discussion of the princes, Elsa realized he only mentioned nine sons out of thirteen. "What about the rest?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sons. You only told me nine."

"Ah. Well, the others...are a bit of a disgrace. I am embarrassed to even mention them."

"Why? What did they do?" She asked. _Obviously one of them is Hans...but what horrible deeds did the others commit that their father won't even acknowledge them?_

Alexander sighed. "Phillip, the ninth son was married to the princess of Maldonia."

"Was?" Elsa asked. "Did he perish?"

"No. His wife did. As did their unborn heir."

"How tragic." Elsa said. "Wait a minute...you're not saying..." She was beginning to catch on.

"Phillip killed her." Alexander said sternly. "And is spending the remainder of his life behind bars. That's all I'd rather say on that one."

"Keep going. You've got three more to go." Elsa nudged.

"Must I?"

"For not bringing my sister home to me, _yes_. Consider your honesty about your sons a step in rebuilding relations."

"Oh very well." Alexander stopped walking down the hall and turned to face her. "the eleventh and twelfth are Dirk and Derrick. Twins actually, but you'd never know it. Together they're quite the formidable pair. Dirk is cold, calculating, and violent. Derrick on the other hand, is more silent, but with quite the muscular build. He may not be as tall as some of my other sons, but his strength could take out quite a number of them. Both of them have excellent skills with a blade making them incredibly dangerous."

Elsa paled. "Thank you for _not_ sending one of them to my coronation..." She could only hope they have done no harm to Anna all this time. "And I thought Hans was bad enough..." She muttered, but a bit too loudly.

"I don't send them anywhere." Alexander replied. "I don't trust them."

"You trusted _Hans_ well enough to bring him here."

"Hans fooled us all."

The pair continued walking on in silence for a while longer. As they rounded the corner, Elsa realized they weren't far from the exit to the grounds. From a nearby window, she could see a figure moving about in the snow, and it gave her an idea. She turned to King Alexander with a small smile. "King Alexander, how would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

The king nodded. "Very much so."

"Follow me." She stated, and led him outside to the stables.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She replied. Upon reaching the stables, she opened the doors and led the king inside. On the far end, a rugged man was tending to his reindeer and unloading a large sled filled with supplies.

"Kristoff!" Elsa announced her presence, making him jump and stand straight in attention.

"Elsa!" he managed to blurt, then did a curt bow. "I didn't hear you come in, I was-"

Elsa raised her hand to silence the ice harvester. "It's fine. I have someone here I'd like you to meet.

Kristoff averted his gaze to the man standing beside her. The large crown atop his head was a dead giveaway this man was royalty, and a king at that. "Uh, your majesty." he did a deeper bow than he gave Elsa.

Elsa raised her arm and gestured to the ice harvester. "Kristoff? This is King Alexander of the Southern Isles. Your Majesty, meet Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle's Royal-Ice-Master-and-Deliverer...and Princess Anna's courter."

* * *

"Your highness?" Lilith asked, knocking on the door to Anna's room. There was no reply. Lilith put her ear to the door to see if she could hear Anna. Again, nothing. Lilith knocked again. "Milady? Are you in here?" When Anna didn't reply the maid tried the doorknob. To her surprise, it jiggled open, and Lilith stepped inside.

Anna was sitting at her window staring off idly at the snow covered landscape with a pillow clutched in her arms. The small table beside her and a vase with flowers in it, the ones Hans had given her in the village.

Lilith closed the door behind her and stepped towards the princess. "Milady, are you alright?"

Anna shook her head. "No."

Lilith eyed the princess. She was so happy earlier in the day and now, such a change in behavior. Something must have happened. "Would you like to talk?"

"No...and... I think I'd rather be alone right now."

Lilith sighed a little and turned towards the wardrobe. "Prince Frederick and the others are expecting you for dinner. Should I at least help you dress?"

Anna turned her head sharply towards the maid and spoke, her voice cracked, "I'm not going."

Lilith went wide-eyed. "But you must!"

"I don't have to do anything." Anna replied. "I'm not a member of this family, Frederick can't boss me around."

"No, of course not..." Lilith said, opening the wardrobe. "But one must still keep up appearances."

"What for?" Anna sighed.

"I can see you're upset, Milady...but you don't want to appear weak in front of the princes." She replied, pulling out a pale pink dress.

"You don't know what they did." Anna said, rising from her seat and approaching her maid. "They locked Hans in the dungeons."

"Dear heavens, why?" Lilith asked, nearly dropping the garment in shock.

Anna sighed and slumped down in front of the mirror. "Because I took Hans outside the gates. Frederick caught us and punished him...even though it was my fault!"

"All the more reason to dine with them! Show the princes that you will not be beaten!" Lilith began taking down Anna's braids. "The princes may have physical and ruling strength, but you have a strong heart, which can be just as powerful."

"Do you think so?" Anna asked.

"I know so. You forget, I saw you and Prince Hans this afternoon. The bond, the friendship you two share, it's worth fighting for." Lilith smiled.

Anna thought for a moment, then turned to look up at her maid. "Then I guess you'll be dressing me for dinner after all."


	29. Dungeon Dwellers

Anna rushed down the hallway to make it to dinner. She was already late and knew Frederick, among other brothers, would not be too pleased. To quicken time, she hopped down the spiral staircase banister and slid her way down. By the time she reached the dining room her dress was a little rumpled and her hair was a mess. _Oh no no no!_ Quickly, she stopped in front of a window and used her reflection in the glass to fix her hair. She was starting to regret having Lilith keep her hair mostly down. The white flower Hans placed in her hair earlier had shifted in place, so she put it back behind her ear. Then she smoothed her pale pink skirts and took a deep breath. _Conceal don't feel..._ She thought about Elsa's little saying. She had to stay strong.

After hesitating long enough, she opened the door and slipped inside. The princes were already seated around the table, nibbling on the various selections of breads and rolls in the center of the table. Anna was a little relieved to find they at least waited to bring out the first course, and also to find that her two least favorite Westergaards were not in attendance.

"I uh...sorry I'm late." Anna said.

"Princess Anna!" Frederick said, rising from his end seat to pull out the chair beside his own. Anna noticed that his demeanor had completely changed from earlier. Before he was hostile, but now he was behaving like a perfect gentleman. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Yeah um..." Anna started, "I went back to my room and...took a nap. I guess I overslept." She wasn't prepared to tell the crowned prince and his other brothers about her little breakdown earlier. With a nervous smile, she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"That's alright, you've had...quite the busy day." He replied. As he returned to his seat, he waved for the footmen to start serving dinner.

Alexei smiled at her from across the table. "That's a beautiful flower adorning your hair, Princess." He complimented.

"Thank you," Anna smiled. "It's from the village."

"The village?" Tomas spoke up. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "We did, thanks. I got to see _everything!_ It was a fun day."

"Oh? _We_?" Viktor asked. "Who did you go with?" Anna paled for a moment and realized her slip. She glanced around the table and noticed everyone was looking at her. _  
_

"Lisee?" Georg spoke up.

"Ludwig?" Tomas guessed.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but Frederick beat her to it.

"Hans." He said sternly. "She went with Hans."

The room went silent after that and the men focused on eating rather than continuing the conversation. For some reason, Anna found it hard to eat her dinner in the awkward silence. She wasn't sure if it was the aura that Frederick was somehow radiating in her direction or the fact that the other men seemed either too afraid or just completely disinterested to speak up about their youngest brother. She couldn't understand why. It's not as if the day's events were Hans' alone. Did they really not care about her afternoon because of the company she kept? That alone was horrible. Then of course, there was the fact that Hans himself unfairly stuck in the dungeons. Whatever the case, it was making her lose her façade. This was definitely not how she wanted dinner to be. 

After what seemed like an eternity, dessert was served. Chocolate mousse, which happened to be one of her favorites. Viktor, who had been sitting beside her, gently nudged her arm with his elbow when he noticed she never touched it. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

Anna flushed and glanced at the older prince with a mixed expression.

Viktor didn't need words to understand what she wanted to say. "What happened?"

Both of them were momentarily distracted when Frederick finally spoke up to the group on the topic of the upcoming ball. However the new topic of conversation didn't keep Viktor's interest so he turned back to her.

"Anna?"

"I'm fine, Viktor." She finally said and started picking at her dessert.

Viktor wasn't convinced in the slightest. He cleared his throat and turned towards Frederick. "...What did you do?" He demanded rather bluntly.

Frederick stopped talking and turned towards his brother. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What did you do?" Viktor repeated. "Something is not right here." 

"I don't understand what you mean. And, I was in the middle of a discussion. Yours can wait."

"No, it can't." Viktor pressed. "Why is Anna so upset?"

"Viktor, stop." Anna whispered. She felt her face turn slightly red as all eyes in the room fell on her once more.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Frederick asked, giving off an irritated glance.

Georg chimed in. "Because everything became uncomfortable tonight ever since _you_ mentioned Hans, who isn't even here."

"Yes, why isn't he at dinner?" Alexei asked. "He isn't trying to starve himself, is he? We haven't seen him in days."

"Hans has been severely punished." Frederick said sharply, rising from his seat. "He has broken of his confinement from the castle gates and so he is taking another tour of the dungeons. Now, if you don't mind, I will finish my announcement. When-"

"For how long?" Alexei asked, not caring that he too interrupted Frederick.

"For as long as it takes for him to learn his lesson." Frederick answered. "Our father may be away, but that doesn't give us the permission to break the laws of the land. Not even for the shortsighted affections of a visiting princess." He added, giving Anna an accusing glance.

Anna swallowed and quickly rose from her seat, throwing her napkin onto the table. "If you'll excuse me," She hissed, then stormed out of the room.

Viktor and Georg both watched Anna leave, then turned their sights on the eldest brother, talking in unison, "Good going, Freddy."

* * *

Anna angrily stomped down the corridor. _I knew going to dinner was a bad idea. Ugh, sitting there was so embarrassing! I don't see why talking about Hans is suddenly taboo in this family... And Frederick... I don't know what went on before, but I have never felt more uncomfortable around him. I feel like he was watching me throughout the entire dinner, but why??_

Anna followed the corridor downstairs and found herself back on the ground floor of the castle, where this mess started from. She looked back and forth from one direction to the other. _The guards took Hans...this way, I think?_ She followed one side of the corridor and hoped it led where she wanted to go. "So far so good..." She said to no one in particular as she found a staircase leading down. As she expected, the air started to get colder the closer she reached the bottom. Unfortunately, she didn't expect the corridor to split into a four-way intersection. _Great, which way now?_ Anna took a while examining the four corridors, as if something there would give her a clue. All four looked the same. _  
_

"Well...I guess I'll just pick one and go with it." Anna turned to the left, and followed the narrow passage. The further she walked, the dimmer it got, with the lanterns on the walls becoming few and far between. Then she reached another passage. And another.

"This is like a maze!" She shouted, exasperated. "I'll never find my way!"

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" a voice boomed straight ahead. Anna hurried towards it and found a large black steel door with bars covering a small windowed opening. The doorframe was flanked by two armed guards.

_I don't believe this...I found it!_

"Princess Anna?" One of the men stepped forward. His uniform was marked with more decorated design. Anna recognized him as the captain from earlier that day.

"Um, hi." Anna said. She puffed herself up to appear authoritative. "I'm here to -"

"Milady, what are you doing down here? This area is off limits!" The captain snapped.

"I'd like to see Prince Hans!" She demanded and stepped forward. Before she could get too close, the captain and his man swung their weapons into an 'X', blocking her path.

"I'm sorry, Princess." The captain said. "By order of the Crowned Prince and Regent, there are to be no visitors here."

"But-"

"I said NO."

Anna thought for a moment. "What if I brought him something? Food?"

Now the other man spoke up. "Mealtime has already come and gone for the day, and will be distributed by one of _us_ , not _you_."

"Fine, I get it. I'm not welcome here." Anna said, eyes narrowing. She turned and headed back to the upper floors of the castle, defeated.

* * *

It took a good hour for Anna to finally make it back to her room. The lower floors of the castle were still a great mystery to her, and the areas leading to and from the dungeon were too much of a maze to master within only one day. She made a face as she reached her chamber and wished she had one of the guards down below escort her back. It would have saved her so much time.

She opened her door to find Lilith preparing the bed and laying out a nightgown and robe.

"How was dinner, Milady?" the maid asked.

"Hmmph." Anna sighed and slumped into the armchair in a very unladylike fashion. "Frederick made a fool of me in front of everyone! And no one else seemed to give a damn! I'm of great interest to them until Hans' name gets mentioned; heaven forbid!" She fumed, "So...I left."

"You left dinner?" Lilith asked, surprised. "Where did you go?"

"Well..." Anna rubbed her cheek nervously. "I tried to go find Hans...instead I got lost in the lower floors of the dungeons. The guards sent me away." Anna shot up out of her seat and started pacing. "It makes me so mad! Hans is trapped in that disgusting place and it's all my fault! if I had only listened to him...he warned me he wasn't allowed out the castle gates, but I was too hyped up in the day's excitement that...that..." She sighed and threw her hands in the air, frustrated.

"Princess Anna..." Lilith said, stepping forward to console. "I'm sure if the prince truly didn't wish to leave the gates he would never have followed you."

"But that's just it!" Anna cried. "He didn't want to go! It took comparing me to his brothers for him to really jump the gun! I _need_ to go down there...I _have_ to apologize!"

Lilith placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder. "Milady...I don't think Prince Hans _wants_ you to apologize."

"Exactly, he needs to-to...wait, what?" Anna asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"How would you describe today? Before his capture?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Probably the best day I've had since arriving here." The princess said. "But a little strange too...I felt...at home, sort of? Running through the village reminded me of being back in Arendelle. Aside from your tavern because you and Hansel knew who I was, well, everyone here treated me like 'Anna', not 'Anna, Princess of Arendelle'. I was able to be so open, so free, like I am with my own citizens at home. They're my friends, not just my subjects. It was a nice change from the constant stuffiness here in the castle, being around all the princes." _  
_

Lilith nodded. "And how do you think Hans felt about today?"

"Well he didn't want to go with me in the first place, plus I made him open up and talk...so that part probably wasn't too enjoyable on his part." Anna shrugged. "But after all that...I guess he had fun?" She sucked in a breath, "I... I _hope_ did...."

"Milady, I had never seen Prince Hans that content in my life. The hours spent today may have been the first time he's truly been himself; been happy. Do you really want to apologize for that?" _  
_

Anna glanced down and around the room. Her eyes eventually fell upon the flowers Hans gave to her. She walked over to the table and gently touched the pale petals with her fingertips. Her mind flashed back in time to Elsa's coronation, where she and Hans first met, had their first dance. That was the Hans she spent the day with. _That whirlwind adventure all over the castle and Arendelle... Hans was happy then too, wasn't he? Ulterior motives aside... I mean, if he wasn't happy, he'd have a hard time faking that. And would he really have tried taking over the kingdom if he didn't like it? Being in a new environment, making a friend...all without the constant scrutiny of his family. How could he not have been happy then?_

"It wasn't the first time..." Anna said, turning to her maid with a coy smile. An idea just clicked in her head. There _was_ a way to get to Hans and she just remembered... "And if I have anything to do with it, it won't be the last either!" Anna jumped up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lilith asked. "Don't you wish to prepare for bed?"

"Not now! But I'll be back in a little bit!" Anna called as she dashed out of the room.

A short time later Anna dusted off her dress after her long slide down the familiar spiral staircase. She was once again in a dark cobwebbed hallway of the castle where she was met at the end by a stiff wooden door. The old worn down hinges creaked loudly as she struggled to open it, this time as far as she could manage. The upcoming hallway would be dark, she needed all the light she could get.

_Now where are those stairs...I know they're here somewhere..._ Anna was good enough to use baby steps this time around and managed to catch the staircase leading even further down without taking a tumble head-first. Continuing on she met up with light coming from up ahead and couldn't help but smile. _Almost there..._

* * *

"So, what are you in for now?" Phillip asked, glancing through his barred door to the cell directly across from his own. "It certainly isn't the first time they dumped you down here."

Hans scoffed and shifted from his spot on the stone floor. "Sneaking through the castle gates."

"And you got caught? You're losing your touch."

"Well I wasn't exactly alone." Hans said, leaning back against the wall. "I was dragged all through the village by Princess Anna."

"Princess Anna?" Phillip asked. "Oh...right. That girl you rescued from down here. Wow, how long has it been since you found her?"

Hans thought for a moment. "Almost two months. It really doesn't seem like it."

"So now that she's not practically dead, what's she like?"

"Anna?" Hans asked. "Oh you know, typical princess. Poised, polished, stuffy." Hans lied.

"Horse fodder." Phillip laughed. "If that were true she wouldn't have been locked down here in the first place."

"Alright, alright..." Hans shook his head. "She's a little naïve, clumsy, with a strange addiction to chocolate." He couldn't help but chuckle. Then he sat there for a moment and really thought about it. _She's also compassionate, spontaneous, energetic-_

"Hey Romeo, you ok over there?" Phillip interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're daydreaming." The elder brother smirked and stroked his beard. "Oooo, I think wittle Hansy is in love..."

"What? I am not." Hans scoffed and turned away.

"Ooh, yes you are, I can tell." Phillip said. "Tell me, how has she reacted to being around you for the last two months, hmm? Does she scorn and hate your guts? You know, like the rest of us?"

"She _did_...but we got over that."

"ooh, 'we got over that'?" Phillip mimicked. "What did you do, kiss and make up?"

Hans smirked a little. "Something like that. But I'm not in love with her. Anna is just...being friendly."

"Being friendly with the man who almost stole her kingdom?" Phillip started laughing, which made it echo throughout the dungeon. "I'd say either she's insane or you're falling for each other."

"And you're full of it." Hans turned away. "You don't know anything about us."

"Hans?" asked a familiar voice from down the hallway.

"Anna?!" Hans quickly rose to his feet towards the cell door but was held back by the chains around his wrists, locking him to the wall.

"There you are!" She smiled and stopped in front of his cell door. "A-are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me." he said nonchalantly.

"Ah, so _this_ is Princess Anna." Phillip said, making Anna turn around.

"Oh, uh, Hi." She said giving a curt wave. "You must be..." she snapped her fingers and mumbled, trying to remember his name. "Paul?"

"Phillip."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Anna said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Anna what are you doing down here?" Hans asked.

"I- I wanted to see you." Anna replied. "I needed to apologize."

"For what?" Phillip asked, getting settled in his cell to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Anna glanced at him quickly before turning back to Hans. "it's my fault you're trapped down here. I'm so sorry."

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be. I could think of worse things than being stuck down here."

"But it's cold...and damp..." Anna said and rubbed her arms. She had only been down here for a few minutes and was already starting to feel uncomfortable. "How can you even stand it?"

"You get used to it after a while." Hans shrugged it of.

"Besides, it's like a homey touch." Phillip laughed. "Gives the place some personality."

"I tried to talk to Frederick..." Anna said. "To try and get you out of here. I said I would do anything if-"

Hans went wide-eyed. "Anna you didn't. What did he make you do? I swear if he took-"

"No no no!" She replied, waving her arms to calm him down. "Hans, he didn't do anything...aside from making me feel absolutely horrible for getting you in trouble. Dinner with your brothers tonight was embarrassing, but everyone kept looking at me as if-"

"Anna!" Hans chuckled and tried to move his arms, rustling the chains a little. "You're babbling again."

"I-I am?" Anna's face reddened further.

Hans nodded. "It's alright. I like it."

Anna giggled nervously and ran her hand through her hair. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Anna said, reaching her hand through the bars to try and reach him. "I should have listened to you from the beginning. I would have spared you all this... I mean, unless you like spending your time in this wretched place."

"Hey, he's got me for company." Phillip chimed in.

Anna glanced at him nervously. "Yeah, that's not saying too much...sorry." Phillip scowled and sunk back further into his cell.

"Anna please..." Hans extended his fingers as far as they could go without the chains cutting off his circulation. Their fingers were mere inches apart. "No matter how long I'm stuck down here, what you did for me today made it all worth it. I've never felt happier, more alive in the last several years than I did in the mere hours I spent in your company today." He gave her a thin smile. "My only regret is not being able to finish thanking you properly."

Anna blushed, remembering Hans was about to kiss her when they were interrupted by Frederick and the others. "Well...I guess I'll have something to look forward to then." She smiled.

Suddenly, there was a clanking sound coming from the other end of the dungeons. Everyone had turned to the direction of the noise and froze. The main door had opened and a guard was on his way in.

"Anna go, before you're caught down here." Hans whispered.

"Right..." Anna mumbled, before giving Hans a shy wave, similar to the one she gave when they first met on the docks, then scampered back out the corridor where she came in as silently as she could.

When she was gone, Phillip turned to Hans and gave a knowing smirk. "And you said you weren't in love with her."

Hans growled, not in anger but embarrassment. "Shut up." He said as he sank back down on the cold floor as the guards made their rounds. Hans couldn't help but smile a little as he glanced towards the direction where Anna came and gone. _She'll be back._


	30. The Queen's Tale

"So tell me, Sir Kristoff..." Alexander began as he watched the ice harvester load up his sleigh.

"Actually it's just...Kristoff." He interrupted. "I'm a mountain man, your Majesty. My title as Royal Ice Master and Deliverer was a gift by Queen Elsa for helping save her kingdom."

Alexander nodded slowly. "You're not of noble blood?"

"No, sir."

"How interesting." Alexander said. 'If there is one thing I've forgotten about Arendelle, its how familiar everyone is with each other, even those of royal birth."

"Is it much different in the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asked dryly as he began hitching up Sven.

"There are far more formalities...to be brief."

Kristoff paused and glanced at the monarch. Ever since meeting the king he had been getting an awkward vibe. "You don't like me, do you?"

"Why would you say that?" Alexander asked, raising his brow.

"Because I'm courting Anna. Or, at least, I was trying to until she got stranded in _your_ kingdom." Kristoff said. "Look, I know I'm not of noble birth, or a prince or whatever, but I love Anna. And she loves me. Elsa doesn't have a problem with it, so neither should you." He said matter-o-factly, then realized who he was speaking to, "...uh, with all due respect."

"You're mistaken, Kristoff. I have no issue with commoners involved with royal blood. One of my own sons married a common woman, and he is indeed quite happy."

"Well good for him." Kristoff said, feeling the conversation growing more awkward. "As for me, Sven here is all I need. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember." He smiled and rubbed his reindeer's side. "He'll never let me down."

"And Princess Anna of course." Alexander added.

"Yes, and Anna. How _is_ she, by the way?"

"Princess Anna is very well. My sons have been, and _are_ taking good care of her." _  
_

"What, did one of them propose?" Kristoff asked, turning his back to the king.

"I meant in terms of peace and friendship." Alexander replied, narrowing his eyes for a moment. "I can assure you, none of my other sons are as foolish as Hans. They- Ah, Queen Elsa!" he greeted, putting on a cheerful expression. Kristoff turned around and bowed as Elsa entered the stables.

"Kristoff, King Alexander." She nodded and walked over to the men. "Are you ready for today's trek?"

"I am intrigued as to where we're going." Alexander said.

"You'll soon see." Kristoff said as he climbed into the driving seat of the sleigh.

"Thank you for volunteering to come with us, Kristoff." Elsa said as gestured for the king to climb into the back seat. "I know this sled isn't what you and Sven are used to...but there wasn't enough room in yours for the three of us to safely travel."

"It's alright. And Sven doesn't mind." Kristoff said, and was answered by a grunt coming from Sven. Once Elsa was seated beside Alexander, Kristoff tapped the reins for Sven to start running. "C'mon boy. Lets go!"

The sled sped out of the stables and past the castle gates into the forests on the edge of Arendelle's village.

"So, where are we going?" Alexander asked again.

Elsa pressed her lips tight before turning her head to give him a nervous glance. "The North Mountain. It's time you heard _my_ side of this tale..."

* * *

Anna made sure she was the last member to leave breakfast that morning. Once all the princes had left the dining room she pulled out a little basket she had hidden under the table and filled it with rolls and breakfast pastries leftover. She had discovered when the prisoners were fed breakfast, which also happened to be their lunch and dinner. Two pieces of dry bread and a large cup of water. As soon as she found that out she knew something had to be done. There was no way she was going to allow Hans to end up starving to death on prison food.

As she rounded the corner to reach the staircase, she ended up bumping into someone...or _someones_.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I-" She paused and realized who she was talking to: her least favorite people. "Oh, it's just you." She muttered with disdain and tried to walk past.

Derrick blocked her path. "Well good morning to you too, dear Princess." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't 'dear princess' me." She replied. "Now if you'll kindly step aside, I have-"

"Why look, Derrick!" Dirk grinned and snatched the basket from her hands. "Our Spitfire has even brought us breakfast!"

"Ew, I'm not 'your' anything. And this isn't even for you!" Anna wand tried to snatch her basket back. Dirk only passed it to Derrick who held it high out of her reach. "C'mon, this isn't funny."

"Now that's a matter of opinion." Derrick said. "Where were you headed with these?"

"None of your business." Anna hissed and made another jump for the basket. "Give it back!"

"You know what I think, Derrick..." Dirk began, "I think she was going to sneak off with these and meet someone."

"You think?" Derrick added, "I wonder who that could be..." He grinned down at her with a knowing smile.

"I believe there's a lucky man here that the princess fancies...but who? Certainly not you or I." Dirk continued, taking her chin roughly with his hand. "But a shame that is." Anna jerked her head away as her face started turning red. "Oh but it certainly couldn't be our youngest brother, Hans...why he's in the dungeons. And that is certainly no place for a princess such as yourself." He grinned darker as she turned away, confirming his suspicions.

"My my... now that's daring of you, Anna." Derrick said, taking a step closer but keeping her basket still out of reach. "Associating yourself with such criminals in a place so unsuited for you."

"It didn't stop _you two_ from locking me in there when I arrived." She spat.

"Well, we didn't know who you were then." Dirk said and shrugged. "But why dwell on that when there's more pressing matters to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Such as figuring out why you're going so far out of your way to see our little royal ingrate." Derrick answered.

"Oh Derrick...can it be?" Dirk spoke up, putting his arm over his eyes and feigning dramatics. "I think little Anna here is in love."

"With _HANS?!"_ Derrick roared with laughter. "That'll be the day!"

Anna was growing more and more irritated. "Why is that so funny?"

"Because of what Hans is!" Dirk said. "Hans is incapable of loving anyone or anything. Surely you found that out in your kingdom when he _left you for dead._ "

"Says you." Anna replied, raising her voice a little. "It sounds more like you're describing yourselves! You're always pushing people away or talking down to them like you're so superior to everyone else. I can truly see why acted out in Arendelle, because he has such horrible people like you two for brothers and role models that he didn't know any better. You two take away his happiness and bully him into submission. And none of your other brothers care enough about Hans to stand up for him, so he thinks what you do is acceptable behavior. Well for once Hans has someone who cares about him and what he thinks and feels. For the first time in _forever,_ Hans has a friend, someone he can really talk to! And let me tell you, Hans had a great time in the village with me yesterday, despite you tattling to Frederick and having him locked away." Anna took a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe I do love Hans. At least someone in his life does. It's more than I can say for his entire family."

Dirk and Derrick stood there for a moment and then started laughing again. "That's quite a testimonial for someone who's only known Hans for a few months. With _years_ of experience on our side, I'd say you still don't much at all about him." Derrick sneered.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "And by pushing him away all his life, I'd say you don't know him at all." She reached again for the basket. "Now give that back. I won't ask again."

"In that case, our no is our final answer." Dirk chuckled and motioned for his brother to continue on. "If you'd like our sound advice, Princess-"

"No thanks." She interrupted and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the princes.

Dirk shrugged and continued speaking, "I suggest you think deep about what love really is before you go off on something regrettable. Hans doesn't love you, and he never will. I'd disassociate with that monster before it's too late."

Anna watched them walk off and huffed. _They're wrong. Hans can and DOES love..._ She leaned against the wall and stood there for a long while, thinking. _But do I love him though? I thought so... I mean, there's more than one kind of love...right? I love Elsa...but she's my sister, that's different. Hans and I aren't related, so I can't love him like that... but I still feel something for him...something I can't shake...something I've never felt before. Ugh, this is so confusing._ _  
_

_Do I really love Hans? And is he just my friend? Or is there something more?_

* * *

"And how's our little monster faring down here in the depths of nowhere?" Derrick bellowed in the dungeon corridor. He stood in front of Hans' cell smirked.

"What do _you_ want?" Hans muttered, not even glancing in Derrick's direction.

"I wanted to give you this." Derrick said, holding out a small basket. "Your little princess tried to sneak down here to give you breakfast, but Dirk and I talked her out of it."

"Why?" Hans asked, bitter.

"I'm sure you know the dungeons are no place for a princess." Derrick replied simply and pushed the basket through the floor opening for meal trays. "Dirk and I were happy enough to intervene on her behalf."

"Somehow I doubt that." Hans said. He moved from his spot, rustling the chains as he leaned over and reached for the basket. He removed the top covering and growled as he threw the basket against his cell door. "It's EMPTY."

"Well of course it is!" Derrick laughed. "I said we intervened. Obviously we were concerned she would try something dark and poison you, so we taste tested her selections for you. Every last one."

"Bastard." Hans muttered and turned away.

"My my, do you kiss your princess with that mouth?" Derrick chided.

"You're implying I kiss her at all." Hans remarked, agitated.

"Well you were about to when we arrested you...and she so devotedly poured her heart out to us earlier. I think she's convinced she loves you, monster."

"And you're just trying to stir me up." Hans muttered. "I'll believe it when _she_ says it, not you."

"So uh...where's Dirk?" Phillip asked from across the way, in an effort to redirect the conversation.

Derrick half turned to him and smirked. "Dirk is leaving for a little voyage. He won't be back for about a week or two."

"Thank heavens for that." Hans sighed.

"Where's he going?" Phillip asked, curious. "And why aren't you going with? Don't you two always travel in pair? Or has that changed since I've been banished down here."

"No, we still do." Derrick grinned. "But he said this was something he needed to do alone. Didn't quite say where he was going."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Maybe to seduce some princess and become king. Seems the theme in this family."

"Perhaps." Derrick smirked, then leaned close to Hans' cell bars. "But don't think things will get any easier for you while he's gone. You still have me to contend with."

"Just go back to pretending I don't exist. It worked all those years back." Hans said. "In case you forgot, I'm stuck down here."

"True..." Derrick said darkly, rubbing his chin. "But your princess is up there. With _me_. Enjoy having that on your conscience."

* * *

King Alexander was awestruck as the group exited the sleigh. The sight before him was breathtaking. Etched into the cliff before him was a huge structure made entirely of ice, from the spires on the top towers to the arched staircase leading to the main doors. He did notice that the staircase itself had damage on the right side. Much of the rails had shattered apart, leaving a dangerous gap. But overall, beautifully crafted. The ice gave off a sparkling shine as the sun's rays fell onto it.

"Amazing..." He smiled as he walked closer to the stairs. "You made this?"

Elsa nodded and stood beside him, running her hand gently on the stair railing. "The evening of my coronation. This was to be my home."

"I don't understand..." Alexander began, then tried to think back to when Hans gave a telling of the events. "Oh, right. You fled, if I remember?"

"It wasn't her fault." Kristoff cut in. "If Hans hadn't seduced Anna into trying-"

"No, Kristoff..." Elsa said. "It wasn't about Hans...for once." She swallowed. "It all started years ago when Anna and I were just children. _Before_ our separation."

"I take it you're going to start at the beginning." Alexander asked.

Elsa drummed her fingers on the icy raining for a few moments before she began, "Anna woke me up one night when she couldn't sleep and begged me to play with her. We went downstairs to the throne room and I used my powers to create plenty of snow for us to play in. It was all great fun for us, but when Anna started jumping off snow columns too quickly, I couldn't keep up and instead of catching her fall, I struck her with ice...in the head..." She paused for a moment. Going on with the tale would involve the trolls. She wasn't sure how Alexander would react. Then again, she was a queen with magical ice and snow powers, so if he could believe _that_ about her, then accepting magical rock trolls shouldn't be too difficult. Hopefully.

"Our parents found us and took us to a valley in the mountains where the trolls reside. Their leader had magic and was able to save my sister, but he warned me that if I couldn't control my powers as they grew stronger, there could be dangerous consequences. Papa thought it best that he isolate me in the castle, away from everyone until I could learn to control my powers." She said and rubbed her arm. "All it did was make things worse. I had only my parents for company... I couldn't even see Anna. Hearing her knocking on my door day after day for _years_ was agonizing. I wanted so badly to open the door and play with her...but there was the risk I couldn't control myself and she'd be hurt again."

"How long did this go on?" Alexander asked, taking a seat on the icy steps.

"Thirteen years. Even when my parents perished nothing changed. So when it finally became time for my coronation, well...you could say I felt like a firework ready to go off. Luckily for me, the day went by almost smoothly. Until _your son_ practically seduced my sister during the party." She whirled around to face Alexander, her facial expression and tone almost accusing, "Anna and Hans came up to me with the ridiculous notion of them getting married. They had just met! How could I give a blessing to a man I knew nothing about?!"

"It happens all the time in royal families everywhere." Alexander said matter-o-factly but without malice. "Princes and princesses at times are betrothed at birth and married when they come of age. It builds alliances and power between neighboring kingdoms."

"Oh I'm sure." Elsa replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "But in this instance, I didn't care. I could understand Anna's naivete. She's been locked away because of _me_ , so it didn't surprise me she didn't know much about what she would be getting herself into...but HANS on the other hand...something about him hit me the wrong way. There had to be more to it than a silly notion of true love. So I gave my final refusal, and when Anna wouldn't back down, she set me over the edge and well..." Elsa flicked her wrist and made a single icicle shoot out in the snow a short distance away, merely to show what occurred without saying.

"I fled the kingdom after that..." Elsa said, "I ran all the way to this mountain and finally let it go. I didn't have to hide out here. I was alone, and free to use my powers without getting anyone hurt or afraid. I built this castle to be my new home." She gestured to the icy palace behind them. "Here, I wasn't a _monster_ or a _sorceress_ as many in Arendelle put it. I was just...me. And for the first time in years, I was happy."

"That's when I met Anna." Kristoff continued on. "She came to me looking for a way to this mountain to find her sister and bring her home. Anna was convinced Elsa er.. _Queen_ Elsa could stop the winter that she plagued her land with."

"I had no idea I froze Arendelle until Anna told me, and since I didn't know how to stop it...I grew even more afraid. In that instant my freedom was gone once more and I was a prisoner to my powers. Anna insisted I come back with her, but I couldn't. And when she wouldn't stop persisting, I accidently lashed out _again_ and struck her in the heart." She grew silent for a moment, then started towards the stairs again. "Lets go inside."

Alexander watched as Elsa walked up the stairs first and flew her hands out to the sides. He could see swirls of ice leave her fingertips and with every step she took, the staircase remolded itself and the damage that was previously done repaired itself. As he himself climbed up he gripped the rails as tightly as he could. Ice was slippery, and his shoes weren't exactly made with grip on the soles.

Alexander was even more impressed with the interior. Large staircases arched in the back leading to the floor above and before him stood an icy fountain. The floor and ceiling bore the mark of Elsa's signature snowflake which he recognized from both Elsa's clothes and documents in her study bearing her personal seal.

Elsa led the group higher, up the next staircase to the upper floor. Her heart sank a little when she saw the complete damage done to this area of her beloved castle. Ice was shattered all over the floor from what remained of her majestic chandelier that hung high above. The doors to her balcony were knocked off their hinges and the balcony railing itself was gone.

"Woah! What happened here?" Kristoff asked. He was pretty sure when he and Anna left this place was still in one piece.

"Hans led some guards and the Duke of Weselton's men to an attack on my castle. Weselton's two barged in and chased me up to this floor. They were trying to kill me, so I fought back." Elsa said as she stood by one of the giant icicles she had shot up from the floor. "They made me so angry...I almost killed them both, until Hans stepped in and talked me down." Elsa thought for a moment. "He said... Don't be the monster they fear you are..." She sighed. "His words stung. And so did my actions. I didn't really know what I was doing anymore...only trying to stay alive. The next thing I knew, Hans darted forward and stopped one of the men from shooting me with his arrow. It hit the chandelier instead."

Alexander circled the damaged chandelier on the floor. "It's amazing no one was hurt when it fell."

"It knocked me unconscious." Elsa replied. "I woke up again in Arendelle's dungeons, when Hans pleaded for me to stop the winter. But he didn't remove my chains or make any promises of my release. Here I am, the queen of this kingdom, being trapped in the dungeons like a criminal. How do you think it made me feel?"

"It must have been a traumatizing experience." Alexander said. "From the moment you fled the land."

"Well you _did_ freeze the kingdom..." Kristoff admitted.

"Yes...I did...but that's not my point. Being locked away was frightening enough, which was already making my powers worse. And then suddenly there were guards at my door ready to apprehend me again. My ice broke through the dungeon wall and I escaped onto the fjords. All I wanted to do was retreat back to the mountain. This was my chance."

"That must be after I brought Anna back." Kristoff said. She said she needed an act of true love to save her because she was freezing from your magic."

"Well, the next thing I knew, Hans told me Anna was dead and then he nearly chopped my head off." Elsa replied dryly, folding her arms over her chest and looking at Alexander. "According to Anna, he betrayed her when she needed him most and then _lied_ to the visiting dignitaries that he married her, just so he could announce himself king and _kill me_."

"I can assure you, your majesty...some of what you mentioned, Hans never informed me when he returned home. If I had known the full extent of such...betrayal, I would have punished him far more harshly."

Kristoff eyed the king. "Just how _did_ you punish Hans"

"He is under arrest and forbidden to leave the castle gates." Alexander replied. "it seemed a fitting punishment."

"That's awful lenient, considering his crimes." Elsa said, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Well the true punishment, I knew, would be given out by his twelve brothers. I didn't want to rob my sons the chance to pass judgement on the one who shamed the family in your sights. I can assure you, Queen Elsa, Hans has been sufficiently punished by now."

"I hope you're right...for the sake of our relations." Elsa replied. "After that incident, it makes me weary on who I can trust. If a man shows interest in my sister...or even myself... is he being honest? Or is he too merely after my throne? I know I am young and new to leadership, but I assure you, I can be a formidable opponent, with or without my magic."

"I believe you, your Majesty." Alexander said. "From your mere scrolls alone I can tell you are not to be taken lightly.

Elsa nodded and pressed her lips together. Everything was out in the open. "You can understand why I have been leery about our negotiations. Now my only question is...can I trust _you?"_

Alexander gave a curt bow. "You have my word as a gentleman, a King, and an ally, Queen Elsa. I hold no malice towards you, your sister, or your people. I am a man you can trust."


	31. What is Love?

There was a light tapping on Hans' bedroom door. "Unkie Hans?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Unkie Hans? Open up!" Little Lisee cried. She reached up and as soon as she turned the knob, she burst into the room. " Unkie Hans c'mon, lets...play?" She glanced around the chamber. Everything looked like it hadn't been touched in days. "W-where are you?" Lisee frowned and left the room. "Maybe Auntie Anna knows where he's hiding!"

She bound across the castle to the library. Instead of Anna she merely found an empty rocking chair. There was no sign of the princess in the kitchens or the music room, either. And in the parlor she discovered Viktor and Georg playing a game of chess.

 _Auntie Anna is gone too? This isn't fair!_ Lisee shuffled her way downstairs to the dining hall. Perhaps they got a late start and they were still eating breakfast...

As she passed down the hallway she heard voices coming from the King's study. Angry voices, from the sound of it. As she got closer she recognized who they belonged to. 

_Papa?_ Annalise peeked her head through the opening of the doorway and watched the exchange. Her father and Frederick were arguing from opposite sides of the desk.

 _"..._ Are you mad?!" Ludwig asked. "You can't just lock someone up without just cause!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten that Hans was threatened severely by our father should he venture outside our castle gates!" Prince Frederick snapped back. "That rule, that _LAW_ still remains in effect, whether or not the King is present. As Regent of the Isles, it is my duty to ensure everyone lives and abide by the laws of the land."

"Oh yes, of course." Ludwig said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But only when it suits you to do so."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You punish Hans for trying to make one day of his life meaningful, yet you blatantly ignore Dirk and Derrick, whose various activities throughout the village have not only hurt others, but shame our family each and every day!"

"Dirk and Derrick have not committed any true crimes, as far as I am aware. Hans _HAS_. And his punishment stands thus! Just because Princess Anna is here encouraging these behaviors does not give him the right to break the rules. In fact, I'm more surprised she is still willing to be around that criminal in the first place, after everything he's done to her."

"Anna and Hans have put the past behind them, perhaps it's time for you to do so as well." Ludwig replied.

"It's a bit difficult to do that when he has forever shamed our family."

"Obviously not, or father would have punished him as such in the first place."

"And our father was a fool for being so lenient on him." Frederick remarked. "There was a reason we brothers were the ones to pass true judgement on him."

"That doesn't give you the right!"

"You talk about 'rights', Ludwig, well what gives _you_ the right to question my authority on this matter?"

"Because what you're doing goes against Father's wishes. You were there when he gathered us. He is invested in repairing relations between us and Arendelle. He encouraged us to bring Hans and Anna together again. So what if they went to the village. It was _one day_. He's been in the dungeons longer than he was outside at this point. Enough is enough!" _  
_

Lisee clutched the edge of the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Unkie Hans is in jail? Jus' for going outside with Auntie Anna? But why is that bad? Why can't Unkie Hans do that?_ She blinked for a few moments, then fled from her hiding spot, not willing to hear the rest of the conversation.

_I gotta find help..._

* * *

Hans settled in the back of his cell, mulling over the conversation he had with Ludwig earlier that day.

_-Two Hours Earlier-_

_"Do I even want to know how you ended up down here?" Ludwig asked, standing before the barred door._

_Hans turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "Do I even want to know WHY you're here?" He asked instead._

_"I heard you did something stupid." Ludwig said, crossing his arms and not entirely answering the question._

_"From whom?"  
_

_"Tomas."_

_"Oh, then you should certainly believe everything he says." Hans rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall._

_"Then why don't you tell me?" Ludwig asked, "Since Tomas can't be trusted, I might as well get my news direct from the source."_

_Hans sighed. "Anna took me to the village the other day. And Dirk and Derrick ratted me out to Frederick, who then locked me down here."_

_"You got to be kidding..." Ludwig shook his head, then studied Hans' face. "You...don't seem too upset."_

_Hans took a minute before answering. "Because I'm not."_

_"You're content being in this drafty, uncomfortable space with poor food and no freedom?"_

_"No, not_ that... _I mean at Freddy. For punishing me. I'm not upset."_

_"And why is that?"_

_Hans turned to Ludwig with a mixed expression. "Because it was probably one of the best days of my life."_

_The expression took a turn downward, and Ludwig tilted his head curiously to the side. "Ah,_ now _you seem upset."_

_"I'm...confused."_

_"That much is obvious."  
_

_"It's just... I used to be so sure about what I wanted my entire life. Acceptance, power, a position, a place of my own. I wanted to be someone important. Someone people would actually want to go to for guidance, assistance... not like here, where I'm ignored, invisible, and subject of unending ridicule. It's what made Arendelle the perfect opportunity."_

_Ludwig nodded slowly. "So what changed?"_

_"I really don't know. Princess Anna, I guess."_

_"How so?"_

_"She hated me. Despised me. If she wasn't a princess and a lady she would have probably spit on my feet and cursed the ground I stood on. And to be honest I didn't really mind. I didn't like her either. She was the reason I failed. Her begging for that stupid, useless kiss, and then stepping in front of her sister... In a way she represented everything I didn't have and I resented her for it. She had a family, a sister who loved her...a kingdom that respected her, and as the only heir to the throne, she had a position of power whether she realized it or not. Marrying her would have given me_ everything _. And ironically, because of her I also_ lost _everything."_

_"But now everything seems different." Hans continued. "I don't hate her anymore...and judging by her behavior the last few weeks I'd say the feeling's mutual. Now, she is so invested in spending time with me, despite everything I've done. It's almost overwhelming."_

_"Well you're obviously someone she can trust." Ludwig replied. "In our family that trait is rare."_

_"She shouldn't trust me at all! That's the point." Hans said. "She says she cares, that she's my 'friend-"_

_"Perhaps she sees something in you that you don't in yourself."_

_"That's what bothers me." Hans said, pulling his knees up and resting his arms on them. "What if all she chooses to see is a ghost of who I was...the nice-guy at her sister's coronation. What if she is just ignoring the Hans who betrayed her?"_

_Ludwig drummed his fingers on the bars of the cell door. "I don't think she's ignoring you, or, a certain part of you, Hans. I think she just knows who you really are, so there's no further need for her to bring up your past transgressions. Princess Anna is merely allowing you to be yourself, bringing out the best in you, and keeping that alive. She wants you to be happier, to see yourself in a better light. Isn't that what you want?"_

_"Yes? No? --I don't know. I guess so..." Hans shrugged. "I just want to be happy. I want her to be happy."_

_"With you?"_

_"...Maybe..." He eventually replied. "...not that it really matters. No one ever cares about what_ I _want-- not enough to make a real difference, anyway. Good fortune has never been in my corner," he waved his hand about in the cell, "My current lodging proves that."_

_Ludwig leaned on his side against the wall. "Do you love her?"_

_Hans scoffed. "As if I know anything about love. It's not a general sensation felt in this family. And twenty-three years of familial animosity doesn't help my cause."_

_"Well, love isn't something black and white. It's not some candle that can be simply lit or extinguished. It develops deep inside. Over time it grows stronger. But for us royals, love can be the best or worst thing that can happen to you: a wonderful, hopeful future; or an unfortunate fate."_

_Hans gave Ludwig a dumbfounded glance in response._

_Ludwig sighed and tried again. "Okay, lets take this from a different angle. "Do you like Princess Anna?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you find her attractive?"_

_"...yes."_

_"Does she make you happier?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you want to ensure what you do keeps her content?"_

_"Well...most of the time." Hans replied. Ludwig raised his brow. "What?" Hans shrugged. "I can taunt, can't I?"_

_Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Alright, now answer me this... you knew what you wanted in Arendelle and what was important to you. You've already made a choice between authority and love before, and you know where it got you. Go back in time with what you know now. Make that choice again. Which would you rather have?"_

_"I..." Hans thought really hard before answering. "love.... I guess I'd choose her this time around."_

_Ludwig gave a knowing smirk, "And do you know why that is?"_

_Hans shook his head._

_"Because you're finally realizing the harsh truth about us." Ludwig said. "We are born into royalty. We are given a prestigious lifestyle, a kingdom to call home and citizens at our feet. What we don't have is power and position. We are all born into the same family, the same bloodline, but look at us. We are not all like. Frederick, the twins...they hold the most power in this family. Fred' is the heir to the throne, and even now he's playing regent until Father returns. One day he shall be King of the Southern Isles. Viktor and Georg are the spares...and next in line if Frederick doesn't find a queen and produce heirs of his own. My voice may have some sway in kingdom matters, but I'm hardly at home, and not the governing type to begin with. The majority of us are merely left to our own devices. And as for marriages, I'm sure you're aware most royal weddings are political arrangements. True love matches are extremely rare."_

_Hans raised his brow. "Your point?"_

_"Look at me, Hans. I'm fourth in line. I could have very easily married into a royal family. My prospects were quite high. But I knew in my heart that it could never be. I don't do well with stress or confrontation, and when I do, it takes every fiber of my being to remain calm and strong. When Giselle and I first met, I knew I would never wear a King's crown as long as I lived, and that made me happier than I ever imagined. I believe the same could be given to you, Hans. You're the thirteenth prince. You'll never gain the kingship of these Isles or any other kingdom, especially not after what happened in Arendelle. But that's okay._ _You don't need a gold crown to make you happy._ _You found a second cause to fight for. Princess Anna."_

_Ludwig continued, speaking much softer now. " If you love her, Hans...let her know. Bring your feelings out in the open. I can see your drive for power is gone. You're realizing something now that I discovered years ago: we have all been born a prince, but not all born to rule."_

_-Present Time-_

Hans leaned his head back against the wall as Ludwig's phrases echoed over and over. "We have all been born a prince...but not all born to rule..."

* * *

Annalise ran back to the parlor where Viktor and Georg were still playing chess.

"Check!"

"That's not check you horse puck!" Georg chided and moved his knight to claim his brother's offensive piece. "Ha! Told ya."

"Oh yeah?!" Viktor snickered and shifted his queen halfway across the board to capture the knight. "Well try this. _Checkmate!"_

"Wait, WHAT?" Georg sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Not again. You tricked me."

"Indeed I did. I'm surprised it actually worked, too." Viktor said gleefully and began to reset the board. "C'mon, lets go another round. I know you're eager for some payback--"

_"UNKIE VIKKI! UNKIE GEORG!"_

Both twins turned as Annalise stumbled her way into the room. "Lisee! What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"Unkie Hans is locked away!" She cried.

"I know." Viktor said. "Frederick told us at dinner last night."

"Completely unfair." Georg frowned.

"But why? What did Unkie Hans do? Why is he in trouble?"

The twins looked at each other nervously. Their niece had been spared the knowledge of Hans' activities in Arendelle. This would have to be done delicately.

"Hans..." Georg began, struggling to find the right words.

"Hans made Frederick mad." Viktor chimed in. "When he was in Arendelle."

"What did Unkie Hans do?" She asked, climbing on Viktor's lap.

"He...made a bad joke to...uh... the Queen." Georg continued. "She didn't find it in very good taste. So she...sent Hans back home with an angry letter."

"And Hans' punishment was to stay within the castle gates for a long time." Viktor finished, hoping the lie-on-the-spot was convincing enough for a four-year-old.

"Oooh..." Annalise nodded slowly... "And he and Auntie Anna went to the village...so Unkie Hans got in trouble again."

Viktor and Georg nodded in unison to their niece. "yyyyesssss."

Annalise sighed, wrinkled her nose for a few moments, then perked up to her uncles. "We gotta help him! Papa tried to talk to Uncle Freddy but Freddy is being a meanie-weenie."

"Typical." Georg muttered under his breath, though he couldn't help but be amused by his niece's choice of name-calling." He glanced at Viktor with a mixed expression.

Viktor returned the look for a long time. Lisee watched them both with interest. "Unkies?"

Suddenly, both Viktor and Georg went wide-eyed. They both struck upon an idea at the same time. Their frowns started to twist to wide grins.

"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so."

"What, what?" Lisee demanded and tugged on Viktor's cravat. "Tell me tell me!"

"Sorry, kiddo." Georg reached over and tussled her brown curls, grinning wildly. "Uncle's secret. But trust us. By this time tomorrow, _Unkie Hans_ will be a free man..."

* * *

"My, you seem troubled, Milady" Lilith noted as she tidied up Anna's room after lunch. She moved from the bed to the wardrobe with a dress draped over her arm.

"It's Dirk and Derrick, as usual."

"Oh dear...what have they done now?"

"I tried to sneak breakfast to Hans this morning." Anna said as she paced the room, "And they stole it."

"I'm sorry, my dear." Lilith said, hanging up the garment. "Those two have always found ways to take joy and hope from others."

"Yeah...but they got me thinking about a lot. Which kinda makes me scared," Anna said, "Scared that I let them get into my head in the first place, but about other things too."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lilith asked, turning away from the wardrobe.

"Yes, actually!" Anna said. She twiddled her thumbs before talking again. "I need your advice, actually. How did...well, how did you and Hansel meet?"

Lilith smiled a little and covered her mouth, feeling her face flush slightly. "My, what brought this on?"

Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Curiosity, I guess. Please tell me?" Anna sat down on the bed and pat the seat beside her.

Lilith joined her on the bed. "Lets see... it was many, MANY years ago. I had just been dismissed from my services in the castle. King Alexander gave me a purse with enough coin to start a living for myself. I didn't exactly have a home to go to. I had lived in the castle all my life. It was a bittersweet day, leaving the only home I knew. That afternoon I walked into the nearest tavern for something to eat and there he was. Behind the bar was this lean, tall handsome stranger with bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair. We were smitten with each other right at that moment." Lilith couldn't help but smile at the memory. "He sat me down at a table by the fireplace and brought me the daily special. Roasted lamb with scalloped potatoes. My, it was delicious. We got talking after I finished eating, and I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I turned around and it was dark outside. He didn't seem to mind too much. It wasn't exactly a busy afternoon. But I remember he wouldn't let me pay my bill, no matter how much I tried."

"That was nice of him." Anna smiled.

Lilith nodded and continued with the tale. "He introduced himself as Hansel and asked where I lived so he could call on me again. He was credibly forward with me. Oh how he made me blush so. I told him I didn't have a place to live, and how I was discharged from my employer. He offered me free room and board at his home if I promised to work at his tavern. It was a rather scandalous offer, but I agreed, not having much alternative. But there was nothing ungentlemanly about him. He respected me and my space, and I him and his. He gave me a roof over my head and food to eat while here at the tavern, and I made sure the home was clean and helped with chores and mending that needed done. Time went by and we fell in love."

Anna leaned closer. "How did he propose?"

Lilith glanced up, recalling the memory. "We were closing up after a long evening. I remember him saying there was still one piece of chocolate cake left over and asked if I wanted to split it with him. Well, he told me to sit down and brought it out to me. But the usual cream topping wasn't there. He lit a candle and placed a small ruby ring around it." Lilith wiped a stray tear from her eye. "He had saved so much just to afford the stone on that ring... it was so beautiful. He got down on his knee and proposed." She reached under her blouse and pulled up a silver chained necklace with the ruby ring hanging on it to show Anna. "The next morning we went to the chapel and the priest married us. Nothing fancy. Just the two of us and local witnesses. And that little piece of chocolate cake served as our wedding cake."

Anna couldn't help but sigh as she admired the ring. "That sounds so romantic..." The princess smiled wide. "I hope my future husband does something just as lovely..."

Lilith placed her hand over Anna's. "I'm sure your chosen suitor will be."

"Yeah..." Anna glanced down at her lap, an unsure expression on her face. "I hope so."

Lilith studied the princess for a few minutes. "You...didn't ask me about that just for small talk. What's on your mind, dear?"

"I...I was wondering about love... I mean, I'm _in_ _love_...I-I think...but I don't really know what love is too well... uh...between two people I mean. I love my sister, but that's different. She's family..." Anna stopped talking quickly. "I'm babbling. Again." She sighed. "It's just...confusing."

Lilith gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze. "You're in love, child. Love itself can be confusing."

"But _what is love_?" Anna asked. "I mean, you're in love...you seem like a good person to ask."

"Well, being in love is one of the best experiences in the world...That feeling deep down when you've made a true connection with someone. You think about them all the time, dream about them. Said person will make you smile and laugh, and you'll feel happier than you ever felt before. You'll have similarities and differences, of course, and a desire to share new experiences together." Lilith smiled. "And when you meet _the one_...your heart will let you know."

Anna bit her lip and glanced away. "But what if there's two men...not one?"

"Two?"

Anna nodded. "Back home, in Arendelle. There's someone there waiting for me. His family claims he's my true love, but I'm not sure. At least not anymore..." She quickly glanced at her maid and waved her hands. "Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful guy. Tall, with shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes. He's got a pet reindeer that's his best friend."

"He sounds wonderful." Lilith said.

"He is!" Anna replied. "He has a good heart...and some oddly quirky habits...some of them...disgusting." She thought to a particular trait Kristoff had of sharing carrots with Sven. Even thinking of it made her shiver. "He's a great friend. He helped me save my sister...and myself. We're very close... and I'm pretty sure he loves me. But I'm not sure if I return the same feelings... Especially now with Hans..." Anna trailed off.

"What about Hans, Milady?"

Anna half-smiled. "My feelings for Hans are different than for Kristoff- the other man. I feel like Hans was my first love...or so I thought. I was kind of smitten when I first laid eyes on him, and that night at the coronation it felt so _wonderful_ to meet someone who was just as lost and alone as I was. We had so much in common...I thought destiny brought us together, so it didn't seem odd to me about the notions of true love and getting married so quickly. I mean, it happens like that all the time in fairytales. I fell for that handsome prince who knew me like so well, as if we were friends for years instead of mere hours. When he betrayed me later...it stung deep down."

Anna frowned and continued. "Once he went back to his kingdom, I thought I got over him and that's where Kristoff came in. And don't get me wrong, I've loved every moment I've spent with Kristoff. But now that I've been stuck here, those old feelings for Hans came back...and now that I know Hans better, know his real self and not the jerk he became back home...I feel drawn more to him. He's handsome, strong, and really sneaky during snowball fights." She couldn't help but chuckle at that. "But even now I can see he's still lost and alone, and it's not an act. His family barely acknowledges him and his accomplishments. I thought all he needed was a friend to bring out the light inside him...but now I'm starting to think it was love instead...and I think I'm falling for him all over again. I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I wasn't sure how he would react. And I wasn't sure about Kristoff either. Is it ok to love a man, as a friend? Or is love...just for...lovers?"

Lilith smiled. "There are many different kinds of love, Princess Anna. Love for siblings, for romantic partners, and indeed friends. Instead of romance, you simply admire and cherish their other traits, feelings, and the bond of your friendship."

Anna nodded and sat there looking down at her lap.

Lilith watched her for a few moments, then rose from her spot on the bed and headed for the door. "Well, I think I'll leave you to your thoughts then, Milady. I still have plenty to do before this evening." She gave a small curtsy, then quietly left the room.

The princess sighed and flopped down onto her pillow. Hearing Lilith's perspective really helped, but she still had a lot to think about.

"I can't tell Hans...not yet..."


	32. Sneak in, Break Out

It was the middle of the night when a ship bearing a merchant's flag arrived at the docks of Corona. Once the plank was extended, a figure covered in a long cloak scurried off the ship towards the quiet and vacant city square. As he approached the castle he ducked out of sight and followed along the gated walls until he arrived at the dungeon complex. The man stood, waiting in the shadows of trees for the changing of the guard to take place. It took some time, but finally the nearby entrance opened up and the soldiers came outside. Before the door could close, the man made his move and quietly slipped inside.

 _So far, so good..._ He thought as he maneuvered through the dungeon corridors, looking for the correct cell. He didn't have a lantern with him, it would attract too much attention. The only light he could go by was the moonlight shining through the small windows in each cell. As he heard guards approaching he hid in dark corners and behind doors and columns until they passed.

It was perhaps an hour later when he finally found the cell he was looking for. This particular holding contained two men. Brothers, with blue eyes, deep red hair and one with long sideburns. They were almost identical, except for the locations of their scars and how one wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Comfortable?" The man asked.

His voice woke up the prisoner nearest to the cell door. He glanced over and spoke, his voice deep and gruff. "Who are you?"

The man removed his cloak and leaned closer to the bars.

"Well well...lookie here." The prisoner smirked. "Prince Dirk of the Southern Isles." Now the other brother turned towards the cell door, curious of the commotion going on.

"I'm pleased you still recognize me." Dirk said. "It's been a long time."

"Who said we're pleased to see you?" The brother asked. "You're the one who introduced us to that two-timing Flynn Rider back in Maldonia."

"Isn't he the prince of this land now?" Dirk asked with a smirk.

"Sheer dumb luck." he growled. "So why did you come all the way here? Just to gloat? Big cushy castle too much for you now?"

"Not at all." Dirk grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver hair pin. He reached through the bars and tossed it in the brother's lap. "There's your ticket out."

The man looked at the tiny pin and held it in his hand. It was practically lost in his large fingers. "...why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "What do you get out of this?"

"I have a job for you." Dirk said. "There's plenty of coin in it also, should you succeed of course."

The Stabbington brothers exchanged glances, then the one turned back to Dirk. "What's the job?"

"First, do you agree?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dirk grinned. _Excellent._

"What do you want us to do?" The man repeated.

"Meet me at the docks an hour before sunrise and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Viktor and Georg removed their shoes as they snuck down the hallway as silently as they could. The last thing the twins wanted was to get caught, and by Frederick, no less.

Both brothers stopped in front of a familiar bedroom door. Time for stage one of their little plan. Viktor waved Georg off, and his younger counterpart continued down the hall and slipped down the staircase at the end.

 _Now for the hard part..._ Viktor thought to himself, then turned and placed his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated before going inside. _Please don't be indecent...._

_MEANWHILE_

Lilith had left castle earlier than usual tonight so Anna was left preparing for bed on her own. The princess was seated in front of her mirror, attempting to loosen her hair from the updo she wore earlier. She had no idea what was going on until she saw her door quickly open and a figure come into the room in the reflection of the mirror. Fearing it was Derrick up to his no-good-tricks, she grabbed the first thing she could find, her hairbrush, and was about to throw it.

"Woah woah!" Viktor instantly dived to the ground, covered his head with his hands, and spoke in a hushed voice. "Princess, it's just me!"

Anna stopped mid-swing and dropped the brush onto the floor. "Viktor? What...what are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh!" Viktor said, slowly getting back to his feet. "I need your help."

Anna blinked and stood up. "Now?" She asked. "It's so late!"

"Yeah, I know, and I get that. You're in your nightdress." He shrugged and walked around her room, stopping in front of her vanity. His comment made her flush and she instantly snatched her robe and threw it on over her long white nightgown.

"Can't this wait until morning?" She asked, tying the cloth belt of the robe tightly.

"Nope. Now lets go." Viktor said and motioned for her to follow him. But before they left her room, he turned to her and put his finger to her lips. "We have to be very quiet..." he whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back and slipped her feet into her bed slippers.

"Just trust us."

_"Us?"_

Viktor gave her her a knowing grin. "Georg and I, of course. Now lets go."

Anna followed the older prince blindly. They were going downstairs, far from the bedroom corridors. The hallways they were taking were a bit unfamiliar to her. She wondered why he would lead her down such a strange route. The halls weren't even lit very well. All it took was for her to glance around trying to identify where they were when she suddenly walked right into him, not realizing he had stopped.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Where are we?"

"The parlor." he replied.

"Wait, what?" She couldn't believe it. "You took me the long way around just to go here? Why?"

"Because the guards do their patrols more frequently on the other halls. Now wait in here. I'll be back." He quickly opened the door and then pushed her inside before she could protest.

Anna watched as he closed the door and sighed. _What is going on?_

_MEANWHILE_

Georg stood before the old rusty door to the dungeons, the same door that Anna had passed through to see Hans. He tapped his foot impatiently and mumbled to himself, "C'mon, Vik. How long does it take to get down here?" To pass time, he started counting the stones on the floor until he stopped where he was standing. Curious, he lifted his foot to examine the bottom of his socks. The clean white was now stained a dirty brown. He sighed. So much for that pair.

After a few more moments, he heard footsteps coming from the corridor and he exhaled in relief.

"It's about time." He snapped in a hush-hush voice. "What took you?"

"I had to take the long way around. Freddy upped the guard since becoming the big boss around here."

Georg scoffed. "Well you're still a slowpoke." He creaked the door open and started down into the darkness. "Did you get it?"

"Yep." Viktor replied and gave his vest pocket a pat. "Safe and sound. Because I certainly wouldn't trust it with your slippery fingers." he jest. As they continue deeper down the corridor, he called out. "Be careful! There's..." before he could finish, he heard the sound of his brother take a tumble. "...stairs."

Georg brushed himself off as he stood back up. "Gee, thanks for the warning."

A light down another corridor caught their attention and soon they found themselves exactly where they wanted to be: the dungeon corridors.

"Which cell is his?" Georg asked.

"How the heck should I know?"

Georg looked at him, slightly annoyed. "You didn't ask the princess?"

"And ruin the surprise? Never!" Viktor said, hushed. He waved his arm and he and Georg crept through the corridor.

"Hans?" Georg whispered. "Hans!"

There was a rustling from a cell behind them. "Will you shut it? I'm trying to sleep."

Viktor grinned. "Bingo." He moved to the cell in question. The small bit of light illuminated the prince who was laying towards the back of the cell.

"C'mon little brother. Is that any way to treat us?" Viktor asked.

"In the middle of the night? Yes." Hans grumbled and turned away.

Georg sighed and turned to his brother. "How long until the guards come?" he whispered.

"Maybe ten minutes." Viktor replied and turned his attention back to Hans. "We don't have much time."

"To do what?" Hans mumbled.

Viktor reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small silver hair pin. He furrowed his brow as he inserted the pin into the keyhole of the cell door. The rustling of the iron got Hans' attention and he turned back towards his brothers.

"What are you..." He began, then got up and walked as close to the door as his chains would allow. "Are you...letting me out?"

"Hmm, I wonder how he figured that..." Georg grinned.

"I can't believe Frederick allowed-" Hans began.

"He didn't." Viktor interrupted. "We're _breaking_ you out."

"Really?" Hans was starting to gain some excitement. His face started to light up as he watched Viktor attempt to open the door. 

"Well...if Vikki here can pick the lock." Georg rolled his eyes. "This is taking too long..."

Suddenly there was a click and the door popped open. Viktor then strode inside and picked the chained connection to the wall. "C'mon. Before the guards come." He then grabbed the chain connecting Hans' wrists and pulled his little brother along through the dungeon corridor. Georg stayed behind for a few moments longer and re-arranged the blanket and pillow on the cell bed to make it appear Hans was still inside, then shut the iron door with it locking as it clicked shut. Then he followed his brothers back in the direction they came.

"That was too close." Viktor sighed as they made it back to the ground floor.

"Too close." Georg wiped the small beads of sweat off his brow.

Hans leaned against the wall and raised a brow. "You two really planned this out, didn't you."

"Of course we did." Georg replied.

"Then what took you so long?" Hans asked with a sigh. "I've been down there for days."

"So you learned some patience." Viktor shrugged and yanked on Hans' chain, dragging him once again.

"Where are we going?" Hans asked, slightly annoyed that he was still in irons.

"Just be quiet and keep moving before the guards come and throw you back down there." Georg hushed. "Unless, you enjoy having Phillip as your only company."

"...not particularly."

"That's what we thought." Viktor whispered as he stopped the group just outside the parlor. Georg opened the door and ushered Hans inside.

Hans looked around, The room appeared empty. "Why here? You could have least brought me to my own room." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly there was movement from the couch. Anna had gotten tired of waiting for the twins to come back so she had taken a snooze on the couch. Now that they have returned, their commotion had woken her up. She stood up and started to turn around.

"It's about time you two came back. Care to tell what's...going..." She stopped when she saw sight of Hans in front of her. "H-Hans?"

"Anna!" He pushed his way past his twin brothers and ran over to her. He moved to wrap his arms around her but was stopped by the chains constricting his movement. They both sighed and glanced down at the chains. "Well..." He turned to glance at his brothers and raised his wrists to make a point. "Do you two mind?" 

"Oh, right," Viktor swallowed then turned to Georg. "Go unlock the cuffs."

"Me?" Georg asked. He gave his twin a confused look. "I thought _you_ had the pick."

"No...I gave it to _you_!" Viktor snapped as he patted down his own pockets. "I don't have it anymore."

"You never gave it to me!" Georg crossed his arms. "You had it the entire time!"

Viktor went pale. "Shoot. I must have dropped it..."

"Oh brother..." Hans rolled his eyes in disbelief. He glanced over at Anna. She was watching the brothers search around with a bewildered expression. Her distraction gave him an idea. He took a small step back and quickly raised his arms together and high over Anna's head, then forward so the chains binding him were behind Anna at her back, then yanked his arms closer to his body again, the chain pulling her close as well.

As her body pressed up against his, she gazed up at Hans nervously. "Hans, w-what are you doing?"

"Improvising..." He mumbled quietly as he leaned his head in and pressed his lips eagerly against hers.

"Haha! I found it!" Georg swiped the pin from the floor and held it in the air for his brother to grab. When he didn't feel Viktor touch it, he waved his hand again. "Hey Vik...hello?" He looked up to see Viktor's attention elsewhere. Georg stood and turned around to see what his brother was looking at. "Oooh..." He uttered as he watched Anna slowly wrap her arms around Hans' neck.

Viktor snapped out of it and took the pin from his brother and set it on the table. "I think our job here is done." he smirked and ushered for his brother to leave the two in peace.

Anna finally broke away and felt her face turn bright red as he grinned down at her. "That was...um,...wow."

Hans chuckled. "That's all you have to say?"

"I...uh..." she swallowed. "You took me by surprise!"

"Yes, I know. Quite effectively, too. Who knew these irons could come in handy so well."

Anna couldn't suppress a giggle as she moved her hands to his chest, pushing on him a little. "Do you uh...think you could loosen your grip a little? Those irons are digging into my back."

Hans smirked. "I could be persuaded..."

Anna groaned slightly. "Persuaded? How?" He didn't reply, merely kept smirking. "Okay, you're just playing with me, right?"

"You got me. I'll settle for you letting me out of these cuffs." He replied and raised his arms back over her head, freeing her from his grip.

Anna smiled at him and reached over the table for the little pin, then grabbed his wrists and inserted the silver into the lock. "Is this really supposed to work?"

"That's how they broke me out." Hans shrugged. After several moments, they both heard a 'click' and the iron fell to the floor at his feet.

"Wow!" Anna said, surprised. "I learned something new."

"You and I both." Hans replied and guided her to the couch. He sat down beside the armrest and pulled her down beside him. "You look like you're ready for bed."

Anna blushed slightly, remembering she was just wearing her nightgown and robe. "Uh yeah...Viktor caught me just in time. It _is_ rather late."

"You're not thinking of bailing on me now, are you? I was just released..." Hans asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

Anna gave him a weak smirk. "After that kiss you gave me, you expect me to be tired?"

Hans chuckled. "I did promise you that, remember? Though I imagine our separation made it a lot more... involved... than I originally intended." He reached behind them and tugged the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch and wrapped it around their shoulders. She instinctively scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I never go back on my word."

"Mmhm..." Anna sighed. They sat in silence for a while, merely enjoying each other's company. She kicked off her slippers and pulled her feet up onto the couch cushion. While she shifted her posture, she felt his arm drape around her tighter. "Um...Hans?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled and glanced at her, his eyes looking tired. The dungeons certainly weren't designed with comfort in mind. Several days down there really took a toll.

"What now? You don't expect to just stick around up here when you're supposed to be locked away below...do you?"

Hans yawned as he replied. "Who knows...it might be rewarding to see Freddy's face..." he yawned again, "...when he realizes he can't...win."

"Yeah, but...he's in control..." Anna sighed and glanced up at him. "Aren't you afraid that...Hans?" His head tilted to one side, his eyes were closed. Anna realized he had fallen fast asleep. So much for begging her to stay awake. He was the one to pass out first. She sighed softly and curled up closer to him. With his arm around her, she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere anytime soon. So instead, she shook her worried thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes as well. 

* * *

Dirk paced impatiently at the docks as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. The Stabbington brothers were nowhere to be found. The prince was beginning to wonder if they were caught during their escape. If that were the case, this whole trip would have been for nothing.

As he turned around to continue his pace, he saw the silhouette of two large men approaching. Dirk crossed his arms as his partners came over to him.

"You're late."

"There were more patrols than we anticipated." The brother said. "We had to... improvise." He flexed his fingers in and out of a fist.

"I see. Well lets set sail. It won't take long before you're discovered missing." Dirk said, summoning them onto his ship.

"Why don't you cut the games and tell us what the job is?" Stabbington asked, shoving Dirk aside once they boarded the vessel. "You owe us that, pretty-boy."

"You're coming back with me to the Isles. We've got a princess there who needs to go. Permanently."


	33. Fixer-Upper

_The moon was full as Anna and Hans traveled around Arendelle. The flower gardens, the bridge, the clock tower all became points of interest during their intimate tour. It was truly a night to remember for them both; Prince Hans' first evening in her kingdom, as well as her first night free from the confinement of the castle gates._

_Their last stop was the waterfall, where they were treated to a perfect vantage point of the entire central village. The moonlight reflecting off the water gave off a shimmering effect and Anna didn't mind getting the occasional spray on her face as she and Hans maneuvered through the falls. She and her prince settled on the edge of the cliff and formed their hands into a heart over the full moon's outline. They both giggled at their apparent awkwardness, and Anna couldn't help but sigh as she leaned against him and felt his arm wrap around her shoulder._

_"This is nice..." Anna smiled. "For the first time in forever...I don't feel alone."_

_Hans pulled her closer. "Neither do I, Princess."  
_

_Anna closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him..._

Anna stirred in her sleep as she pushed her head closer into her pillow. It felt odd though, for her pillow wasn't as soft as it should have been. She peeked an eye open and realized she wasn't even in her bed.

_Wait, what?_

Anna glanced around and her eyes fell on the thick blanket draped around her shoulder. She also felt something wrapped around her waist. An...arm? The previous night's events started coming back to her the more she woke up. Anna glanced beside her and saw Hans was already awake and looking right at her.

"Good morning."

"Hi." She blushed and tried to sit up.

"I'm glad you're awake." He sighed with relief and quickly removed his hold from her. "I lost feeling in my arm about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you move it?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Hans replied with a slight shrug. "You seemed comfortable. Sleep well?"

Anna laughed nervously and nodded, "I uh...was. How long...er...what time is it?" She glanced around for the grandfather clock.

"About seven-thirty." Hans said, rising to his feet and taking a long stretch. "It seemed like later. It's a good thing, too." He gave her a coy smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted one of my brothers to barge in on us."

Anna raised her brow. "It's not like we did anything...right?"

Hans shook his head. "No...but this could be considered us sleeping together."

Anna blushed deeper and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Very funny, Hans."

"Well we _did,_ didn't we? You were asleep. I was asleep. It counts."

"Just don't go on sharing it with anyone. Dirk and Derrick...and even Frederick would take that the wrong way. I'd never hear the end of it."

Hans laughed and helped Anna to her feet. "Relax, our little secret is safe. But you should probably go back up to your room before Lilith realizes you're missing and does a castle-wide search."

Anna nodded and turned to go. Before she could walk through the door, she turned and looked at him, confused. "Wait, you're supposed to be in the dungeon. What about you?"

Hans grinned. "Don't worry about me. Just go. I'll see you later."

She made it back to her room just in time. Within ten minutes Lilith was at her door to gather the laundry and prepare the princess' garments for the day. The woman was indeed shocked to see her awake so early in the morning. She explained their itinerary for the day, and once Anna was properly dressed, she sent her down to breakfast.

It was a first for Anna to walk into the large dining hall only to discover she was the first one there. Not even the servants have been through there yet. As she sat down, the footmen entered and began setting up the breakfast table. It wasn't too long after when the princes started filing in.

"Well good morning, Princess Anna." Frederick said cheerfully, taking a plate and sitting in his seat at the head of the table. "This is awfully early for you, today."

Anna laughed a little. "Yeah, I... uh, decided to surprise you all for once." She smiled slightly. "And Lilith said she'd take me to the village to choose fabrics for the upcoming ball."

"Ah yes..." Frederick's face turned into a slight frown. "The time draws nearer. The King should be arriving back home within two weeks. He'll be making the final arrangements then." he paused as more of the princes sat down to eat. "Tell me, does the party excite you?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "I haven't been to a party since Elsa's...I mean, _Queen_ Elsa's coronation. And you know how that turned out." She wrinkled her nose for a moment. "But I love parties, and the chances to meet new people. And then of course there's the music and dancing, and chocolate!"

Georg smiled. "I hope you'll save one dance for me, Anna."

Viktor smirked and nudged his twin's arm. "No, me first. I'm older."

"By two minutes!" Georg protested.

Anna burst out giggling, "I'm sure I'll have time for a quick dance with all of you."

"Maybe not _everyone...._ " Tomas said, "there are select few of us who won't be in attendance, if you know who I mean."

Two of the Westergaards instantly came to mind. Anna shuddered. There definitely wouldn't be waltzes for _those two_.

"I'm afraid I'll probably have to pass as well." Frederick said, turning to her. "This ball is being held in my honor, I'm afraid Father will have me on display for everyone else to twirl with."

Anna shrugged, "but it might not be so bad? What a great way to meet new people and make friends!"

"If by make friends, you mean find a bride, then yes. This affair is all fun for you all, but it's an obligation for me." Frederick groaned as the doors to the dining room opened. "As the eldest, I have the future of the kingdom to...to..." his voice left him as his eyes traveled to the newcomer into the dining room. His facial expression morphed from general disinterest from the topic of conversation to confounded rage. "What on earth are you doing here?!" He roared and leaped to his feet.

Everyone else in the room turned to see who he was looking at and their eyes fell on Hans, now clean and properly refreshed, strolling to an empty seat at the table.

Hans grabbed a roll from the basket and set it on his plate, then looked up and around as he noticed everyone looking at him. With the pure straight face, he replied, "I'm hungry? Why are you all staring at me for?"

Viktor and Georg cracked up laughing at Hans' rather blunt and sensible response.

Anna tried her hardest to suppress a giggle. It was as if he was never in trouble in the first place. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell Frederick's face was turning red.

"I didn't know you were released from the dungeons." Alexei said, finally breaking the brother silence. "Sentence finally revoked?"

Hans smirked and started to spread some jam on his bread. "You could say that." He replied and took a bite.

Georg grinned. "Hans, we were just discussing the upcoming ball."

"Lovely!" The youngest prince replied merrily. "So tell me, Freddy..." He turned to his oldest brother, "are you ready to be the subject of every young girl's affections? It's certainly a sight I can't wait to see."

"You _won't_." Frederick replied. "For breaking out of the dungeons and-" _  
_

"Oh no no no." Hans said, keeping his full attention on his breakfast and brushing off Frederick's tone as a complete exaggeration. "I didn't break out of anything! That would have required much effort and planning on my part...some elaborate escape. There was no violence. No guards were injured...no locks destroyed. I just..." he shrugged. "Left."

" _HOW?!"_ Frederick growled and glared around the table. "Who helped you?"

Anna swallowed and rose to her feet before Viktor and Georg could. "I did."

"...Princess?" Tomas asked, surprised.

"Anna?" Viktor uttered. "Why--" 

Anna smiled at Viktor for a moment to let him know it was okay she took the blame for the twins' involvement, then turned around to face Frederick and took a deep breath before sealing her fate. "I did it." She lied. "I snuck down to the dungeons late last night and let him out...with a hair pin from my room." She said. There was _some_ truth in it about the pin. "I did it because you angered me by locking him away in the first place." _  
_

"He broke the rule that he was to abide by, set down by our father."

"I know...and Hans knew that, too. But it's well over, now. It's one thing to punish him...it's another to lock him down there and throw away the key, just to spite him! Maybe I'm alone in thinking this, maybe I'm not, but I think Hans has been punished enough over what happened, and I'm not just talking about going into town. You don't want him to be happy? Well I do! A-and I might be the only one here who actually cares about him, and do so openly! I did it because despite what you all think of Hans, treating him like you've been is and has been wrong, and I needed to put a stop to it."

"You realize, princess. I can't let this slide by." Frederick growled.

"Yes, you can." Anna replied, holding her ground. "I'm not a citizen here. I'm merely here as a victim of circumstance. And even if you did try to punish me, word would travel to my sister. How do you think Queen Elsa will react? Our kingdoms are on rocky territory as it is. You won't really risk a confrontation." She stomped to the door and swung it open, but before leaving she stopped and looked back towards Frederick, her tone a bit softer. "You know...my sister hasn't been queen for too long yet, but she's already learned something really important: never hold grudges. They'll only darken your soul and consume you. I hope you get that before you end up as King yourself..."

* * *

Later that afternoon Anna sat down under a tree far enough away from the castle that she could clear her mind a little from this morning. Sitron stood nearby, chomping on the blades of grass that managed to poke themselves through the layer of snow. She had her eyes closed and her face angled up towards the sky, trying to soak up what she could of the sun's rays.

"Hi." A voice said softly beside her. Anna glanced up to see Hans leaning on a neighboring tree and looking down at her. When did he arrive? She didn't even hear him approach.

"Hi." She replied with a small smile.

"Can I join you?"

Anna nodded and scooted over some. "How did you find me?"

"Well I went looking for my horse, only for the stable boy to reveal that the fairest of maidens stole him for an afternoon ride." He smirked and seated himself beside her. "Sitron always takes me up here. I figured he took you as well."

She merely nodded and stared off straight ahead. "...the fairest of maidens? He really said that?" 

Hans chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I may have improvised." After a few minutes of silence between them, he cleared his throat. "You know, that was really brave of you, talking to Freddy like that." 

Anna pressed her lips together for a few moments. "Someone had to." She sighed. "I just wish your brothers could see what I see..."

"And what's that?"

"That you're not some monster...or a criminal...well...not a _real_ one. You're just lost, lonely. You need friendship...and love."

Hans scoffed and leaned his head against the tree. "Good luck. Those qualities are scarce in this family."

Anna frowned and glanced at him, quiet for a moment, then she started muttering to herself, "...people make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed..."

Hans raised a brow and looked over at her. "What?"

When Anna realized what she was saying, she went wide-eyed and looked at him. "Hans! I've got it!"

"Got...what?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"You're a fixer-upper!"

"...I'm sorry, a what?"

Anna giggled. "I learned it during my travel with Kristoff to the North Mountain...when I left you in charge of Arendelle! I met Kristoff's rock family, well...they were trolls, and-"

"--Kristoff's family is a bunch of rocks?"

"Yes, rock trolls. Now pay attention." She continued on. "Anyway, they awkwardly thought Kristoff and I were together, like...romantically together...so they tried to set us up and marry us and-"

"Wait," He interrupted her babbling once more. "You're telling me these rocks... _trolls...what?_ " He couldn't comprehend this. His hands scratched at his head as he looked at her, confused.

Anna sighed. "Just shut up and listen. They spoke about how everyone has flaws of some kind..." She said, remembering Bulda singing, " _people make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed_. I mean, look at you, and what happened in Arendelle. We all have our fears, qualms, issues...setbacks...they're problems we need to face, to make us stronger. We're all fixer-uppers! We need that one thing to raise us up and round us out!"

Hans stared at her in disbelief. "And that would be...?" This was all very strange to him, and he was almost afraid of what her answer would be.

Anna smiled at him. "Family...and true love." She replied with confidence.

Hans burst out laughing.

"Hans, it's true! Look at me, at Elsa! I froze to death, and my act of true love saved me...saved us!"

"...you're telling me true love will solve all my problems?"

"It'll make you a better person, the man you've always wanted to be! You'll have a family, a real one, one that loves and appreciates you. True love will find you your own place...just like you wanted... you know...love is an open door..."

Hans sat there for several minutes in silence as her words slowly began to sink in. "No."

"Huh?" Anna asked, surprised.

" _Our_ open door." He replied, turning to her and grasping one of her hands. "Anna..." He looked into her eyes. He looked both hesitant and hopeful as he forced the question from his lips, "D-do you love me?"


	34. Facing Fear

Anna froze as his question echoed over and over.

"Anna?"

"I..." Anna stammered. Her face flushed over with both a little fear and embarrassment. She didn't quite have an answer for him and the question itself took her by surprise. It wasn't the first time someone, mainly Han's many brothers, have asked her if she loved Hans. For some reason, giving them an answer was a lot easier, regardless if it was a 'yes', 'no', or 'I-don't-know'. But now, with _Hans_ asking...she was flustered. "I uh..."

Hans noticed her hesitation and sighed a little, his hopeful expression beginning to mix with some sadness. "It's...okay to say no, Anna. I don't want you to lie, just to make me happy. If you don't, just say so. I'll understand."

Anna took a deep breath, then let it out. "No I-...I do...at least I think so?" Anna shook her head. "But it's not just that...well...things are complicated."

"What is it?"

Anna sighed and turned to him. "There's someone else..."

"Ah." Hans nodded slowly. "Let me guess... A dashing prince from a neighboring kingdom?"

"No...he's not a prince. His name is Kristoff. He's a mountain man...an ice harvester in Arendelle."

"Kristoff..." Hans said. "You mentioned him before. The one with the rock family?"

"Trolls. They're trolls." Anna corrected him.

"Whatever." Hans shrugged. "What's this ice-man like?"

"He's tall and strong with messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a little strange, he has some awkward and...nasty habits, but he has a heart of pure gold." She paused and turned to him, noting the mixed expression on his face. She thought for a minute, then nudged Hans' shoulder. "Can I ask something...crazy?"

Hans tried to smirk. "I love crazy."

"Do...do _all_ men pick their nose...then eat it?"

Hans erupted with laughter. "What?"

Anna looked sheepish. "I said it was crazy..."

"Yes it was! What brought that on?"

"Kristoff...he said that to me during our journey. I was telling him about our engagement...you know, after only a few hours. And he kept trying to talk me out of it...and that was one of the things he said... that you picked your nose and ate it...because all men did. So...do you?"

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "Anna, I can assure you... if I dared do such a thing, it was when I was a small boy, _before_ the manners and etiquette of a prince were taught to me. I certainly never ate anything. That's disgusting."

Anna let out a small sigh of relief. "Okay, I feel a little better now."

"What other strange things does this man say?" Hans asked, curious.

"Well...not so much what he says...well kind of. He has a pet reindeer, Sven. He talks for Sven."

"I talk to Sitron. How's that strange?"

Anna shook her head. "Not _to._ Talks _for_. He has his own voice for Sven... some silly gruff sound. I'm sure you don't do that for your horse." She saw Hans shake his head, then she continued. "They also share carrots."

Hans raised a brow.

"The _same_ carrot." She clarified.

"...what?" Hans looked at her, bewildered. "And you're going to marry this man?"

"I...I never said that. We're not formally engaged or anything..."

"But you love him and his quirky habits."

"We've...gotten very close. I guess you can say we're courting..." Anna replied. "He loves me, I'm sure of it. Well...I think I'm sure."

"You don't even know?" Hans asked.

Anna frowned. "Well, he came rushing back to me after you were supposed to save me from freezing to death. I guess he figured he was my true love."

"Was he?"

Anna shrugged. "It's not like we kissed to find out. I made the decision to save my sister from _you_ , remember?"

Hans shifted uncomfortably. "So, what's the problem then? Can't see yourself spending the rest of your life with this ice-man?"

"That's just it...before, everything was going well. I was happy. Elsa learned to control her powers, I found someone to love who was honest and true..." She sighed, "I feel that I was still living so naïve. I still really didn't know what love was. My brief interpretation was given by Olaf, and he's a snowman. But now that I've been here, it seems like I've grown up some... my trip to Malengrad helped sharpen what little I know about diplomacy, and here, living with your crazy family...I've learned patience, and grown a thicker skin. I'm able to defend myself...sort of, and I've learned a little bit more about the world I live in. I have a better understanding of love is, and what it means to forgive and move on."

"No more silly and awkward Anna?"

Anna laughed. "No, I'm still plenty of those things. But just a bit more mature, I guess."

"Well I like it." He smiled.

She looked at him hard and studied his face. "So... you're not jealous?"

"Of?"

"Kristoff."

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "No." He forced out and tried his best to not let his emotions betray his answer. "So long as you're happy with the man you choose, that's what matters."

* * *

"I have to admit, Queen Elsa...your relationship with your people is far...closer than I could ever have." Alexander said to her as they walked about the town square. "In the Isles, my sons are usually the ones to represent me to the people."

"Those are the benefits of having a large family." Elsa said. "It's only my sister and I. And right now, just me." She sighed. "Besides, I like the open gates. After being locked on the inside for thirteen years, being able to roam is truly liberating. And Anna feels the same way."

Alexander nodded. "And I'm sure she's taking full advantage of her freedom in my kingdom." He replied, then turned to her. "Have you ever been outside of Arendelle before?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not that I could remember. Not long after Anna was born, there was a trip to Corona, but my parents went alone."

"How would you like to visit my kingdom?"

"What?" Elsa asked, shocked. "You mean, leave Arendelle?"

"Yes." Alexander nodded. "It will give you a chance to see another land, not to mention be reunited with your sister."

Elsa glanced towards the fjords. "But... we would have to travel...by sea." She swallowed hard.

"That _is_ the quickest way to travel, yes."

"It just..." She fidgeted her hands. "my parents were lost at sea... ever since then, ships always made me uneasy."

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe."

Elsa shook her head slightly, not sure what to think. "I can't just leave Arendelle without a regent." She replied. "Not so soon after the coronation."

Alexander held up his hands. "Surely there is a governing council? Someone had to be in charge while you were still coming of age..."

"I...I have my advisers, yes..." Elsa stammered. "But many of them are new to the position. I lost a lot of internal support once the summer thawed. I don't know if I could just up and leave. Are sure this is a wise idea?"

"Queen Elsa, you have been most generous to me during my stay here. I know my arrival was unexpected and quite frankly, I had anticipated you to not allow me to step foot off my ship. I'd like to consider that a good sign between us. After all, if we monarchs can behave amicably with each other...isn't there hope for our kingdoms as a whole?"

Elsa couldn't fault that logic. "I...I suppose that's right." She frowned and looked away. _I don't know if I can really do this...I want to if it means I can see Anna. It's been so long... But after what happened to Mama and Papa...what if that happened to me? Anna's away...there's no one who could take the throne in our absence._

"When did you expect to return to the Southern Isles, King Alexander?" Elsa asked.

"I had planned in two days time, with your blessing." Alexander replied. "Are you at all interested in accompanying me?"

"I...I want to see Anna. But it isn't that simple. During the coronation incident, some of the ones in my council were the first to turn on me...and agree blindly with Hans to have me killed." She looked down to the ground, feeling conflicted.

"Do you have any other relatives that could deputize in your absence?"

Elsa shrugged. "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene from Corona...but they won't arrive in two days time. It could take at least four for them. The news still has to travel before they do."

"Then I will delay my return home."

"But aren't you going to be expected?"

Alexander smiled. "I will send my own ship back to the Isles with the messenger. My sons will understand. You and I can take an Arendellan vessel for the journey. Then when you're ready to leave, you may take the princess home with you."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It _can_ be." Alexander said. "Let go of your fears, Elsa... You can't hide behind the walls of your kingdom forever."

Elsa looked around the square. She saw the children playing, merchants doing business, and streets bustling with excitement. _They all go about their business embracing the unknown... such optimism for the future, whatever it may hold. I'm their Queen...why is it I can't share their feelings?_ She sighed. _Because I'm afraid. Not just of sailing...of_ everything _. I've lived my whole life in fear... fear of strangers, fear of my powers, fear of becoming a_ monster _..._ _It's controlling me. I can't let it do this anymore... I can't rule this way. My people need confidence... and I need confidence in myself. Perhaps... perhaps this is a way to start._

"Alright... I'll send a messenger to Corona at once." She said with a hint of uneasiness in her voice. "I'll go to the Southern Isles."


	35. Arrangements

"Are you ready yet? The ship is waiting for us!"

"Hey, don't rush me! I'm trying to make sure we have everything we need!"

"Eugene. I packed twice as much as you in _half_ the time." Rapunzel replied and put her hands on her hips. "What is even on your list?"

Eugene cleared his throat and started reading off most of the items: "frying pan, blankets, cloaks, snow shoes, winter hats, shovels, thick socks, thermal underwear, gloves, mittens, Pascal's weird little sweater you knitted for him last Christmas--"

Rapunzel scoffed, "You make it sound like we're going to the North Pole!"

"Arendelle IS the North Pole..." He sighed. "Why are we going back?"

"Because Queen Elsa needs us?" Rapunzel shook her head and ripped the list out of his hands to look at it. "Eugene this is absurd! We won't need any of these things!"

"How do you know that? What if she goes snow crazy and turns everything into a popsicle again?"

"Queen Elsa is in control of herself now. And besides, Arendelle doesn't get _that_ cold in the winter..." At the deadpanned expression on Eugene's face, she sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, fine. It does. But it won't be like July, _I promise_!"

Eugene's expression didn't waver. "Sure. Mmhm."

Rapunzel sighed and motioned for the servants to take Eugene's luggage to the ship. "Stop that. This is a big deal for us, take it seriously!"

"Alright, alright, I will." Eugene resigned and followed her out of their chamber. "Hey...if we're in charge there for who knows how long, do you think they'll paint a portrait of us for their gallery?"

She shrugged and smiled at him. "For a few weeks? Probably not."

He grinned and kept rambling, making a frame formation with his fingers. "A nice large portrait...with one of those neat cloaks like your father wore in his...and a crown... oh, Punzie... it would be so magnificent..." He paused and suddenly cringed, "So long as they get my nose right..."

"Keep dreaming. _No one_ can do that."

He continued, speaking in a dramatic narrative voice as they left the castle, "This...This is the story of how we ruled a foreign kingdom...a land cursed of ice and snow..."

"...Eugene..."

* * *

"I really appreciate you coming along." Hans said to Ludwig.

Ludwig chuckled and held Annalise's hand tightly as the trio crossed the castle gates. "Well, you didn't exactly give me much of a choice..."

_Six Hours Earlier..._

_"Hey Lude' wake up." Hans nudged his older brother. "C'mon..."_

_"...Hans...go back to sleep. You're worse than Annalise." Ludwig groaned into his pillow._

_"Don't care. C'mon... I need to talk to you."_

_Ludwig peeked an eye open. "It's the middle of the night!"_

_"I couldn't sleep."_

_"You have plenty of other brothers to bug. Why am I the lucky one?"_

_"Because you're the best at giving advice? And Giselle isn't here to get angry at me for barging in."  
_

_"...Yes, she's never here when I really need her." Ludwig muttered sarcastically and propped himself up on his elbows. "What do you want?"_

_"I... I'm troubled..."_

_"What did Derrick do now?"_

_Hans shook his head and sat on the floor, leaning his back up against the bed. "Nothing. For once, it's not about him. I...I think I'm jealous."_

_"Of who?"_

_"Kristoff."_

_"...Who is Kristoff?"_

_"Anna's other suitor." Hans sighed. "He's an ice harvester. They met during the Coronation debacle."_

_Ludwig sat upright, rubbed some sleep from his eyes and let out a deep exhale. "Well that certainly changes things."_

_"How can I possibly compete with him? She has a man who hasn't tried to lock her for dead and behead her sister. His heart is no doubt ten times purer than mine is. What hope could I possibly have?"_

_Ludwig yawned, "Don't forget that Anna wasn't supposed to be here at all. Fate brought you both back together, and if she's actually showing affection for you while engaged to another-"_

_"They're not engaged." Hans interrupted. "Just... courting."_

_"Does she love him?_ "

_Hans shrugged. "She doesn't even know. She's confused."_

_"So you're getting worked up over nothing?" Ludwig asked._

_"No... it's not nothing. I_ love _her... and there's nothing I can do about it." Hans sighed and closed his eyes, feeling defeated. "Spring will be here before either of us know it. Father will hold his ball, and then she'll be going home to Arendelle. Back to_ Kristoff _...where I'll be out of sight, out of mind. I'm going to lose her regardless of how I feel."_

_"The make your impressions on her before she goes back. If she truly values you, even though she'll be leaving, I'm sure you can find ways to stay in contact. Write letters...arrange visits in neutral territory."_

_"Oh I'm sure_ Kristoff _would love that..." Hans muttered and huffed. Every time he mentioned the ice harvester's name, his tone grew increasingly bitter. He shook his head and started staring off towards the wall. "Wait...there is something I could try...it's risky though."_

_"Well what's life without a little risk, hmm?" Ludwig yawned and laid back down. "Now that you figured it out, can I go back to sleep?"_

_Hans stood up and pleaded at his older brother. "I guess. But meet me outside the entrance hall at nine. I've got work to do, and I'm gonna need your help."_

"Thanks for letting _me_ come too Unkie Hans!" Annalise squealed with excitement.

Hans smirked and knelt down before her. "Of course! But..." He gently placed his index finger to her lips. "You must remember that this outing is supposed to be a secret. You can't tell ANYONE. Not Freddy, not Grandpapa...and _especially_ not Princess Anna. Can you do that?"

Lisee nodded enthusiastically.

"Good." Hans tussled her hair and continued walking towards the center of town.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Hans stopped in front of a jeweler's storefront and smiled nervously. "To look for a ring."

* * *

"You're going _where?"_ Kristoff asked.

"The Southern Isles." Elsa replied, pacing her study. "King Alexander and I will depart from here as soon as Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene arrive from Corona."

"But why?"

"To see Anna? To repair relations with the Isles?" Elsa said. "This is something I have to do."

"You don't have to do anything!" Kristoff replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not the one who damaged the relationship. That jerk Prince Hans did. And the King promised to send Anna back home at springtime. It's not too far away. You can stay here where it's safe."

"Safe?" Elsa asked, raising her brow. "You think me going to the Isles is dangerous?"

"I don't trust King Alexander." He replied. "He came all this way just to talk to you. Fine, I get that. But if he really wanted to get into your good graces he could have brought Anna home _now_. I'm sure your sister could give her own account what the Isles is like. For all we know they're plotting war...and Alexander doesn't want you know, so he's-"

Elsa sighed. "Kristoff, stop." She interrupted him. "I appreciate your concern and your...imagination, but it's just that. Your imaginings. I'll be fine."

Kristoff gave her a look of skepticism. "Really."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I'm going, Kristoff. With or _without_ your approval. It must be done. If not for the sake of diplomacy, then for my sister."

"Then you're not going to go alone." Kristoff said. "I'm going too. And Sven."

"...you're going to bring your reindeer...on a boat?"

"Hey, wherever _I_ go, _Sven_ goes too." He said definitely. "I want to see Anna too, and with me around, no one will think to cause you trouble."

"If that's what you want." Elsa replied and crossed her arms. She doubted anyone would dare start anything with her just with the knowledge alone that she had magic at her disposal, but kept it to herself. If his coming made him feel better, so be it. She wasn't going to deny him passage. He missed Anna just as much as she did. "Just be sure you're ready to go as soon as Princess Rapunzel and her husband arrive."

Kristoff grinned. "Don't worry about Sven and me. We pack light."

* * *

"Good choice Unkie Hans!" Lisee beamed as the trio exited the shop.

Hans couldn't help but smile as he tucked the little black velvet box into his coat pocket. "Why thank you, Lisee. I think so, too."

"So...when are you going to ask her?" Ludwig asked.

Hans' grin instantly faded and insecurity started to show. "Uh...when I work up enough courage to ask?"

"You didn't seem to have trouble the first time." His older brother replied.

"Yeah well... _That_ time I had an agenda, so the question didn't mean all that much. It was about escaping home, not so much the marriage itself. This time...it's for real." Hans sighed. "I don't want to just pull her aside and whip out the box. I want the moment to be just right."

Annalise sighed with a dreamy smile. "That sounds so...romantic! Jus' like in fairytales!"

Hans chuckled. "It's the least I can do after nearly ruining her life." He paused and looked at Ludwig. "How did you propose to Giselle?"

Annalise gasped. "Yeah, Papa! How did you ask Mama?"

Ludwig glanced up towards the clouds, bringing up the memory. "We went horseback riding in the afternoon and it started to rain..." he chuckled, "by the time we returned to the stables, we were both soaked to the bone. I snuck her into the parlor so we could dry off by the fire. I was already kneeling after taking off my boots, so I just... held it out to her." He finished. "It wasn't exactly as I had planned, but as you can see, it was just as effective. _She_ thought it was romantic. But to be honest, Hans... Anna won't mind how you do it. What matters is you asking in the first place."

"Yeah, but I still want it to be just right. No more rushed decisions. No 'hey, we just met, marry me!' like it was in Arendelle. I want it to be genuine."

"I'm sure by now she realizes it will be." Ludwig replied. "Just don't get discouraged if it doesn't go as planned. A little spontaneity never hurt anyone."

"I suppose you're-" He was interrupted by a man roughly bumping into him and nearly sending him to the ground. "E-excuse me, sir!"

The man stopped and half turned to face Hans. The prince swallowed as he immediately recognized his face.

"Dirk?!"


	36. Waiting Game

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked.

Dirk smiled innocently, certainly not a natural sight on his face. "Come now, Hans. I know I said I'd be going away, that didn't mean I wouldn't be coming back."

"Well you couldn't stop us from hoping." Ludwig muttered, gently pushing his daughter behind him.

"No, I suppose not." Dirk shrugged. "But you know that I couldn't leave Derrick behind to fend for himself...." he said, turning back to Hans. "...Speaking of returns, I see they let you out of your cage. Congratulations. So, now what would you three be doing exiting this fine jewelry establishment?"

"What's it to you?" Hans huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm nosy." Dirk answered, then raised his brow and leaned forward to his youngest brother. "You wouldn't be obtaining a ring for that princess, would you?"

"None of your business."

"Well now that I've returned home, I'm making it my business."

"Dirk, don't." Ludwig said sharply. "You've interfered in Hans' life enough lately."

"Oh please. We all have."

Hans sighed. "It _is_ something for Anna, if you _must_ know. And you won't go blabbing this to anyone. Not Derrick, or any of our other brothers. And especially not to Anna."

"Ha." Dirk cackled. "As if. I would _love_ to see the surprised look on her face when you pop that question, and the utter face of horror as she flat-out rejects you, as she should." He patted Hans' shoulder and stalked off toward the castle, calling after him. "Good luck, Hansy. You're going to need it."

Hans flexed his fingers in and out of fists as he watched his brother walk off. Where Dirk and his twin were concerned, it never took much for them to get under his skin. "Can we send him back? _Please_..."

"I don't like him, Unkie Hans." Annalise gulped, stepping out from behind her father.

"You shouldn't, child." Ludwig said. "Of all of your uncles, he is by far the worst."

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Hans asked. "About the ring?"

"Most likely." Ludwig replied. "If there's one thing Dirk loves, it's seeing you squirm."

Hans huffed, and pulled out the tiny box from his pocket, examining the precious ring he chose. "Yeah, I know. But somehow I don't think he will be too happy about the turnout... I guess-"

"Hey guys!" A voice behind them said. A familiar female voice.

Hans quickly snapped the box closed and shoved it back into his pocket just in time, as the Arendellian princess ran up to them. "Anna! W-what...what a surprise."

She smiled at him, and then to Ludwig and Lisee. "What brings you all out here today?" Anna's eyes shifted upwards to the sign at the jeweler's door before returning to the trio. 

"We were-" Lisee began but was cut off by her father.

"We were about to pick out a little broach for Annalise's dress." Ludwig finished seamlessly. "It is her first ball, after all."

"Right!" Hans agreed, nodding his head. "She's been looking forward to this all day.

"That sounds fun!" Anna beamed. "Oh Lisee, you're going to be the prettiest little girl at the ball!" 

Lisee giggled. "Do you wanna come with us and help me pick one out?" She asked, then looked up at her uncle to see Hans shaking his head subtly 'no'.

Anna frowned. "Sorry sweetheart. I'm actually going off to meet Miss Lilith. My first dress fitting is today." she replied, glancing at Hans. She couldn't help but notice he seemed a little rattled, nervous. Anna shrugged and turned. "Anyway, I'll see you all at dinner, right?"

"Uh, right!" Hans replied.

"Great. Bye!" Anna waved and trotted off towards the center of town.

"You didn't tell her Dirk was back..." Ludwig said.

"She'll find out soon enough. Probably best not to spoil her afternoon." Hans grumbled.

* * *

"Lilith? Is Hans ok?" Anna asked as her lady's maid helped her undress to try on parts of her new gown.

"I suppose so, your highness." Lilith replied, pulling Anna's blue dress over her head. "Why do you ask?"

"He just seems...off." the princess replied.

"Perhaps it's because of the ball?" Lilith said. "Even you are acting different."

"Yeah, but I'm excited!" Anna waved her hands about, making Lilith dodge so she wasn't struck in the face. "Oh, sorry." Anna said sheepish. "He just...I dunno." Anna stepped into her new gown and looked down as Lilith began pinning it together. "I just saw him outside the jeweler's down the street. He seemed so flustered."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... well it probably didn't help that I surprised him."

"Maybe there's some secret involved...and you almost discovered it?" Lilith smiled up at Anna briefly.

Anna laughed. "No way. Lisee was there. Everyone knows she can't keep a secret."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Lilith replied. As she finished her pinning, she stood and led Anna to the mirror. "Now, Milady, what do you think?"

Anna gently spinned around to see her herself. "Oh my..." She gasped. "Lilith this is beautiful! It'll look even more so once it's complete!" She admired her reflection. The shape of the dress was a similar shape to the detailed gown she wore for Elsa's coronation. Dark purple was the overall color choice-- the same shade for the bodice, sleeves, and outer skirt. The bodice had the sweetheart neckline as her coronation gown. The sleeves slightly puffed and off the shoulder that went down to her elbows, still needing some touch-ups. The skirt was a bit different. Instead of pleats like her green gown, this one was multiple layers of different violet and lavender fabrics that when twirled, they flared so each one could be seen.

Lilith smiled and continued her pinning. "I'm so pleased. There are still some adjustments that need done...and the details for your bodice still need applied."

"How much longer do you think it'll need?"

"Oh I don't know. Several more days at least, that is...if I commit to it full time. I still have Hansel's tavern, and my castle duties as well."

Anna's smile faded a little. "Do you think it'll be done before the ball...with so much other responsibilities on your shoulders?"

"I can manage, Milady. I served our beloved Queen, after all."

"I know..." Anna sighed. "You don't have to fret over me in the castle for a few days if you want to give yourself a little bit of a break. I can manage on my own. I did for almost thirteen years at home."

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "I'm positive. Take a breather. This ball isn't going to happen once the king returns. I mean, the rest of the arrangements need to still be made. You've got plenty of time. Please don't feel like you have to rush."

Lilith pat Anna's hand gently and grabbed her box of pins. "Trust me, your highness. A ball this grand... time will go quicker than you think."

* * *

"Welcome back, brother." Derrick grinned as he pat Dirk on the back. "You've been missed."

"Have I really?"

"Well _I did_. I can't exactly speak for everyone else in this castle."

"Thought so." Dirk chuckled. "Tell me. How have things been running here? Does Hans still feel he has a chance with that princess?"

"I believe so." Derrick nodded. "She staged his release from the dungeons. Frederick was not at all pleased."

"Don't worry." Dirk replied, "I know how we can stop this ridiculous love affair from going any further."

"How so?"

"Tell me, Derrick. Have you heard of the Stabbington brothers?"

"Only by name..." Derrick shook his head, not fully understanding. "What do they have to do with anything? I thought they were imprisoned in Corona."

Dirk smirked and motioned for his counterpart to follow him. Down the corridors, then out of the castle they went towards the stables. Horses acquired, the twins rode off past the main grounds, deep into the wooded lands surrounding the gates. Reaching past the woods, the horses were forced to cross a river separating the main island from a smaller, mountainous mass of land.

"Why are we going in the middle of nowhere?" Derrick asked, leaning down on his horse as they cross the water. "And how much longer?"

"We're almost there." Dirk replied, leading his brother onto the shore and through the rocky hills. Soon, they stopped before a thicket of trees the horses couldn't pass through. "We go on from here on foot." Dirk led Derrick deeper in and soon before them was a dimly lit hut. Dirk walked right up to the door and knocked several times. Short and long knocks like a code, then opened the door.

Derrick moved past Dirk and entered first. He stopped when he saw two burly men sitting in the corner of the room, sharpening their weaponry.

Dirk approached his brother and held out his arm, gesturing to the men. "Derrick? Meet the Stabbington Brothers...and the solution to our problem."

The one brother rose from his seat. "How long do we have to hide out here, Pretty boy? We want to get this job done with." The silent brother growled a nod in agreement.

"Patience, gentlemen." 

"What is their job, exactly?" Derrick asked, not exactly following. He eyed the pair with wary eyes.

"They're going to get rid of our princess." Dirk replied. "However they see fit."

Derrick's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "...they are?" 

Stabbington advanced on Dirk and shoved him roughly into the wall. The impact made much of the hut shake. "Enough games, _Prince_. Tell us where to find the girl."

Dirk pushed the burly man away. "I said patience, friend. You'll know soon enough. Timing is everything. Moving too soon will ruin it all. Just await my signal. When the time comes, take care of the princess just as I told you during our travels...and you'll be well compensated for your efforts."


	37. The King Returns

"I could get used to this..." Eugene said as he propped his feet up on Elsa's desk. "It's good to be the king."

"Eugene, you're not the king." Rapunzel sighed. "And get your feet off of there!! This isn't our home." She stormed across the room to shove his boots back onto the floor.

"Well well, what's gotten into you?" he asked and straightened up in his seat. "Since when did you get so bossy?"

Rapunzel frowned put her hands on her hips, "I'm _not_ bossy. I'm just trying to make sure you know how serious this situation is! We're in charge here. It's not like home..."

"Well why not?"

"We need to show the people that nothing has changed, even though their queen is absent. We need to maintain stability. Queen Elsa is counting on us to do a good job in her absence!"

"So you're saying we should close the gates and hide ourselves from everyone? Cuz that sounds like the 'Elsa way'" He shook his head. "You forget... the gates are open now."

"So?"

"So..." Eugene stood, walked over and looped his arm with hers. "You're not the Queen. You're Princess Rapunzel. We've got plenty of time for delegations and boring conferences. It's a beautiful day-- not a snowflake in sight. Lets go about and have some fun."

"...Did someone say... _FUN_?" said a voice coming from the hallway.

"er...who said that?" Eugene asked, looking around. Before Rapunzel could reply, a bubbly white figure strolled into the room.

"Wow." Rapunzel said, wide-eyed. Magic was never anything new for her. She had magic hair for eighteen years, and witnessed Queen Elsa's own power first hand over the summer. But nothing prepared her to see a live snowman burst in.

"Holy snowflakes!" Eugene said. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Hi everyone! I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

"How cute!" Once the brief shock wore off, the princess smiled as she knelt down and hugged the snowman. "Eugene..." She waved him over to join in. 

"...No thanks. I don't hug snow." 

"Eugene." Rapunzel said with gritted teeth. "Get. Over. Here." 

"Aww, don't be shy." Olaf said with a big grin on his face as he waddled over with twig arms outstretched. "Everything will feel better after a nice big hug!" And without a second thought, he wrapped his arm around Eugene's legs. 

_"Oh come on...."_

* * *

_"_ Okay, now I know something is wrong." Anna said out loud as she as left the dining room after lunch. "This is the third time Hans didn't come to eat. Is he okay? I hope is isn't sick...." Anna fidgeted her clasped hands as she made her way to the prince' door. As usual, it was closed. She didn't hesitate to knock.

"Hans? You in there?"

No reply.

Anna knocked a little louder. "Hans?" She put her ear to the door. There was some shuffling noise going on within. _Someone_ was inside. "Hans... come on, open up... It's just me I know you're inside. I can hear you!" When she heard someone moving towards the door she quickly straightened herself out. The door opened slightly. "Hi Hans, I-... Viktor?" That certainly wasn't the Westergaard man she was expecting.

"Greetings, Princess." The elder prince smiled.

Anna tried to glance past him and out of the corner of her eye she could see the back of Georg's head. "Uh...hi." She replied. "I was looking for Hans..."

"Ah." Viktor nodded, jeering his head towards the interior of the room. "He's inside."

Anna blinked. "...can I see him?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" She pressed.

"We're teaching him." Viktor said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Uh...teaching him what?"

"The facts of life."

" _The facts of life?!_ " Han's voice was heard from inside the room. " _Seriously_?"

"HUSH." Georg hissed.

Anna raised her brow. "Wait, what?"

"The facts of life, Anna." Viktor said. "You know, babies...true love... _manliness_..." he said with a devious grin.

"Hear that?" Georg goaded, loud enough for Anna to hear from the corridor. "We're gonna make a man out of you!"

"Er...on second thought...maybe I'll come back later..." Anna muttered and scurried away. She would find Hans later. Hopefully with whatever pride he had left after the twins were done with him. 

Viktor watched her round the corner and then shut Hans' door tight. "There."

Hans rose from his seat on the bed. "Why the heck did you tell her that? I'm not some awkward thirteen-year-old going through puberty!"

"Calm yourself." Georg said, shoving his brother back down into a seated position. "This is a delicate time for you... and yes, you're entering true manhood."

"...true manhood?"

"Yes. Going from a mere prince of the Isles to a _better_ prince of the Isles."

"Ok Hans, here's the thing." Viktor said, leaning against the footpost of the bed. "You're taking a big step into a larger world! Proposing is serious! It makes us men!"

Hans raised a brow. "So that must make you two childish clowns, since neither of you seem interested in settling down with anyone."

"Very funny." Both twins replied dryly.

"How do you expect me to take you two seriously?" Hans asked. "I can't take a grow-up speech from two overgrown pranksters. And this is coming from your kid-brother."

Viktor smirked. "Let's just say Georg and I are destined for bigger and better things."

"What could be bigger than becoming King?"

"Always having the last laugh." The twins said in unison.

"... you two are nuts."

"It's an apparent requirement for this family." Georg said and wrapped an arm around Hans' shoulders. "And besides, we all know wearing the crown isn't as grand as it seems. After all, only a few short weeks of it has made Frederick even more of a grouch than usual. So, lets get back on track, shall we? Tell us little brother. How are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Hans asked, a little lost in the conversation. "Oh. You mean propose?"

The twins nodded.

Hans thought for a minute. "I don't know..."

"That's where we can help!"

Hans gave them both a look of skepticism. "Now I'm nervous."

"She's a princess..." Viktor began. "It has to be big, flashy--"

"--With everyone around to witness your big moment--" Georg continued.

"--And biggest embarrassment if she says no." Viktor finished.

"Gee, way to boost _my_ confidence." Hans grumbled.

Viktor nudged Hans' arm. "What do you say? Georg and I can go hunt her down later and set you both up, right at dinner!"

"Today?! I never said I was going to do it now!" Hans panicked. "Why are you rushing me?"

"Because if you put it off to much longer she'll be gone. Back to Arendelle and you'll be stuck here. With all of _us_ to pick on you _FOREVER!_ " Georg replied, trying to put the scare on his kid-brother.

Hans glared at the twins before rising. "You know what? You _have_ been a big help. Everything you said, I'm going to do the exact opposite. Anna isn't one for flash. I probably didn't even need this ring. I bet if I got down on my knee with a box of chocolate truffles she'd love it...and then eat them all in five minutes."

"That's not very lady-like." Georg blinked.

"Anna is unique." Hans shrugged. "And mad for chocolate. Seriously. You didn't see her at the Coronation like I did." He paced the room. "And furthermore, I'm doing this alone. Your own weird ways may have my best interests at heart, but I can name quite a few of our brothers who won't, and I won't have them ruining this for me, or for Anna. So..." He grabbed the twins' arms and dragged them to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, I've got a proposal to figure out." He said as he shoved them into the hallway, slamming his door behind them.

Once alone, Hans leaned against the wood and sank to the floor. "Great...now I really do need to figure this out..."

* * *

"Wow, Rapunzel! You're really talented!"

"Thanks, Olaf!" Rapunzel smiled as she sat at her knees and admired her handiwork on the ground. She and many of the village children had gotten together and chalked up the town-square.

"Can I try?"

Eugene, who was leaning against the nearby fountain, rolled his eyes slightly. "A snowman...coloring? This will be interesting."

"Sure, Olaf, here!" Rapunzel stood to give the snowman space, then tried to place a piece of colored chalk in his twiggy hand. "Um..."

"It's ok, I got this!" Olaf wedged the chalk between his fingers on one arm, then popped the entire twig off with the other and used it as a holder to draw.

Rapunzel watched Olaf work. "Wow... uh, what is that?"

Eugene walked over, having to see this play out. He peered over his wife's shoulder. "Looks like the color tan." He stated.

"It's sand!" Olaf beamed and continued his drawing. The images weren't the most detailed, but he used different colors to outline shapes in his 'sand'. "I'm drawing summer! A snowman's day at the beach! See? There's the snowman sitting under an umbrella getting a fantastic tan!"

"Snowmen don't get tans..." Eugene retorted, only to get a punch in the shoulder from Rapunzel. "Ow!"

"...And his buddies are made of sand and they're friends with the seagulls..." Olaf went on and on.

Eugene leaned in and whispered to Rapunzel. "He does know snow melts in summer, right?"

"I hope so."

"I'm gonna tell him."

Rapunzel hit him again. "Don't you dare."

* * *

Elsa rested against the railing of the ship as it rocked back and forth gently on the sea. The days worth of inactivity and rocking along the waters made her restless. Her stomach felt as if it were doing flips, and several times that day she was sure she'd have to hurl over the side. Thankfully it never came to that. It certainly wouldn't be a dignifying sight for a queen. Nonetheless, she couldn't control her anxiety, and the wood beneath her fingertips had frosted over a while ago and now had several layers of ice topping it.

"First time at sea?" King Alexander asked as he approached. He, too, rested his arms on the wooden beam, though made sure to find a spot that was dry.

Elsa gave a weak smile, then turned back to the sea. "What gave me away?"

"You're much paler than normal." He remarked mildly, "And you have a look of terror on your face."

"I...I don't like ships." Elsa replied simply. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"Well...I'd say by nightfall, but the winds have been in our favor the last two days, and strong they have been." Alexander replied. "Very soon, my dear."

"The sooner the better." Elsa said. After a deep breath, she focused on thawing the wood. "I need Anna..."

There was a long period of silence between them before Alexander decided to speak up again. "I hope you haven't forgotten our other duties during your stay."

"Of course I haven't." Elsa shook her head. "And we will have plenty of time for negotiations. But...I _must_ see my sister first." She sighed. "I am your guest, and I am well aware it is improper of me to make such demands on my host, but this is something I must insist on. It's all I ask."

"And you shall have it. We will have much time to discuss important matters of state. I'm most confident your sister longs to see you as well. It will be quite the surprise."

Elsa was about to open her mouth to respond when the soldier high in the crow's nest of the ship hollered down to the deck," LAND 'O!"

Elsa quickly rushed to the other side of the ship and squinted to look out. Through the clouds she could make out the barest tip of a land mass getting larger as they slowly sailed closer. "Thank goodness!" She exhaled.

Alexander followed her over. "Here we are, your Majesty." He smiled. "Welcome to the Southern Isles."


	38. Gone

The castle was unusually busy today, but Anna didn't inquire what was going on. She had a free day, and was determined to spend it by herself. In the morning, she snuck Sitron out of the stables for a short ride on the far ends of the grounds. Avoiding the royal family at lunch, she slipped back to her room where she had hidden her fair share of treats during her stay so far. And in the afternoon, she decided to spend time in a quiet corner of the library with a good book. There was at least two romantic novels tucked away that would be calling her name. Ludwig and Annalise were nowhere to be found, so she settled comfortably in a soft armchair near the fire and immersed herself in the first book's pages. Her sense of time was soon lost the further she got into the story.

"Princess!"

The sudden outburst from the library doors startled her, and she nearly dropped the book onto the floor. Anna immediately peered around the side to be greeted by her maid. The woman looked both exhausted and in an urgent panic. "Lilith? What's wrong?"

"Milady..." she started, practically out of breath as she crossed the length of the library. "The king has returned! I have to get you ready for dinner tonight!"

Anna blinked. "Now?" She glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall. "Dinner is still an hour away..."

"Milady...this is His Majesty! He demands our best! And he's brought a guest with him!"

"A dinner guest?" Anna asked. Her interest was suddenly piqued. "Who?"

"I don't know. But someone important." Lilith said, setting Anna's book aside and pulling the princess to her feet. "Please, your highness. I will go downstairs and get your gown pressed. I'll meet you in your room as soon as I can." Lilith quickly turned and ran back towards the servants wing.

Anna walked back towards her room slowly. _A dinner guest? I wonder who it could be. Ooh, I wonder if it's visiting royalty for the upcoming ball! Oh how exciting!_ Anna smiled to herself as she put her hand on the doorknob of her room. _Maybe a princess for Frederick...._ _  
_

She turned the doorknob and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. The room was darker than usual and frigid cold. The curtains were drawn, though they were billowing back and forth in the breeze of an open window. That was odd. She certainly didn't remember closing them when she left that morning. And the glass was certainly _closed_ , too.

... _Why is my window open? It's freezing in here!_ Anna quickly went to the window to close it and stopped halfway when a sick feeling started creeping into her gut. Something wasn't right. Her eyes scanned the darkened space, and she could have sworn she saw two shadows that didn't belong. Shadows with _eyes_. But before she could even react, there was a rush towards her, the pain of something striking her head, and everything went completely black.

* * *

Hans adjusted the lapels of his coat and straightened his cravat. Tonight was _the_ night and he needed to look his best. Not just for his returning father, but Anna as well. He spent all day alone in his room trying to plan out what to do, and finally worked enough courage to even go through with it in the first place. He took a deep breath and a long look into the mirror as if it would somehow calm his nerves. Instead, he caught sight of the ring box in the mirror's reflection and it made his heart race all over again. 

On his way towards the door, he stopped by his bedside table to retrieve the small velvet box. He picked it up in his hands and opened it, admiring the ring inside. _Ok, Hans...you can do this... Just don't over think anything._

Without another word he closed the box and shoved it into his trouser pocket, then with a nervous quick pace he went to the dining room.

_After dinner, just get her alone...and ask her. That's all you have to do...there's no way you could mess this up._

He rounded the corner and walked into the dining room. In his peripheral vision he was able to see the King standing at the head of the table, his back towards Hans, and he spoke without really getting a real look about the room. "Father, it's good to..." His voice trailed off when he realized King Alexander wasn't alone in the room. There was a woman standing across from his father, dressed in a regal blue gown and matching cape. Her blonde hair was wound tight into a formal bun. Stopping in his tracks, Hans' eyes widened and without hesitation, he dropped down on one knee in a respectful bow.

"Q-Queen Elsa..."

"Prince Hans." She said coolly, keeping a safe distance from him as she moved around the king to address Hans.

"Hans, my son!" Alexander came over to his youngest and motioned for him to rise. "It is good to see you."

"And you, Father." Hans said nervously, glancing at Elsa. "How are you, Your Majesty?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Fine, thank you." 

"I have to admit...your arrival is quite the surprise." Hans replied. Only one exchange and the small talk already became awkward for them both.

"So was your King's when he sailed into my fjords." Elsa said, fidgeting with her hands. "I'm here on his request. For peace...and for my sister."

"Anna..." 

"Yes. I hope you haven't killed her." She said bluntly.

"Queen Elsa, that is highly..." Alexander began but Hans waved him off.

"No father, it's alright. I deserved that." The young prince sighed. "No, your sister is quite well. And happy, in fact. My brothers and I have showed her only kindness."

"A shame you couldn't do that the first time." she said, then turned away towards the King and shook her head. "Forgive me, I'm being rude."

Hans straightened and stepped a few paces back. "How long will you be staying?"

"Queen Elsa has agreed to attend the ball." King Alexander said proudly with a small smile.

"Oh no." Hans groaned and spoke without filtering himself, "You're not presenting her to Freddy, are you?!"

Alexander snapped in response. "Queen Elsa is my personal guest."

"Thank goodness." Hans sighed in relief. "He's going to have enough women vying for his attention."

"Who is?" said a voice behind them. Hans turned to see Frederick, followed closely by the twins and then Alexei enter the dining room and bow before the two monarchs.

"You, when we try marrying you off." Hans rolled his eyes, then gestured to their guest of honor. "Meet Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Ah, yes." Frederick knelt before Elsa and took her hand. "Your Majesty, a pleasure it is to greet you at last. And may I say, you're just as beautiful as your dear sister."

Elsa retracted her hand, uneasy. "Thank you. You're quite kind."

Hans stood back and watched as his elder brother introduced Elsa to the remaining princes as they filtered into the room. She looked like she was trying her best to remain calm. He frowned. No doubt what the queen wanted most was to see Anna, considering the amount of time that had passed. Naturally, the princess was the only member of the usual dinner party absent. He knew timing wasn't always Anna's strong suit, but her absence didn't help his already rattled nerves. And to make him even more nervous, Queen Elsa had broken away from Frederick and maneuvered through the crowd to approach him. 

"Hans...where is my sister?" She asked quietly. 

"I...don't know. Getting ready, I imagine." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The doors to the dining hall finally opened. Elsa's eyes lit up for a moment, then sank when two more of Han's brothers entered, the ones no one expected to show. Hans leaned over and whispered to her. "That's Dirk and Derrick. If you thought _I_ was a monster, these two are worse. Keep your distance." He shifted his position to temporarily hide her from their view.

The doors opened again but this time it was Kristoff who joined the group. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing the room full with princes. "Wow. There really are a lot of you..." He scanned the room for Elsa and made his way over, giving Hans a dirty look. "Elsa. Sorry I'm late. I was in the stables feeding Sven."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Hans asked.

"Kristoff Bjorgman." He said dryly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"...I live here." Hans shot back. 

"Kristoff, please." Elsa sighed. "It's alright. And you're not late. Anna still hasn't come in yet."

"Does she know we're here? Because that will get her moving for sure."

"No...King Alexander wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's my father...full of surprises." Hans muttered under his breath. "I hope she didn't get cold feet or anything." _Damn it Anna...where are you? Tonight isn't the night to hide...especially from_ _me...._

Suddenly there was a shrieking sound coming from the corridor, and the room went silent.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked.

"That sounded like a maid..." Alexei said, and opened the dining hall doors. Before he could step outside, Lilith ran right into him and clutched his jacket. There was a frightened expression all over her face. "Your highnesses! Come quick!! Something's happened!"

Hans rushed over, followed by Elsa and Kristoff. "Lilith, what is it? What's going on?"

Lilith struggled to catch her breath. "The princess..." she began.

"Yes?" Elsa asked, trying to control herself. The temperature in the room took a good drop and frost began forming on some of the polished silver. "What of my sister?"

"Princess Anna...she's gone!"


	39. The Search Begins

"What do you mean, gone?" Kristoff demanded. "Where did she go?"

"Please, you have to see..." Lilith exhaled and ushered the group. Everyone fled the dining hall and followed the lady's maid to Princess Anna's chambers. The door was slightly ajar and Hans, being the first to arrive, kicked it all the way open and ran inside. He could feel his stomach drop to the floor as he surveyed the disaster that was her room. Light furniture was tossed all over, vases were smashed on the floor. The doors to the wardrobe were partially off the hinges. Obviously a great struggle had transpired.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked, stepping inside, careful of where she put her feet. Her eyes were wide with horror as they took in the state of the chamber.

"Lilith?" Alexander demanded.

"I sent her to her room early to prepare for dinner tonight. I had to get her dress from the laundry downstairs. When I returned..." The woman trembled, "everything was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, pressing the maid. "Please...what did Anna do?"

"She didn't do anything, Ma'am. The door was locked from the inside. I tried the knob several times, even knocking! I thought I heard sounds from the other side of the door, but dismissed them in favor of finding the steward for the keys! By the time we got inside, we were greeted to... well, this!" Lilith wringed her hands together and glanced to the King. "Your Majesty, I'm so sorry. If we only went to her room together, if I only decided on her to wear a different gown for dinner tonight, this might have not happened."

"When I find out who was responsible for this outrage..." Alexander bellowed, his fists clenched.

"Who else knew this was Anna's room?" Elsa asked, looking at the princes.

"Nearly everyone in the castle." Alexei replied. "Us family and almost the entire castle staff." 

"Well someone else found out... and they got to Anna." Kristoff crossed his arms. "We need to figure out where they went..." he paused, rubbing his arms frantically and turning to his queen. "Ok, Elsa. You don't have to freeze us over."

"For once, this isn't my doing!" She hissed.

"It's the window." Hans replied, hopping over a broken vase and crushing a piece of glass under his boot. As he reached over to close the window pane, the snow caught his eye. More specifically, the footprint markings within the packed flakes. "They scaled the castle wall!" he exclaimed. _Those prints won't last much longer. They've got to be followed before we lose the trail!_ Without another word, Hans barreled out of Anna's room and down the hall, pushing several of his brothers out of the way. He could hear them calling out to him, but he didn't stop.

_"Hans! Where are you going?"_

_"Hans come back!"_

Ludwig soon followed after his youngest brother, leaving everyone else in a state of shock. Elsa looked about the rubble of the room and then with a worried gaze searched the eyes of everyone. "Is there truly no clue who could have done this?"

Their silence gave her the answer she was dreading.

* * *

Hans dashed out of his room with his sword and scabbard in hand, and rushed downstairs as fast as he could towards the grounds. He needed to get to Sitron as soon as possible. The wind was picking up, and any snow hanging on the tree branches was beginning to blow around and cover the tracks of Anna's kidnappers.

The prince burst into the stables and dashed to his horse. Sitron lifted his front hooves in the air, startled by his master's sudden appearance but calmed himself down some once Hans saddled him up.

"C'mon, boy. No time to lose." Hans said as he leaped onto his steed. "We've got to save Anna." With a quick flick of the reins the prince was off. Sitron galloped out of the stables into the snow.

"HANS, WAIT!" Shouted a voice behind. The prince quickly tugged the reins and brought Sitron to a stop. Hans twisted around to see Ludwig running after him holding a small satchel.

"Ludwig? What?" he asked rather impatiently. "I can't afford to linger."

"Don't think you're going off alone."

"Of course I am." Hans replied. "This is my problem. I'm going to fix it."

" _Your_ problem? There's so much here that we don't know. You're putting yourself at risk."

Hans stared at his brother. "I can handle myself with a sword. "He patted the scabbard resting on his hip. "Rather, the ones who stole her are the ones in danger _from me_."

"Whoever took Anna knows what they're doing. This isn't some 'village idiot' playing around with Dirk or Derrick. These people could be dangerous."

"And Anna's with them. I have to save her, now, before it's too late." Hans replied, gripping the reins again. Sitron shifted in place. "Look here, Ludwig." Hans pointed a gloved hand towards the ground. "The tracks go off in this direction; north, towards the mountains. If I don't hurry, these prints could be gone, and I'll never get her back." Hans sighed. "Anna means everything to me. You know that! I can't lose her now."

"If I can't convince you...then at the very least, take this with you." Ludwig held up the satchel. "Just some provisions. Who knows how long you'll be in out there."

Hans nodded and strapped the bag to his saddle. "Thanks."

"Bring her back safe." Ludwig said. That's a demand, from one brother to another."

"I will. I promise." Hans said, then tugged on the reins and set Sitron off to a gallop through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being much shorter than the original. An entire section was removed to be replaced in a later chapter for flow purposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your continued support!


	40. Unlikely Partners

After riding for what seemed like an eternity, Hans tugged on the reins for Sitron to come to a stop. It was completely dark now, and the last thing he wanted was to lose the trail. But Sitron was starting to slow down, and he couldn't ignore the fact that if he didn't nourish himself and his steed, he would be in no condition to help Anna.

"Alright, boy. We'll pause here for a bit..." He tied the reins to a low tree branch and gathered some sticks on the ground to make a fire. "I suppose we'll stay here tonight and follow the trail tomorrow." The prince glanced up towards the night sky. "At least the wind had stopped." He smirked a little when his horse made a grunting sound in acknowledgement.

Once Hans got the fire started, he untied the bag from his saddle, pulled out a carrot and held it out for Sitron. "Here, buddy. Eat up." Hans took the sack and sat down on the ground. _I hope Ludwig packed something other than carrots. I guess hoping for a sandwich would be pushing my luck..._

The prince was jolted when he heard twigs snapping in the near distance. His quick reflexes taking over, he tossed the bag down and leaped to his feet. The noise grew closer, and he could hear someone, or something approaching. _It couldn't be Anna...could it?_ Just in case it were it were one of her attackers, he drew his sword.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He stood ready, prepared for the worst.

After a few moments, a large mass emerged from the shadows into the clearing. When Hans' eyes adjusted, he slowly lowered his sword. Coming through was a reindeer pulling a lit sleigh, with a tall blonde man at the reins. His eyes immediately narrowed, recognizing Kristoff from that brief altercation in the dining room. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"Looking for you..."

_Hours earlier_

_"He's gone." Ludwig sighed as he rejoined the others.  
_

_"I can't believe you just let him go." Elsa said._

_"I wasn't really in a position to stop him." Ludwig replied. "He would have gone off anyway."_

_"I have to go after her... "Elsa replied, the panic in her voice evident. "She's in danger. And with Hans out there after her...well...you all can understand why that doesn't give me any form of comfort." She started for the door. "How soon can a horse be prepared for me?"_

_"Queen Elsa, no. You can't go." Kristoff said. "You can't take that risk."_

_Elsa turned and glared at Kristoff. "I took the risk to come here, didn't I? I have to find my sister!"_

_"Yeah, you came here for negotiations, for peace. Not to run off in a foreign kingdom on a quest."_

_"She is in danger!"_

_"I know! And putting yourself in further danger won't do any good to Arendelle if something should happen to you both." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Let me go instead."_

_"You don't know these lands, Mr. Bjorgman." Alexander said._

_"I'll follow Hans' trail." Kristoff said. "He only just left. His prints in the snow are still fresh. I'll go to the stables and hitch up Sven. If I could just get a large sack of carrots we'll be good to go."_

_"I'll send word with the stable hands right away." Alexei said, rushing out of the room._

_Elsa grabbed Kristoff's arm and pulled him aside so she could speak to him without being heard by Alexander or the princes. "Find Hans as quickly as you can. I don't trust him, even if he is genuine about finding Anna. He's fooled us before...this could be another trap."_

_"I'll be careful, your Majesty. I promise. And with or without him, I'll bring Anna home safely."_.

"I figured you'd be better dealing with me than Elsa." Kristoff said, hopping off the sleigh. "At least this way, you actually stand a chance of living long enough to get to her."

""I don't need your help finding Anna, Mountain Man." Hans said, sheathing his sword and returning to his seated position at the tree.

"Do you know who took Anna?"

"No. Not yet."

"Good. Then that means I can stay. We serve a better chance finding Anna together."

"I don't recall asking you."

Kristoff glowered at the prince. "I don't recall needing your permission to do anything. You're not MY prince. As far as I'm concerned you're not even worthy of the title anymore. On top of that, Elsa and I didn't' come all this way to see her to just sit by while she's in trouble. We love her."

"Ah, love." Hans rolled his eyes. "It took you a long time to come all this way in the name of love." He sneered. "Does she even love you?"

"Of course she does. I'm not _you_."

Hans slowly rose to his feet. Confusion and anger were slowly growing in him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I didn't sweep her off her feet within two hours, propose, then leave her for dead the next day." Kristoff said with a sharp glare. "You manipulated her feelings! At least Anna and I actually had time for a real relationship."

Hans could help but snort. "If I recall correctly, _you kissed her_ the very day I was sent home. Word like that travels between the kingdoms, especially since _everyone_ knew she was my fiancée. . That gave you what, a day's extra time than I had? You're no saint either, Kristopher."

"It's _Kristoff_."

"Whatever." Hans snapped. "My point is, you're no better than I am."

"I haven't proposed to her within that short time, promised a life to her after barely knowing her. Anna and I take our time together."

"That much is truly evident."

Now it was Kristoff's turn to feel heated. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"That's my business."

Kristoff advanced forward and punched Hans square in the jaw. "Tell me. NOW."

Hans recoiled and rubbed his sore jaw gently. "It means you've missed your chance. She's slipped through your fingers, thanks to her time here. If it weren't for her disappearance, I would have proposed to her tonight."

"WHAT?" Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would Anna fall for someone like you? A cheating, manipulative liar!"

"That's your unkind opinion. She obviously sees something in me that you don't." Hans replied, straightening up. "I don't need your approval."

"Elsa won't allow it."

"I'll deal with Elsa when the time comes." Hans shrugged, and grimaced when he noticed Kristoff's expression. "And no, that was _not_ a death threat. Get that look off your face."

"I didn't say anything..." Kristoff said, crossing his arms. Sven grunted in the background.

"You were thinking it." Hans replied. "Look. I get it. You don't like me. I don't particularly care for you either. So, now that the mutual distrust is out of the way, let's get one thing clear. I'm going to find Princess Anna with or without your help. You want to come along? Fine. But her safety is most important to me, so if we get into some pinch, you better be able to defend yourself. Your presence here doesn't change the fact I'm going to propose once this is all over. Got it?"

Kristoff gave Hans a long, hard look. "...Fine. So long as YOU get one thing straight. I love Anna too, and I certainly intend to keep on fighting for her."

Hans matched Kristoff's gaze. _In the end, one of us is going to be disappointed...and it isn't going to be_ me _. "_ Very well, Kristopher. Now get back on that sleigh," He said as he packed up his sack, untied Sitron's reins and mounted his horse, "We've got a princess to rescue."


	41. Meeting Annalise

Princess Annalise skipped down the corridors clutching one of her favorite storybooks. Earlier that morning, Anna had promised to read her a bedtime story. She hummed merrily as she moved about. Not only was she excited to spend time with her 'Auntie', but this was also her sneak-peek chance to see if her uncle Hans proposed to her, and if she said yes. She remembered how exciting it was going shopping with Hans and her father the week prior, and she had made herself giddy all day thinking of how pretty the ring would look on Anna's finger. The excitement was so great she could barely eat her supper.

Once up a flight of stairs, she rounded the corner onto the familiar hall where Anna's room was, and came to an abrupt halt. The corridor was filled with servants moving broken pieces of glass and furniture around.

_What's going on?_ She kept to the walls as she moved, and tried to stay out of the staff's way. A little further down and she realized the room they were moving in and out was Anna's. She stayed off to the side for a bit until it seemed the servants were done and had moved on. Then, she worked up the courage to move and peek into the room.

Most of the rubble was removed, but the young princess could still see that something terrible had taken place here. But where was Anna?

"Hello?" She took a step inside and gasped. Someone was in the room. A woman, that Lisee had never seen before, with long blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. She was sitting on the opposite side of the bed with her back to the door. The woman didn't stir when Lisee entered.

The little princess moved slowly to the bed and climbed on. From there, she noticed some random snowflakes floating about just above the floor. She swallowed nervously before poking the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me?" she peeped. "Do you where Anna is?"

At the touch, the woman jumped off the bed and whirled around. There were tears on her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away before answering softly. "Who are you?" She asked, and smoothed out her navy blue skirt.

"My name is Annalise." She said, and clutched her storybook. "Anna was supposed to read me a story. Do you know where she is?"

"Anna..." she sighed. "I don't know where she is. You see... she's disappeared. It appears someone has taken her by force."

"Someone stole her?" Lisee gasped in horror. "Why would someone do that? Where would they go? Who could not like Auntie Anna?" The little girl went into a panic. "We have to find her! I gotta find Unkie Hans!" She moved to jump off of the bed.

The young woman reached out and gently took hold of the girl's arm. "Wait...please. Don't go..." Elsa thought perhaps Annalise could tell her what's been going on. If she came here for a bedtime story, the two of them must have been very close. A part of her could only hope that the auntie moniker was just a nickname and not anything official."You see...Hans has gone as well...he left to look for her. This whole castle is on alert for my sister."

"S-sister?" Lisee asked, and then went wide-eyed. "You're the magic queen?"

Elsa blinked and looked at the young girl. "Magic Queen?"

Lisee nodded. "Anna talked about you a lot! That you have magic snow powers!"

"Well...that's true, yes." Elsa replied and sat back down on the bed. 

Lisee put her book down and moved closer, to sit next to Elsa. "Why are you here? Are you taking Anna home?"

The Queen shrugged and shook her head no. "King Alexander-"

"-Grandpapa!"

"...your grandfather came to my kingdom to ask for peace. He then invited me here for the upcoming ball...and the chance to see how well Anna had been treated here. I was not expecting... _this_...of all things." She sighed.

Lisee's voice had whine to it. "Is Anna coming back?" She rubbed her eyes. She could feel her own tears starting to form, afraid for her friend.

"Your uncle seemed determined he would find her. I have no choice but to trust him." She looked down at Annalise, and her heart broke all over again. Learning of her own sister's kidnapping was devastating enough for her, but for this child. This was such a situation that she should never have to be exposed to. Elsa sighed and her eyes caught sight of the storybook sitting on the bed. "Why don't we find your parents? Since Anna isn't here...perhaps one of them could sit with you?"

"Mama is in Corona. It's just my Papa. But I wanted Anna...will you stay with me?" Lisee asked, looking up at Elsa with watery green eyes.

Elsa hesitated before answering. She was never the best with children, and she didn't exactly have the greatest childhood to draw a personal experience from. "I suppose...for a short while. I'm sure the King and princes will be searching for me." Elsa stood and helped Lisee to the floor. "Now, I am new to your kingdom. I've only just arrived. Would you be so kind as to be my guide?"

Lisee grabbed her book and nodded. "Okay." She forced a weak smile and led Elsa from the room.

* * *

Ludwig quietly closed the door to Annalise's room after getting her into bed and turned back to Elsa, who was standing in the hall behind him. "Thank you for looking after her. I'm afraid tonight's events have left us all frazzled. I couldn't even imagine how I would have broken the news to my own daughter. My own thoughts have been elsewhere."

"She seems heartbroken. Is Annalise really that close to my sister?"

Ludwig gestured to the hall, and they began to walk. "The two were usually inseparable. I think Annalise was one of the only people here she could count on, and trust. Granted, that doesn't speak well for the rest of us, but who wouldn't want to spend most of their time with a carefree four-year-old?"

Elsa formed a smile. "I think I can understand." She paused. "Your father has told me that Anna has been well cared for during her stay here. Is...is that true?"

Ludwig nodded. "Your sister has been such a delight. I'm sure you can imagine, it's not often we have a guest of the fairer sex here in our company, especially a princess. Many of my brothers and I have grown to like her. We are all accustomed to her being here. Some of us would even regard her as an honorary sister."

"That pleases me. I have to admit...when I finally received word of her whereabouts here in the Southern Isles...I was unsure of her safety...of the intentions of your family. I was so worried Prince Hans would decide to try another move against her, against me."

Ludwig took a deep breath. "Your Majesty, please believe me when I say, you don't have to worry about Hans having any ill will against your sister, or you, any longer. He is a changed man now." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. He didn't want to overload the monarch with too much information. "He and Anna have put aside their differences and become friends. I hope when he returns with Anna, you will see it for yourself."

* * *

When Princess Anna finally came around, she was welcomed with a throbbing head and a sore body. She recalled an incredibly mismatched struggle against the two huge brutes that invaded her chamber in the castle. She knew very quickly in her fight that she didn't have much chance. Her only hope was maybe someone caught wind of foul play from the other side of the door and got help. It wasn't soon after that her captors struck her in the head and knocked her out.

With a groan, she tried to move her hands to rub the tender spot on her head, only to find her wrists tied together. The rope dug into her skin as she tugged. Her ankles were also secured with another rope, but at least her tights offered some minimal cushioning for her skin.

She struggled to sit up against the wall and look around. It was a small, dark, unfurnished room. There was no window. The only light to come into the room was from under the door, where her captors stayed. With that sliver of light came the bare minimum of heat. She shivered as she looked around. When the brutes grabbed her, she was still in her day dress. They obviously didn't grab her a cloak, and why would they? It's not as if they cared about her well being. She sighed and tried to huddle into a ball to conserve her own body heat.

_Hans...someone. Please come soon..._


	42. A Differing Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit larger than the original. The section removed from the original Chapter 39 has been revised and reinserted into this one.

The breakfast table held general awkward silence. Occasionally a few brothers would speak quietly among themselves, but there was no general group conversation. Elsa sat beside the King as the honored guest, the same seat Anna would have taken for every one of her meals. Despite the fireplace lit and warm, the air held a bit of a frosty chill; part due to the mood of the royal family, part to Elsa as she tried to maintain calm and composure. Overnight hours gone by with no news didn't give her nor anyone else any reassurance of good news. The topic on everyone's unspoken mind was the fate of Princess Anna. Several of the princes had hoped Hans and Kristoff would have returned in the middle of the night with her. Their empty seats at the table only increased the tension in the room.

When the morning meal was over, King Alexander rose, prompting everyone in the room to also rise. He cleared his throat as he made his announcement, "Let us continue our efforts to give any necessary assistance to our citizens. Even during these difficult times, we still have our duties to perform. And let us also keep our hopes and faith alive for Princess Anna, that she may return safe and sound."

Viktor and Georg nodded. "We'll head out right away." Georg said.

Alexei cleared his throat, "Father, if we have your permission," He paused briefly, "Tomas, Lars and I would like to volunteer to aid in the search. We aren't really needed in the village, and the three of us can help cover more ground throughout the forests, in case her captors split or if Hans needs our help. We can prepare our party and leave immediately. And we can help correlate information back to the castle."

Elsa glanced from the brothers to the King. "I would appreciate any and all help in locating my sister. And putting a stop to whoever is behind this attack."

"I concur." Alexander responded, and nodded to his son. "Go then, my sons. Prepare your search party, and leave as soon as you are ready." With that, he left the dining room to his private study. The princes soon followed suit as they left the room to head to their own daily activities.

As Elsa exited and rounded the corner, she could hear footsteps hurrying to catch up behind her. She turned to see Prince Frederick approaching.

"Your Majesty." he said with a bow. "May I join you?"

She hesitated before nodding. Truthfully, she wished to be alone. At least for now. But...on the other hand, speaking to the prince could help clue her in on what's been going on during Anna's stay. "Very well."

Frederick flashed a smile and offered her his arm, though retracted it when she politely declined the escort. "On behalf of the rest of us, I deeply apologize for the circumstances that have befallen us upon your arrival. Please, believe me when I say that this is a terrible attack on not only your family, but ours as well. I am deeply concerned for her safety, as are you."

"It was not your fault, Your Highness. There's no need to apologize." She replied, walking in step with him, keeping her hands clasped in front of her. "But, do you have any idea who could be behind this? I cannot imagine Anna attracting enemies."

"Your sister has been a delight in our castle." Frederick said with honesty. "I couldn't see why anyone would want to do her any harm."

"I am curious though, about her stay here. How has it been for her?"

"Princess Anna has been given the utmost care. Our father had arranged for the best lady's maid in the kingdom to attend to her. And my brothers have all treated her with the highest level of respect." 'Most of them' was at the tip of his tongue but he managed to keep that to himself. 

She raised her brow. "Even Hans?"

"Yes. We've made sure of it."

"And what of Hans? I won't lie to you, Prince Frederick. Seeing him roam freely angered me. Just what exactly was his formal punishment for his crimes against my family?"

Frederick cleared his throat. "Well, the official punishment from the King was that he remained under house arrest, forbidden to leave the castle grounds under any circumstances."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. The shock and anger was clear in her tone. "That's it? A slap on the wrist?!"

Frederick turned to her and held out his hands. "Believe me, Your Majesty. I was just as disappointed as you. When Hans had returned, he clearly misled our father about the severity of his actions, just to earn a lighter sentence. However, I refused to stand for it." His features formed a firm, serious face. "I made sure my fellow brothers made up for Hans' leniency with swift and harsh punishment of our own. He had disgraced the mighty name of Westergaard. We ensured he pay the price."

"And what of my sister? How did she play into all of this with her presence here?"

Frederick led her into the parlor and gestured for her to sit. When she did, he began to pace before her as he responded. "I will admit, I took pleasure in seeing Hans squirm in her company. I entrusted Princess Anna's care to Hans when she first arrived, knowing full well it would make him uncomfortable."

Elsa clasped her hands tightly in her lap and looked up at him sternly. "This man tried to kill her, _kill me_ , in my kingdom. Didn't you think to take her feelings into account? How she would appreciate such a decision?"

"Princess Anna was incredibly ill upon her arrival, and remained in bed for days. Their own interactions were minimal until she was able to regain her strength. My decision to use Hans versus another brother was based on familiarity. Not to mention, Hans had grown too cozy here at home. Having to cater to the girl he loathed most would be another form of fitting punishment for him."

Elsa shook her head, some of his story not sitting well with her. "And what of Anna? How has she taken to all of this?"

"With the dignity of a princess. Though I will admit, I think in the beginning she seemed to enjoy making him squirm." he frowned. "Recently, they have found a way to put aside their differences. Their friendship has left a sour taste in my mouth, your Majesty. Your sister does not deserve his dubious kindness."

Elsa tilted her head, curious. "What do you mean...dubious kindness?" She narrowed her eyes as she contemplated his words. "You believe he is attempting to deceive her again?"

Frederick kept a firm expression on the outside, and clasped his hands behind his back. "Your Majesty, I have a hard time coming to terms with my youngest brother's sudden change of heart. He has shown a truly corrupt side of himself in your kingdom, and has developed a clear disdain towards you and your sister for thwarting his plans of usurpation. For him to suddenly become a changed man because a girl decided to forgive him...well. I don't buy it. There has to be something on his mind."

"Even Hans wouldn't dare try the same tactic twice. Surely he would know I would not be so easily fooled." She shook her head. "What have they been up to during her stay?"

"Oh, this and that." Frederick replied with a wave of his hand. "With him being trapped within our walls, Hans' activities are greatly limited." The crowned prince eyed Elsa as he continued, decided to skew the truth a bit. "He did convince Anna to take him out to the village for some frivolous activity. That was a grave mistake on his part. Upon his return, I sent him to the dungeons for breaking his arrest. Unfortunately, your sister's free spirit had given him too much encouragement. As the temporary regent at the time, it was my responsibility to return him to his proper place, and swiftly have him locked away for breaking the rules."

Elsa let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. The news was a lot to take in. Some of what he had to say confirmed her fears; that Hans was trying to catch Anna back into his web of deception and lies. But just how far had he gone? "I am worried for my sister. Not just because of her situation...but because Hans was so quick to go after her." A disturbing thought crossed her mind. "Do you think...Hans collaborated Anna's abduction? Who has he been in contact with?"

The prince replied with a bit of a shrug. "No one, as far as we know. He had only managed to have interaction with the outside world for one day, and he was in Princess Anna's company the entire time."

Elsa rose from her seat and started for the door. Before leaving, she turned to face Frederick. "Let me be frank. It is quite a relief to hear you and your brothers have taken a liking to my sister, and have cared for her so well." She sighed heavily and shook her head, "however... I am extremely bothered by the lack of true punishment Hans has received upon his return from Arendelle. It begs the question if he had even learned anything from his failures, and if justice was served. Further, it makes me uncomfortable to think that my sister's fate is ultimately in his hands. Your testimonial hasn't earned me the slightest bit of trust in the man." She hesitated before finishing, "Your father desires peace between our kingdoms, but I'm afraid there's still a long way to go to regaining my trust."

* * *

Later that day, Lilith walked down the quiet corridors with new linens for Queen Elsa's chamber. She sighed deeply and tried to keep her mind on her duties, but it was growing more difficult with every passing hour. She was beside herself with worry over Anna. With the princes all divided up between their duties and the search outside, the castle had remained very quiet. Even in the servants' halls there wasn't much being discussed. The princess' abduction was the elephant in the room even downstairs, and with everyone in a similar state of concern, there wasn't much else to say that had not already been said. 

Up a small set of stairs, Lilith sighed and turned the corner, but then stopped dead in her tracks. Dirk and Derrick were standing in the middle of the empty corridor conversing with one another and blocking her path. She quickly retreated behind the wall's edge before she could be seen by either of them. As she stood there, she was able to overhear their discussion.

"...Timing wasn't the greatest."

"How was I to know that our father would be returning from sea so soon?" Dirk remarked. "Thankfully, everything can still go according to plan."

"So...what's idea, anyway? What are they to do with her?"

"Keep her safely hidden away until the final drop can be made. Then, she'll be out of our hair."

Lilith held a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Even on their worst days, she never would have imagined members of the royal house being behind the abduction. She took several steps backward and fled the way she came when it sounded like Dirk and Derrick were coming down the hall towards her position. The last thing she wanted or needed was to be caught eavesdropping.

"When is the that?"

"I'll be heading out now, actually. With the extra eyes about, it's better to get this done sooner rather than later." Dirk said, putting his hands on Derrick's shoulders. "I'll leave it to you to keep the suspicion off of us while I'm away."

"I won't disappoint you, brother."


	43. The Truth Revealed

The Westergaard family was never one to be trifled with. Every member of the royal household knew this. King Alexander, while generally one of pleasant disposition, could have a mighty temper, and while it was not common for it to surface, it was certainly one of his traits to get passed down to many of his sons. Notably, Frederick, Phillip, and the younger twins, Dirk and Derrick. One of them had certainly killed due to that violent urge.

Under normal circumstances, no servant, subject, or citizen of the Southern Isles would dare provoke a member of the royal family. However, the violent abduction of a foreign, yet well-received royal princess didn't fit the definition of a normal circumstance. This was a desperate time, and for one lady's maid, saving Princess Anna's life outweighed any risk that would fall her from an angry prince.

Lilith hurried as fast as she could down the corridors. As she passed by the parlor, she stopped in her tracks. She had caught a glimpse of Queen Elsa sitting on the sofa with Annalise. 

"Thanks for reading me a story, Miss Elsa." Lisee smiled and hugged her storybook close to her.

Elsa nodded, and forced a smile. She appreciated the company of the little girl, not only for her purity and innocence out of this massive family, but because Lisee also helped get her mind off of Anna, even or a few fleeting moments. Hans and Kristoff were out in the wild searching for her. There wasn't much else that could be done here. This was the first timeshe had ever left Arendelle, and she realized it was good opportunity to get to know another kingdom, even with the difficult circumstance. Annalise certainly gave her an interesting perspective of the Isles, and so far, was one of the few people here that she could trust.

"Your Majesty!" cried a voice from the doorway.

Elsa turned from her position on the couch. "Lilith?" She asked, rising from her seat. "What is it? What has you in such a state?" She took in the lady's maid trying to catch her breath, and Elsa held in one of her own. "Has...has there been news? Have the men found Princess Anna?"

Lilith straightened up. "No, Milady. But...I'm afraid I may have discovered who does..."

Lisee peeked her head over the back of the couch. "Auntie Anna? Where?"

Elsa glanced worriedly at the little princess. "Young one, why don't you go on to the library, I'm sure your papa will be there." She said gently, encouraging Annalise with a gentle push. Once she had scampered out of the room, Elsa straightened and turned to Lilith. "Go on."

Suddenly, Lilith felt very tongue-tied. It was a mixture of apprehension over how Elsa would react in terms of her magic, as well as the genuine fear of the two royal princes she was about to betray. "I...I overheard two of the royal princes...they seem to have knowledge of her whereabouts. And I believe they are in league with others...perhaps her actual kidnappers." She said in a hushed voice, as if she was afraid of being overheard.

The overall temperature in the room dropped significantly. Lilith noticed she could see her own breath as she exhaled.

Elsa's hands were flexing in and out of fists as she struggled to maintain her composure and not flash-freeze the entire room, or the castle.

"You said two princes." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Which ones?"

* * *

"Why aren't you imprisoned, anyway?" Kristoff asked, giving Hans the side-eye. They had stopped to give the animals a break. Most of the journey so far had been in silence. Both Hans and Kristoff came to the mutual understanding early on that they had nothing pleasant to say to one another, so they resigned to not speaking to each other. Each one only broke silence when absolutely necessary; for directions through a pass, or to instruct the other to stop for one reason or another.

When Kristoff suddenly spoke now, it caught Hans off guard. He was standing before Sitron, feeding the steed. The prince turned to the ice harvester. "I was, for a time." He shrugged. Kristoff really didn't need to know _everything_ that he went through over the last several months. Not even Anna knew that much.

"Obviously not long enough." The ice harvester spat, as he turned to Sven and rubbed his mane. "If it weren't for you, Anna wouldn't have been kidnapped."

Hans' head snapped towards Kristoff's direction, anger rising in him. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault?!"

"Isn't it?" Kristoff huffed. "If you would have just left her alone, none of this would have happened!"

Han stared at the man in disbelief. "What on earth are you going on about? I had _nothing_ to do with this!"

"Yes, you did!" Kristoff marched towards Hans. "You started it all! The Coronation! You couldn't leave well enough alone. You just had to go and try to kill Anna and Elsa. You just had to go and ruin relations for our kingdoms. If you weren't such a pompous ass and proposed to Anna after three hours of meeting her, we wouldn't even be in this predicament! Elsa wouldn't have freaked out and froze her kingdom! And everything would be fine."

Hans snorted. Was this brute really pulling that card? His fists clenched at his sides. "Oh, what's next? That's it my fault for the weather, too? I'm not the one that brought Anna here, mountain oaf. A storm did. _I'm_ not the one that trapped Anna here. Our blizzards did! Shall I go on?!"

There was a loud grunt coming from the reindeer hitched to Kristoff's sleigh. If Hans didn't know better, he could have sworn the animal was giving its owner the 'quit while you're ahead' look...if reindeer could do such a thing. He thought himself mad for agreeing with the beast.

Before Kristoff could come up with a comeback, Hans roughly shoved past him and quickly mounted Sitron. He really didn't feel like coming to blows with the competition. After all, he would need all of his strength for Anna. "We're finished here. I'm moving on, with or without you. I've a princess to save." he flicked the reins, and Sitron started off down the path.

It took Kristoff some few minutes to catch up with Hans, but once his sleigh was pulled up with Sitron, he glanced to the prince. "I can't imagine what _she_ sees in _you_." he spat, and averted his eyes to the path ahead.

"I have plenty of admirable qualities." Hans said honestly. 

Kristoff didn't even bother hiding his scoff. "Yeah, right. That I doubt."

"It's true. She kept coming back to me over and over because of them. We're very close, Anna and I."

"...hence the second hasty proposal."

"It's not hasty. She's only been in my kingdom for months now, and spent most of her waking hours in my company."

"That shouldn't even have been possible."

Hans rolled his eyes. _And we're back to THAT._ "Look here, Kristoff. Just because I'm not currently locked behind iron bars doesn't mean I've not been punished for my behavior in Arendelle. Believe it or not, rotting in a dank and dirty jail is a piece of cake. Dealing with the physical, mental, and emotional abuse daily from almost every member of my family? That itself is the true torture. Don't be fooled by appearances. I may look like a free man, but I'm not."

"Then what makes you think you'll be allowed to seek her hand again?" Kristoff raised a brow. "You're still a criminal."

"Not in her eyes." Hans said, gravely. "Not anymore." He kept his eyes forward and didn't say anything after that.

Kristoff blinked. _"_ I don't know what's been going on here, but as soon as Anna is safe and sound, I intend to find out." 

"You do that." Hans bit back. "But I'll warn you, you may not like it." 

* * *

Servants quickly backed themselves as Queen Elsa stormed past, leaving a trail of frost in her wake. Behind her, with their boots crunching over the chilled floor, were Viktor and Georg with unusually stern glares on their faces. They were the first two princes she could find after hearing Lilith's frantic message.

"Where does this...Derrick... usually remain in this castle?" She barked, only partially turning her head to address the men behind her.

"Usually, he and his brother don't." Viktor said. "They are popular among the village taverns.

Georg continued. "Although, they do like to linger about the corridors on the East wing." He said, skipping forward to match her stride by her side. "Take a left at the next corridor and up two floors."

Elsa followed his directions, and sure enough, one of the left side doors further down the corridor opened and Derrick himself stepped out.

When he saw the trio coming down the hall, he stepped out of their way and gave the smallest of bows to Elsa, with a purely innocent expression on his face. "Good afternoon, Your Majest-woah!" he ducked as she roughly thrashed her wrist to the side. Ice spiked from her fingertips and soared over his head, blocking off the other side of the corridor. Derrick was now trapped...with the room he just exited from as his only means of escape.

As a safety precaution, Viktor and Georg moved to stand in front of Elsa in case their younger brother decided to get violent. Their actions further spooked Derrick, and he dived back into the door he came out of for safety. By the time the twins got to the door, it was locked.

"That bastard..." Viktor muttered.

"Allow me." Elsa said, shooting magic into the door's keyhole. In seconds, the knob froze and shattered, with the door popping open. Together, the twins barreled into it and looked around the room. It was a small cozy chamber. Chairs surrounding a fireplace, a bookcase across the room. But...where was Derrick?

There was a flash of movement across the corner of Viktor's vision, and leaped to the side to block his younger brother from escaping the room.

"Going somewhere so soon, Derrick?" Viktor said in a low growl. Georg joined his twin's side and shoved Derrick back into a chair.

"Just away from you...I was on my way to the village for some entertainment when you all cornered me. What's the big deal?"

"We want information." Georg spat, crossing his arms. "What do you know about Anna's disappearance?"

"Absolutely nothing." He said, quickly, too quickly, pushing to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"You're not going anywhere." Viktor growled, blocking the path. His sharp eyes bore down on Derrick, and he was for once thankful for his small height advantage.

"Like hell you can stop me."

Derrick had forgotten for a moment that Elsa was in the room, standing behind the older twins. His memory was quickly jogged when ice began growing on the walls, and the temperature dropped. he could feel goosebumps forming on his exposed skin, but didn't let it bother him. "I have nothing to say to you, two." He had to buy Dirk time, as promised. The situation didn't make things easy. Everyone was so focused on the princess... There was Hans' immediate departure, then that mountain-man Kristian...or whatever his name was followed after him. Even worse, Alexei, Lars and Tomas volunteered to join the search soon after. But Dirk could handle himself. And the Stabbington brothers could handle themselves, too. And while he himself could handle his own defenses, having Arendelle's ice queen here added complications. Especially if she was about five seconds away from freezing everything.

"Well." said the sharp regal voice behind the twins. "Allow me." She pushed her arms forward and shoved both twins aside and bore down on the uncooperative prince. She waved her arms and Derrick flew out of his chair and into the wall. Bonds of ice formed around his waist, securing him. She stepped forward with her palms facing upward. A swirling ball of snow hung over her skin, waiting to be commanded. "As Arendelle's _Queen_ , and Princess Anna's _sister_ , I demand you tell me everything you know about her whereabouts."

Derrick matched her glare and maintained his silence.

"You know who I am, yes? You've heard of the tale, what happened on my North Mountain, when Prince Hans came looking for Anna during our frozen summer. he found me in my palace...with two of Weselton's guards at the brink of death. I could have killed them, Derrick. I _would_ have, too... I was angry, I was scared, and I let my emotions and survival instincts take over. Luckily for them, Hans talked me down."

Derrick huffed and didn't back down. "What's your point?"

" _Queen_ Elsa, to you." Georg spat. "Remember your place."

"My _point_ ," Elsa sneered, "is that right now, I'm _angry_. I'm angry that she's been trapped in this kingdom for so long, angry about some of the terrible things some of you brothers have done to her. I'm _scared_ for her, for her safety, in the hands of her abductors, while I'm stuck here in this castle unable to help." She paced back and forth, with the snow orb still floating over her open palm. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a very patient woman, especially when it comes to an icy disposition."

Derrick just stared at her, silent, with his lips pressed in a thin line.

"We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. So, I ask you again, Derrick of the Southern Isles," she raised her voice sharply. "What happened to Princess Anna?"

Derrick kept quiet. Viktor and Georg took a step back and looked at each other nervously as the snowball in her hand transformed to jagged ice.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and stepped forward menacingly. "So be it..."


	44. The Payoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's themes of sexual assault in this chapter. Readers discretion is advised.

Footfalls of polished boots against the rough stone floors of the dungeon corridors. Prince Frederick stormed past two royal guards and down the steps leading to a wing of prison cells. As he walked down the cell path, he could hear rustling coming from a room on his left, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Phillip on the cell floor, doing push-ups to occupy his time.

"Brother." Frederick stopped at the iron bars to acknowledge the man.

"Ah, Freddy. To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

"Where is he? Which cell?"

Phillip rose to his feet and brushed some dirt off of his already filthy clothes. "The twins dragged him down here about a while ago. White as a sheet, he was." The disgraced prince pointed just further down the aisle way, to a corner cell. "What the hell happened to him?"

Frederick narrowed his eyes and glared towards the mentioned cell. "He underestimated Queen Elsa. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."

Phillip blinked. "Well, good luck getting anything out of him. Though...he might have calmed down a bit by now."

Frederick gave the briefest of nods, and moved slower to the other cell. Huddled on the corner of the musty cot was Derrick, staring off at the opposite wall, and shivering madly.

With a shake of his head, the eldest brother spoke, breaking the silence. "Well, well. How the mighty have fallen, hmm? You don't look so powerful without your other half."

"F-Frederick!" Derrick's wavering voice called from the end of the cell. He nearly jumped off of his cot, and scrambled to the bars of his door. "Brother...you have to help me! She's a witch, a monster! Y-you have to convince F-father -!"

He was silenced from an unexpected swift kick to his stomach. The force sent him flying backwards onto the dirty floor. Derrick clutched his midsection and looked up at the crowned prince, hurt and confused. "...what was that for?"

"ARE. YOU. MAD?!" Frederick roared. His anger echoed through the dungeon. "You arranged the kidnapping of a royal princess?! What the devil is wrong with you?!"

Derrick coughed through his pain and rose to his feet. "Y-you have to believe me, brother...it's not what you think... you don't know-"

Frederick cut him off again with the sharp raising of his hand, "Oh I think I know enough--"

But Derrick continued to plead. "Please...hear me out. You weren't there...to see..."

_TWO HOURS EARLIER..._

_Derrick saw the snowy orb over Elsa's hand transform into jagged ice and swallowed. His eyes moved back to hers, and he finally spoke. "Torture? That's not very regal now, is it? You can't lay a finger on me. I doubt my father,_ the King, _would approve of such behavior. It might be construed as an act of-"_

_"Silence." She barked, and moved to pace before him. "It was promised that Princess Anna would be safe in these Isles. Her kidnapping proved otherwise. Furthermore, if such an act were discovered to be the work of yet another royal prince, that could also be...construed as an act of war? That was what you were about to say, yes? Well...I I'm afraid you're wrong."_

_Derrick looked skeptical. "Am I?"_

_Viktor and Georg exchanged glances behind her._

_"Yes." Elsa said. "I won't lay a finger on you."_

_"Then release me."_

_"Oh. I can't do that." She continued. "You see...Derrick, was it? Well, Derrick. You know something about my sister. I won't allow you to leave this room until you tell me, and your two brothers here, exactly what I want to know."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_Elsa waved her hand. To any onlooker, it was a nonchalant gesture, a dismissive one. She could hear Derrick scoff from his entrapment against the wall._

_And then, there was a snap. And a crackle. All eyes were on the floor surrounding Derrick's feet. There was an arc of ice that began to slowly grow out of the very floorboards. The surface was smooth at the bottom, but the top layer, as it grew higher and higher, became rough, and sharp. The spikes finally stopped once they were tall enough to reach Derrick's waist. The fire in the room had gone out. The room had grown dark and cold, with the only light coming from the one window off to the side._

_"If this was last summer, I'd be concerned for you, and everyone in this castle, because I wasn't in control, and the ice then had a way of working on its own. But you can believe me when I say that right now? I know **exactly** what I'm doing..."_

_His eyes narrowed. "You said you weren't to lay a finger on me."_

_Her voice seemed as cold as the air felt. "And I'm not. Personally." She pointed out the obvious. "That there is ice. And it's quite cold...so I would get on with it before it becomes your second skin."_

_Derrick swallowed again. He wondered if Dirk could possibly know the situation he put his comrade into. Did he underestimate this ice queen? Surely he knew of her powers from Hans' first recollection._

_Unless..._

_Unless Dirk didn't care. But...he and Dirk were always a team, ever since birth. Would his dear brother betray him...leave him to become the patsy? The one to take the fall?_

_"I'm waiting..." Elsa's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Who took my sister?"_

_Derrick's face remained expressionless as he became buried deep in his own thoughts. This entire venture...Dirk was the one to arrange it. Dirk traveled to Corona. Dirk broke the Stabbington brothers out of prison. Dirk informed the criminals where to hide, and how and when to retrieve Anna. And what had he done? Stayed behind and covered...withheld information. The ever-so-willing partner in this violent crime, following blindly because that's what he did...what he always did..._

_There was a snap of Elsa's fingers. The ice shot up higher. it divided on its way up, engulfing Derrick's right hand and now slowly encasing his body, inch by inch._

_"I'd start talking, little brother." Viktor crossed his arms. "Unless you're hoping frostbite will become your new best friend."_

_He would never fathom betraying his brother Dirk before...but if this is where it'll lead... If Dirk truly abandoned him, what choice did he have? He had to save himself._

_"I grow impatient." Elsa snapped. The ice continued its way upwards, taking over more of his body. The outer spikes started turning inward, and the tip of one now pressed against his throat._

_"The S-S-Stab-bington Brothers..."_

_Elsa raised a brow. "Who?"_

_Georg stepped forward. "The Stabbington Brothers, your Majesty. They are dangerous criminals from Corona, imprisoned for attacking Princess Rapunzel during the lantern festival a few years back."_

_Elsa's eyes narrowed at this information. "So they escaped. How did they get here?"_

_The ice started to press into his neck. "D-Dirk..." he cried out. "He t-traveled to Corona not long a-g-go..."_

_"Dirk?" She asked. That's right...two of the princes were in on this. She thought back, trying to keep track of the little information she had on these royal princes. Hans told her when she first arrived how dangerous Dirk and Derrick were. "Where is this...Dirk?" Derrick tried to struggle against his icy bonds, but he was completely frozen from the chest down, and his head pinned in place. "ANSWER ME." She shouted._

_"He...he left..."_

_"Where?" Viktor barked._

_"Over the A-alpach River...towards the northern mountain peaks...t-there's a shack...in the t-t-trees..."_

_After the admission, Elsa waved her arm sharply. All of the ice instantly vanished, and Derrick crumbled to the floor, shivering. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, hissing to Viktor and Georg as she passed them. "Lock him up."_

_"..._ she would have k-killed me, and you do nothing?!"

Frederick stood tall, and used his height to cast his glare onto Derrick. "The Queen told me everything. I _warned_ you, did I not!?"

"You said to break them up."

"I also said _not_ to _touch_ her." The elder growled. "And I also threatened you both with consequences should you disobey my orders. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve all of this. You aren't worth enough to me to go and put in a good word for our father. What makes you think you are owed even a scrap of leniency?!"

"Are you mad?!" Derrick moved closer to the bars, but not enough for Frederick to reach. He wouldn't make that mistake twice. "What about Hans?! You've decided he's good enough to walk free but not me? I didn't kidnap that princess!"

"We aren't discussing Hans. This is about your treatment of Princess Anna." He pointed an accusatory finger. "I said to stop those two from growing close, from falling in love. You two could verbally and physically abuse Hans all you want, but she had limitations. I didn't condone putting her in harms way!" He turned and started to leave, but then stopped. "You want leniency?"

Derrick nodded, desperately. "I swear to you, brother. Dirk arranged all of this..."

Frederick scoffed rudely. "Dirk. When it comes to you both, he's the brain, and you're the brawn. Is that it, hmm? Well it matters not. You can have the pleasure of knowing that his punishment for this insult to the crown of Arendelle will be far worse than yours. There is your... _leniency_. I hope that will allow you to sleep well at night. But mark my words, brother. If anything... _anything_...has befallen that princess, you _both_ will pay dearly, and it will be Queen Elsa who will pass judgement. After her temper today, I'd start thinking what you'll want your last meal to be." With those parting words, Frederick stormed back down the corridor.

* * *

A painful growl woke Anna from her nap. She grunted and struggled into a sitting position. With no natural light in her room, it made it hard for her to know just how long she had been locked in. Her only clue was her rumbling stomach. Sure, she was getting ready for dinner when she was taken, but she wasn't hungry at the time. Now, when her stomach growled, it hurt...like the time she made a protest to her parents and stayed in her room for two days straight as a child.

_Maybe...if I can get close enough to the door..._ She thought to herself. She bit her lip in concentration, and tried to scoot her way along the wall. _So far, so good..._ then, she hit a wall. Or, a corner, to be precise. In her attempt to turn her body, she ended up falling back down onto her side.

"ARGGGG." she vented.

"QUIET IN THERE." boomed a deep voice.

She gasped. It didn't even dawn on her that her captors were just beyond the door. Then again, why wouldn't they be? _Unless of course, they were out on the prowl to kidnap more fair maidens. It's not like this kingdom was known for its line of princesses._ Then, it struck her. _Why do they even want me? It's not like I hold any power here. Don't they know I'm from Arendelle..._ she gasped. _What if they DO know...and they're trying to get something from Elsa! Wait...what? That can't be... they know who Elsa is, then they know they'll never get what they want just by kidnapping me for ransom._

She was pulled from her thoughts again by her stomach. _Okay, I can't take much more of this._

"Hey! Whoever you are! I know you can hear me! Open up!"

Silence.

She huffed from her spot laying on the floor. At the very least in her favor, her position gave her the chance to see light through the gap under the door. She couldn't see much, but there was some sort of peg of wood sticking up. Actually, there were four. Anna deduced it was either a chair or a table. She squinted, trying to see if she could make out anything else. Off to one side, it looked like the bottom sole of a foot. Her kidnapper, no doubt. Then another came into view. _That's right...there were two of them..._

"H-hey! What's a girl g-gotta do to get some food? I'm starving!" _Maybe that will get their attention._

Unfortunately, it wasn't the attention she was hoping for. The door burst open, and the two burly men who grabbed her stood in the doorway. One of them glowered at her and stepped forward, his boots clunking loudly against the dirty floor. "I thought I told you to _shut up,_ girl..."

She stared up at the man hard, and tried to look intimidating...which was difficult seeing as she was double bound and laying on the floor. "well, maybe if you gave me something to eat, I wouldn't whine so loud!"

"You want somethin' to eat?" Stabbington asked, menacingly. A shiver went down Anna's spine as he knelt before her and grabbed her by the hair to yank her upwards. She let out a painful cry, and wished her wrists weren't bound behind her back as she tried to free her hair before he yanked any of it out. Unfortunately for her, once her mouth opened, a dirty rag was stuffed inside. "Eat THAT." He bellowed, he and his brother erupting into laughter, as he roughly dropped her back to the ground.

While she let out painful moans muffled out by the rag, she thought she heard a galloping horse approach. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the two brutes calmed their laughter and glanced back towards the other room. They too heard the approaching horse.

"'Bout time..." she heard one of them mutter as they left the room, but didn't close the door.

She winced as the pain on her scalp started to subside, and she started chewing on her gag, trying to move it to the front of her mouth so she can spit it out. Gods, it tasted awful. She didn't even want to think of where this rag was before it got stuffed in her mouth. Of course, not wanting to think about it _made_ her think about it, a lot more than she intended. _That_ sent a wave of nausea through her, and worked harder to push the offensive cloth out.

"Well well, that's certainly no way to treat a girl..." said a voice from the doorway. A very familiar one, and another chill ran down her spine. She forced her eyes to the light, and, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed was one of her least favorite people. "Perhaps I'll set those boys straight..."

Her eyes narrowed. _Dirk..._ She would have spat out his name, if she could. All that would have come out'd be a muffled, muddled, mess...with bad taste.

"And look how pleased you are to see me." He said jovially, pushing himself off the door frame and opened his arms wide.

She let out a garbled huff.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Did you want to say something?" Dirk chuckled. He walked over and knelt in front of her, tilting his head to the side, and taking her in. "on second thought, this could be a good look for you... bound, gagged. What a welcome change to your 'normal' behavior... You know, members of the fairer sex...royal ones especially, are meant to be seen, not heard. Poised, and obedient. You could learn a few things..."

Anna growled. Dirk reached down and removed the gag.

"ugh!" She shuddered, and tried to get the foul rag taste out of her mouth.

Dirk grinned. "See? You're doing better already."

"You..." she snarled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I would go so far as to say I'm _rescuing_ you, except you wouldn't believe me."

"You're right." She spat, and she struggled to sit up. Dirk shifted and put his arms around her shoulders, and pushed her into an upright sitting position. "Don't touch me." She shuddered away from his grip.

"Now now, princess. I'm only trying to help."

"If that _were_ true..." she struggled against her bonds, "you would have _untied_ me by now..."

Dirk stroked his chin, as if contemplating it. "Yes...I suppose I could...I know you're anxious to thank me properly." His eyes gleamed.

"I am NOT!" Anna cried, horrified. She tried to shrink back but she was already in the corner of the room. Nowhere to go.

Dirk cupped her chin, and his sudden touch startled her. Anna sucked in a breath and tried to jerk her head free, and ended up knocking into the wall behind her. The impact was hard and in her daze, she could see stars in her vision.

He could hear her groan, and put on a sympathetic pout. "Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry." He said softly, but with a venomous look in his eye. "Here, allow me to make it better for you."

"N-n-no, that's not n-" her pleas were silenced when his mouth crashed against hers. Everything happened so fast. She jolted back in horror, but didn't have far to go. Her back, and now her head leaned up against the wall. She tried to writhe out of his grip, but his hands held fast to her sides. The more, she struggled, the tighter he held her in place. The wind was starting to pick up outside, and the breeze moved right through the cracks in the wall, making her shiver involuntarily. His hands started moving around her body, one across her hips, another over her chest, searching for a good place to squeeze through the thick fabric of her bodice. Before she even realized she did it, a soft whimper escaped her lips, and Dirk took that as an invitation to continue on and press harder. His mouth was increasingly forceful on hers, and she tried again to thrash her head about, to get him off with little success.

She then tried jerking her bound legs about to knock him back, but her struggling became another invitation on his part. One of his hands moved from her hip to her leg to press her back down onto the floor. His fingers squeezed into the fabric of her dress, feeling the outline of her leg and moved upwards, pushing the layers of skirts up with him. "Don't fight me..." He whispered against her lips as he took a moment to come up for air. "This will be far more enjoyable than anything Hans could muster..., trust me. And..." his mouth moved to just beside her ear. "When we're through... you'll be wishing you were pining for _me_ all this time."

He didn't give her much time to breathe, and when Anna opened her mouth to fight back, his own was all over hers again for round two. Nonetheless, she refused to submit to _him_ of all people. She continued to struggle the best she could. Soon though, her body began to slip on the cold floor and she ended up getting pushed further down beneath him.

A groan escaped him when her body moved against his, and then Anna felt two significant tugs on her dress; on her bodice, and the other near her waist. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, knowing what was to come. The closure of her bodice began tearing, and instantly the cold air was hitting her skin, but not for long. Soon his rough hand was back, taking full advantage of the opening to slip inside her garment. Her mind raced trying to come up with a plan.Unfortunately, the only thing she could come up with made her want to vomit, but a temporary submission might just give her the distraction she needed. She leaned forward slightly to give herself an opening, feigning a pleasurable response to his seductions. _C'mon... move...this is taking too long, and I can't fake this much more._ She forced out a shivering moan to spur a reaction soon he took her bait, shifting some of his weight to push more on her upper body and face. She took her chance and slammed her head into his. She bit down hard on his lip, then swung her legs around to knock him over.

"Arrgg!" Dirk growled as he steadied himself. He took his gloved hand to his lip and pulled it back, seeing the blood stain. He looked back at her, growling with desire and with a vicious smirk, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily and tried to scoot as far from him as possible. He, too, was catching his breath.

"You m-monster." she spit out. Her heart seemed it was thumping so loud, he could probably hear it.

Dirk only began cackling in response, which caught her off guard. "You really are a spitfire, aren't you. If only my dear brother Derrick were here to experience your...affections. But then... I never did like sharing my prizes." He smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh Princess, I'm really going to miss you." He gingerly stroked her cheek with his index finger as he spoke. "I'm a lucky man, given such a passionate embrace to remember you by."

Anna she glared at him with tears forming in her eyes. The bitter taste of his foul kiss still clung to her lips and the inside of her mouth. "That w-wasn't p-p-passion. And I certainly won't miss...yo-wait, what?" She paused and glared at him. He was leaving? "Good riddance!"

He chuckled, and rose to his feet. His glove tapped against his lip again to see if it was still bleeding. It stopped, though it did sting. With a snap of his fingers, the Stabbington brothers appeared in the doorway. "Oh no, Spitfire. I'm not the one going. _You are_."

Anna blinked. "M-me?" Her eyes darted from Dirk, to the two brutes behind him, and it was starting to come together. "Me...but...why?"

She heard him scoff. "You've been a thorn in my side since you've arrived. Filling my brother's head with the ridiculous notions of redemption and _love..._ It's sickening. This is his final lesson...that villains like him don't get, or deserve, their happy endings. Hans was born a monster, and he will _die_ one as well."

"You're wrong!" she cried. "Hans is not a monster. He was lost, and I only helped him find his way."

"Oh, you helped him find his way, alright... right into your bedchamber!" he roared with laughter. The Stabbington brothers joined him.

Anna's face turned red, both in embarrassment and anger, "What? I haven't! How dare you...hey!" she gasped as Dirk bent down grabbed hold of the ripped fabric of her bodice, yanking her to her feet and into his arms. She could have sworn she felt a loosened button pop off her dress and fall to the floor. With her ankles tied together, she ended up wobbling right against his chest. She shivered in fright.

"What little you still know about my baby brother. He is nothing but a master manipulator." Dirk narrowed his eyes at her. "You've only played into his grubby hands once again. A shame you didn't learn your lesson the first time."

Anna spit in his face. "You presume to know so much about Hans...about us, but you're wrong. You're no saint, _Dirk_...after everything you've put me through...and then this?!" She struggled against his grip, but then felt his hand on the small of her back pushing her into him. "Just let me go...please."

"The difference between Hans and myself, Anna..." he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck and she flinched. "I've never hidden my intentions, or my desires." With a grin, he gave her rear a squeeze for good measure, and in her horror, she could feel a prodding from his lower region. "But...I suppose I could offer you a chance." He lowered his face to hers and bore his dark gaze into her eyes. His close proximity made her shiver with fright, and he spoke with a hushed voice, "Come with me- "

She gasped loudly and didn't wait to hear what else he could add to his statement. "NEVER!" she cried and turned away as far as she could.

Dirk frowned. "A pity. I know a lot about satisfying a woman. We could have had such... _fun_ together." He shrugged, and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Alas, your time is up." He gave her one final crushing kiss that she revolted from, then whipped his arms around to toss her unceremoniously towards the brothers behind him. Eyepatch caught her around the waist.

"No. Please!" She begged. "Don't do this! You'll be asking for war against Arendelle if you go through with this. Queen Elsa-"

"Yes, yes." Dirk waved her off with a bored tone to his voice. "Queen Elsa will have a fit. Especially when she learns who will be responsible for your death."

_Wait...WHAT? DEATH?_

Dirk dropped a large sack of coins into the open palm of the other Stabbington brother, ignoring the stream of pleas that were coming out of Anna's mouth. "That's double what you asked for. You know what to do."

* * *

Hans leaned against a tree and watched as Sitron and Sven got drinks of water at the riverbank. They were lucky that the cold waters hadn't completely iced over from the storm. Of course, running water meant it would be much more difficult for that sled to cross, but that would be Kristoff's issue, not his. Hans crossed his arms and brooded. Just how close were Anna and this Kristoff person. Did she love him? And now that he and Elsa were in his kingdom...would they take Anna home with them before he was ready to say goodbye?

And what was Kristoff doing now? Was he...wait...he was talking, but that wasn't his voice. Then he remembered Anna telling him how Kristoff spoke on Sven's behalf, and he rolled his eyes. This man was certainly odd.

Hans rubbed the back of his neck, and pushed away from the tree to rejoin the steeds and Kristoff. "If you've all quenched your thirst, we should keep moving. it'll be getting dark sooner than you think, and we need to take advantage of as much daylight as possible. I don't want to make another camp unless we're on the way back with Princess Anna."

Kristoff worked to rehitch Sven to the sleigh. "What makes you so sure we'll find her today?"

"I'm driven to succeed." Hans replied, and easily hopped onto his saddle.

"Like you were in Arendelle?"

"Is that all you have to talk about?" Hans snapped. "Honestly, that topic of conversation has run old after five minutes. If you have nothing else to say, then just shut up."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. After a short while of silence, he finally asked. "How are we supposed to cross this?" he gestured to the river. Sven gave a grunt.

"The question is, how are _you_ going to cross it. Sitron can manage fairly easily." Hans had to quickly tug on the reins to stop his steed from diving right in. "I'm sure you and your reindeer friend can probably make it...but you have to ditch the sled."

"I can't. We'll lose almost all of our supplies!" Kristoff countered. "And if we saddle your horse with too much to compensate, you might lose them trying to cross the water yourself." He looked up and down the riverbank. "How deep is it?"

"Too deep for your sled." Hans answered. With a nudge, Sitron turned and started walking along the bank. "But...I do believe the closer we get to those rocks there," he pointed so Kristoff could see where he was referring, "It might be more shallow. But, its not going to be a smooth ride."

"it's worth a shot. C'mon, buddy." Kristoff said, and Sven pulled the sled over to the area Hans mentioned. Hans and Sitron came up behind him. Sven nervously looked at the water, then turned and grunted to Kristoff with a look that read 'seriously?'. "You'll be ok, Sven. Now come on. We can't waste time."

Sven started out slow. Luckily for them, the current wasn't too strong. They wouldn't have to worry about the sled pulling them downstream. Hans wasn't kidding though. It certainly wasn't a smooth ride. The bottom of the sled was constantly jolting about from crossing over the uneven, rocky surface.

Hans watched them start their crossing from the dry ground, to make sure they would be alright crossing the river. After a few moments, he determined that the mountain man and his sled were doing fine. He leaned forward and rubbed Sitron's mane. "Ready, boy?" The horse stomped his hooves, and jumped into the water a bit further down from Kristoff's crossing point. The water splashed onto his boots as he heard Sitron protest from the freezing water. "Not now. Look, you'll get an extra warm stable stall once this is all over. I promise."

Even though Kristoff and Sven got a head start crossing the river, Hans and Sitron had an easier time pushing through. They didn't have the rocks to trudge over, and Sven couldn't cross too quickly or else the underside of the sled would be damaged.

Then a scream rang out in the distance. Hans and Kristoff immediately looked to one another and knew who it was.

"ANNA!"

"Go Sitron!" Hans ordered.

"Faster, Sven!" there was a grunt. "I don't care about this sled, it's not ours! Now hurry!"

Hans, who had been more than half way across the river when they heard Anna, made it to shore first, and Sitron galloped towards the treeline.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Kristoff yelled, then muttered under his breath. "Bastard... it could be a trap!" Not that Hans could hear him at this point. He hurried Sven on, and after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the other side of the riverbank. "C'mon buddy, follow his tracks. We can't lose the trail. Anna needs us!" Now that Sven was back in the snow, he grunted and took deep breaths. In moments, he was back to his full speed.

The path that Hans had shot through was a narrower one, and every so often the tree branches would scrape against the sled or his sides. Suddenly, the path gave away to another path going in a different direction, and he had to tug on the reins to get Sven to stop. Hans was also there, though he had already gotten off his horse and was calling out Anna's name. Kristoff jumped off the sled and approached.

"What now?" he asked, putting a hand on one of the tree trunks. "There's no way we can ride through this thicket."

Hans stopped yelling out and took a good look at their surroundings. "This...place..." he looked at Kristoff. "I know this area..."

"So? Where are we?"

Hans swallowed. "This area...it's part of the royal hunting grounds, but it hasn't been used in years. I came here plenty of times as a child..." his eyes grew wide. "There's an abandoned shack on the other side of these trees. She must be there. C'mon!" he started for the trees."

Kristoff hurried to grab Han's shoulder before he could run too far. "Wait! What about Sven? The sled? We could use the supplies..."

_Is he really arguing for his pet when Anna is in trouble?!_ Hans stared at him, thinking fast. "there might be a way around..." Hans pointed to a valley east of them. "It's a longer way, but there used to be an old dirt road that leads up and around the shack. It should still be there, and fairly clear after all of these years. Go. HURRY." Hans turned back and started pushing through the narrow opening between the trees. The shack wasn't far...if he remembered correctly. The trees and bushes had certainly grown out since the last time he traveled through, but it didn't matter. His gut told him he was going in the right direction.

_I'm getting closer... I can feel it-._ Hans tripped over a fallen tree branch and stumbled. He didn't fall, but he did lean against a tree to catch his breath. There a pain near his left ankle. That was the foot that caught the branch. The pain wasn't excruciating, more like a dull ache. For now. Of all the times to trip. His foot will certainly slow him down, and once he started to run, the pain shot through his ankle and up his leg. He stopped again, and rubbed his hands around his ankle. It didn't feel swollen, but then again, he wore thick boots. While he debated removing his boot to check it better, he didn't want to aggravate the pain by wiggling it in and out of his footwear.

Hans' head shot up and stared at the trees in front of him. _I heard something...what was that?_ He stopped to listen. Then he heard it again. _That's... that's a horse. Sitron?_ Hans shook his head. _No, Sitron is back on the other side of the trees...that's where I told him to stay. There's no way he got all the way around, not with Kristopher and his reindeer hogging the path._ Hans took a deep breath, and took a careful few steps. The pain subsided a bit. _Maybe I just pulled something..._ _If I move slower...and shift my weight, maybe it'll be ok._ Hans managed a bit further at the slower pace, then gradually moved faster. His foot hurt, but it was manageable. Just ahead he could see the edge of the tree line. And then he saw movement. There was someone out there. Hans broke into a small jog. Foot be damned, he needed to find Anna. He could limp his way home after she was safe.

He broke though the tree line and looked around quickly. There was the horse, just ahead and to his left. A dark brown steed with a black mane and tail. He knew that horse, and his eyes narrowed. His gaze then shifted towards the run-down shack, where a man was coming out. Hans stalked closer, his hand moving closer to the scabbard hanging off his belt.

" _Dirk!"_


	45. Battle of Brothers

"Ah, Hans! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show."

Hans ignored him, and stalked as fast as he could to the shack. His foot pain was getting worse from putting weight on it, but there was no way he was going to limp in front of Dirk. He peeked inside the shack. The large room was empty save for a rickety table and chair. There was a small room off to the side, but that was empty, too. But...what was that on the floor? Hans managed to scoop up the object. It was a button, but too small of one to be of practical use. It looked like it was for decoration.

"Anna?" He glanced around. The only other object nearby was a rag just off to the side. "She was here..." _That would mean..._ Hans quickly spun on his good heel and marched back out into the snow. "Where's Anna, Dirk? What have you done?!"

Dirk waved him off nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Enough games!" Hans shouted. "She was here, I know it. You...you're behind all of it, aren't you?!" He reached up and grabbed Dirk's coat. "What have you done to her?!"

Instead of answering, Dirk started to laugh; deeper, louder, until he shoved Hans away. "This? This is what you deserve, little brother. Your final lesson in how this cruel world works." He started circling Hans like a wolf stalking prey. "You had your chance to portray some dashing hero trying to save the princess from harm. Unfortunately, that act has long expired. You have already shown your true colors, and there's no going back." Dirk chuckled, and gave his brother the sly eye. "Soon, Queen Elsa will learn the true fate of her beloved sister. How she died at the hands of someone she was foolish to trust...dare I say even love. Not once, but twice."

Hans struggled to his feet. "What are you-"

"Poor Princess Anna..." Dirk grinned, as he moved to his horse. "she's hoping for her 'Prince charming' right now to come and save her. Such a disappointment you are. I hoped you managed to kiss her goodbye. I certainly did. And then some." He smirked wickedly at Hans and made a show of licking his lips as if he could taste the kiss he forced on her. "Oh how she purred for me, and called out my name, begging for more..."

The look on Dirk's face was making Hans' skin crawl. "You didn't..."

Dirk cackled, "What a fiery treat she was, a true prize waiting to be unwrapped. Oh, Hans...I can see why you've been keeping her all to yourself during these months. Of course, your efforts were ultimately in vain. I'm afraid your princess isn't yours anymore. She _was_ mine, for those..." he pretended to count on his fingers, clearly enjoying the horrified expression on Hans' face. He continued his taunting," ...oh... it must have been a good few hours of carnal passion. And it's amazing how every time her lips uttered 'no', her eyes and her body only screamed otherwise. But, alas, all good things must come to end. She soon won't be anyone's, or _anything_. My associates are taking care of that. And that just leaves one final loose end." He snatched twin swords out of scabbards mounted to his saddle. "You."

Hans immediately drew his own sword, shaking with rage. "Monster! You've lost it..." He sidestepped as Dirk approached and winced. His foot was really starting to agitate him now after standing on it for so long. Right after he winced, though, he was regretting it, because he was facing his brother, and was certain that Dirk could see it.

His fear was confirmed when Dirk began to chuckle. "Oh... are you in pain already? My, I haven't even struck you yet. This could be easier than I thought. Tell me, little brother. What hurts?" he broke into a snarl. "I'll make it _all better."_

Like hell you will!" He quickly raised his blade as Dirk began swinging. "What kind of fight is this?" He ducked quickly to avoid a sword strike to the neck, and sent a swift kick to Dirk's side. It knocked him back a few feet. Hans was grateful for the distance, but the shift in weight buckled his left leg.

"Clearly one where I have the advantage." Dirk said, rising to his feet once again. "And if you truly are hurt...then you've just given me a bigger one."

* * *

Hans was increasingly grateful for the sparring sessions he had with Alexei over the last few months. It was taking everything he had to protect himself from Dirk's blows. The intensity reminded him of his sparring match with Derrick just after New Year's, when he engaged in that bet over Anna. Main difference now, it was Dirk he was facing. At least Dirk's physique was closer to his own. He didn't have Derrick's muscle mass and strength to deal with...just two swords. Though right now, Hans was wondering if fighting an opponent that was twice his size but with _one_ sword would be easier than this.

Dirk laughed as he quickened his attacks. Hans kept his blade raised as he tried to predict Dirk's moves. His arms swung pretty quick. It was an impressive feat considering he held a long sword in each hand. The weapons couldn't be too heavy. If he planned out a perfect strike, maybe he could knock one away.

"Hans...you're giving me more opportunities to call you a disappointment." Dirk sneered. "If _this_ is how well you're going to fight, then destroying you will be easier than I thought." He swung high with his right sword, and lower with his left.

_Damnit_...Hans blocked the lower swing, but wasn't quick enough to get the upper. The tip of Dirk's sword slid against Han's cheek. It wasn't deep, but he could feel blood start to trickle down his face. He hissed through the pain and refocused his attention back to Dirk. "What's with the two swords, hm? Think you can't defeat me in a fair fight? Have to resort to cheating?"

"Cheating? Oh Hans... this is just insurance. We both know I could beat you even with a hand tied behind my back." He swung both blades together, and were blocked by Han's sword. He pushed more of his weight down on his younger brother. "Good resistance. It seems battling that ridiculous snowman hasn't dulled your skill. You're going to need it all if you think you can defeat me." He shoved Hans back, sending him to the ground.

Hans groaned as he struggled to stand. He landed on his left side. The pain was searing from his calf down through his foot. He needed something to support him. Dirk was still standing a few yards away, waiting for him to get up. Hans pushed the blade of his sword down into the snow, and used the hilt to help push himself to his feet. His left leg buckled again as he retrieved his blade. _I can't fight like this..._

Dirk didn't waste any time. Once Hans was on two feet, he lunged forward and continued his assault. "Ah...so it's your leg, is it? That's too bad. Maybe I should just cut it off." He made a swing for Hans' left. It was blocked, and he watched, amused, how Hans stumbled back a step.

"Don't...don't do this, Dirk." Hans said, taking deep breaths. Reasoning would probably do no good, but he had to try. "You've made your point. You and Derrick, and the rest of our brothers have drilled my failures into my head well enough now. Just stop this...let Anna go. She's innocent in all of this."

Dirk advanced on Hans until he was trapped against a tree. "It's too late for her, assuming she's even still alive. It's unfortunate that such a pretty girl had to be caught up in the middle of our affairs." Three blades crashed once again. "If only she could see how driven you are to save her." Without warning, he delivered a hard, swift kick to Han's left lower leg, and grinned as Hans yelled in pain. "How does it feel...knowing you failed her?" He was surprised that Hans managed to push him off and swing again. But it was a clumsy move, desperate. Dirk took the opening and delivered a hard blow into Hans' right shoulder.

Hans cried out louder. The strike caused him to drop his sword down into the snow as his left arm instinctively went to his injury. He lost his balance, and was knocked back into the tree. He swallowed as he eyed his lost weapon on the ground. He couldn't use his dominant arm. He couldn't even bend down to pick the blade back up. Bending over would only drop him completely into the snow, and he'd never be able to stand up again. By now, he was sure something was broken.

Then, suddenly, they both froze as they heard a shot go off nearby. Hans went wide-eyed as his worst fears were realized. _No, no no no.._ "ANNA!"

Dirk only laughed. Soft at first, then it grew louder, gritter. When he laid his eyes back on Hans, he could see his brother flinch. "Aww..." He taunted with a feigned pout, tossing one of his swords down to the ground. "That sounded like the end of Princess Anna..."

"Anna..." Hans exhaled, blinking back the tears that were starting to form as he registered what had just happened.

Dirk's mouth formed into a deadly smirk as he raised his sword up to strike. "Now it's your turn..."

"NO!" Hans wasn't thinking much anymore. There wasn't much of a chance of him surviving this battle, so he resigned to fighting back as much as he could before he was completely struck down. With both hands, he latched onto Dirk's wrists, using whatever strength he could muster to keep that sword from slicing through him. The pain coming from his shoulder was searing, especially as he tried to raise his right arm. With a twist of his torso, he knocked Dirk aside long enough for him to dive down to grab Dirk's tossed sword. it was a lighter weight compared to his own weapon. He thrust it into his left hand. _I'm going to have to fight like this...I refuse to die like a coward._

"Ah, found some more fight in you?" Dirk asked. "You're really pushing it. Look at you, you can barely walk, let alone stand. Just give up. I'll make your end swift."

"Never...I'll make you pay for what you did to Anna..." he panted.

Swords clashed again. Hans was glad he didn't have to contend with two swords anymore, though part of him questioned why Dirk never even bothered grabbing his own discarded weapon from earlier. It was still laying in the snow near the tree where Hans dropped it. Dirk had too much advantage. If Hans was going to win this, he would have to really distract him.

"So...what next? You can't expect to kill me and return home to tell everyone I killed Anna." He asked between blocking and serving blows. "No one would believe you, especially with your track record. The only one banking on your story would be Queen Elsa because of her disdain for me, and that could even be a stretch."

"My, you're chatty all the sudden."

"Don't I have the right to know? He dodged another hit, and finally managed his own blow onto Dirk's body. A slash to his left thigh. It was more or less a surface wound. Dirk was bleeding, but it wasn't easily visible from his black clothing. There was blood on Hans' weapon, though. With the temporary distraction, Hans quickly shifted the sword to the other hand to deliver a punch right into his brother's nose. Blood started coming down Dirk's nostrils.

Dirk hissed through the pain but maintained his composure well. "Well...dead men tell no tales." He dived into the snow to avoid a strike to his chest. His roll left a trail of blood behind on the ground, the red brightly contrasting against the white powder. "As if I would be the one to deliver the news. Everyone back at the castle will find out in due time."

"Then how are you so damn certain-OW!" Hans paused after getting a nick in his right arm, near the elbow. His upper arm was already feeling sticky against his clothes from his shoulder bleeding. A small cut near his elbow was nothing in comparison. "...certain that they will think I did this?"

"Because when they find her body, it'll be your sword sticking through her." Dirk grinned. "That is what you tried in Arendelle, no?"

Hans hobbled slowly, increasing the distance between them. "Not to Anna." _Her sister maybe, but that's not the point. "_ It was never about Anna...during the Frozen summer, Anna was only-" he hissed as he suffered another cut on his right arm. "... a means to an end. Her sister was the problem..."

Dirk shook his head. "And a pathetic girl stopped you." He advanced on Hans, blade outward and swinging tight, sharp movement.

Hans felt his back brush against another tree. Trapped...or was he? He had one chance to disarm Dirk. "There is..." he swallowed, " _was, nothing_ pathetic about Princess Anna." It burned in his heart referring to her that way, to truly believe she was gone, and her light extinguished by Dirk. "Her selfless act of true love saved the Queen." His voice turned into a growl. "Love thaws frozen hearts...and it's hers that thawed mine..." the rounded end of Dirk's hilt slammed into the top of Hans' gloved hand, causing him to drop his last line of defense.

Dirk broke into laughter at the absurdities coming out of Hans' mouth. "You really are thick. It's those ridiculous dreams that got you into this mess. You forget one little detail, Hans. Dreams don't come true." He raised his blade and swung with as much force as he could muster right for Hans' head. Unfortunately for him, that was the exact move Hans was expecting, and he let himself drop to the snow during the mid-swing. Dirk's sword got itself wedged into the bark of the tree.

"What?!"

Hans raised his right foot and shoved it hard into Dirk's abdomen, knocking back. Dirk was now completely disarmed, and if Hans could hurry, he could-

Too late.

Hans grunted as metal plunged through his coat right into his midsection and back out again. Dirk had a dagger concealed in his coat. With the amount of pain he was in, his strength gave out, and Hans slumped down against the tree. His right hand pressed over the stab wound. He could feel the blood seeping through his glove, and his body started to tremble as he glared up at Dirk, who was now leaning over him.

"Oh Hans...it's time you got this through your head...while you still breathe. You're a villain...and villains never get their happy endings." Dirk sneered, and rose to his feet.

Hans writhed as he watched Dirk clean off the dagger and re-sheath it under the flaps of his coat, as well as retrieve the discarded weapons on the ground. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out before he bled to death. Another grunt escaped him as his head leaned back against the tree and he shut his eyes tight as his entire body stung. But it was when he opened his eyes again that something struck him. Dirk's sword was still stuck in the tree. Hans could only assume he would return for it, so there wasn't much time. The sword was stuck over his left shoulder. If he could reach up...there was a chance he could wiggle it free, and hopefully while his brother's back was still turned away. He winced as he lifted his arm up. His hand grasped the hilt. Thankfully, his left arm escaped a lot of the abuse dealt during their fight. It was an awkward angle for him to tug from, but it would have to do. He had to conserve what little strength he had left. Most of it would get used up just trying to get back on his feet again. With his left leg in such terrible shape, he wouldn't be able to even stand for too long. A small chip of wood bounced off the top of his head. He glanced up. The sword was wiggling out.

_Pace yourself, Hans...you can do this._ His mouth formed a tight line as he took deeper breaths. With one final tug, the sword got free, and fell into his lap. Hans stared at the weapon for a brief moment as he figured out what to do. He closed his eyes and thought of Anna, and how he let her down. He thought of the last few months, where she turned his entire world upside down. She put meaning into his life, showed him the joys of friendship, and the warmth of love, and how he didn't have to be trapped buried in the rejections and failures of his past. If he was destined to die here in the snow, at least he would think of Anna until the very end. At least, in death, nothing, or _no one_ , would be able to stop them from being together. That was...assuming she truly was dead.

But, what if she wasn't? Was there still a chance? If so, it would be up to Kristoff now. That mountain-oaf better not fail.

Hans flexed his fists angrily, and his eyes shot open, glaring daggers into his brother's back. Thinking of Anna gave him an adrenaline rush, which could have been just what he needed. Not only thoughts of her, but his mind flashed back to Dirk's earlier taunts about his assault on the princess. What energy Anna didn't give him, his burning rage picked up the slack. Sweaty hands gripped the sword hilt tightly and he struggled back to his feet. Hans had to lean against the tree for support, but he managed. He was unable to stand straight after being impaled, but it didn't matter. His body was swaying as he took wobbly, heavy steps through the snow, and the blood loss was affecting his senses. His left arm raised high with the sword pointed downwards, as if he handled a short sword or dagger, ready to strike. There was _no_ way Dirk would get away with what he's done.

This was it, his final stand. _If I am to die, then I will drag you down with me._


	46. The Rescue

Kristoff glanced behind him as the opening to their path grew smaller. He had mixed feelings about he and Hans splitting up. On one hand, he was happy to get away from the man. He didn't trust Hans one bit. After what happened in Arendelle, he had to wonder what had been going on since Anna arrived here. Hans said he was going to propose to her? Did Elsa know? He shuddered at the thought of her flash-freezing another kingdom because her sister rushing into a marriage again--with the same man, no less. At least, keeping his distance from the disgraced prince would avoid awkward conversation...or worse, the urge to punch the guy out.

On the other hand...

This forest was unfamiliar to him. These were the Southern Isles lands, not the mountain valleys of Arendelle. Hans said the path led around to the supposed hunting shack, but he didn't say how far ahead, or if the road changed directions. _If I get lost out here, it's all his fault._ He could hear Sven grunting in front of him.

"I know, buddy. You're tired. I'm tired. But we have to press on. You can have a snack once we find Anna and make sure she's safe." Another grunted response from Sven. "Yeah, I just hope we can get to her before Hans does." Another grunt. "NO. I am _not_ jealous. Why would you even say that?" Kristoff frowned as he gripped the reins tighter. "What's he have that I don't?" Silence. "Exactly."

Suddenly, he was jolted forward as Sven dug his hooves into the snow to quickly come to a stop. There was a fallen tree blocking the path. "Aw come on! Can nothing be easy?!" He jumped out of the sled and took at the tree. The trunk wasn't too wide. If he and Sven worked together, they would be able to push it out of the way.

It wasn't too much later that they were off again, until the next snafu. The path branched off. Not once, but twice. "Uh, now which way?"

Sven glanced down each pathway. Everything looked the same. He stamped his hooves into the snow and turned to look at Kristoff.

"Any tracks? Footprints? Anything?" Kristoff took a look around the ground. From far away, the snow was smooth and clean. With one exception. The path heading straight, the top layer of snow was smooth but parts looked indented slightly, as if fresh layers of snow were filling in the holes. Whether they were human feet or animal hooves, it was a chance they had to take. "Straight ahead, pal." Kristoff said, nudging the reins.

_I wonder if Hans is having better luck than we are._

The path suddenly veered to a sharp left, and Kristoff had to hold onto the sled so he didn't fly out of it as it tilted to one side.

Then he heard something, and he yanked on the reins for Sven to stop. He looked around the woods to see if he could pinpoint where it was coming from. Everything was quiet. Did he imagine it?

With a sigh, he flicked the rope, and Sven started off again, but much slower. It was probably just a deer. Hans did say these used to be hunting grounds.

Then he heard it again. And it was no deer.

Voices.

"Quiet Sven," he whispered, and listened. The noise was coming from the woods to the left of the path. Here, the trees weren't as close together and the sled could probably fit through and maneuver around, but it was risky. The voices probably weren't too far off, if he could hear them. That also meant, whoever was in the woods might be able to hear the sled approaching. If Kristoff was going to investigate, he would have to do so on foot. He turned to his trusted companion and rubbed his nose. "Sorry, buddy. You'll have to wait here. Come on over once I call for you, ok?" Sven nodded his head with a grunt, and so Kristoff slipped through the tree-line as quiet as he could.

_"This is probably far enough_." said a gruff voice a little further up. " _Tie her to that tree there._ "

Kristoff ducked behind some thick shrubbery and watched through the small gaps in the branches.

Two burly men with their backs to Kristoff shoved a young woman up against a tree. Her wrists and ankles were bound, so once she made contact with the bark, she started to fall over. One of the men grabbed her up and held her in place while the other secured her upright around her waist, her arms trapped behind her. It was when the two turned around that Kristoff got a good look.

_Anna..._

Then, he got a glimpse of the faces. Ginger hair, huge sideburns. _Damn...Hans has some beastly brothers. Those guys are **huge.**_

"Guys...please...you don't have to do this." Anna pleaded. "D-Dirk already paid you off, right? Just let me go...put me on a boat back to Arendelle...or Corona! Anywhere! I'll find a way home eventually."

Stabbington broke into a hearty laugh. "So you can rat us out to the royal guard? We don't do half-ass work. And everyone knows a job is never fully paid for until it's all done." His brother grabbed a long shotgun, and he took hold of a crossbow.

Kristoff went wide-eyed. They were going to kill her! He had to do something...but what? He patted his belt, and frowned when he remembered he left any real sort of weapon back on the sled. All he had with him was a small dagger. it probably wouldn't be too effective against those brutes.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled through the snow to get closer to the assailants. On the ground near his hands was a decent sized rock. He picked it up. There was good weight to it. If he struck one of the men hard enough, he could probably knock him out. Kristoff didn't particularly like the idea of inflicting blunt-force-trauma to the heads of foreign princes, but if it saved Anna, he could probably handle any issues. And Elsa would vouch for him. Hopefully.

In the background, he could hear Anna's steady stream of pleading and pleas, then footsteps moving away from him. A loud slap was heard, then whimpering, as the heavy footsteps grew closer again. Kristoff had gotten to his feet now, and carefully peered around the tree he had been crouching behind. He and Anna had a clear view of each other. Or rather, she would of him if her eyes were open. The two brothers were just ahead of him, and off to the side. He could see the one closest to him, the right of the two, loading the crossbow. The other, on his left, held the shotgun.

_Now or never..._

Kristoff moved slowly to the side to get a better angle to the Stabbington Brothers. Thankfully, they were too preoccupied with their weaponry, and aiming it at Anna to notice his presence. That was good.

"Lets see who's got the better aim..." Stabbington's deep voice broke the silence.

_Now!_

Kristoff lifted the rock high, and with all of his strength, threw it as hard as he could at the brothers.

It was a domino effect, and Kristoff could have sworn the events played out in slow motion. There was a grunt, as the rock collided with the first brother. The impact knocked him to the side, into the second brother, just as he was pulling the trigger on his shotgun. Kristoff flinched at the sudden noise, and dashed over to the brothers as they collapsed into a heap on the ground. The brother that got hit with the rock was unconscious on the ground. The other was shoving his companion off of him, and scrambling to his feet. The gun was laying in the snow nearby. Before he could snatch it, Kristoff stepped on it.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." He said, and hurled his fist right into the brute's jaw. He crumpled to the ground, and Kristoff shook out his hand to wave off the pain. "Ow." He made a quick glance to Anna. She was still somewhat upright against the tree, though her upper body was slumped over slightly. Her mouth was moving, but he was standing too far away to tell what she was saying.

Kristoff put his fingers to his lips and whistled for Sven. His trusted reindeer noisily toting the sled arrived a few minutes later. "Hey buddy, keep an eye on those two while I check on Anna."

Sven grunted happily at the sight of the princess, and then he hooved and stomped in protest seeing the Stabbington brothers on the ground.

"...fine. Have a carrot." Kristoff grabbed a carrot from a sack in the back of the sled and more or less shoved the vegetable into Sven's mouth, then grabbed his dagger and made a run for the tree.

Anna was mumbling something. Kristoff starting cutting through the ropes around the tree, and then Anna flopped into his arms. her entire body was trembling.

"I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I died I'm dead..." she repeated over and over. Her eyes were squeezed shut and refused to open.

"Anna..."

"I'll never see home again...Arendelle, Elsa...Kristoff...Sven and Olaf... ohmygodohmygodohmygod I'm dead..."

Kristoff nudged her gently and spoke louder. "Anna...ANNA!"

With a gasp, her eyes fluttered open and looked around wild and wide-eyed. When they fell on Kristoff's face, she couldn't hold in her immense relief and excitement. "K-Kristoff! Oh thank heavens it's you!! You wouldn't believe this...I thought I was dead and it was really weird...well, not weird, more like scary, and unnerving, and cold and...and..." she stopped herself from rambling further and blinked. Once, twice, three times. "Wait...what?" _Wait a minute...this isn't real...it can't be._

Kristoff only smiled at her as he reached behind her back to free her wrists, then her ankles. Once the ropes were gone, she looked down at her bruised and chaffed skin, and back up to his face.

"K-Kristoff?"

He nodded. "It's okay, Anna. You're safe now."

"Oh, Kristoff!" She cried and threw her arms around him, crushing him into a hug, the weight of the situation finally hitting her. He returned the embrace, and neither of them wanted to let go. "Thank you, thank you...I was so frightened...they were going to kill me..."

"I know..." He answered quietly, "But don't worry. They won't harm you ever again." he pulled back from her to look her over, and make sure she was truly alright. There was a large bruise forming on her cheek, presumably where one of the brutes struck her moments before, and her dress was torn apart in several places. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head, and shivered. "I don't think so. I mean...being bound, gagged, and yanked about, yes. But shot or...or...you know...nothing _that_ bad..." She looked around. Sven was standing watch over her two captors. Suddenly, the light went off in her head, and she turned back to her friend, wide-eyed. "Wait...KRISTOFF?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wait...you're here? And Sven? Wait...wait...where are we? Did they take me back to Arendelle?" She rubbed the side of her head, confused, as she thought out loud. "No...that can't be...Dirk was--" she pushed herself to her feet and started pacing in place, mumbling to herself. "You're here...in the Southern Isles?"

"Yeah. We got here the day they took you." He also stood and brushed some of the snow from his pants.

"But how..., I mean, the..." _Did he say..._ "WE? As in...you and Sven?" She gestured to the both of them.

Kristoff fetched a blanket from the sled and draped it around her shoulders. "We, as in me, Sven...and your sister."

Anna gasped as she wrapped it closed around her. "Elsa? Elsa is here? OHMYGOSH! That's...that's..." She wasn't sure what she was even feeling anymore, aside from numb from the freezing cold, relief for being rescued, shock and joy realizing that Kristoff and Elsa were here. "How did you all get here? I thought the seas were too dangerous."

"King Alexander basically just showed up in Arendelle one day. It's, uh, a bit of a long story." He put an arm around her. "We can talk about it later, though. You're freezing, and we should get you back to the castle where it's safe and warm." He said, and glanced to the Stabbington brothers. "So, which ones are they?"

Anna blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"Hans' brothers. Which ones?"

Anna looked to where he was. " _Them?!_ " she shook her head fast. Too fast, as she made herself dizzy, and clutched Kristoff for support. "They aren't Hans' brothers! They're just hired hands. They kept me stashed away in that shack before they took me out here to..." she trailed off, not wanting to say out loud what was obvious. Suddenly she let out a horrified gasp. "Oh, DIRK! He was behind this!! And with him involved, he creepy twin Derrick probably is, too! They _always_ work together. Have you seen either of them? They could be out here waiting for us. It could be a trap!"

Once they were at the sled, Kristoff helped her onto the seat and grabbed a long rope. The brothers were no doubt going to come around soon. He forced them into a sitting position against a tree and secured them to it. Once they got back to the castle, he would have to go back out with some guards to make sure these criminals were properly arrested. "I haven't seen anyone else out here except them." He gestured to the tree as he walked back to the sled, and rubbed Sven's fur. "I guess it's possible Hans did. He's around here somewhere."

Her eyes instantly lit up as she shivered under the blanket. "Hans? He's here? Where?"

Kristoff swallowed at her reaction and tried to shrugged it off. "We split up once we crossed the river. He mentioned some hunting shack, which I take it was where you were being stashed. He might still be there. Do you know how to reach there from here?"

She tried to nod. "I think so. There's a main path around here somewhere. It leads right to it."

"Yeah, Sven and I were following it when we found you." he grabbed the reins and steered Sven back out of the trees.

Anna turned around to watch the criminals grow smaller with the distance. "Is it ok to just leave them?"

"I secured that rope pretty tight. It shouldn't be a problem. And once we hook up with Hans, we can always swing back and drag them to the castle with us."

Anna nodded slowly, and turned back around to face forward. She hugged the blanket closer to her as she leaned to the side and rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder. Once back on the path, they continued in silence or a bit. Kristoff had plenty that he wanted to discuss with her, but knowing they could run in with Hans at any moment, it didn't seem like the proper time. He wanted her alone, where there wouldn't be anyone to interrupt him.

A few moments later, the pair could see the old hunting shack coming up on the left side of the path. Kristoff pulled the sled to a stop just before the bend in the road and grabbed his weapon from the back of the sled. "Wait here, okay? If there are more people involved in this plot, they could be sitting about in there. I'll let you know if it's safe."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

Kristoff moved off out of view. While she waited, she pulled her feet up and under her to conserve some warmth. Seeing the sight of the shack made her incredibly uncomfortable. She couldn't wait to get back to the castle and sink into a hot bath. It felt like she would never be able to warm up. The minutes went by, and the silent environment was almost maddening to her. Was the coast clear or not? Surely if someone was in there, she would have heard either yelling, or a struggle. Maybe both.

Anna decided to disregard Kristoff's caution and stepped out of the sled. She kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her as her feet crunched through the snow.

"Kristoff? Hello? Is the coast clear or no-!" She was cut off once her body collided right into something.

Someone, actually. It was Kristoff. He was merely standing still in the middle of the path, frozen in place.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him as she moved next to him. When he didn't respond, she shook his arm gently. "Kristoff?" _What could he be looking at?_ Anna's eyes followed the direction of Kristoff's gaze, and she too froze at the sight before her. A scream escaped her lips as her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock at the sight of two bodies laying in bloodstained snow.


	47. Back to the Castle

The unsightly red snow burned itself into Anna's eyes as she remained frozen in place. She was too afraid to move. Not necessarily for the thought that Dirk could jump out of the snow and attack her again. No...based on the pool of red surrounding his body, he wasn't going anywhere. There was also the long sword sticking out of his back. Was it sticking out of his front, too? She shuddered, and forced herself not to further look in his direction. Her stomach wasn't the strongest in situations like this, and just seeing the red snow in her peripheral vision was enough to make her queasy.

"My god..." Kristoff muttered beside her.

Anna glanced up to him, and then back to the scene, purposely blocking Dirk out of view. There was a bloody trail that led away from him, towards the nearest tree. The second body was slumped there.

_"HANS!!!"_ She cried out loud and broke into a lopsided run until she collapsed onto her knees into the snow beside the prince. His grey coat was stained a dark red all over his right shoulder, arm, and his midsection. _No no no no no no...please no._ Her trembling fingers hesitated for a moment before they brushed against Hans' face. Gently, she turned his head to the side, and it felt like her heart skipped a beat when she saw the cut on his face. More blood.

"Hans?" She whispered so quiet, it would be remarkable if he could even hear her; if he was even alive. Anna placed her fingers along his neck and remained still. _Was that..._ She felt something. It was faint, but definitely a pulse. She couldn't contain the tears of relief coming down her face as she turned to Kristoff.

"He's alive!" she gasped, and Kristoff was quick to join her.

"Well he looks like hell." he said bluntly, which earned him a smack in the side from Anna. "We'll have to get him back to the castle fast." He gestured to the blood trail. "I think it's safe to say this mess came from him. If that wasn't bad enough, he's out in the snow. If bleeding out doesn't kill him, freezing will."

"Do you think we can move him without killing him?" She asked, putting her hands gently on Hans' shoulder. It was sticky, and she shrieked as she pulled her hand away to see red now stuck to her skin. "Ahhh, gross gross gross!" She wiped her fingers in the clean snow around her legs. When Kristoff gave her a look, she sighed. "I...I thought it was dried. Shut up, don't make fun of me!"

"I didn't say anything." He said with an eyeroll, and moved towards Dirk. "Well...I guess it's safe to say this guy won't be an issue anymore."

Anna refused to look. "There is still the issue with Derrick...his twin brother. He could still be around." She removed her blanket and held it over Hans, wondering how to drape it around him without hurting him. Did he even feel pain at this point? She frowned, and then her head snapped back up as she glanced to the path. Sven had galloped around the bend toward them, and looked back towards open road, grunting loudly.

"What is it, Sven?" Anna asked as she hugged her arms close and huddled as small as she could to preserve some warmth. Without the blanket around her, the frigid temperature really hit her hard.

Kristoff blinked. He was about to open his mouth when he heard several sets of hooves approaching. Someone else was coming, and it didn't sound like they were alone. Kristoff hurried back to Anna's side to protect her. If this was Derrick, then he was prepared to protect Anna. No one else would touch her.

Suddenly, horses rounded the bend and then immediately dragged themselves to a stop near Sven. Six horses and riders, most of them with their weapons drawn. Kristoff noticed three of the men were royal guards. The other three wore similar coats to what Hans and his brother wore. Princes. One of the horses moved forward a few more steps before its rider quickly dismounted. He was shorter, with the familial auburn hair and sideburns.

"Princess Anna!" He called out, quickly sheathing his sword. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded with immense relief all over her face. "Alexei! I am. Kristoff saved me."

Alexei nodded and quickly strode over to them. "We are indebted to you, sir. Thank goodness you-"

"Ho-ly shit...what the fuck happened here?!" Tomas blurted out in shock at the gruesome scene before them. He didn't get off of his horse, and neither did the third brother, Lars. The pair could only stare, wide-eyed.

"H-How did you find us?" Anna asked.

Lars spoke up. "Back at the castle, Derrick spilled everything to Queen Elsa. The news spread pretty quick afterwards."

Alexei nodded and continued. "Lars, Tomas and I had been scouting through the woods in case we caught up to Hans and Kristoff, or even you, Princess. Once Frederick told us about the old hunting grounds, we left immediately to catch up."

"Speaking of...whatever happened to those two accomplices of his?" Tomas asked, gesturing with his head to Dirk's body. "Derrick said something about the Stabbington brothers being involved.

"Oh, is that who they were?" Kristoff asked. He pointed back to the path. "I tied them to a tree about a third of the way back through the path. I can come show-"

"Tomas! Lars!" Alexei bellowed, "Take the men back up and around. Find those brutes and bring them back to the castle. I will stay with Anna and Kristoff."

Kristoff watched as the other five men galloped off, and turned to Alexei. "That's really not necessary."

Alexei shook his head, and knelt in the snow beside Anna, looking at Hans. "Please. Allow me to make sure you both remain safe while we prepare your journey back." After yanking off his gloves, he put his fingers to Hans' neck to check a pulse. "Kristoff...thank goodness you took a sled. We will need it to transport Hans back safely." The blanket Anna had was left in the snow. Alexei picked it up and shook off the cold powder, and wrapped it around Hans' torso the best he could. Meanwhile, Kristoff had retreated back to get Sven's reins and pull him closer to Hans. He then moved a lot of the supplies out of the way to make room to lay the fallen prince down.

Anna watched the men and rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Do you think it's ok to move him? What if...what if most of his bones are broken or something?"

"I doubt he has become _that_ brittle, but we don't have a choice, Princess. We cannot leave him here in the snow. His only chance is back at the castle." He struggled and paced his breaths, deep and heavy, as he hoisted Hans into his arms. He stumbled a few steps from the strain, and then Kristoff was by his side to help ease Hans down flat against the base of the sled. Anna took the softer bundles of supplies and put them around Hans' body to cushion against the wooden sides of the sled. The last thing any of them needed was for Hans to slide, hit his head, and be dead before they reached home.

Once his brother was as secured as he would get, Alexei stood and removed his coat, and held it out to Anna.

"Huh? Oh!" Anna stammered. "No, please, that's not necessary."

Alexei didn't back down. "Princess Anna, you are freezing. Take it. I can manage. We have nothing else to protect you from the cold, and you've been out here improperly dressed long enough." With a twinge of embarrassment at the state of her clothing, she took it from him and put it on, thanking him with a nod. Alexei then replaced his belted scabbard over his waistcoat and trousers. "Now. you should get going. I'll be right behind you."

Kristoff helped Anna onto the front seat of the sled, and glanced to Dirk's body. "What about him?"

Alexei took a brief pause and looked to Dirk. "We must bring his body back. My father deserves to see the fate of his son. Then he spotted Dirk's dark brown horse wandering in and out of the trees. "His steed can carry him."

Lars then returned on his horse. "Alexei. Tomas and the guards have secured the criminals. They are returning back through the path as we speak."

Alexei nodded. "Excellent. And your return couldn't be at a better time. Come." Alexei gestured for Lars to dismount. "Help me with Dirk. We must secure him to his horse to make the journey back."

Lars couldn't help but scoff. "Can't we just leave him? After what he's done, do you really think he deserves to be brought home? He's better off rotting out here like other dead animals, carcasses for wolves and other predators. It seems like decent justice to me, after all, that's the type of man he's become."

"It is not our decision to make. Despite everything, he is still our brother, and a prince of the realm. Until our father passes his judgement, we must treat his body with some form of respect."

"It seems wasted..." Lars muttered to himself, but he did as he was told and assisted Alexei in moving Dirk. If it were up to him, he would have the horse drag his disgraced brother back to the castle. He felt some sympathy for the horse, having to lug its dead master back through the woods. The poor animal would need a bath upon the return just to get the blood out of its hair.

Dirk was secured, and then Alexei gave his younger brother one last order. He spoke quietly, so it was out of earshot to Kristoff and Anna, who were hurrying to ready the sled. "Go. Ride back to the village as fast as you can. Do not stop for anything. Make sure to arrange for our doctors to make haste to the castle. They need to be ready by the time Hans arrives."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

Alexei took the reins to Dirk's horse. "I will take responsibility for returning our lost brother home, it might take me a little longer to travel. Go now. Be swift." He patted Lars' shoulder.

The younger brother nodded, and ran back to his horse. In one fluid motion, he had mounted, and tugged the reins. The steed galloped off as fast as it could.

Kristoff was feeding Sven one final carrot for the travel back, and then he too hopped onto the bench beside Anna. He turned to her. "Ready?"

She glanced back briefly to Hans in the back of the sled, her eyes full of worry. "Lets go."

With a sharp flick of the reins, Sven started off. The extra weight on the sled made it a lot harder for the reindeer to get to the quickened pace he was using earlier. They hurried down the path as quick as possible. Anna glanced behind them every few minutes, in a way paranoid that they were being followed. Despite the gallant rescue, she still had a terrible feeling. W _hat if the Stabbington brothers escaped their capture? What if they were lurking around, waiting to strike back and finish the job?_

She sighed, and scooted closer to Kristoff. She was so thankful that he had come to her aid. Not just because he saved her life and hopefully Hans' as well, but because she missed him. Even with her increased feelings for Hans over the last few months, she still loved Kristoff in some way. The matter of love was still a confusing one for her, and she needed to sort out her feelings. But regardless, Kristoff was still her friend, and a close one at that.

After several turns, the path opened up wide, and Kristoff had to tug on the reins for Sven to come to a quick stop. He was taken by surprise by Sitron, Hans' steed as it paced back and forth at the tree line. He had forgotten for a moment that Hans abandoned his horse earlier to continue on foot. When the lemon horse caught sight of familiar faces, he whinnied and trotted to them. His nose came up close to the sled and nudged into Anna, as if his way of saying 'hello' or 'hey, you're ok!'.

Anna smiled, and rubbed his nose. "Hey, Sitron. "She said, quietly. "Aren't I glad to see you."

The horse looked between her and Kristoff, then back to the tree line, stamping his hooves. Anna jumped out of the sled and gently took hold of the sides of Sitron's nose and rubbed him gently. "Shh...it's ok. Calm down." She gently steered him closer to the sled, and the horse caught sight of his master laying unconscious across the back. He whinnied louder and his panicked eyes flew back to Anna. "He's going to be ok, but we have to get him home. You'll come back with us." Then, she turned to Kristoff. "Can we hitch Sitron into the sled? With both he and Sven pulling, we could probably go faster."

Sven took one look at the prince's horse and let out a low grunt, shaking his head.

"I suppose." Kristoff stepped over in front of Sven and started rearranging the ropes. "Ok, buddy, move over. You're going to have to share the space up here." Kristoff took the horse's reins from Anna and started working on getting Sitron connected. Then there was a shove, and Kristoff had to sidestep to not lose his balance. He looked to the side. Sven was giving Sitron the reindeer 'stink-eye'. Sitron's responded was merely shaking his mane and stomping his hooves. Kristoff couldn't help but roll his eyes. This was going to be a long journey back.

Meanwhile, Anna had sat down on her knees in the snow beside the sled to check on Hans. He still hadn't woken. She gently took one of his gloved hands in hers. he felt so cold. With her free hand, she moved it towards his face. There was a brief hesitation, and then she traced her index finger up and down his unscathed cheek. "Oh Hans..." she whispered, barely audible.

Suddenly, she felt a brief squeeze on her hand, and she gasped. "H-Hans?" _Is...is he waking up?_ She touched his face once more, and his head tilted to the side, leaning closer to her palm. Her heart started to race as she bit her lip. If he woke, what would she say? What would _he_ say? For a few moments longer, his fingers twitched in her grasp, squeezing her hand until his body went still again. Whatever brief moment of consciousness he gained, it slipped away again.

Her concentration was broken once Kristoff's voice called out from behind her. "C'mon. Lets go."

The remainder of the ride home was filled with uncomfortable silence. Anna sat resting her head on Kristoff's shoulder while he had his arm around her, keeping her close. Their shared body heat kept her warmer. Even with Alexei's coat on, she still shivered a bit. Oh how she looked forward to getting out of her ruined clothes and into something warm. She made sure the coat was fully wrapped around her front to cover the torn-through holes in her dress. 

As for Kristoff, he couldn't deny how comfortable it felt to have Anna in his arms again. He missed the close, cozy feelings, moments, they shared together back in Arendelle. It was bad enough his work kept him preoccupied, away from Anna; this months-long stint in the Isles wasn't helping him one bit. He had watched Anna before, while she sat with Hans. From the place where he stood earlier, he was at the wrong angle to see her face, but he could imagine the expression that she wore. Before, he hadn't taken Hans' claims of her affections seriously. He was a manipulator and a scoundrel after all. There was no reason to believe anything the man said was true. They were only taunts to get under his skin. But, as Kristoff watched Anna caress the man once their enemy, his own heart sunk. It seemed...different. When they first met, she made wild claims of true love for a man she barely knew. He remembered her very generic praises about her handsome, dreamy suitor who loved sandwiches; he also remembered the look on her face when she marched over to the prince and punched him straight off the deck of that ship. Pure and utter disgust. Now, it was as if none of that had happened. The longer he watched her, the more it hurt, and the harder it was to look away. She regarded Hans so differently now.

Crossing the river was the most difficult part of the journey. Like the first crossing, they were forced to the most shallow end. The rocks below jostled the sled. Anna had to shift against Kristoff to turn around. She wouldn't take her eyes off of Hans. She watched as his body jostled and shifted against the rough crossing. To her relief, none of the supplies had slid around enough to do any sort of damaged to the prince's battered body. Once back on dry land, she had resumed her previous position leaning against Kristoff. _Hang on, Hans. Soon..._ _we'll be home soon._

* * *

Immense shouting traveled throughout the castle. It started in the stables with the briefest return of Prince Lars, staying only long enough to relay a message to the first stable boy he saw, then he was off again, headed to the village. From the one servant to the steward, the maids, the kitchen staff, until finally the long-awaited message was brought to the King's study and to the ears of King Alexander and Crowned Prince Frederick.

Princess Anna has been found alive.

What troubled the eldest son as he walked briskly down the castle corridors was the other part of the message that was barely heard as Lars shouted it, his horse galloping away. Doctors were needed. Casualties. It was never a good sigh to hear such news about a search and rescue. His father had left to inform Queen Elsa, leaving him alone. That was alright. He needed to be solitary.

Frederick stopped walking in a bright, upper connector corridor in the East Wing. Both sides of the hall had large panes of glass for walls, and he stood, his arms spread wide as he leaned against the stone window sill. The news of Anna's rescue had lightened everyone's spirits in the castle, yet he had a sinking, sickening feeling in his stomach. Not malice towards Anna--he, like the rest of the household, was relieved beyond measure hearing she was alright. It was the very nature of her abduction that made him want to vomit. More specifically... about how much of this situation was indirectly his own doing. He didn't want to think of such notions, but since his confrontation with Derrick in the dungeons, that very idea really started to eat away at him.

From his vantage point, he could see Lars returning to the palace gates with a horse-pulled carriage in tow. The local doctors and nurses had arrived with as much equipment as they could bring along. He tore himself from the windows and hurried downstairs to the great hall to meet them.

"Your highness." The first doctor said with a swift bow of the head. "Where may we set up our makeshift hospital?"

"Come this way." Frederick led them to a larger, informal sitting room. "We can push some of the furniture out of the way if you need more open space."

"Yes." The lead doctor nodded, and gestured to the sofas. "These will need to move. Leave the tables. We can use them." Frederick took a step back as the medics and a handful of servants hurried to rearrange the room to fit their needs. Spare sheets and tarps were brought in to cover the upholstered furniture and rugs on the floor. The doctors then opened up supply bags and laid out their instruments in preparation for whatever state their upcoming patient would be in. The prince watched them and brooded further about the twisted turn of events.

Frederick was jostled from his inner thoughts when a servant moved into the doorway some short time later, out of breath from running, to address him.

"Your Highness. They've returned!"


	48. The Aftermath

Chaos.

That was the only real way one could describe the scene at the south entrance to the castle, near the stables. Pure, utter chaos.

When the sled, pulled by Sitron and Sven, finally came to a halt a few meters from the bottom steps, it was a release of a stampede. Kristoff barely had time to toss the ropes down and climb out before being completely surrounded. Medical personnel with a stretcher appeared at the back end of the sled. Kristoff managed to push his way through and carefully lift Hans out of the back. The prince was limp in his arms. The Ice Harvester turned and laid him down onto the carrier. Almost as soon as the stretcher came, it went, the medical staff rushing back up the steps and disappearing into the castle. With Hans now inside, much of the crowd dissipated. Kristoff turned to tend to Anna, but he was dismayed to find her in Viktor's arms as he hurried her into the castle as well, with Elsa and the maids trailing behind. She had fallen asleep during the journey back, and didn't protest when the older prince scooped her into his arms. Watching put him off, and he couldn't help but sigh. He waited so long to see Anna, and she was swept away without a word. A stable hand finally approached after most of the people had gone and offered to take the sled and its steeds back to the stable, and he nodded. With a quick nuzzle of Sven's head, he turned and started up the steps to check on Anna.

"You did a great service, young man. Not just for the Southern Isles, but for Arendelle as well." King Alexander said from his spot at the top of the steps. He gave Kristoff's shoulder a brief pat in appreciation. "Please. Accept my deepest gratuities for your swiftness and bravery. I am concerned though, are you injured, lad?"

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't believe so, your Majesty. Nothing that requires immediate attention."

Alexander nodded, and spoke with a gentle, yet commanding voice. "I apologize for the events surrounding your arrival. I imagine you were tired from the journey across the seas, and then to rush off so suddenly. You must be exhausted now, and hungry. Please allow one of my sons to escort you back inside for some nourishment."

"That's very kind of you." He was going to protest, but he could tell the King meant business, and it would be rude to refuse him, so he obliged. A young man several years older than he came forward with a half smile and gestured for him back inside. There was a noise behind them, and Kristoff turned, curious. He caught the look on the King's face and it grew darker and angrier by the second. Not directed at him, but at two horses that had come into view. Alexei had returned, and with him, Dirk's body.

"Sorry. Which one are you?" Kristoff asked once they were inside. "There's too many of you lot to keep track of. I know you were out in the woods with us, but that's all I can remember."

The man let out a short chuckle. "My name is Lars. It's alright though, don't feel embarrassed. It's commonplace here with visitors not to get all of us straight. Thirteen princes are a lot to keep track of." He paused, and what had remained of his smile frowned out. "Though, I suppose, there's one less now."

Kristoff nodded at the implication. "I'm sorry." he replied, then quickly added, "...for your loss."

Lars shrugged. "Thank you for the sentiments, but please...Kristoff, was it? Don't waste manners on Dirk. He was always a dirty smear on this bloodline, and if you asked me, after what he orchestrated and the people he's hurt, he deserved what he got."

They walked in silence for the rest of the trek through the castle. Kristoff tried to hide the growling of his stomach, and hoped either Lars didn't notice, or just ignored it.

Of course, his appetite seemed to vanish when he passed by the makeshift hospital and caught a good look inside. Instantly, he wished he hadn't looked to notice the mad hustling going on as the doctors surrounded a long table protectively tarped in white sheets, and the body laying on it.

Hans.

Suddenly, he felt a twinge guilty knowing he was about to get a decent meal and hopefully some rest, even the chance to see Anna if the female staff, and Elsa, allow him in. He was fine; and here Hans was, broken and bloody as he clung to the delicate strings of life.

* * *

Once the stretcher made it into the sitting room, medical aides held it steady as Doctors moved in to move Hans onto the table. Frederick, who had followed the doctors in from the castle entrance, moved to assist.

"No, your highness." The head doctor said. "Please, allow us. You should not be here."

Frederick held his ground and tucked his arms under Hans' legs. "I hope you are not trying to allude that I would be a nuisance."

"No, my prince." The medic replied. "Merely, we will have the situation well in hand."

"Hans is a member of this family, and it is only fitting a leading member of this family be present during these operations." He said, "Now, on three, we lift."

At the count, Hans' limp body dragged from one surface to another.

"Well, if you insist on staying, please be mindful of our instructions. If you become a body in our way, we respectfully ask you step back, regardless of how we may word the desire if, or when, the time comes. This will be a very stressful, and intense procedure. There may not be time for etiquette or manners in the heat of the moment."

"I understand." Frederick nodded.

The doctor also nodded in agreement, and then turned to the medical staff. "We must rid him of these garments and see the true nature of his injuries." The doctor looked to Frederick once more. The unspoken question was begging to come off of the prince's lips. "You may assist, if you wish."

They didn't have to tell the crowned prince twice. He was instantly to his brother's side. Swift hands undid the belted clasp of the bloodstained coat, and with a tug, perhaps a bit too rough for his liking, the belt came away, and with it, the empty scabbard. Next came the coat. The medical staff got it off quickly, each person undoing different buttons at the same time, and soon that was discarded into a heap on tarp-covered floor. Next came his tailcoat. Then his waistcoat. Each piece that came off was bloodier than the last, and the soiled clothing pile grew larger. Some of the assistants broke off to gather their supplies closer once some of the raw injuries revealed themselves.

As Frederick took away the trousers, something fell from the pocket and bounced off of his boot. Curious, he took a step back from the table to retrieve it. A small, hinged box. There was a hitch in his breath as he debated whether or not to open it. From the size and shape of the box, he had a very good idea what was inside, and what, and _who_ it was intended for. He closed his eyes tight for a moment as he fought to compose himself. When they opened, he looked down at the little box. Could it really be...? Did Hans truly care for her that much to try something so rash... _again_? His long fingers pried the top of the box open ever so slightly, enough for the elder prince to get a glimpse of the jewelry inside. A stray tear fell as his own questions were instantly answered. It was a beautiful little piece. Not over nor understated. He did not know Anna as well as Hans did, but his gut told him that what his little brother picked out would suit her perfectly.

A bit of light hit the stone just right and it began to sparkle, and he found himself unable to look away from it as he became lost in his thoughts. Hans of course proposed to her before, but that was all a sham. He remembered her arrival to their kingdom, and how the pair regarded each other. He reflected to every moment that he shared with the them both. Their feelings for each other had certainly grown, that much was clearly obvious. There was her reaction to his locking Hans away in the dungeons after their stint in the village...but it didn't seem like that kind of love between them. Or...was it? She did break him out of confinement. Did they truly fall in love right before his eyes, and was he too blind to see it? 

No. He wasn't blind to their affections or friendship. He merely dismissed it, like everything related to Hans in the past. He pushed it away, buried it. Worse... he had tried to destroy it. The box snapped closed and became lost as his hand formed a fist around the velvety surface.

And in a way...those actions almost destroyed Hans. His flesh and blood. His own brother.

_What have I done?_

"...he's dying!"

_What?!_ Frederick snapped himself from his thoughts and tucked the box safely in his pocket before rounding onto the medical staff. His thumb quickly wiped away another tear staining his cheek. "What did you say?!" He looked to Hans. There were wrappings on his right arm, and stitches were visible under patchwork over his right shoulder. The team was currently divided between the stab wound in his midsection and resetting his left leg and ankle.

"Your Highness, we fear he's lost too much blood. We've patched him up as best we could. The prince was lucky, the injury to his middle missed his vital organs, but between there and his shoulder, we feel there is a low chance for a recovery. He remained unattended for too long."

"Hans..." he didn't even realize he whispered the name out-loud.

His thoughts returned to before.

_What have I become?_

Could he really live with himself knowing how much his own heart had blackened over the years, and do nothing? Like Dirk and Derrick, he had once declared his youngest brother's heart was just as cold, tainted, dead even. And why? What had Hans truly done to deserve such cruelty? Blaming an innocent, crying baby for the death of the beloved Queen was the headliner offense. But really, the statement was forced out while every prince was mourning, and in relative youth, before they could truly understand the ways of life and death and just how much the woman had suffered and endured to bring each and every one of them into the world. As a knowledgeable adult, that excuse was no longer acceptable and yet they fed off of it anyway and at every given opportunity. Every stage of the young prince's life he begged for attention and acceptance from twelve other boys that should have had love and compassion in their hearts. Each and every time, they were the ones to spat in his shadow, shove him from their rooms, slam doors in his face.

Frederick swallowed. What had _Hans_ done?

Arendelle; attempted regicide at the Queen's Coronation. There was that... but as the crowned prince reflected further... he could see what led Hans to such drastic measures. The desire, the obsessive need to get away from his family and start over, to find a place where he would be loved, appreciated. _Wanted_. But he tried too hard, and lost himself to the overwhelming darkness. Darkness that should never have been in his heart in the first place. Darkness that was put there by each of his brothers, and festered over the years until it was unable to be tamed. Only now was it diminished when a kind and forgiving princess showed him true friendship and love.

Frederick's hand moved to his pocket, where he could feel the outline of the ring box against the fabric of his trousers. How wrong he was...about everything. Hans was no monster... _he_ was. His brothers were. All of them, in a way. Some more so than others, but it was too late to change the past.

And as he gazed upon Hans' battered form, it was that instant that he decided to change. He had to. He could no longer excuse the actions of his past, but he could try and be a better man, a better brother for the future.

The future. Did Hans even have a future?

There was no question. He knew what to do. What _he_ _had_ to do.

"Take mine."

The doctor's blinked and looked at him. "Your highness?" They watched as Frederick quickly shrugged off his tailcoat and tossed it aside to a clean area of the room.

"He needs blood, yes? Take mine." His voice was shaken, but still firm. His fingers worked to shove open his shirt sleeves.

"This is..." the doctor fumbled. "What would the King say? There is a risk-"

"Do I look like I give a damn about any risk?!" Frederick snapped now, irritated. "The King is not currently present, _I am_. By the time you fetch him for his approval, it will be too late. One royal prince is already _dead_ this day. Do you wish to add Hans to that list because you are worried about my own health?!"

"It is not that..." The doctor said, although his younger assistant was already gathering the necessary tools to begin. He feared the look the prince was giving them all. The doctor continued, trying to reason with him. "There is risk to the patient. If your blood is not compatible, he will die."

"He will die anyway if we do nothing!" Frederick demanded, and shoved his bare arm forward. "He is my brother. Right now, I am your only hope to save his life. Now proceed." His eyes narrowed. " _NOW!_ We are running out of time!"

The doctor gulped, and nodded to the assistant, who prepared the needle. The prince was gestured to a covered chair, and he took a seat. As he waited, he took a few deep breaths to prepare himself.

Frederick closed his eyes tight as he felt the needle push into his skin. He could feel the hands of the attendant tremble. Peeking an eye open, he sighed and spoke softly, hoping to assure the young man. "Relax. I am calm and you need to be as well."

The young man nodded and composed himself so he could continue.

It wasn't too long that Frederick began to feel lightheaded from the donation. When it was all over, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes for a few moments. The attendant returned, and he could feel a bandage being wrapped near the elbow crease of his left arm, where the needle met artery.

A bit later, Frederick opened his eyes again. Some of the assistants were starting to clean up their supplies. _Was it over?_ Ignoring the dizziness, he got to his feet and moved closer to the operating table.

"Well?"

The head doctor was wiping the dried blood from his hands. "It is too soon to know for sure. We will monitor his condition closely." He glanced up at the prince. "Please, your highness. There is nothing more we can do right now. You should go, get something to eat. We took quite a bit from you, and you need to restore your strength." He could see the man's hesitation to leave Hans' side. "I promise, you will be the first to know of the results."

* * *

As quickly as Viktor swept Anna into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed did the maids all push him back out and lock the door behind him. There wasn't anything left he could do, so he slumped back against the wall and waited.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off Anna. Her dear, beloved sister whom she hasn't seen in months. What a state she was in. Though, she didn't conceal her huge relief that her sister at least looked like she was still in one piece. Sure, there were visible bruises on her skin, but Elsa would rather see a blemish than blood. The same condition couldn't be said for Hans when the sled returned.

The Arendelle Queen clasped her hands together tightly to contain her fidgets. She wanted to help, but there were already so many ladies present, scurrying about. It was best she didn't get in the way. Lilith and another maid helped get Anna undressed, while a few others prepared a hot bath for her. The princess' skin was cold, and her ears, nose and fingers were pink from exposure. When her sister was taken into the bathroom, Elsa let out a small sigh, and sank into the nearest chair. Her voice continued to echo in her mind, to keep herself calm.Her eyes moved to another maid that was gathering Anna's dirty garments. Her dress and stockings had blood stains on them, though Anna's skin was free of deep injury. 

Anna wasn't unconscious, but she was exhausted, malnourished, and groggy. She was alert to the point where she could feel gentle hands on her, helping her move, undress, and get into the bathtub. The hot water was a small shock to her frozen form, and she let out a quiet yelp while she adjusted to the temperature. She blinked slowly, as she looked to the young lady attendants helping her bathe and warm up. 

There were voices coming from the other side of the door. They were familiar. Anna scrunched up her face and tried to listen. _Lilith?_ She let out an involuntary heavy yawn as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Soon, the bath was over, and she was able to dry herself with a towel, and was helped into a long, warm nightdress. Anna didn't quite remember leaving the bathroom, but soon found herself sitting on the side of her bed while a nurse looked her over. No sooner than the 'clean' bill of health came that she dove under her blankets. The door unlocked, and most of the ladies vacated the room. When Anna sleepily opened her eyes, she saw Lilith and Elsa by her bedside.

"Welcome home, your highness." Lilith said softly, her voice full of warmth. Her hand patted Anna's cheek gingerly. It made Anna smile in return.

Elsa bit her lip and sat down on the bed beside her sister. She took Anna's hand in her own and squeezed it. Wanting this time to be alone with her sister, she looked up to the older woman standing beside her.

"Thank you, Lilith, for everything you've done. For Anna, and for myself. You have been most gracious and kind to us. I can see you care deeply for my sister and I am grateful she has you looking out for her." She said softly. "Would it be alright if we had some time alone? We've been apart for so long."

Lilith smiled and curtsied respectfully. "As you wish, your Majesty. I will leave you two. When she is ready, ring for me. I'll bring some soup for her." She turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kristoff had joined Viktor outside in the corridor while Anna was being tended to, and his head shot up when the lady's maid joined them.

"Well...how is she?" Kristoff asked.

Lilith glanced to the closed door and spoke softly. "Princess Anna is just fine. Very tired, but who could blame her after such a terrible ordeal."

Kristoff bit his lip and glanced to Viktor, who gave him a slight nod. "Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid her Majesty wants privacy. It's best to let the young girl rest for now." Lilith then turned and walked down the hall, leaving the men outside the room.

* * *

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked, fighting her fatigue. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, silly." Elsa smiled, squeezing her sister's hand tighter. "Oh, Anna...I've missed you so much."

Her voice was soft. "I know. I've missed you too." She shivered, and used her other hand to pull the covers up higher. After a brief period of silence, Anna suddenly burst into quiet giggles.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"I was just thinking...this is pretty much how I arrived in this kingdom. Cold, wet, sick... bed-rest became my thing while I got over my germs." Anna leaned her head back against her pillows. So soft. She really missed her bed. What a tremendous luxury compared to her trying to sleep on that cold shack floor. "I feel like I've come full circle." She let out a wry smile. "Except instead of fighting for my life...I'm fighting to stay awake."

Elsa smiled softly and shook her head. "Anna, don't fight it. If you're tired, rest. Your body could use it." She let out a sigh. "Are you alright? Did...did those men..."

Anna reached over and placed her other hand atop her sister's. She was pensive for a moment as she figured out what to say. Elsa needed to be reassured that all was well. What happened in the woods could stay there, for now. "No, Elsa. They didn't."

"But they were rough with you. I saw your bruises."

Anna laughed, a bit too hard, and she winced. "Nah...I bruise when walking straight into an end table. Or a wall. These? These are nothing. Maybe I should call them battle scars. It makes them sound...epic."

Elsa just stared at her. "Did you fight them back?"

"Let's just say, they look a lot worse than I do."

Elsa blinked. "I'm impressed, Anna. I didn't know you had such a fighting spirit. You took down two brutes?"

"Kristoff di- I mean...suuuure, Elsa. Totally!" Anna winked.

Elsa could only laugh at her sister's spirit despite such events. "Oh Anna...You're really something else, you know that."

"That's why you love me." Anna smiled, closing her eyes.

"I do...more than anything." Elsa said, with another squeeze to Anna's hand.

"...Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Stay...with me."

"Of course." The Queen nodded. "rest now, Anna. I'll be right here when you wake."

Elsa wasn't sure just how much time had passed. Anna had fallen asleep moments after their conversation ended. Elsa kept her hold over her sister's hand, not wanting to let go. Everything seemed to be still around them while she watched her sister slumber on. But something was weighing heavily on her mind. She had to get it off of her chest. She swallowed, and spoke quietly, barely above a whisper, to make sure not to wake her sister. "Oh Anna...if only you could have seen how much of a nervous wreck I was without you. Back home, and then here, learning what had become of you. I feared I would regress back, and lose control of my powers. I even let them consume me..., and I did something, something terrible. It was necessary at the time, but still wrong nonetheless. I feel terrible when I think of it. Conflicted. I put someone's life in danger. I was careless... even though doing so is what helped lead us right to you, to save you. I hope I never have to put myself in such a position again. I don't think you would approve. But seeing you safe now... I'm so overwhelmingly relieved, and happy. I hope-

There was a soft knock at the door. It pulled Elsa from her confession, and she turned her head towards the door.

"Your Majesty?" it was a man's voice.

Elsa rose from the bed and moved to the door. She opened it to see Kristoff, Viktor, and now Georg outside the door.

"Yes?"

Georg bowed respectfully and stepped forward slightly. "There was news downstairs from the doctors. I thought perhaps you would be interested in hearing it."

Elsa blinked, and glanced back to Anna's sleeping form. She stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. "And what is the news?"

"Hans, Milady." Georg gave the three of them a relieved sigh. "He will recover."


	49. Lack of Understanding

Anna smiled and nestled her head deeper into her soft pillow. She was warm, comfortable, and couldn't bear the idea of breaking her slumber. Not now, not yet. With a content sigh, she rolled over from her side to her back, and continued to dream on with an innocent smile on her face.

" _Anna_..."

Anna's lips pressed together slightly. Did she dream that? It was a familiar voice...a woman's. But there wasn't any woman around...only H-

" _Anna_?"

There was that voice again, but along with it came a very cold sensation against her cheek. _That_ jolted her dream to an end, and her eyes shot open, wide.

"Whaaa? C-cold cold cold!"

There was a giggle to her right, and Anna turned to see Elsa at her bedside with a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

"E-Elsa?"

"Good morning, sleepy head." Elsa said softly. "I'm sorry I startled you... I guess I forgot my hands always feel chilly to other people."

Anna couldn't help but smile and pushed herself into a sitting position, and dragged every extra pillow up behind her back to prop herself up comfortably against the wooden headboard. "It's ok. I uh, forgot too."

"Normally, I would have let you sleep, but Lilith was in earlier with your breakfast." Elsa replied, and looked to Anna's bedside table where a large covered tray sat. "She was here some time ago...and I was getting worried that it would be cold by now."

"Oh Elsa...you're too good to me. What...what time is it, anyway?"

"Almost ten in the morning."

"Ten? Oh my gosh...I really did sleep in." Anna blushed, feeling a bit sheepish. "I suppose I didn't want to wake up. I was having a really nice dream."

"Oh?" Elsa asked, curious. She scooted forward in her seat. "What was it about?"

Anna was about to open her mouth, but paused. In truth, she had a dream involving Hans...more of a memory of an earlier time during her stay in the kingdom. She couldn't very well tell _that_ to Elsa. She didn't want to freak her sister out so soon. With a quick swallow, she evaded answering. "Oh, well, you know the thing about dreams... if I tell, then it won't come true, right?" She gave Elsa an innocent smile, which her sister returned. At the same time, Anna guarded her thoughts. Her dream was about Hans...and it reminded her of their mad rush back to the castle. Was he even alright? The image of his blood-battered body burned in her memory and she swallowed nervously. Was it smart to ask Elsa of his fate? The last thing she wanted was to make Elsa upset. She didn't know how much her older sister knew about what happened in the woods. Even if Hans was named a hero by the royal family, it didn't mean Elsa changed her sour feelings about the man. To her dismay, learning of Hans' fate would have to wait...for now. This was the first she's really seen Elsa in so long and really wanted to enjoy their reunion, not immediately start an argument about one disgraced man. If there was any consolation to prolonging the unknown about her prince, it was that Elsa had a fairly cheerful disposition. More than likely, there was no more bad news lingering through the castle walls, which meant Hans was _alive_ at the very least _,_ wherever he was. That was the logic that would get her through the morning.

"I suppose you're right." Elsa nodded to the table. You should probably eat though. I imagine you're hungry."

"I am." Anna said and watched Elsa lift the tray cover. There was a lot more food than she expected. "Does she really expect me to eat all of this, though? I know I was pretty much starved out the last two days, but my stomach is only so big."

"Actually, half of that is mine. I didn't want you to eat alone." Elsa said, taking one of the plates on her lap and handing her sister the rest of the tray. It balanced carefully across her lap.

Anna started picking at her food, and spoke between bites. "I suppose my...uh...situation didn't make for much of a welcoming committee."

"No... it didn't." Elsa said. "But...for now...I don't want to dwell on that. This is the first I've seen you in _months_..."

Anna smiled softly and held out her hand to her sister. Elsa immediately put her fork down and grasped it. "We're together now... that's what matters."

Elsa nodded in agreement. With a squeeze of their hands, they broke apart and continued their breakfast.

"How long have you been here?" Anna asked.

"Kristoff and I arrived a few days ago...the day you were taken, actually."

"Oh...right" Anna frowned, vaguely remembering Kristoff telling her that much out in the woods upon her rescue. Aside from her personal horrors out there and seeing what became of Hans and Dirk outside the shack, everything else seemed rather a blur. "I bet you were hiding here in the castle the entire time..." She set her tray back on the table. "Maybe we should get some air then. We'll take a walk through the village. A nice change of scenery could do you good...and we can use that time to catch up. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Elsa said. "Kristoff can join us. I'm sure he'd like to see the town also, and this way, you won't have to tell the same stories twice."

* * *

"Do we really need the escort?" Kristoff asked as he glanced behind them. Several paces back, following him and the royal sisters were two castle guards. They were far enough back to not intrude on the three, but still close enough to keep an eye out for potential trouble.

"King Alexander's insistence." Elsa replied. "I was hardly in the position to say no."

"But, you're a Queen."

" _A_ queen, yes," Elsa nodded. "But not _the_ queen of this kingdom. He has the final say here. We must abide by his wishes, Kristoff. And besides, these are stressful times for our kingdoms. Something this trivial is hardly something to form a protest over."

"I...I feel better with them, actually." Anna admitted shyly. "After everything I just went through..." She gave Kristoff an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if they make you uncomfortable."

Kristoff sighed, and shook his head. He wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder, and she leaned into it for comfort as they walked. "No. It's ok. I wasn't thinking. Don't worry about me."

Anna smiled, and gave a short nod. "I hope you guys don't mind. Snow aside, it's actually a really nice day, I thought we could walk. The castle village here is beautiful, and it reminds me a lot of Arendelle."

The group continued on their trek, and once they made it into the village square, Anna broke off and looked to her sister and Kristoff. "Well, here we are!" She smiled. "Welcome to the Southern Isles!"

As they walked up and down different streets, several venders and citizens approached Anna with polite bows and curtsies, and heartfelt greetings. "Good afternoon, Princess!", "Hello again, Milady" or "Greetings, Princess Anna!". At one point, a little boy hurried over to them and presented Anna with a small bunch of flowers.

"You seem very popular with the villagers." Kristoff noted after the boy scampered back to his father with reddened cheeks.

"Yeah..." Anna blushed. "I came out here every so often for a change of scenery. Hanging around the castle day in and day out got old really fast." She almost said 'it reminded me too much of growing up', but didn't want to hurt Elsa's feelings. She was happy she managed to censor herself in time.

"Did you come out here alone?" Elsa asked.

"No. Lilith, my maid, brought me out here several times for dress fittings. Annalise and I slipped out once and raided the sweets Shoppe. And Ha-...Hans did once." As Anna anticipated she would, Elsa stopped in her tracks and exchanged a glance with Kristoff.

"So uh..." Kristoff began. "What have you been up to all this time? Besides wandering castle halls and village streets?"

There was a bench nearby, and they all moved to it and sat down, with Anna sandwiched in between her loved ones. "You guys, first. What's new with Arendelle? I haven't been home since I set sail for Malengrad!"

"Arendelle..." Elsa began, thinking of the right words.

"-Has been boring." Kristoff finished, with a smirk on his face. "Everything has been really, really, _really_ quiet without you."

"It...has?"

"Well, Olaf could only fill in for you so much." Elsa laughed. "But it's been lonely. I knew it would be while you were in Malengrad, but I wasn't expecting a several-months-long departure." Elsa fidgeted her hands. "Meals were the hardest. I've started taking them in my study while I worked on formal matters. Speaking of... I know I wrote it in one of my letters, but congratulations for your hard work in Malengrad. You did a fantastic job."

Anna smiled. "Thanks, Elsa." She turned to Kristoff. "And you? How has your ice business been? Did Arendelle get dumped with her regular amount of snow this year?"

"The business is booming." Kristoff replied. "Sven and I have been making several trips over the mountains. Vallacia has become a regular customer for us. It's a lot of traveling back and forth. I've been gone days at a time, once over a week, so that didn't help your sister out any."

"Ooh." Anna said, sadly, and she started brushing her fingertips across the flower petals. "I feel so bad... I know the shipwreck wasn't my fault anything...but still. Had I known that we'd be torn apart, I would have traveled back sooner... or a week later, and given the storm chances to dissipate."

"Well, what's done is done." Elsa said. "I suppose in a way, your absence at home has helped me out. I've learned to rely more on myself." She saw the strange look Anna was giving her, so she clarified. "I mean, in keeping my magic in check. You've always been my stability rock, Anna. But lately I've had to learn to control my trigger emotions so they didn't try to control _me_ again."

Anna looked back and forth between her two companions. "I'm so glad you guys were able to hold it together. At first, it was rough for me too. I didn't know if you all were aware that I was even alive. Early on, I had all these dreams that you thought I was dead, at the bottom of the sea like Mama and Papa, and you just lost it. it was the worst feeling."

"What happened when you arrived here?" Kristoff asked.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...its a bit of a crazy story." She started. "I uh... was washed ashore from the storm. Pretty much everyone here in the village thought I was some poor harlot because I had no money and I was a complete tattered mess. Then I ended up in a street fight with two brutes and got arrested."

" _You_ got into a fight?" Kristoff asked, then his face deadpanned. "Wait. That...doesn't surprise me much. Go on."

Anna chuckled nervously, "Yeah...then I got thrown into the dungeons. It turned out, Hans was down there too, and he recognized me. It scored my release."

Elsa scratched her cheek. "I...feel there's more to the story than just that."

"Well...there is. But it'll be full of unnecessary details. I mean, who wants to hear that?" Anna half chuckled. She really didn't want to get into how the two brutes she fought were princes of the Isles, or how Hans became her babysitter while she was resting. The Southern Isles didn't need to go through a flash freeze on-top of their already-harsh winter.

"Anyways, they brought me upstairs into the castle and had some doctors look me over. I was sick, so I spent quite a while in bed resting up. That's when I met Lilith. Once I was on my feet again, Hans was assigned my tour guide until I got used to the new surroundings."

"Yes...that much I do know." Elsa said. Anna looked at her, questioningly. "Prince Frederick told me, while the men were searching for you."

"Ah..." Anna said. 

_So...she already knows some. Great...I guess I won't be embellishing any truths today._

"What I still have a hard time understanding is why they put Hans in charge of you." Kristoff said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the bench. "They knew what you went through when that jerk was in Arendelle." he huffed. "I know what they said. Their reasoning; 'Hans has to be punished more'. Or, 'Hans needs to make amends'. It seemed pretty foolish, if you ask me."

Anna blinked, and gripped the flower stems tighter with one hand, and the folds of her dress in the other. _Well...this conversation seems to be escalating quickly._ She knew Kristoff and Elsa would be the most opposed to Hans, no matter what good he'd done during her tenure in his kingdom. The issue would be getting them to understand. They have only seen one side of Hans. His worst one.

"Well...he was a familiar face." Anna started to explain. "They thought I would find some small comfort in that-"

"Comfort." Elsa balked. "Comfort from the man who tried to _kill us_."

Anna clenched one of her fists again, now hidden under a pleat in her dress. "Did you want to hear about my adventures in the Isles? Or did you both just want to talk about Hans?"

Silence.

"Both." Elsa replied, sharply at first, then softened her tone. "I'm sorry. That was unkind. I do want to know what you've been up to. Honest."

Anna took a deep breath, and forced a sigh to calm herself. "Okay. Now...as I was saying..." her voice trailed off for a minute. There was a desperate need to turn the conversation away from the youngest prince. That was easier thought, than done. Most of what she got up to involved Hans to some degree. "Not long after I was up and about, Prince Ludwig...er...he's the fourth brother. The library dweller. He came back to the castle and brought his little girl with him. Her name is Annalise. But we all call her Lisee-"

Elsa formed a smile. "I've met her. She's a darling."

"Lisee and I spent a lot of time together. She reminded me of myself when I was her age...and how you close we were, Elsa, before the separations."

Elsa nodded with a wistful smile.

"Oh! There was one time, the twins took me hunting!"

"You? Hunting?" Kristoff asked, surprised. "You fired a gun??"

Anna laughed and shook her head. "Nah. See...there were periods in the beginning where I was extremely lonely and homesick. I think it was a ploy to get me out of my room." She smirked. "It worked, too. I got see a bit of the countryside. Aside from certain royal blood polluting this place, the Southern Isles really is a beautiful kingdom. I stayed with Viktor and Georg. We just rode out. Tomas and Lars were the ones who participated in the hunt." She smiled at the memory. "It was an interesting day."

Anna paused, before continuing. "It's crazy...how things can change in an instant, you know?" She could feel Elsa's and Kristoff's gazes on her now. "One day, I'm feeling like I'm at the top of the world; acing an assignment where I'm representing my sister, and heading home to relay the good news. The next, I'm shipwrecked, cold, hungry, and feeling like the bottom of the social food chain. But in spite of all, a really crappy situation turned out okay." She felt Elsa take her hand, and so she gave it a gentle squeeze in return. "I learned so much during this journey. And not just politics and inter-kingdom peace. I mean, about myself. What I truly like and dislike. I made some enemies here, but also some amazing friends. Viktor, Georg, Ludwig, Lisee... they've all done so much for me in a short time, and I was a mere stranger..."

Anna trailed off. The taboo topic was coming. It's been lurking under the entire conversation, just waiting to get out and get shot through with harsh criticism. It was better to just spit it out and face her fear head-on. "But most importantly," she took a deep breath, "I learned the importance of forgiveness; how to be compassionate and open-minded about people. I learned a very important lesson, that people are more than what they appear to be on the surface." She swallowed, and kept her gaze straight ahead. Perhaps without mentioning Hans by name, they wouldn't fly off the handle.

Elsa and Kristoff both tensed at the same time and exchanged glances. Before either of them could speak up, Anna stood, looking up at the sky.

"Clouds are starting to roll in. We should start heading back to the castle."

The three walked in silence for a few moments before Kristoff spoke up. "Are...are you sure he's worth forgiving?"

Anna shot him a look. "Of course. Isn't everyone?"

"Not all things can be ignored." Elsa responded.

"I'm not ignoring anything." Anna stated.

"Surely I don't need to remind you that he did try to--"

Anna let out a frustrated sigh and interrupted Elsa. "I _get it, alright?_? Yes, he did something terrible in the past. But you know what? Nothing is simply black and white. Hans is a better person now."

"No offense, Anna...but you know this...how?" Kristoff asked. He was relieved to notice the guards that were escorting though town had broken off and returned to their posts at the castle gates.

"Kristoff, I've lived with him for the past two and a half months. Him and his entire famiy. I'd say, between them all, I have a pretty good idea what Hans is like. And he's no monster."

"Anna, how can you be sure what he tells you is the truth? Hans tricked us all before." Elsa asked.

Anna frowned. "What do you think he has to gain by lying to me? We aren't in Arendelle, Elsa. There's no grab for power. I could just have easily ignored him for these few months instead of interacting with him."

"For our sakes, I wish you would have." Elsa muttered under her breath, but unfortunately not quiet enough. Anna heard her, and she could feel one of her eyes twitching in anger from the comment.

"So what... do you wish his punishment for his crimes against Arendelle was being locked away in a cell with the key thrown away?" Anna finally asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Is that what your unspoken hostility is about?"

Kristoff blinked and glanced back and forth between the royal sisters. He quietly took a step back and observed as they started to feud. This was no longer his battle.

" _YES_ , actually!" Elsa snapped. "At least this way, he couldn't do anyone any harm. And it would certainly make _me_ feel better that you'd be safe from him!"

"ELSA!" Anna gasped." This isn't about you! It's about Hans! You're being completely unreasonable! Hiding someone away in a dungeon doesn't teach them a lesson about what they've done. _You_ of all people should know that! After all, _You_ were hidden away from everyone for _thirteen years_? Did it teach you how to control your powers?! NO! I'd say you're hardly in a position to throw stones!" She glared at her sister, and then briefly directed her gaze to Kristoff as well. "That goes for you, too. Kristoff, you don't have the right to judge Hans either. You've known him even less than Elsa! Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the only time you two were together when you both were trying to rescue _me_? I don't want to hear it from you, either."

"Anna..."

"No. I'm done." She bit back, and pointed angrily at the castle. "Hans almost died out there in the woods trying to protect me. He's probably in that castle right now fighting for his life. And what does he have to look forward to when he wakes up? Two people who should be thankful for his efforts are acting disgustingly petty, and would have preferred he _didn't_ become a better person, and was the same misguided jerk from six months ago! I mean, hey! If he was, I'm sure I'd be dead by now." She leveled a glare at her companions. "If you both honestly want to believe that Hans is the same man that was in Arendelle during the coronation, fine. But you had better give him the benefit of the doubt and talk to him first. Give him a chance to prove you wrong."

Before Elsa or Kristoff could get another word in, Anna tuned on her heel and stomped back inside the castle.

* * *

"Good evening, your highness!" A young stable hand bowed as Anna walked in to the animals' domain that evening. She had a large sack slung in her arms. "What can I do for you? Are you looking to go riding at this late hour?"

Anna smiled and shook her head. "No, actually." She replied. "I was actually looking for some peace. I thought the horses would make some lovely company for a little while."

"I see." He smiled. "I was just mucking the stalls. But I can bring one of the steeds out here where it's open. The hay here is cleaner."

"Okay." Anna walked through the stall line and stopped at the familiar one at the end. "Hey there, trouble." She smiled at Sitron.

The horse came up and nuzzled her hand.

"Would you like to keep me company for a little bit?" She opened the stall and Sitron trotted out past her and in circles around her before settling down in a thicker pile of hay near the back wall of the stables. It was a larger area, away from the other horse stalls. Anna sat down, resting against his side.

Sitron turned his neck towards her and nuzzled the opening to the sack, curious to what was inside.

She smiled and stuck her hand in, offering the steed a carrot. "I suppose I have you to thank, too, Sitron. You helped bring me home just as much as Hans and the others."

Sitron let off a soft whinny at the mentioning of his master. Anna reached up and nuzzled the side of his face. She had shared equal worry for the prince. After her spat with Elsa and Kristoff in the castle courtyard, the first thing she did was inquire about Hans. That would have been the only thing to make her feel better, and the inquiry was long overdue. She wished she followed her gut and asked earlier that morning.

"It's ok, though. Hans is alright." She smiled sadly and gave the horse another carrot. "No one's allowed to see him right now but the medics staying in the castle. He was in pretty bad shape. I mean...you saw him too out there in the snow..."

Sitron let out what sounded like a snort and shook his mane. Neither Anna or Sitron were aware when figures appeared in the entrance to the stables.

Anna continued. "I'm glad at least _you_ are on my side, right? I mean... you're a horse, yes. But you're _his_ horse... that makes you bonded friends. Even if no one in the castle was on his side, he at least has you..." she sighed with a heavy frown. "Oh Sitron... I don't know what to do..."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Anna turned around to the back entrance to the stables. Kristoff stood there, with his hand on Sven's back. He had a mixed expression on his face.

Anna's eyes narrowed slightly. Was he listening in on her awkward horse conversation? "How long have you been standing there?"

"Um...not long. A minute or so? I was just getting Sven settled in for the night." He replied, and swallowed nervously. "Is...is it ok if we join you? Sven's stall is being cleaned right now, so..."

Anna sighed and waved him silent. Truthfully, she didn't want to have another feud like earlier...but if she had to choose between Elsa and Kristoff to potentially see reason... well. There was the chance he had more of an open mind.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He said, and led Sven over to where Sitron and Anna were sitting. They sat down beside her and the steed, and for a while, the only sound in the stables came from the other horses and the servant doing his cleaning.

Kristoff was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry."

Anna turned her head slightly to look at him. "What are you sorry for?"

"Earlier. With Elsa." He said quietly, looking down at his hands twisting in his lap.

Anna sighed. _Stay calm...for both of our sakes._ "Do you agree with what she says? What she thinks?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean..." Kristoff stopped to collect himself. "It's complicated."

"Complicated..." Anna repeated.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't have to be."

"You're asking a lot of Elsa. Of both of us, actually. I guess, we're just not as trusting as you are."

"It's not about trust." Anna said, then frowned. "Wait...ok, _yes_ , it is about trust. Trusting Hans. I'm telling you, Kristoff. This isn't the same man from Arendelle."

"Okay...so explain it to me." Kristoff said. "I won't fly off the handle, I promise."

"I've seen pretty much every form of Hans that can exist. In Arendelle, I've seen what I thought was his best and what ultimately became his worst. Kristoff, I didn't know how wrong that was until I arrived here and saw what went on within these castle walls. He has twelve older brothers who, for the most part, have never given a damn about him, whether he lived or died."

"They seemed awfully concerned yesterday when we got back."

"I meant in the general sense, before Arendelle. Now hush and let me continue." She sighed. "Imagine yourself as a little boy. You have all of these older brothers. Almost all of them are rude to you. They shove you around. Slam doors in your face. Blatantly ignore you for _years_ on end. Most of them show little, if any amount of genuine interest in your well being. Years go by. The ones who might have cared are now grown up. They travel to different kingdoms. They get married, and start families. And you're left with the wretched haters of the bunch. You are forced to keep to yourself from day in and day out to avoid mockery and ridicule, all because you begged for some form of basic companionship. I'm talking...an afternoon playing a game...or going riding. Something light. Not joined-to-the-hip camaraderie."

She paused and closed her eyes, imagining in her mind how the princes of the Isles would behave in Hans' past. Two of them in particular brought a stray tear to her eyes as she continued her tale. "Say, you ask a group of them if any want to go to the village with you, and instead of saying 'no', they punch or kick you instead. Kristoff, if you had to endure that for your entire life. How would you feel?"

Kristoff blinked and looked straight ahead, wrinkling his nose. "Lousy?"

Anna shot him a face and grumbled under her breath. Was he not taking this seriously? "...lousy? Really. That's all you could come up with?"

Kristoff shrugged, and stole a carrot from her sack to give to Sven.

Anna sighed. It felt...intrusive to share so many details of Hans' past to Kristoff, but she wasn't sure how to get him to understand. "Do you know what they've told him? That he was a waste of space; that he was better off dead. You can't possibly imagine what that does to someone. Especially when they come from family... people by, in normal standards, are supposed to love and support you. Comments like that, once they get under your skin, they are almost impossible to go away. Those ideas, they're like a disease, a plague of the mind."

"What makes you an expert on the inner dealings of the Westergaard clan?" Kristoff asked, raising a brow.

"I know, because I've lived it myself." Anna said. She took a deep breath as memories from her childhood flooded to the surface. "Like Hans, I was essentially a prisoner in my own home. One day, my parents separated Elsa and I, and I was never truly told why. I knocked on her bedroom door _every day_ , begging her to come play with me. All that came were 'not now, Anna', or 'Go away, Anna'. And then, after a while she wouldn't even respond. I was ignored and abandoned by my own sister for thirteen years, Kristoff. And every one of those years, I was under the impression that she hated me. I must have done something terrible...that it was _my fault_. You have no idea what that's like."

She gripped her skirt and continued. "My only consolation was that I had parents who loved me, and gave me as much love and attention as they could. Hans... Hans never had that luxury. His own mother died giving birth to him, and every member of his family, even his father, decided he wasn't worth the time or effort. He suffered so many years of abuse, of physical, mental, and emotional trauma. I think all of that compounding year after year is what drove him to do what he did during my sister's coronation."

"It still doesn't excuse what he did. There's never an excuse for betraying-- or trying to _kill_ someone."

Anna stood, and shook off some hay twigs from her skirts. "I'm not making excuses, Kristoff." She handed off Sitron's reins to the stable boy. All I'm saying is, I can relate to what he's gone through, and I can see the damage done to his psyche. Part of me is still hurt by what he did to me, and to Elsa. That will never truly go away. But I have learned to forgive and to move on. That's why I keep getting upset when you and Elsa constantly judge him and criticize based on events from six months ago. It's not fair to Hans... or to me."

She glanced to Kristoff and saw the blank look on his face. "Talk to him, Kristoff, and you'll find everything I said is true." She turned to head back to the castle.

Kristoff immediately rose to his feet, calling out after her. "You're really trying hard to defend what honor he still has." He paused, and forced out the question that was burning inside him, "Is it because you love him?"

His question made her stop in her tracks and look back to him. Her lips pressed together and for a moment, he thought she was going to respond. But instead of answering the question, she gave him a sad-apologetic-look before turning back to face forward as she left him alone in the stables.

"Goodnight, Kristoff."


	50. The Bedridden Prince

_"...you're so cold!" Hans cried as Anna nearly collapsed in his arms. She was grasping the lapels of his jacket to try and keep herself upright, but her body grew weaker by the second. In a swift movement, he bent down and scooped her up off of her feet. She huddled against his chest as he carried her the library's chaise lounge and set her down gently onto the cushion. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, as he perched himself on the edge of the seat beside her. "You said she would never hurt you."_

_"I was wrong." Anna shivered madly. She trembled with her hands over her chest. "E-Elsa...she froze my heart." She saw Hans' eyes go wide with a mixture of emotions that she couldn't quite read. "And...only an act of t-t-true love can save me...."_

_The expression on Hans' face was one of instant understanding. "A..true love's kiss?" he asked._

_Anna nodded quickly. A bit too quickly, as she suddenly felt a tad dizzy from the intense cold coursing through her. "Y-yes..." she reached up with a shaky hand towards his cheek. "Please... I n-need you."_

_Hans himself scooted closer with a tender smile on his face and leaned down slowly as his own hand cupped her chin and guided her to him. "Oh...Oh Anna" he purred.  
_

_Her heart fluttered as her eyes closed and she could feel his warm breath on her face. This would be her first ever kiss and she was never more ready, though she wished the circumstances could have been far better. On instinct, she readied her lips to meet with his. This would be it, the solution to her immediate problems. A kiss of the truest love._

_But it was the kiss never came._

_He had pulled back slightly. His fingers were still under her chin, and as her eyes fluttered open, they were met with his green ones. Whatever warmth they held before was long gone, and as she searched the rest of his face, she noticed that his mouth had formed into a spiteful little smirk._

_"Oh, Anna..." His words were like venom, "If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

_"W-What?" Anna asked, shocked and confused. She reached back for him, but his hands snatched her wrist tightly. Too tight, and she winced in pain as he forced her hand down on the chaise cushion roughly. She looked down at it, and then up at him. "But...you... you said_ you _did..."_

_Hans scoffed and rose from the seat. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance." He started with a voice so terribly frigid that it didn't even sound like him. She had to push herself up on the chaise to watch him as he moved to the window and closed the curtains. "I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere."_

_"Hans... what are you t-talking about?" She begged. Another shiver went through her as the cold spread inside of her, and she was forced to sink back down and bury herself under her cloak._

_Hans walked back and put out a candle with his fingers. "As the heir, Elsa was preferable of course... but no one was getting anywhere with her." He shot Anna a pointed look as he shook his head slowly, mocking her. "But_ you _..."_

_"Hans..."_

_"You were so_ desperate _for love that you were willing to marry me just like that!" He shook his head, grabbed a pitcher of water that sat on a side table and walked to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa..." He allowed his eyes to meet hers as the water started pouring out of the pitcher; gauging her reaction, the horror shown across her features only made his mouth twist upwards into a sick smile._

_"Hans...stop." She begged, and watched as the warmth of the flames was extinguished. "No! Please..."_

_Hans continued. "But then, when she doomed herself, you were dumb enough to go after her..." He chuckled, "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."_

_She saw the determined...or maybe crazed look in his eyes and felt a different sort of pain pierce right through her heart. Who was this man? What had happened to the kind, generous, chivalrous prince she knew on the docks? At the party? Where was the man she fell head over heels for? Where was her fiancé? Was everything they shared before truly one huge lie? She never felt more ashamed of herself for believing everything could have been so simple and easy for her, and that she was gullible enough to truly think the first man she ever met was her true love. In a surge of anger, she finally shouted back at him, hoping to knock his sudden ego down a peg. "You're no match for Elsa!"_

_Hans narrowed his eyes and growled back at her, advancing on her in quick, heavy steps. "No, YOU'RE no match for Elsa!" He snarled. His sudden outburst frightened her, and she shrunk down against the chaise. His arms had reached out, his fingers flexed dangerously as if he was going to make a violent grab for her, but he stopped just short of the lounger. He began circling the chaise like a predator catching its prey, and she had to almost roll over to keep an eye on him. His voice then took on an arrogant, self-righteous tone. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."_

_He was beside her now, and she glared up at him with as much bitterness as she could muster. "Y-you won't get away with this." She hissed._

_"shhh..." He whispered as he leaned over her shivering form, placing a finger over her lips to silence her. His hands once again cupped her face, and she was unable to pull away. She was trapped, and she shivered more as he brought his own face beside hers. Her heart began to race, and she was sure he could probably hear it with how close his body was to hers._

_His breath tickled her neck as he whispered almost victoriously in her ear, "I already have..."_

_He released her roughly, and she sank down against the cushions as he got back to his feet. In between her sobs, she could hear him laughing as he made his way to the door. With a quick thrust of his arm, it slammed shut with a bang--_

Anna jolted herself awake and bolted upright in bed. She took a quick look around. She was back in her bedroom. Everything was back to normal.

"It... it was just a dream... yeah... a dream." she sighed, and leaned back against her pillows.

_Dream. More like a nightmare._

Anna frowned, and remembered how she had gone to bed angry from her arguments with Elsa and Kristoff. She groaned and rubbed some sleep from her eyes. Of course she would dream of Hans being a complete monster. Elsa and Kristoff's perceptions were certainly getting to her. 

She turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was still the middle of the night. She let out a huff. After a nightmare like that, it would be difficult to fall back to sleep. Perhaps a remedy from the kitchen would soothe her. Most of the servants would be in bed by now, but that didn't matter. Surely she could find some milk or figure out how to make some cocoa on her own.

The colder air in the room hit her full on once she slipped out from under the warm blankets. Anna instantly sought out her slippers, and threw on her robe over her nightdress. On her way out the door, she stopped to take a look in the mirror, and was glad she did. Her hair looked like a disturbed nest. She grabbed her brush and tamed down her bed-head, not wanting to frighten any guard or late-night servant she would pass in the corridors.

There was one young man alone in the kitchen when she walked in. Soon, she was out and walking through the ground floor of the castle with a steaming mug in in her hands.

She rounded the familiar corner and headed for the main staircase to take her back up to her room when she paused outside the doorway to the sitting room. Earlier that day, the room still served as a makeshift hospital. She recalled in the afternoon when she arrived back from the village, Hans and the doctors were still inside, with a guard outside the door stopping any visitors from entering. But now, the room looked back to normal. All signs of a rushed medical emergency were gone. 

_They moved Hans...he's back in his room!_

As she made her way up the stairs, she subconsciously turned down a different set of corridors, away from where her chambers were in the guest wing. Soon, she found herself turning one last corner and stopping in her tracks. There was a guard standing outside the door to Hans' room.

_I...I guess he still isn't allowed visitors._ She frowned. _How long is this isolation supposed to last?_

Anna took a small sip of her drink and took a few quiet steps forward. The guard on duty was slumped to the side. Anna bit her lip. The man was asleep. If she was quiet enough, maybe she could slip inside. She stood in place and mulled it over. There was technically no rush to see Hans. The doctors were sure he was going to be alright, and it wasn't as if he could go and run off anywhere. She could just wait until he was officially allowed visitors, and take herself back to her room.

_Nah_.

She tip-toed over to the door, and with a quick wave of her hand before the guard, she confirmed he was indeed asleep. The doorknob turned, and she quietly slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The fireplace was lit and crackling, and it gave the room a warm glow. She crept over to the left side of the bed, where Hans was resting. A chair was already set up beside the bed, so she sat down and took in his appearance. The heavy bedding was halfway up to his chest. He had a loose, grey nightshirt on, and the top few buttons were left open. She saw a thin red line across his cheek, an injury she recognized when she and Kristoff found him in the snow. Under the thinner bed sheet, she could see the outline of his right arm. It was laying in a sling that tied across to his left shoulder to keep it close to his body. His left arm was draped up on the pillows behind his head. Her eyes moved down his form. Around his knees, the blankets were pushed aside so his left leg could rest on top. His foot up through his calf was wrapped in stiff bandages, and his foot was resting on a small pillow at the end of the bed. Overall, she wasn't sure how to expect him to look. Though, at least he wasn't completely covered in sticky blood anymore. She could never forget the moment she sighted him and his brother in the snow. Seeing his battered body so cold and essentially lifeless broke her heart. And while he was a long way from mended, he at least appeared in far better health now. That was indeed a real perk. Her eyes moved back up to his face. His head was tilted to the side, away from her, and he had a neutral expression as he slept.

The chair creaked slightly as she shifted, and her eyes went wide as she kept her eyes on him, afraid he would wake up. He didn't. She allowed herself to slouch slightly, and took a sip of her warm drink. Returning to her thoughts, some of Dirk's last words to her echoed in her head.

" _T_ _his is his final lesson...that villains like him don't get, or deserve, their happy endings. Hans was born a monster, and he will die one as well."_

She shuddered. _Is that really how everyone still sees Hans? After everything he's been through?_ She looked down at her mug, and sighed. _Hans was so close to being killed... and for what? Trying to save a friend? Even if there was nothing felt between us... Hans was only trying to do the right thing. He was being selfless... and this is the reward. Even Elsa and Kristoff think he doesn't deserve a second chance, and it's not fair. They don't know him like I do..._

Her fingers tapped against the sides of the mug and she kept her gaze down towards her lap. Her concentration was elsewhere, and she didn't notice a stir in the bed.

_I don't know how to make them see the truth. Elsa would rather turn him into an ice cube rather than face the facts. And Kristoff... he's just being stubborn. What could they possibly be afraid of? It's not a big deal to admit--_

"I'm surprised Heinrich let you in, though I'm not complaining." said a quiet, strained voice.

Anna's head shot up. Hans was awake, and looking at her with exhaustion across his features. Still, the one corner of his mouth was curved upward into a small smile.

"Uh..." Anna blinked. "...who?"

"Heinrich." Hans' left hand shifted and he pointed to the door. "The man outside."

"Oh!" She stammered, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...he um... didn't." She admitted, sheepish.

"Hmm..." His head nodded slightly. "Either you bribed him, or he fell asleep."

"Oh, he's out cold." She gave a small smile. _He seems...in good spirits?_

Hans let out a slight chuckle, then instantly regretted it as he winced in pain. "What brings you in here?" He asked, then waved his hand. "No... wait...let me guess. You had a nightmare."

Her thoughts instantly flooded back to her dream, to her memories of Hans at his very worst, and nodded slightly. "How...did you know?"

He yawned. "It's all over your face. You're upset. Besides, the last time you crept in here was also because you couldn't sleep." He smirked again. "I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. You can't climb in here with me."

"Ha ha." She sighed, though a little pleased that he seemed well enough to crack a joke. "Maybe I just wanted to be the first to visit you, hmm?"

His head leaned back onto the pillow, and his free hand rubbed some sleep from his own eyes. "That's very touching, Princess." She smiled in return. "But... I'm afraid you've been beat."

"Wait...what?" She asked. "But, you only just got back to your room what, a few hours ago?"

Hans turned his head to the other side, and Anna followed his gaze. There was a small draughts board on the nightstand with the pieces piled on top. "Annalise was stalking the room, waiting."

Anna pictured the little girl on a stake-out and laughed. "I... I can actually see her doing that. It looks like you had some fun."

"Eh." Hans half shrugged, with his left shoulder. "She kept trying to climb all over me. I love the girl, but she's just too hyper for some broken cripple to manage." He watched Anna take a small sip of her drink. It was the first he even noticed her holding anything. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Anna looked down to her hands. "Oh. It's just some cocoa. I thought it would calm my nerves."

"Hmm." He nodded, and his eyelids blinked slowly. It looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"Maybe... I should go? I-If you're tired, that is." Anna said softly. "I didn't even mean to wake you up. It was an accident..."

"Nonsense... I'm fine. Besides..." he paused to yawn, "I can sleep all I want later. Its not as if I can do much else." he sighed, and tilted his head, watching her.

There was a moment of silence between them as they just looked at each other. Anna's mouth seemed to open every so often, but nothing came out, and so it shut again. There was so much she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to.

Hans was the first to break the silence. "Why... why are you sitting over there?"

"This is where the chair was." Anna replied. "I can scoot it closer..." She stood and moved the chair closer to the head of the bed and sat back down.

"No. Not there." He pat the bedding just to his left. "here."

"I'm fine here, Hans."

"I don't care. I want you right here." His index finger tapped down again. Anna raised her brow at him, and with a cough, he added, "Please?"

"You know...that's not really proper...." She threw out there. It was a weak line, and she knew it. It wasn't that she was afraid to get closer. By all accounts, she wanted to get right up next to him, but knowing her klutziness, she'd probably fall over him or lean in the wrong spot, or worse, spill her cocoa all over him, and he'd get even more hurt. Who knows how many hidden injuries he suffered with. The chair was safer.

"What?!" he shot her an incredulous stare. "Since when do _you_ care about propriety?! You came in here weeks ago and had no trouble climbing all over my bed after waking me up. And I was perfectly healthy then. Try again. What other lame excuse can you come up with?"

Anna's face flushed. So much for that one. "There isn't much room for me to sit? You're pretty close to the edge."

"That can be arranged-"

"--Hans, no!" She gasped, a bit too loud. Her hand shot to her mouth and she glanced to the door. _Oh god, did Heinrich hear that?_ She listened, and the hallway was silent. _I guess not._

Unfortunately, when she looked back to the bed, Hans was already on the move. He had managed to hoist himself up lopsidedly with his good arm and leg, which were shaking under the strain of supporting all of his weight. By the time his body got any decent height from the mattress, Hans' strength gave out pretty fast, and when he realized he was going to fall back down, he essentially tossed himself more to the right, and he landed with a plop. He hissed in pain. His shoulder managed to avoid the landing, but his bandaged foot had slipped from the pillow and hit the bedding with a thump, and the muscle strain was flaring up his stab injury. Hans closed his eyes and his mouth pressed to a thin line as he waited for the pressure to subside.

"Hans!" she hissed. "Why did...you shouldn't have... I...you...oh never mind," she sighed, and gave up. The stammering was too much, and she clearly lost this battle. "A-are you ok?" she finally asked with a concerned tone.

"I..." he took a few deep, calming breaths before finishing, "I will be. Can you fix that pillow?" He gestured to his foot.

She stood and gently lifted his leg so she could shift the cushion into its proper place.

"Thanks. Now...come and sit." His mouth formed a victorious smirk.

"I told you, I was fine in the chair." She kicked off her slippers and sat down beside him, tucking her legs underneath her robes.

"But I couldn't reach you when you sat there." His reply was soft as his arm moved up so he could trace a finger down her cheek.

She instantly blushed at his touch. Setting the mug aside, her hands moved up to cover his and lower them to her lap. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Why didn't _you_ just do as I asked?" He replied, and rest his head back on the pillow.

She flustered. "Since when have I ever listened to you before?"

"Hmm..." he teased quietly, and stared at her for a moment. "So... your nightmare. What happened?"

Anna bit her lip and turned away. "I'd...rather not talk about it."

"Suit yourself." He yawned.

She watched him start to nod off, and then he jolted himself awake. "I... I can go if you prefer to sleep."

"No. I'm fine. Besides, I'm enjoying the company regardless if we talk or not."

She smiled again and looked down at her lap. His hand was still in hers. His skin was on the colder side, so she started rubbing her fingers over his to warm it up some. "Are you cold?"

"Not really." He lied.

Anna shot him a look and placed a hand to his cheek. His face felt a bit cold there, too. "You're a terrible liar. Almost as bad as me." She shook her head and pulled the blankets up over him some more.

"Maybe I just want you to fuss over me." His eyes closed again for a moment. "It's not like anyone else has ever given a damn."

"That's...that's a terrible thing to say."

"No it's not. It's the truth." He sighed quietly, and looked at her. "If it weren't, we wouldn't have been forced into these positions. I didn't face Dirk because he was being _nice_ to me."

She winced, and images of the gruesome scene in the snow flooded her mind. "I... I'm sorry."

Hans blinked slowly. "For what?"

Anna kept fidgeting around with Hans' fingers absently. "... about what happened."

"We're both alive... and we got through it. That's what matters."

She shook her head. "But Dirk... he's dead." she said.

"Hmph." His eyes narrowed slightly and he turned his head away. "He deserved what he got."

While she shared his sentiments about Dirk's character, she still bit her lip, uneasy. "He's still your brother... how can you say such a thing? I mean... he's still family..."

There was hints of malice in Hans' voice. "He was no brother to me. I had to put up years of his abuse. After what he did to you as well, I'd say his death was too merciful."

She winced. While she herself had no love for Dirk by any means, hearing Hans speak this way made her think of her dream.

"Hans--"

"--Did he force himself on you?"

Silence. The only thing worse than imagining a murderous Hans out for blood was to relive the heinous assault she was victim to back in the woods. She could almost feel the color draining from her face as she imagined herself back on that cold floor with a phantom hand groping its way up her thigh. One of her hands broke away from his and roughly shoved its way down into her lap as if pushing the feeling back. 

"...Anna." His hand found hers again and his fingers clung to hers. "Please tell me if he did. I... I have to know."

Anna shuddered and looked away. All day, she had tried to suppress her intense discomfort and trauma over the entire ordeal to not worry anyone. Elsa, especially. She knew it would be impossible to keep it a secret forever. Eventually she would have to tell _someone_. If he was asking, then he must already be privy to some of the truth. Only, the last thing she wanted was to potentially put color to his nightmares. He didn't need to see them as vividly as she could remember them. _Feel them._ With a labored sigh, she eventually looked back at Hans and his worried gaze. "Y-yes... I mean, no." She struggled to speak, "He did. I mean... he almost did...he put his--"

"He _what?!"_

Anna blinked, and her face turned deep red at the implication. "he didn't get _that_ far... but his hands...they...they were...I mean..." she trailed off as she felt his hand squeeze on hers. "He tried..." she couldn't bear look at him any longer or speak of it. The tears were coming, she could feel them. With a deep breath, she held most of them back, but the turmoil was clear as day on her face. She turned away to try to hide it from Hans. Too late.

His voice turned into a growl. "If only I gotten to you sooner...you could have been spared that horror. If I was able to do more damage to him before he got the better of me... he would have suffered by my hands far worse.."

"Hans...please. Don't talk like that... it's not who you are." She started fidgeting, and looked down to her lap.

He eyes moved follow her gaze, and he watched her hands absently flex around his intertwined fingers. "Are you sure you really know who I am?"

She sighed, and remained silent for what seemed like a while. "I know you better than my sister does...and Kristoff." 

_Please turn the conversation away from your brother..._

He studied her face for several moments. There was a pain showing in her eyes. "Is it them that's making you so upset?"

She put on a brave face, taking a moment to shudder and bury away all of her discomfort like she did earlier in the day, before finally addressing him, "who says I'm upset?"

"Don't even try denying it. I know you all too well." He shifted carefully, and his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. Another wave of drowsiness start to hit him, and he mentally shook it off for now. "So... tell me what's wrong? Your family, your nightmare, I have a feeling they're connected. Just spit it out."

She sighed again. "I... I don't know how to..." She bit her lip. "It's about you."

He snorted. "I'm a grown man, now, I can take whatever it is you have to say."

"Well... Elsa and Kristoff don't trust you."

"That's a real shocker." He deadpanned.

"She insists that you haven't changed...haven't learned from your mistakes. She still thinks I'm in danger being near you."

"Well, you _were_ kidnapped by my older brother as a means of offing me, so..."

"HANS." She snapped, then quickly shushed her tone. "Please...let me talk."

"Of course... go on."

"They're both acting completely petty." She started to get angry thinking about her afternoon, and if it wasn't for Hans still latching onto her with his hand, she would have jumped off the bed and started pacing. "Elsa practically wished you were just locked away in a dungeon with no hope of seeing the light of day again. And Kristoff wasn't much better! I tried to reason with him, to get him to see your point of view, and he... he just scoffed! And... well...it... " she struggled to continue. "He didn't take me seriously. Neither of them... it felt like they were treating me like a child that needed scolded. ' _Ooh, how dare you spend these last three months in that man's presence. Don't you know who he is, what he's capable of? Why isn't he locked away, eew, why did you become friends_...'" Anna said, mockingly. "I couldn't take it anymore!"

"I hope you showed them your right hook." He mumbled.

His comment brought a slight smile to her face, and she looked to him briefly. "Nah. That's not nearly satisfying enough if I can't knock them off a boat," she teased.

"Hmph. Quite right." he nodded. "Continue."

Anna closed her eyes tight as she considered what words to use. There was a good chance what she had to say, he would expect. She could be overthinking this in her mind. Still, it didn't make this any easier for her to get out. "My...my nightmare was also about you. Well... _us._ Months ago, when were still in Arendelle."

"What did I do?"

"That evening in the library. You... you left me to die."

Hans' eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Please don't take this the wrong way...but I _did_ do that. I think we both have knocked about that topic until we've buried it in the snow. Why did it upset you so much now?"

"Because you weren't _you_!" She cried. "I mean, you weren't really you back then either, but this you was really different from _that_ you and-"

"Stop." He groaned. Another yawn came out. "In English, please."

Anna took a moment to collect her thoughts. "You were acting different. Rougher, violent almost. I know you didn't exactly express true gentlemanly behavior in reality...but...well... I don't know how to put this." She swallowed. "In the dream, you acted like a monster."

He blinked back exhaustion. "A monster, hmm?" His face became expressionless. "I though I was already one."

Anna shook her head. "Elsa and Kristoff still regard you as such...and I went to bed angry at them. It was all fresh on my mind, so I guess that's where the nightmare came from." She sighed, and leaned over to him to rest her palm against his cheek. Her voice wavered a bit as she continued, "I suppose... the _real_ reason I came here tonight was to make sure you were okay...and that the Hans laying here was the one I came to know best... and not the one from my twisted imagination." She took a deep breath, and her fingers stroked his skin along his sideburn. "I was so scared... scared that I would lose you."

Hans wrestled his hand free and took hold of hers, bringing it to his lips and placing a tender kiss on the back. "Don't be." He was starting to hate his limited ability to move. He would take her in his arms and hold her if he could. "I'm here, I'm alright, albeit a little worse for wear." He cocked a small smile and his eyes met hers. "I'm still me; the cranky, pestering, smart-ass with a heart of fools-gold that you've grown to love." He closed his eyes. "I doubt those two will ever have a different opinion about me."

"But they're being completely unfair, rude almost." Anna sighed. "I told them to talk to you, and see the truth for themselves."

"...Did you now..." He eventually asked.

"Yeah. They need to at least try. There is no harm in them taking a chance."

It took a bit longer for him to respond again, and his head tilted to the side. "Hmm. Maybe I should nap through their visits..."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hans..."

His head shook. "I jest, I jest." he exhaled loudly.

She rolled her eyes slightly and looked away, towards the wall. Her eyes fell on his small weapons rack, and she stared blankly at the different swords secured it the slots. Some of the hilts looked intricate, and she wondered how well the pieces fared in combat. Not that she knew much about swords...

Suddenly, Kristoff's question started burning in her mind. _"You're really trying hard to defend what honor he still has. Is it because you love him?"_

Anna was sure by now she did. After all, she certainly did in Arendelle months ago, even if it was misguided and based on desperation. It wasn't as if she had a lot of time to really think about it, then, with the summer-turned-winter crisis. But, she had felt _something_. Her gut told her so. There was a special kind of connection between them, on the docks, and during the party; the handsome, dashing stranger on a horse who didn't make her feel ridiculous for being so awkward, especially revealing he shared in a similar, lonely childhood. Her innocent heart soared at the waterfall when he made that snap-decision-proposal. She had finally found her fairy-tale-come-true.

Then, in the library when he was consumed by darker impulses and wrong decisions... when he revealed his intentions, her heart broke. Everything she thought she knew about love failed her. Her naivete was showing in full force and he took advantage of it. Only then, she was too preoccupied with staying alive to really understand. The betrayal stung more, now, since she now knew the truth about Hans and what he had revealed to her over time, only the pain wasn't just against her own heart. She had loved him then. And perhaps, even if in some small way, he may have even loved her, too; he was just too blinded by greed and ambition to see it.

Feelings naturally simmered out once he was unceremoniously shipped back home. Maybe that's why here, now... after they were done baiting and arguing with each other about every petty little thing, she and Hans managed to grow so close relatively fast. Could it be that their affections never truly went away, and they were just buried under guise of formalities and bad memories, waiting for the right conditions and new fuel to bubble back to the surface? That's certainly how it felt for her, for every little new thing she learned about him over time only made her appreciate him more. Even when he was getting on her nerves. Every conversation, every act of his seemed to build and culminate into a better understanding of who he truly was. 

And Hans... after that fateful day in the village, seemed to suddenly stop putting up his walls. His emotions and feelings towards her suddenly became abundantly more clear. It helped solidify her belief, her gut feeling, that Hans may have loved her all along back then, and was finally tired of hiding it. He already knew her fairly well. The one advantage given to him, to _them_ , this time around was time. Time apart to heal old wounds and regret and repent terrible decisions, and time together to grow. 

_It's time I told him how I feel._

"Hans... there's something you should know..." she began, and glanced again to her lap as she figured out how to put her thoughts into words.

Silence.

"Hans?"

"...mmm?"

She swallowed. "Kristoff asked me if I was defending your honor because I loved you..."

"..."

"The truth is... I-I... uh... Hans?" She blinked, and looked at the prince. His head was tilted to the side, eyes closed tight. She leaned closer and waved a hand in front of his face. She sighed softly and leaned away from him. _I_... _I think he fell asleep. It's probably for the best. He's been exhausted this entire time. What I want to say can wait._ Carefully, she moved her hand out from his and placed a light peck on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Hans."

Anna then silently slipped off of the bed and made her way to the door. Luckily for her, Heinrich was still fast asleep outside, and she managed to sneak past him back to her own bedroom corridor. There were only a few hours left before the sun would rise, and she hoped to fall back to sleep. She'd need the rest in order to face Elsa in the morning.


	51. Unpleasant Conversations

When Hans finally woke up, it was late-morning. He was a little surprised, and yet relieved that Anna had left sometime in the middle of the night. He couldn't' help but wonder how late she actually stayed here with him, if it was hours after he dozed off, or minutes after. To be honest, he didn't even remember _when_ he had fallen asleep, and at what point in their conversation. He furrowed his brow as he tried to think back. There was something about Elsa and Kristoff. Yes...she was mad at them. Then...something, he vaguely recalled her trying to mention what one of them said. Was it Elsa? It had to be Elsa... Hans let out a sigh. At least he was assured she would be back sometime that day, if anything to continue the conversation. That put a smile on his face. Something to look forward to.

Unfortunately, he had to sit through visitation periods with the doctors, Harold, his own personal medic-servant assigned to attend to him, and his entire family, in his wait for her to come back. It almost seemed non-stop. Once the door closed with someone leaving, it soon reopened and another brother showed up. _Were they waiting outside his room in a line-up? First come, first visit basis? Was Anna at the back of the line?_ He huffed. No doubt, his brothers were pulling the home-field-advantage card. They lived here, they got first picks in line. _Though, she came last night, so the joke's on them._ The thought made him smile again.

That day, and the two that followed passed by in blurs. Being stuck in bed, he lost most sense in the passage of time. If it weren't for the fact that his curtains were open during the day and closed at night, and his servant bringing the meals, he wouldn't really know what time it was. Sure, there was a clock hanging on the wall, but turning his head far enough to see it strained his neck therefore flared up his shoulder. As far as what he did during the day, doing absolutely nothing for hours on end made him incredibly tired. Naps made the days pass faster and he even found them coming in handy. He was certainly joking with Anna that first night when he said he would sleep through his brothers' visits, but ultimately, he found himself faking, and then not-faking-sleep more than he thought, and mostly, during Tomas and Lars' visits. The extra rest came in handy, for he soon learned that Anna only really came to see him late at night, well after she had supposedly gone to bed herself. He was determined not to fall asleep on her again. She had told him that most of her time had been spent with Elsa, Kristoff and Sven. When not in their company, Lisee had roped her into some activity. Thankfully for her, and to his relief, unpleasant conversation about his morals had been dropped for now. Instead, she spent every late evening sitting beside him and going on about what she did that day. Somehow, she had a way of making mundane every-day activities sound interesting, and one evening, well after they had run out of things to talk about, she even got tired before he did and it was almost torture for Hans to let her go to bed. His face formed a frown when she told him during her most recent late-night visit that she and Lisee tried to visit earlier that evening, but the medic shooed them away. Doctor or no, that man would get an earful in the morning.

It was now day four of Hans' bedridden torture. But, there was good news that morning when the doctor and the medical servant came in. They gave him some minor exercise, and after enough begging on his part, they let him start sitting up more during the day. What a relief it was for him that he didn't have to look _up_ at everyone who came to see him.

As for visitors, the revolving door was starting to get tedious. No longer laying down flat, he wasn't as tired during the day. Ludwig and Lisee brought him several books to read during their late-morning visit. Some were already titles he had read before, but anything was better than staring into space for hours on end. Hans even found his own mood improving during the day, even with Tomas and Lars throwing the traditional jabs at him every few minutes. Once they had left, he awkwardly propped his pillows back up and leaned back against them. Book in hand, he started to immerse himself in the pages when there was another knock on the door.

Hans groaned. _Now_ who is it? Everyone who always bothered to see him had come and gone. The one brother who had yet to visit was Frederick. Is that who was at the door? Hans huffed and lowered the book back down. "...What?" He really didn't feel like dealing with his oldest brother, but since he endured everybody else, he supposed he could deal with this one, too, and with luck it would be a quick visit and he could be left alone.

The door opened, and the man that came in was certainly _not_ Frederick, and he was definitely not anyone Hans would have expected.

"...Kristoff."

"Uh, hi."

Silence.

Kristoff rubbed his arms nervously as he stood awkwardly just past the doorway. "Can, can I come in?"

"You _are_ in."

The Ice Harvester rolled his eyes. "Hurhur. May I sit?"

"Sure. Why not." Hans said dryly. "You're not one of my brothers. I guess it was only a matter of time before you decided to come over."

Kristoff made his way across the room and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Before focusing on Hans, he took a moment to glance curiously about the room.

_Please don't ask how-_

"So, how are you feeling?" Kristoff asked, finally giving Hans his attention.

_-...I'm feeling._ Hans let out a sigh. "You know, that's probably the hundredth time I've heard that question this week."

"Sorry..." Kristoff said. "I uh, didn't know how else to start."

"I'm fine, I guess." Hans replied. "I hurt, I can barely move, but I'm fine."

"Well, that's...good?" Kristoff asked. "I mean, not about being hurt, of course, but you look better. I uh, was here the other afternoon, but you were asleep. Which, I guess, was good for me. I didn't really know what to say. I guess the extra time helped work some of my courage back."

Hans couldn't help but scoff. "You needed courage to come talk to me?" He closed his book and set it beside him on the bed. "Why?" He knew the answer, but didn't feel like revealing that Anna told him about her blow up days ago.

"Anna...she well," Kristoff started, then stopped. His eyes went down to his lap as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Speaking of Anna." Hans interrupted. "Thank you."

Kristoff looked up at the prince and blinked. "Thank you? For what?"

"You saved her life. And, mine too, I suppose. You could have left me out there in the snow..." he swallowed, "Or just found her and started back to the castle without wondering what became of me."

"Oh..." Kristoff stammered. "Of course I couldn't... and once she knew you were out there we had to come find you." He said. "Besides, I'm not one to let people die."

_'Like you'_ was the unspoken implication running through Hans' head, and he was surprised Kristoff didn't outright say it.

"So... you're welcome?" Kristoff finished.

Hans shifted his position against his pillow so he was more comfortable. "Now that that's out of the way, I hope you haven't just come to blame me for more of life's lemons."

Kristoff frowned now. "Well, no, Anna already gave us an earful for it."

"Yes... I've heard."

Kristoff's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Anna told you?"

"Of course she did."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Hans asked. "She had to vent to _someone_. You both hurt her with your misconceptions."

"Well, you can't really blame us for feeling the way we do."

"Can't I?" Hans raised a brow.

"Your past is not easy to forget."

"I never said it had to be forgotten. You can still move on from it. Anna has. And if _she_ can, so can you."

"Well," Kristoff said. "Murderous intent gone, you don't really seem much different."

"This sounds like our forest discussions all over again." Hans grumbled and narrowed his eyes. "Who put you up to this talk?"

It took Kristoff a moment to answer. "Anna's been begging me all week."

Hans blinked. Something didn't add up. "So... it took you four days to work up enough courage to see how I was doing all because Anna asked you to? No. I'm not buying it." He scoffed. "This visit has Elsa's influence all over it. Tell me, Ice-Man. Just how much of what I say is going to be ratted out to her once you walk out that door?" He didn't give Kristoff the chance to reply. "My guess is most of it. Well, you can tell _her Majesty_ that if she wants to figure me out, she will have to come down off her pedestal and visit me like everyone else has done."

It was Kristoff's turn to narrow his eyes at the prince. "She has more reason to be wary around you than me. You _did_ try to kill her."

"Semantics." Hans replied coolly. "There are two sides to every story. Just because her side is more-often victimized doesn't mean she's right and I'm wrong. _That,_ you _can_ tell her. Now, if all you're going to do is field me Elsa's queries, you can go. But if you'd rather we discuss something more..." he rolled his eyes, thinking, "important, I am more than willing."

"What's more important?" Kristoff asked cautiously.

"Our hmm...whatever relationship this is." Hans' left hand gestured between the two men.

"Uh, what? There is _nothing_ between us."

"Actually," Hans said. "There is _someone_ very important." He didn't need to spell it out for Kristoff. The ice harvester knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Anna..." Kristoff sighed. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence between them. Of all things to possibly talk about, he really didn't want to discuss this topic. "You told me back in the forest that you were going to propose to her."

"What of it?"

"Were you... being truthful?"

Hans blinked. "Of course I was. Why would I lie about that?"

"To make me squirm? Surely Anna told you at some point that she and I had grown really close."

"She did." Hans replied simply.

"Then why bother?" Kristoff asked. "She already had me. Is this just another rash proposal to twist her around your fingers?"

Hans looked offended as he crossed his arms best he could. "You speak as if I seduced her on purpose. I can assure you, I didn't."

"Then how did all of this happen?" Kristoff asked and leaned back in the chair.

Hans sighed. He could see himself having to repeat this to Elsa if she ever came to see him. "Look. When she first got here, we hated each other. My brother thought it smart to place her in my care while she recovered from being sick from the sea's storms. I didn't want her friendship or company. All I had to look forward to was her getting better so we could ship her back to Arendelle. That plan then went to hell. Really though, all I really did was keep her out of the way of the dregs of the family. "

"But not from yourself."

Hans scoffed. "How quickly you forgot that one of my brothers tried to murder me." Kristoff rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Anyway," Hans continued. "We decided to stop acting like immature children and turned to getting along. What can I say? We grew closer. Emotions flared."

"I still don't believe it's genuine. It can't be."

"Hmph. You can believe whatever makes you happy, Ice-Man."

"Do you really think Anna would fall for the same trick twice?"

"What trick?!"

"Proposing!" Kristoff pointed an accusatory finger at the prince. "It won't work, not after your first try. Not after that one meant nothing! It wasn't real."

Hans blinked, and his brow furrowed angrily. "'What are you on about? Of course it was real! Asking at Elsa's Coronation was rather impromptu, I'll admit, but I had _every_ intention of marrying her. I needed a new place and a fresh start. She was the key to everything!"

"You didn't love her."

"Learn about centuries of royal history across the globe, Kristoff. You'll find that most royal marriages are not founded on _true_ _love_. Certainly not ones where the direct link to the crown is concerned. Was I truly in love with Anna back then?" He shook his head slightly. "Maybe not, but she had a pretty face and a warm, bubbly spirit; and we formed a pretty decent friendship in three hours. There were enough similarities between us that we could make it work. _She_ believed in us, and that was enough for me."

"It didn't stop you from breaking her heart. You tried to kill her and Elsa."

"I lost a battle to my inner demons. Everyone has them; even you, Kristoff. We aren't born good or evil. There are moments in our lives where we are introduced to darkness. Loss, rejection, abandonment, betrayal... they all plant seeds in your mind; beliefs that you weren't good enough, or that when something terrible happens its _your fault_. Now, you can either lock away those thoughts, those _seeds,_ which will let them wither and die out; OR, you could let dwell on their messages, let them fester and grow to the point that it twists who you are gradually, bit by bit, until your very innocence is gone, and it's too late. _That's_ what happened in Arendelle." Kristoff had nothing to immediately comment, so Hans continued. "I learned from my mistakes. Anna helped me battle my insecurities. She's shown me what it truly means to love someone, and has shared her own love with me, even though I don't truly deserve any of it."

"That, we agree." Kristoff said finally. "But, you're still going to try again?" There was some nervousness in his voice. "Proposing."

"I want to." Hans replied and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's my last chance to show her how I feel about her before she goes home."

Kristoff's mind flashed back to the evening in the stables, when he and Anna were talking about Hans. His burning question that went unanswered. "I asked her if she loved you."

"...And?"

"She wouldn't say."

"hmm."

"Does she?"

"What?" Hans asked.

"Does she love you?"

"Kristoff, I have many talents. Mind reading is not one of them." He let out a yawn. "I'd say she does, but what do I know? What do _you_ know? After all, _you_ think I'm just playing a game. Well let me tell you something, and be sure to tell Elsa this, too. My life isn't a game, and neither is Anna's. I didn't rush out into the wilderness last week just to boost my own ego or to play the hero. I didn't risk my life to win yours or Elsa's favors. And I certainly didn't fight my own brother for mere satisfaction. I did it, all of it, for her; to save her life. I _love_ her, more than I ever thought possible."

Hans' gaze leveled at Kristoff and his voice started to hint emotional desperation. "I don't care about her title. Or Arendelle, you, or Elsa. I don't care if I have to pick up a trade to live out the rest of my life in relative peace. All I want is Anna. In the last month alone, she helped me feel more alive than in my entire life. I don't want that to go away. She is the only person to give me a second thought, even more, a second chance. I can't lose that, and I can't lose _her_."

There was a pause before he continued. "But it doesn't matter now, does it." Hans remarked sadly. "At your queen's command, you're all going to go back to Arendelle. Everything we shared these months will be for nothing. Elsa doesn't care about my feelings, my well being, or how I became a better version of myself. I could have turned over a dozen new leaves and all she would see is the man who held a sword over her head. I'll be out of sight, out of mind, and you two will work on making sure Anna moves on, regardless of her feelings. Or mine."

"Hans..." Kristoff began. "That's not-"

"-Stop." Hans held up a hand and waved it towards the door. "I don't want to hear it. Just go. Please."

* * *

Hans was thankful that no one came to see him for a while after Kristoff left. That encounter put him in a sour mood for the rest of the afternoon. From the small opening in the curtains, he could see that the sun had set. It brought on a frown. His servant should have been by with the meal tray by now. _I wonder what's taking him so long?_ Since the room was growing darker, he sank back down further under the blanket and tried to doze off.

It wasn't long before there was the expected quick knock on the door. Hans didn't even bother opening his eyes. "Yes?" He heard the sound of the door opening and someone coming inside with what sounded like silverware sliding about on a tray. "You can set it on the table." Hans mumbled in his doze. "I'm not really hungry or in the mood for visitors." He turned his head away from the intruder in the room and tried to fall back into his deeper sleep.

"And here I thought you'd enjoy my company." Said the surprised voice near the door.

_Wait... Anna?_ Hans' eyes shot open and his head whirled to the side. Sure enough, there was Anna moving in the middle of the room trying to balance a very full food tray in her hands.

"So... where would you like this?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

Hans blinked hard to snap himself out of his stares, and waved her forward. "What's this?" He asked, curiously.

"Dinner." She smiled, and gently placed the bed tray down over his lap.

"Dinner?" He asked. "What happened to Harold? He usually force-feeds me."

Anna rolled her eyes at the slight and continued to smile. "I gave him the night off." She said as if it were nothing. The look Hans was giving her showed he was not quite believing her.

"Really." Hans raised a brow. He could have fun with this. She was making this too easy, and pushing her buttons could help bring him out of his moody state. "Harold is in charge of my care in the evenings. So, you're going to feed me. Does that also mean you're going to help bathe me later, too?" Her face was turning bright pink at the taunt. It made him smirk, and he continued with mirth. "Or maybe you're hoping to _join_ me in the bath, hmm? I mean, we both know that proper princess behavior has no ruling over you..."

"Oh shut up." She huffed, and turned away to hide her embarrassment. It was too late though, because he was still chuckling. "Okay, it wasn't _really_ the night off. He'll be back later tonight to well...tend to your um, private needs."

"Hmm... I don't think my tastes run in that direction, Princess."

Anna blinked, clearly confused. It took a moment for the comment to register. Once it did, she narrowed her eyes and smacked him hard in the arm. He let out an 'ow!', and she hissed, "You're terrible!"

"I know. But you like it when I'm terrible." He grinned and tilted his head gently to one side as he watched her.

"Hmph." She huffed. "How would you know?"

"You keep coming back to me."

"Clearly there's something wrong with me." She snorted, and positioned the chair closer to the bed. "Now, I hope you're hungry." She said, eager to change the topic of conversation before she embarrassed herself further.

"What's for dinner?" Hans asked, finally turning his attention to the tray on his lap. Everything was still completely covered.

"Not sure."

"You don't know? You ate it, didn't you?" He asked, puzzled.

"Nope." She pointed to the second plate. "That one's mine."

"You..." He blinked. "You waited to have dinner...with me?"

"Of course!" She reached over and removed both plate covers, and set them aside on the nightstand. "Why does that surprise you?"

Hans half shrugged and looked down at the plate. A small cup of soup, two pieces of bread, and several slices of meat with potatoes. "I suppose I just assumed you would be spending all of your time with Elsa and Kristoff." He awkwardly picked up his utensils and started slurping the soup. It was a slow, tedious process to avoid spilling it on himself. Usually, Harold was the one to help him with liquid dishes like soups, but he refused to impose on her. He was grateful for her company in the first place. 

"Oh. Well, Kristoff went off with Sven and one of your brothers out into the woods for a ride. They weren't back in time for dinner. And Elsa," she frowned. "I haven't seen her much today. She was doing um... official queenly things?" Anna shrugged and started to eat. Her plate was the same as his and she stirred her spoon in her soup. "And things get weird if I'm all alone with your family."

Hans paused with the spoon just outside his mouth. "How weird?"

"Oh you know. Embarrassing-weird. The twins and their jokes. Them, and Tomas and Lars like to tease."

"Oh." He swallowed a bit more of the soup and started dipping the bread into the cup. "Welcome to my world."

They ate in relative silence after that. Anna had finished off her plate and set it aside on the nearest table. When she turned back towards the bed, she couldn't help but sigh as she watched Hans struggle to cut through a thicker potato with just his fork.

"Do you want some help?" She asked, rising slowly from her seat.

"No." He snapped, and then his features instantly softened. "I'm sorry. No, I don't need help."

She watched him struggle further, until he finally pushed the tray away. "I'm done." He muttered and turned his head away from her. Half of his plate was left untouched, but his frustration killed his appetite.

She took the tray off of him and placed it on the table. "You know, it's not a weakness to ask for help." She said softly, and then sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

He was quiet for a while, and his gaze stayed towards the fireplace and not on her. "I know."

"Then why didn't you let me help you before? It was just a potato."

His frown grew, but he kept his gaze away. "It's not about dinner."

"Then what?" She asked softly, and scooted her way closer to him. "Hans, you've been in a mood ever since I came in. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." she sighed. "You know, I was hoping you'd be a bit more animated. I guess if you want, I'll just go and you can sit there and brood. I'll be back tomorrow night."

That got his attention. "Tomorrow night?" He asked, turning his head to her finally.

"I have an early day tomorrow, so I need to be in bed at a reasonable time." She studied his expression. "Don't give me that. You can actually get a decent night sleep for once!"

"Sleep..." he groaned. "I don't need extra sleep, Anna. It's all I do during the day. When I'm not entertaining this apparent open-visitation policy going on, I try to read, and five minutes into any book I'm dozing off."

"Well, it's good that you get plenty of rest." Anna replied. "That's important. You're injured, and the downtime helps you heal faster."

"It's _killing_ me." He bit out. "Laying here day after day, unable to move or do anything. This is worse torture than what my brothers put me through after Elsa's coronation!"

"I don't believe that. I can't." Anna said with a frown.

"At least while I was locked in a cell, I could pace about. While they beat down on me, I could try to fight back. While left to my own devices, I could still take care my own basic human needs." His gaze lowered to his lap. "I depend on others for everything now. It's degrading, and it makes me feel like a useless husk."

Anna pressed her lips together. She had never been in a situation like this before, so it was hard to relate to his pains. Still, she had to try to get him out of this funk. "Hey," she said quietly, and tilted his chin up so he would look at her. "You're not a husk, and you're not useless. This, all of this, is just a minor setback."

Hans shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. "This is no minor setback." His voice became strained. "I could be stuck in here for _months_ just from my foot alone."

"Months?"

"The doctor estimated about six weeks before I could put any real weight on it. But you and I both know I'll probably do something to set myself back."

"And...this?" Anna's hand moved to hover over his wrapped shoulder.

"If I don't aggravate it, a month? It depends on how fast it'll heal. But in the next few days, they say I can start moving my arm a bit more here and there. Just nothing strenuous." He sighed again. "I feel like I'm wasting away. What... What if by the time this is all over, I lose all of my muscle? I'll become as twiggy as Lars!" His face paled slightly and his eyes widened. "Oh god, what if I forget how to stand up? Or walk? What if I can't ever ride Sitron anymore because I ca-...mmm." Hans was silenced by her suddenly grabbing his face and pushing her lips onto his. Hers moved gently over his mouth, and he responded to the kiss in kind. When she slowly broke away, he had a puzzled, yet satisfied expression on his face. "What, uh, was that for?"

She was blushing. "You were panicking unnecessarily. I wasn't sure how to make you stop. It was either that or slapping you."

That earned a chuckle from him and he shook his head. Their faces were still pretty close. "Well I appreciate your restraint."

She smiled and ran a hand down his cheek. "I think... I think you're going to be alright. Just breathe, ok? Relax, and take one day at a time." Neither of them noticed his bedroom door open quietly and someone step in.

His hand moved to cover hers on his face and he forced a smile. "I... I'll try." With a wince, he leaned forward and touched his forehead with hers, "You make all of this bearable." He whispered, "I don't know how I'll manage when you finally leave."

"Spring is still a few weeks away. We've got time." She nuzzled him, and murmured back, "You'll manage with the strength and composure of a prince, I'm sure." She tilted her head to kiss him again.

_"Ahem_ " A man clearing his throat broke the silence.

It startled Anna, and she jumped back and off the bed, completely flustered. When she finally turned to see who it was, she dropped into an awkward curtsy. "Y-y-your Majesty!" 

With Anna suddenly moving away, Hans got a good view of their intruder. Luckily for both of them, it was only his father, and not her sister. Regardless, the interruption came at poor timing. He leaned back against his pillows and sighed. "Father."

"Good evening. I hope I wasn't interrupting." King Alexander said with the faint traces of a smirk on his face.

"N-no, not at all." Anna said, and turned away towards the table where the discarded dinner tray sat. She would look anywhere really, if it would prevent Hans' father from seeing how embarrassed she was. "We just finished dinner..."

"Dinner or dessert?" The king chuckled.

Anna blushed deeper and started to fidget. Hans only groaned.

Their reactions broke Alexander into hearty laughter. "Oh relax, children." He smiled. "Grant an aging man some minor amusement." His twinkling expression soon turned more serious as he cleared his throat again. "There was something I wanted to discuss with you, Hans."

"O-Oh..." Anna said. "I can go then." She gave Hans an apologetic look and went to grab the tray.

"No! Not at all." Alexander said. "Princess Anna, you may stay. Some of what I have to say concerns you, as well."

"M-me?" Anna blinked, and looked from the King to Hans, who gave a confused shrug. "O-Okay then." She moved to sit in the chair beside the bed but the King beat her there, so she awkwardly shuffled back onto the bed, but sitting a tad further back than where she was minutes before.

Hans glanced to her before addressing his father. "What's going on?" He asked.

"First, on a lighter note, I wanted to inform you both of the flocks of visitors soon to come to the Isles."

"Visitors?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Alexander smiled. "The royal ball will be held this weekend. Saturday night, in fact."

Anna looked down and started counting on her fingers. "Saturday? That's only a few days from now!"

"Will everything be ready in time?" Hans asked.

Alexander nodded. "The staff has been preparing the ballroom for some time. And Lars has sent notices to the village musicians this morning."

Anna's face formed into an excited grin, and she beamed her excitement to Hans, but he wouldn't match her expression. His face remained neutral, and she looked at him puzzled until her eyes fell to his shoulder sling, and then down his body to where his foot remained propped on the pillow. Her excitement waned at the realization that Hans would be in no condition to attend. "This isn't too soon, is it? The ball, I mean." She paused. "After all that's happened..."

Alexander's tone grew soft. "The kingdom cannot remain in limbo forever, my dear. We must all move forward. This ball was planned before I even left the Isles. Besides, sometimes for the good of the people and our own well being, a lively event after tragedy will help raise everyone's spirits."

Anna frowned. "But...Hans won't be able to go."

"It's ok, Anna." Hans sighed. "Seen one ball, seen them all." he said, even though it pained him to say so. In truth, he had been looking forward to going, and getting the chance to dance with Anna again. Elsa and Kristoff's presence during the event would great limit the amount of time he could spend with her. Now, none of that mattered, seeing as he couldn't even get out of bed in the first place. "Besides, I really don't feel like watching Freddy be surrounded by giggling women. Like you said earlier, I could just sleep it off."

"Yeah, but-wait...what?" She blinked. "Hans, that's not what I-"

"It's ok." Hans repeated, doing his best to keep his face as neutral as possible. "Really."

She wasn't convinced, but let the subject drop as she turned her attention back to the King, "How many people are coming?"

"We've sent out invitations to every kingdom in the realm during my seafaring voyage. Any eligible princess, duchess, noblewoman has been invited along with their escorts. In our own villages, official proclamations have been posted for our own young maidens who are able to come."

"That's... that's a lot!" Anna exclaimed. "It's going to be one packed ballroom."

"Indeed..." Alexander replied, "But we're no stranger to busy galas. Everything will go smoothly, you'll see."

There was brief awkward silence between the three before Hans spoke up. "You said the ball was on a lighter note. That means you came to tell us something else, and it's far less pleasant."

Alexander sighed as he stood from the chair. He began to pace about in the center of the room. "Yes. You're right. Your brothers, Queen Elsa, and I have been in deep discussion most of the day about a most disturbing matter, and I was hoping to gather your input."

Hans and Anna exchanged worrisome glances. "About?" He asked.

"Your twin brothers, Dirk and Derrick."

Hans didn't even have to _look_ at Anna to know she tensed up. "W-what about them?" She asked.

"We were up in arms about the proper punishment for them."

"Them?" Hans' eyes narrowed significantly as anger slowly started to build up within him. "Dirk is _dead_."

"...Hans," Anna whispered to him.

He ignored her. "What possible debate could there be for Derrick, anyway? _Where_ is he even...?"

"Derrick was thrown in the dungeons by your sister," Alexander looked at Anna, "when he confessed Dirk's intentions to her."

"Derrick...helped Elsa?" Anna asked, shocked. "He willingly ratted out his brother?"

Alexander sighed. "No. Queen Elsa forced it out of him. Viktor and Georg were there to witness it."

Hans snorted. "I hope she gave him the hell he deserves. But seeing as he's already behind bars, I don't see why you're debating this."

Anna looked to Hans. "I don't think Elsa is satisfied with it."

"She isn't." Alexander said. "She believes he played a bigger part in this unfortunate scheme. That is why I came to you. What can you tell me about what happened in the woods?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her lap. There wasn't much she could say in terms of crucifying Derrick. At the same time, she couldn't really defend him either. "Well, those two huge brutes-"

"The Stabbington brothers?" King Alexander clarified.

"-yes. They held me at this run-down shack until Dirk showed up and paid them off. They were told to kill me."

"That's it?" Alexander blinked.

"Well, that's the basics of it all." she replied, and bit her lip. Reliving those memories brought a shiver down her didn't want to think about them anymore. She pushed them to the back of her mind and tried to ignore the hurtful emotions pulling at her.

"And you, Hans?"

"Kristoff and I split once we crossed the river. By the time I got to the hunting shack, Dirk was the only one there, and made it abundantly clear that only one of us was going to get out of there alive." He grimaced. "I don't recall him mentioning Derrick in his master plans, but that doesn't mean he's innocent."

Anna frowned. "Now that you mention it, there was a period of time while you were out at sea, your Majesty, that Dirk had left the Isles. I... I think he may have come up with the scheme alone." She blinked and thought about it. "Well, not totally alone. Those Stabbering-or-whoever-brothers were obviously in on it too... and I guess Derrick was to an extent if he knew where we were but-"

"Anna." Hans said in a hushed voice. "Slow down." She blushed, realizing she had begun to ramble her thoughts.

"At our delegations earlier, we had come to similar conclusions that Dirk was the main conspirator behind this tragedy. Still, Derrick needs to be properly punished for his role in it all. While he had no direct fault in his brother's actions, he knew everything that was going on outside these walls, and he neither tried to stop his brother, nor spoke up about the danger to someone else. That cannot slide." the king replied.

"Y-you said you were arguing about punishments? What was mentioned?" Anna asked.

Alexander leaned against the foot-board post. "Viktor and Georg preferred banishment. Alexei offered to strip him of his rights and force him to a life of servitude out at sea. Tomas and Lars were content leaving him in our dungeons."

"And...Elsa?" Anna asked, almost afraid of what her sister would demand.

"Queen Elsa wished to send him out for a lifetime of hard labor with other common criminals."

"None of those sound very... princely?" Anna muttered.

Hans scoffed and spoke with clear contempt. "He was no prince. If you ask me, all of those options are too good for him."

"Hans..." Anna said softly. "He wasn't responsible for this... don't you feel a bit sorry for him?" She reached out and took hold of his hand, and held it tight when he tried to yank it from her grasp.

"No, Anna. I don't." He spat. "That bastard deserves everything thrown at him. Surely you haven't forgotten everything he's done. And I don't just mean your kidnapping. You arrived here, and he and Dirk tried to assault you on more than one occasion." He saw her flinch from the bluntness of his words, and he continued, with his voice growing angrier with each sentence. "Derrick has spent most of his life following Dirk around like some devoted dog that they've done everything together. You have NO idea, neither of you, how much I suffered from their abuse over the years. This goes far beyond you, or my punishments from Arendelle. And now, when Dirk drove himself off the deep end, Derrick has the gall to keep his trap shut for so long that it took your sister to pry it out of him. I'm only sorry I missed that interrogation. He deserves to suffer for the rest of his pathetic life for what he put us through. I don't care what good he thinks he did by finally telling the truth. It was too little, too late. If he acted sooner, Anna would have been spared more of Dirk's filth, and I wouldn't be reduced to being an invalid. Not only that, Dirk would still be alive to properly pay for his own crimes."

Alexander was nodding along with Hans' speech, and he turned to Anna, concerned. "Dirk's filth? You don't mean the whole ordeal, what did my son do?"

"...He..." She bit her lip, not wanting to divulge any further. Her eyes closed tight and she shuddered. The memories flooded to the surface again in a panicked rush. It was as if her nightmares were vividly replaying in her mind all over again.

Hans saw her struggle and answered for her bitterly. "He forced himself on her." He softened his gaze upon her, and gave her hand a supportive squeeze.

Alexander's eyes widened. He straightened up in response, and placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "Why didn't your sister mention this to me?" He softened, and his voice was full of remorse.

Anna's response was barely audible, and her head was lowered to her lap. "I... I... she doesn't know. I never told anyone. H-Hans, he somehow already knew." She held back a sob. She had been holding back her feelings and emotions over what happened ever since returning, all to appear strong to Hans, to Elsa and Kristoff, to everyone in the castle; to show that she was alright. She had to be... But now, all she wanted to was let it all loose. During her entire stay, she managed to hold her own against Hans' awful brothers. Even with their leers and awful comments, she managed to brush them off and keep herself level-headed. Unfortunately, that tactic abandoned her during her captivity when her ability to properly defend herself and fight back was taken away, and she was tied down to the floor like a helpless maiden. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if her capture was just an excuse for Dirk to satisfy his lust in a use-her-then-lose-her way. The concept made her sick. After a few more moments of composure, she broke, and the tears started to come down her cheeks. Alexander wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face into his robes to let it out. If there was awkwardness about sobbing up a foreign king's robes, she didn't care, and clearly the monarch didn't either. King Alexander held her close as if she was his own daughter and did his best to console her.

Hans watched her cry and cursed his injuries for not allowing him to be the one to comfort her properly. He let out a loud sigh and looked to his father. "Death was too good for that rat." He spat. "I hope he enjoys his stay in hell."

"This confession changes things." Alexander said softly, looking to his bed-ridden son. "Derrick's silence caused more damage than we all realized."

Hans met his father's gaze. "He _needs_ to pay for what's been done."

The only sounds breaking the silence were Anna's muffled sobs.

"Was Dirk buried yet?" Hans suddenly asked. His father shook his head no. "I'd say have my brothers take Derrick up there to those old grounds, and watch as he digs a ditch. Make sure it's drilled into his head that all of this was due to _his_ silence. Let _him_ be the one to bury his own twin brother. No honors, no eulogies. No respect. Dirk died like a rabid animal, he can be disposed of like one as well. If that doesn't bring Derrick lifelong shame, I don't know what will."


	52. Time Cut Short

"... Are you sure there's no way to change your mind, Your Majesty?" Frederick asked as he and Elsa walked down the bustling castle corridor. "I suppose you could say we have all grown attached to the princess."

"I know." Elsa replied. "For most of last night the King and I have been in deep discussion about that, and other matters of importance. We both agreed that it was for the best. It won't be easy for my Anna. I know she's grown quite fond of you all as well." She sighed, "I just need to find a way to break it to her gently."

Frederick held open a corridor door for her and together they walked downstairs towards the ballroom. "You haven't told her yet?"

Elsa shook her head. "The decision was made late, and I haven't been able to find Anna all day." She frowned slightly. "Have you seen her?"

"I believe she was out earlier with my niece." Frederick replied. "I overheard the two of them talking at breakfast, something about a snowman and that reindeer your fellow brought along." He stopped in the doorway to the ballroom and pulled out his pocket watch. "By now, I'm sure they have gone upstairs to begin getting ready for the festivities." He watched the group of musicians setting up on their small platform across the floor, and then turned to the queen beside him. "Are you excited for the ball?"

Elsa gave a small smile and shrugged. "I suppose I am. The only party I've ever attended was my own coronation, and you all know how that turned out." She said, "I am looking forward to this though, even if I am a bit reserved," she paused, "so long as I'm not the entire center of attention. Don’t expect me to be among those waltzing to every tune."

"Oh?"

"I don't dance." She clarified with a polite shake of her head.

"A pity."

She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him. "What of you? This event is held in your honor, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." He sighed. "It isn't exactly the first time my father has held an affair like this one. This will be the third royal ball held in my name since my coming of age many, _many_ years ago." he chuckled and continued, "Although this one is the first time my father more or less threatened me to find a bride."

She couldn't help but wince. "I’m sorry. That must be a lot of pressure."

Frederick shrugged. I'm getting older, which doesn't help. No doubt many of the maidens coming tonight will be younger, closer to your age, I imagine. Truthfully, I have no intention of taking a bride that's practically half my own age. I'd feel like her father, and it would only be uncomfortable on my part."

"What if you can't find someone suitable?"

"Oh, life will go on as it has been. Perhaps I'll be spared the King's wrath if one or more of my brothers happens to find a lovely woman to court. It's really all about heirs, you see. My father isn't getting any younger, and neither am I. I need a wife, a future queen, and children to mark a line of succession. Technically, Viktor and Georg are my spares should something happen to me. However, assuming I live a long and relatively healthy life as they do, the next to take hold of the crown would be Ludwig if he still lives, but more likely it will be his children who would rule."

"You don't believe your twin brothers would find wives of their own?"

Frederick snorted. "It is doubtful." He stroked his facial scruff. "Unless by some miracle a set of twin princesses or noblewomen show up tonight."

"Well, you know what they say," She gave a small smile. "Never say never. Anything could happen tonight."

"Quite right." He said and gave the queen a curious look. "Is the princess excited?"

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "I believe so. She loves parties and music and dancing. I think she could really use something grand like this. It seems that the last few days she's been in a bit of a funk."

"A funk?" He asked. "Out of sorts, you mean?"

"Yes. My sister is usually so upbeat and energetic about _everything._ She's been so quiet. I hope nothing is wrong."

Frederick frowned. "It could still be the aftershocks of her ordeal. One mere week is not a lot of recovery time. Perhaps she still hasn't bounced back yet. Have you spoken to her about it?"

"I've tried, but it was never a good moment. Though, I suppose I'll have to since I've got news to break to her anyway. I'm sure she'll want my help getting ready for the ball."

Frederick nodded and took another glance at his pocket watch. "Perhaps I'll leave you to it. There are still a few things I must take care of before I too have to get ready for tonight's affairs." He gave Elsa a bow. "Your Majesty."

Elsa watched him go and sighed as her attentions returned to the ballroom and the servants setting up the food and beverage tables off to the one side, other maids cleaning the long windows leading to the balconies, and finally to the musicians now tuning up their instruments for a brief rehearsal. her mind flashed back to her own coronation ball. She remembered standing at her throne and being introduced to several foreign dignitaries and allies. As the current musicians began to rehearse, images of the dancers twirling crossed her mind. She smiled, recalling the hilarious dance moves the Duke of Weselton pulled on her sister. She giggled to herself and wondered if Anna would have any other lively dance partners tonight.

That prospect also made her frown. _What if Anna isn't in the mood to dance... what if she's still not herself, and my talking to her only makes it worse?_ She sighed. _I wish I knew what was making her so... so..._ She couldn't quite think up the right word to describe her sister. _Did something happen that I don't know about? And if there was something, why does she hide it from me? She's never wanted to keep secrets from me before._

Elsa sighed. _Maybe Prince Frederick is right... and Anna is still recovering. I suppose I've expected her to bounce back quickly because she seemed to do so after her fallout with Prince Hans over the summer..._

Suddenly, the queen's eyes narrowed. _Wait a moment..._

* * *

"Deep breaths, Your Royal Highness..." the doctor requested as the stethoscope pressed against Hans' bare chest. Hans couldn't help but shiver when the cold metal touched him. It wasn't exactly a new sensation. He had the same examination every day, even though he believed the doctors checking his vitals really wasn't necessary anymore. He didn't _feel_ like he would drop dead any second.

It may have been the doctor and medic taking their time going through the checkup, or his own slight annoyance at the daily ritual, but it seemed to take longer than usual today, and they still had yet to check his shoulder. That was the whole reason they made him take off his shirt in the first place, and without it, he was really starting to feel cold. The fireplace was lit, but his room still held a bit of a draft. it didn't help that today was a windy one, and the direction of the breeze was aimed right at his windows.

"I appreciate your delicate handling of my well-being," Hans said dryly, "But can we maybe speed this up? I'm freezing. Just check my injuries so I can get dressed."

"I apologize, Sir." The medic bowed his head. "The King did tell us to be thorough."

"It held more meaning last week. I'm not on death's door anymore, right?" The medic shook his head in response. "So please, change my bandages, clean up my wounds...whatever it is you have to do, just get on with it."

"V-very well." The younger medic gulped and looked to the doctor who merely gave a nod and began working on the prince's shoulder.

_Christ, even his hands are cold..._ Hans sighed internally as his posture slouched a bit while he sat at the edge of his bed. He winced as the bandage was peeled off, and to his relief, there was no blood on the underside.

"Please remain still, Your Highness." The doctor said he rubbed an ointment on the exposed skin. "Have you kept your sling at all times?"

"...yes."

"Good. It appears one of your stitches has come loose, but no matter. Your skin has healed a bit faster than we anticipated. That is a good sign."

Hans blinked in surprise and forced himself to look down at his scarred shoulder. _Well...it certainly looks better than it did days ago._ "So, when can I forgo the sling and use my arm again?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid." The doctor sighed. There was significant muscular damage as well that needs to heal. By jumping back into a regular routine too soon, you will aggravate the tears and make them worse."

"So, my arm is useless." He groaned.

"No, not necessarily." The doctor shook his head. "In the next few days, we will begin working to improve your muscles bit by bit. Exercising is important to maintain your strength, Your Highness, but it must be done gradually. Overexertion will set you back into further recovery, and no one wants that."

Hans snorted. "I already feel like an invalid." He looked down his leg. "And my foot?"

The doctor sighed. "That will still take some time. It needs to remain wrapped tight to restrict movement."

"...when can I stand on it?"

"Don't, sir. Keep your weight off of it." The doctor replied sternly. "I told you a few days ago, that foot will take weeks to heal. You really did a number on it."

"Well..." Hans huffed. "I tripped over a tree branch first. And then that bastard of a brother stomped on it--"

There was a loud, rushed knocking at the door that interrupted the prince. All eyes went to the door as if it were going to open on its own.

"I-I'll get it." The younger medic said and walked across the room. In the meantime, Hans' attention was returned to the doctor in front of him as his shoulder was further examined.

"Y-y-your Majesty!" the medic stammered from the door. "His H-Highness is not decent..."

Hans turned his head slightly towards the door, but not enough for him to get a view of the medic or visitor. "You can let my father in. I don't think he will care."

"No, but _I do_." said a sharp, icy voice in response. It caused Hans to painfully twist around, and his eyes widened seeing Queen Elsa just outside the door, and she looked none too happy to be there. She turned her gaze back to the medic. "Dress him. _Quickly_ ," she ordered. "I'll wait." She moved off to the side and leaned against the corridor wall. The door was closed, and she could hear the younger man scurry about inside.

"Just give me my robe." Hans gestured towards the wardrobe. "You'll have to come back anyway to finish wrapping me up like an Egyptian mummy. I'll ring for you once the Queen is done yelling at me," he said dryly. The medic grabbed the dressing gown and helped the prince off the bed. Hans stood awkward and wobbly on one foot while the medic carefully got his arms through the sleeves and tied the gown closed and tight around his waist. The medic inspected the garment and adjusted the wrapped collar, so it covered more of Hans' exposed torso, and moved to help the prince back down when he was stopped.

"No. I want to sit over there." He pointed to an upholstered wing chair near the fireplace. "And bring over that footstool by the window. I'll rest my foot on that."

"Y-yes, sir."

The doctor grabbed the stool and a cushion, and once Hans was lowered into the seat, they positioned his left food gently onto the cushion. The medic then moved to open the door.

"Your Majesty, you may enter now."

Elsa clasped her hands together and walked into the bedroom. The doctor was fixing Hans' arm into the sling and once he was finished, both men bowed to her and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm surprised you even wanted to come." Hans said, "Still fishing for more information? I pegged Kristoff to have spilled all of my secrets."

She kept a level gaze. "He did. But this isn't about your talk with Kristoff."

Hans blinked. "...then what? We both know it certainly wasn't about my health, since you haven't even bothered to ask how I was."

"It's about Anna."

"What about her?"

"There's something wrong with her, and I know you have something to do with it."

Hans deadpanned. "Astounding logic." he rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

Her own eyes narrowed. "She hasn't been herself for the last several days. Quiet, closed off, shy--"

"Good god, it sounds like she's turned into _you_."

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not." Hans frowned. "She'll probably develop magic powers and destroy us all."

"That's not..." Elsa sighed in frustration and began pacing the center of the room. "Look. I know she trusts you--"

"She does."

"--therefore, she must confide in you, yes?"

Hans slowly nodded his head back and forth. "That would be an accurate assumption."

Elsa moved quickly and took a seat on the edge of the wing chair opposite Hans. “Then tell me what she said..."

With a grunt, Hans shifted slightly in his chair. "Has it occurred to you that maybe Anna is upset because she was just been through a horrid ordeal? Not only that, but the entire event was orchestrated by one...or more, of my own brothers; two people that she was unfortunate to share a lodging with these last few months."

"Yes, it has." Elsa replied. "But there has to be more. She's keeping something from me. I know she is. When she hasn't been with me, she's spent time with Kristoff, and he's just as concerned as I am."

Hans raised a brow. Something wasn't quite adding up. "Have either of you actually asked her about it?"

"He's tried, with little success. She's more or less evaded the subject with me." Elsa sent Hans another look. "but _you_... you know, don't you?”

"I might." he stated simply.

Elsa eyed him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're...not going to tell me, are you?" Hans shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's not my issue to tell." Hans stated and ran his hand through his hair. "And don't try to threaten it out of me. You and I both know I'm not scared of you or your magic. And don't pull the regal excuse on me. This isn't your castle nor your kingdom. I--" he paused mid-sentence as a thought came to him. _Elsa wouldn't stoop so low as to...no..._ "You're trying to put a wedge between myself and Anna, aren't you?"

"W-what?" The accusatory question caught her off guard.

"You think Anna spilled her secrets to me, and you want me to tell you what they are." Han said, eyes narrowing. "It'd be a win-win for you, right? You learn what's bugging your sister so much and doing so tears us apart. That's what this is about, isn't it? Trust..."

Elsa scoffed. "Well, you certainly aren't gaining mine this way."

Her statement made Hans crack with laughter. "Oh _please_. I highly doubt anything I could have told you would make you trust me at all. Not even a hair. You're too convinced I'm some corrupt monster. That's why you're weaseling information out of me. All the better for you and your mountain oaf if Anna can't place her faith in me anymore. And what better way to betray someone you care for than to air their dirty laundry to someone, am I right?

Elsa's hands fell to her lap and her fingers fidgeted. "All I want is the truth, and if Anna won't give it to me, then I have to find it from someone else."

"Well, keep searching, your Majesty. I won't be your lackey." He averted his gaze to the fireplace to watch the flames flicker about. If he were lucky enough, she would just leave. This interaction went just as well as he anticipated it would. _Terribly._ And it enraged him that Elsa would even consider snooping around and disrespecting the friendship he made with Anna by forcing answers from him instead of doing the right thing and merely talking to her sister herself.

With his sudden silence and disinterest in conversation, Elsa rose from the chair and stormed to the door, ready to leave. It wasn't until her hand was on the doorknob that she turned back to look at him. There was a long, uncomfortable silence as she stared at his face. "Why?" She asked suddenly.

Hans turned back to her and raised a brow, puzzled. "Why what?"

Elsa spoke much softer. "Why does my sister trust you so?" He didn't immediately answer, so she decided to continue, and took a step forward, back towards the fireplace. "Perhaps...the reason Anna is so distant with me is because I'm being unfair towards you."

"Well, that's probably the first sensible thing you've said so far."

"Anna claims you've changed."

"I have."

"Enough for me to put my trust in you?"

Hans sighed. "That is something only you can judge for yourself." He paused briefly. "Queen Elsa, I'm not a monster. I... I wish there were a way for you to see that."

"Prove it to me."

Hans blinked. "W-what?"

"Prove to me you've changed." Elsa said, and leaned on the chair. "Prove to me you're not the selfish power-hungry menace that tried to kill me."

Hans' expression began to mix with nervousness and remorse. "I was willing to die, just to save her life. When those tracks were found in the snow, I was the _first_ one out of this castle to rush into harm’s way. I didn't know who took her or what they wanted. All that mattered was getting her back. I fought, I killed my own brother, for Anna. I suppose I should be thanking you for sending Kristoff after me. Without his help, she and I would both be dead."

"Your noble actions are commendable, but it's not enough to sway me." She said, "Go on."

Hans rubbed his temple, not entirely sure how to word this so she would even believe him, "When your sister first arrived here, we wanted nothing to do with each other. I'm sure she, or my brothers, have told you that they thought it would be funny for me to be her guide. It was terrible. When I wasn't defending her against my brother's foul behaviors, we squabbled and bickered about every little thing; played the one-up game day in and day out, tried to prove to the other who was superior. Truth be told, we were like two bratty children. Then one night, we finally decided to grow up." He leaned back, reminiscing on New Year’s Eve. "Anna and I agreed to let bygones be bygones and to be civil to one another. If anything, it would make surviving the winter months easier on both of us." His gaze fell down to his lap and his hand fumbled with the tie on his robe. Elsa didn't really need to know about the kiss that sealed that deal. His room was cold enough, and he knew the news would frost up the place. He was a bit surprised that she hadn’t already started freezing him out.

Elsa had moved back to the front of the chair and reclaimed her seat. "And just like that, she trusted you?"

Hans half shrugged and kept his gaze down. "Not right away. I mean, she trusted me to a point. Compared to everyone else in the castle, I was the only one who wasn't a stranger. Naturally, she gravitated towards me most of the time. I tried to push her away, yet she insisted on becoming my friend. And--" he glanced up to the queen and frowned, "--don't give me that look. You're the one who wanted to hear all of this."

"You're right. I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together, nodding for him to continue.

"Suffice to say, she taught me a lot about myself the last few months. I know verbal apologies don't really mean much at this point, nonetheless, I've said them. And I deeply regret some of my actions in Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. " _Some_? Not _all_?"

Hans' brows furrowed. "Not everything I did was horrendous. Your citizens were grateful for the aid I provided to them while Anna went off in search of you. Not to mention, I brought _you_ back to Arendelle after that fight on the mountain."

"You locked me in the dungeons of my own castle!"

"We didn't want you to run off again! You were the only one who could stop the winter you bestowed upon everyone."

"Do you regret the way you treated Anna?" She demanded, eager to keep him on topic.

Hans sighed. "I regret the way I handled it. Honestly, I could have stayed with her in the castle and keep her as comfortable as possible. If I were in my right mind, I most likely would have. However, greed and ambition got the better of me at that point.”

Elsa flexed her fingers and fought to control her emotions. It wasn't as if his words were new information. Anna had told her many times what had happened between them in the library. But hearing him speak so...calmly and nonchalant about it set her on edge. "And that's when you decided to kill me, too." She growled.

"Something had to be done before we all froze to death! At that point, charging you with treason seemed like the only option left! You killed your sister for god’s sake—"

"Anna wasn't dead! You fabricated that!" Elsa interrupted hotly.

"Actually, the magical blow you dealt Anna did actually kill her. She was turning into ice from the inside out. If you remember, she froze into a statue right in front of all of us. Luckily for her, and for _you_ , her jumping before my sword and saving your life also saved hers, because it was all out of her true love for you.” He waved his free fingers about emphasizing the magic of it all. "But that's not all you did." Hans said, and his eyes narrowed. "Have you _any_ idea what crisis you put your kingdom through when you ran away? Resources were running low. Your people weren't prepared and were trying to ration out everyone's piles of firewood. Those who struggled the most sought refuge inside the castle. Every hour your citizens were losing hope that this storm would dissipate. You're extremely lucky no one _died_. It got to the point where we believed the only way this winter would end would be to eliminate the source. Without your magic to keep it going, it would just melt away. And if it didn't? Well, we'd all just freeze to death a lot faster."

Elsa was taken aback. "Are you truly trying to make excuses for your wrongs?!"

"No?" Hans shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth! You wanted me to find a way to prove I'm trustworthy. A good dose of honesty was a good place to start. Don’t get into a fit with me just because the truth hurts."

"Honesty?" Elsa repeated. "Okay. Be honest with me, _Hans_. What were your intentions in Arendelle?" She clarified. "Kristoff told me you said there were two sides to every story. I want to hear yours."

Hans sighed. _This is going to be a long, uncomfortable visit._ "Can you be more specific?"

"Just start at the beginning."

With another sigh, he relented. "I was eager to get out of this place. You haven't exactly been here very long to know what my family is like. I'm also not sure what Anna may or may not have told you. To put things plainly, and politely, it's no picnic." His gaze moved towards the fireplace. "To make a long, depressing story short, my entire life has been filled with nothing but abuse, torture, and neglect from everyone in this castle. It was drilled into my head early on that I was an unwanted parasite feeding off this family; all for an action that I had no absolute control over. As I grew older, I came to accept that there is no love within these walls, and that if I am to survive with any form of sanity, I will have to keep to myself and my own devices." he paused, seeing the skeptical look on her face. "I'm not embellishing anything, Elsa. Nor am I searching for pity. This was my life, and what it was like to be Hans Westergaard.

"And then one day in the late spring, my father summons me, and I am informed that I was chosen to attend the coronation of Princess Elsa of Arendelle. I was ecstatic. For reasons I couldn't immediately explain, my family decided to entrust me with a foreign assignment, and I was determined to prove my worth. Just before and during the voyage, I tried to study up on your kingdom. This was a formal endeavor after all, and my number one mission from my father was to maintain peaceful relations and friendship. On a more personal level, I decided to try and expand that. After all, what better way to secure peace and alliances than through marriage. Not only would it secure your reign, but it would also get me far away from my wretched family, and I could start fresh and make a name for myself. I talked to anyone and everyone on board my ship who knew something about Arendelle and her new queen. Everyone said the same thing; that the eldest daughter was quiet, reserved, and closed off. That she preferred her solitude, and so on, so forth." He waved his hand. "That plan was essentially scrapped." Hans continued. "Instead, I recommitted myself to the original mission; merely being a spectator in a woman's rise to power; the observance of a young queen beginning her own glorifying reign and celebrating a new age for her kingdom. And then as soon as I arrived, I'd head back home, and life would resume as it always had."

"Well, you clearly didn't follow through with that." Elsa said dryly and crossed her arms.

"No. I ran into your sister at the docks, and again at the party. We were kindred spirits, and in the few hours that we spent in each other's company, we managed to form quite a bond. I found her exhilarating. Never in my entire life had someone wanted to open themselves up to me. Here I was, a stranger in your kingdom, and your sister offered me kindness and friendship. There was something more lying underneath, I could tell. She led me everywhere and showed me the sights. The way she looked at me, clung to my arms, and hung on my every word. I felt needed... _wanted_. It was wonderful, and I didn't want that to end. So, naturally, I made a rash, and risky decision to try my previous plan again. Up by the waterfall, I proposed to her, and she said yes."

"Were you even thinking about complications, or even consequences at what you just offered?" Elsa interrupted.

"Not really. I was on too much of a high at that point in the evening and seeing her smile and beam with excitement actually made my own heart flutter a bit. She was so... so..." he struggled to find the right words, "confident...determined. The way she regarded me, it was as if I had been courting her for months, years even, instead of mere hours. Everything was starting to fall into place. Until..."

“You asked for my blessing, and I said no." Elsa said with a raised brow.

"Did you refuse based on not knowing who I was? Or because you were bent on closing the gates and returning everything to the way it was before? Shut in, solitary confinement." When she didn't immediately answer, he pressed, "Hey, we're doing open honesty. No one stated it was a one-sided thing."

She sighed but spoke sharply. "Both. I didn't want strangers roaming about the castle for fear of my powers becoming public. But I also had enough sense to know that marrying someone you barely know was foolish and unwise. And _you_ should have known better than to try such a tactic in the first place."

"Clearly Anna didn't have an issue with it."

"Anna didn't know better."

"You say that as if she were a child. She was, is, eighteen."

"And she knew nothing about the real world!" She undid her arms and laid them on the arms of the chair, her fingers drumming anxiously into the wood.

"But _you_ clearly did, even though you spent a good portion of your life in _your room_." Hans raised a brow. Clearly the statement struck a nerve, because frost started to form on the arm of the chair beneath her fingertips. He glanced at the ice, then back to the queen, undeterred.

"And she learned about love and marriage through the books in our libraries. Fairytales, fables. That wasn’t how life actually worked. No one, and I mean _no one_ , could possibly know whether some random stranger was their true love after only one evening. I loved my sister, and I wanted her to be happy, but she was blind to the consequences that would arise from putting too much trust and faith into someone she barely knew."

"You wouldn't even give us a chance." Hans retorted. "There was no offer of a formal courtship first, to see if we even wanted to go through with the rash proposal. Not even an offer of basic friendship. You didn't even ask anything about _me_ to know who I even was. No compromise, no contemplation. Just flat-out rejection."

"I didn't owe you anything, _Hans._ I didn’t trust as easily as my sister. My gut told me this was wrong, and so I put a stop to it. But we could argue this all day. Carry on."

Hans cleared his throat. "Well. Your refusal certainly put a damper on everything. You fled, and Anna was determined to go after you, so she left me in charge. Me. Someone she met that morning, and she entrusted to me the safety and wellbeing of her people and her kingdom. My heart soared. I knew, regardless of blessings or marriage, or if Anna even found you, this would be my one chance to prove myself as a competent leader; to the locals and foreigners here, and to my family back home when news would eventually spread across the realm.

"That's when the idea started forming in my head that next day. All of the praise from your people and the foreigners, it festered inside that I could really do this. I could run a kingdom... I could be a leader. My confidence grew with what I now can see was a false sense of security, because all I needed was Anna to come back with you, so _you_ could see the good deeds I've done. Surely that would convince you that I was worthy of your sister's hand. Or at least, a chance at it. An offer at courting her was the least I would ask for at that point.

"But then her horse came back alone, and Anna was lost. So was my plan. Without her, I'd have no open-door into your kingdom. But I could still try to be a hero, so I declared a search to find her. And instead of Anna, we found _you_. You and your terrifying snow monster that could have killed us all if given the chance! I know _I_ almost fell to my death up on that mountain. When it was all said and done, taking you back to Arendelle was the best chance. Surely you would know what happened to Anna, and even cooperate enough to put an end to that cursed winter. But no—you wouldn’t even _try_. Your stubborn behavior left us all wanting, and every moment gone by left us with fewer options! The only thing left was to go out and search for Anna _again_. Because clearly, she was the only one who could talk reason to you. Without her, Arendelle would be lost."

"You all assumed my magic was just something I could use at whim..." Elsa glowered. “The whole ordeal was an accident! And if any of you just took the time to _listen_ to me, you would have known that my pleading that _I couldn’t_ didn’t equate to my not _wanting_ to stop the storm.”

“How were we to know any of that? Your castle gates were closed for over a decade, we knew virtually nothing about you royal sisters and your dispositions, and all we could deduce from your actions was that you were keen on running away from the problem! You essentially abandoned your kingdom!" Hans replied. "That left control to Anna, and she placed Arendelle in _my_ hands so _she_ could do the right thing and bring you home. That voice in my head started nagging again, that it didn't matter if Anna returned. Your kingdom was essentially mine by default, and I would have achieved something most of my brothers would never be able to do on their own. Finally, my family would realize they were wrong about me all of those years. And if Anna did return, well. I'd have a queen to rule by my side-"

"-what," Elsa interrupted. "Were you going to just kill me to usurp my throne?"

Hans frowned. "You were too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Why you..." she growled. The frost on the chair grew.

"Hey!" Hans gestured to her with his free hand. " _You_ wanted my side of the story; what was going on in _my_ head at the time. I never said it would be pleasant. And if you would please, stop with the ice. It's cold enough in here without it."

Elsa took a deep breath, and after several attempts at calming herself, the ice began to disappear, albeit very slowly.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"I take it, at this point Anna came back." Elsa asked.

"Yes. She was freezing cold. Most of her hair had turned white, and she told me you froze her heart—that you attacked her. She begged for a true love's kiss, believing it would break her frozen curse. And... well, I already told you the rest earlier."

"Yes..." She bit back. During his entire speech, he didn't seem too fazed by the events he retold or shown any form of sadness across his features. If he was terribly sorry for what he had done, she felt he wasn't doing a good job expressing it. "Why? Why were you so cruel to Anna? You didn't even _try_ to help her. And don't tell me it was your ego that got the best of you. I want the truth."

"The truth..." He began. "The truth was, I wasn't in love with her. Or at least I didn't _think_ I was in love with her. I knew that kissing her wouldn't do a damn thing. You didn't want to hear it, but it was true-- I _was_ indeed on a power trip by the time she came back that her own wellbeing didn't much matter anymore. With or without her, Arendelle would have still fallen into my hands. As far as Anna was concerned, I couldn't save her, therefore in the grand scheme, she was useless to me. So, like a tyrant does to all pawns that outlive their usefulness, I cast her aside, and left her to die while I dealt with the more pressing matter at hand: you. Anna's death gave me the excuse I needed remove you from your throne." With a heavy sigh, he looked down at his lap. "That's my story."

"You expect me to believe you're some sort of tragic hero?" Elsa asked, rising to her feet, she leveled a heavy gaze onto him. "You weren't the victim."

In that moment, he really wished he could rise to his own two feet and mirror her gaze right back to her. Instead, he was forced to look up at her. He spoke much softer, and his voice reflected some of the hurt that she was waiting for him to project this entire time. "I think, if you open your mind, you'll find that you and I were not that different from each other. You speak of victims and who was right or wrong... but the truth is, we were both victims, both lost to our own insecurities. The lifelong fear of your powers took hold over you and caused that entire debacle; and it took a rather bold and desperate act from your sister to fix it. And perhaps, it remains that you are still fighting for control over it at times."

Her hands began to fidget. "It's...gotten better." She admitted, but her eyes remained narrow where they were. "And you? What self-justification can you possibly offer?"

Hans blinked, and wondered just how much she was actually listening to him earlier. "My own desire to do anything if it meant getting away from my family, to finding my own place. I was so desperate to prove to my family, to everyone that I wasn't so worthless nobody. I abandoned my heart and all sense of reason for greed, ambition, and power. Those were qualities, albeit terrible ones, that I saw in my own father, and my brothers, and I honestly believed they were necessary in being a strong leader. Caring for your kingdom in Anna's absence was just the start. I may have done good, but it wasn't enough. I _had_ to be on top. I _had_ to be the hero _..._ The longer I was in charge, I grew overconfident, and it destroyed me. My plans were still foiled. You all sent me home unceremoniously, and I faced the wrath of my family. Once again, I was the useless monster they knew me to be.

"And then Anna came here, and I discovered it wasn't power and greed that made us strong. It's compassion, loyalty, and heart; that there's more to being a member of a royal line than simply finding a kingdom to rule. True forgiveness is an immensely powerful thing, and so is love. True love... Anna was right. It really does exist."

He held up his hand when Elsa started to interject. He wasn't done. "Look...Your Majesty...I'm not looking for your pity or your forgiveness. I recognize my wrongs, I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm striving to be a better man. I was lost, and Anna helped me find my way back. All I'm asking for from you is a second chance."

The room was then filled with uncomfortable silence while the two royals looked each other in the eye, as if trying to read the other's thoughts.

It was Elsa who finally broke the silence, and for Hans, it was a thankful change of subject. "Kristoff told me of your intentions. You were planning to propose to my sister. Again."

Nervousness started to creep across his features. He took a deep breath. "What of it?" He asked.

"Assuming what you say is true... I commend you on trying to better yourself. Facing your inner demons and your wrongs is not easy. I know from experience myself." Elsa clasped her hands in front of her again and spoke calmly but sternly. "However, if you genuinely want me to have some sort of trust in you, then please respect my wishes on this matter. Do _not_ propose to her. You don't have my blessing, and I doubt you ever will." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she watched his expression deteriorate. His eyes closed, and his head tilted downward towards his lap, heartbroken.

Not sure what else she had to say, she moved towards the door. However, she paused when her hand touched the doorknob. "Do you plan on attending the ball tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"No." He said, so quiet that she barely heard him.

"Then I'll make sure Anna comes to see you sometime tonight before she retires."

His eyes opened, and he looked back up to the queen. He was puzzled, and it showed across his face. "...why?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"She’s leaving in the morning." With that, she swept from the room before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Hold still, Milady." Lilith said as she strained to close up the back of Anna's new gown. "These new laces are a bit stiff."

Anna was holding onto the bed post. "Hey...that's a little tight." She gasped. "Can't you loosen it a bit?" She let out a surge of relief now that she could feel the compression coming off of her ribcage. "Ah, much better." Once the last of the laces were tied and Lilith stepped away, Anna moved to stand before the full mirror. "Oh, Lilith... it's beautiful! I mean, it was lovely during the fittings and on the hanger, but now it's like... like it's taken a whole new form!"

Lilith giggled. "That's because you're in it, dear child." Once the princess sat down at her vanity, the lady's maid grabbed the hairbrush and started fixing up Anna's hair. "You will be the most stunning young woman at the ball tonight."

"Oh, I hope not." Anna teased. "This is supposed to be for Prince Frederick. Surely there has to be some girl that will turn heads and melt hearts. I mean, there's going to be plenty of women here tonight." She said, and her mouth formed a slight frown. "Actually, I'm hoping to not receive a lot of attention tonight. The idea of dancing with strangers has lost its appeal the last few days. Aside from the few waltzes I promised some of the princes here, and Kristoff, I might not dance at all."

Lilith stopped the brush mid-stroke. "Because of Prince Dirk?" she asked, quietly.

Anna nodded, and tilted her gaze down to her lap. "I'm trying, Lilith. I'm trying to be strong, for everyone else, and myself. It's so hard... and I hate lying to Kristoff and my sister about it... but I don't want them to know. Or at least, I don't want Elsa to."

"Milady..." Lilith said quietly, and she moved to kneel before Anna. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have experienced a terrible, terrible wrong, and it's alright for you to want to take your time recovering from it. Do not rush your feelings to make others feel better. Your mental health is what is important." Lilith paused, and wiped a tear from Anna's cheek with her thumb. "You are not one of the young ladies on display tonight. You are attending tonight as a guest of our King, not our prince. If it is your wish not to waltz, that is your right. Enjoy yourself tonight on your terms."

Anna formed a small smile at her maid's encouragement and was startled at the soft knock on the door.

_"Anna?"_ said the voice on the other side. _"Can I come in?_ "

"Elsa!" Anna called. "It's open!" She watched from the vanity mirror as the door opened and her sister walked in. Anna couldn't help but gasp as she whirled around to get a better look. "Woah, Elsa! You look...amazing!" she exclaimed as she admired the queen's appearance. Elsa was dressed in a shimmery navy gown that seemed to form a hybrid between her coronation gown, and her icy blue creation. The skirt was a slightly fuller than she would normally wear, and it trailed behind her slightly as she walked. There was no slit down the side, nor a cape hanging from her shoulders, but where her navy bodice ended, a darker sheer covered her arms and shoulders to form a high 'V' neckline. Draped from her right shoulder to her left hip was the royal purple and green sash representing Arendelle, and atop her head was a fuller crown, with her hair in a formal bun.

Elsa smiled and walked over to her sister. "Thank you. And look at you! You're so beautiful." Anna stood up and eagerly spun around so Elsa could see how her purple skirts twirled. "I'm surprised you're not ready yet." Elsa said. "Most of the princes are already gathered downstairs. And carriages are pulling through the gates now."

"We had a bit of a late start, your Majesty." Lilith explained, "she and the little princess lost track of time."

"Hey, we were playing outside." Anna clarified. "And I promised Lisee I would help _her_ get ready tonight. She insisted." Anna smirked. "You all think I'm going to be the most beautiful princess at the ball but you're wrong. Annalise takes the cake."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "She will certainly be the cutest, I'm sure."

"Oh Elsa...I'm glad we get to spend this night together. I have to say, out of my entire time here in the Isles, this night has been what I've been most looking forward to. Ever since Frederick announced it a while back."

Elsa's face fell slightly. She knew the news she had would definitely put a damper on Anna's evening, but there was no other way around it. While she struggled to find a good way to lead into it, she turned her attention to something less frightening. "So, how much more do you have to get ready?"

"Just my hair, now. It'll be simple. Since we're running short on time, it'll probably be my braided updo, and Lilith has new purple ribbons for my hair, too."

Elsa nodded. "Is it something you can manage on your own?"

Anna blinked and turned to look at her sister. "...yes, why?" It was then that she noticed something was off with Elsa. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa turned to Lilith. "Would you be able to excuse us? Just for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with Anna in private."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lilith curtsied, and then quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Anna looked from the door to Elsa. "Okay...what's going on?"

Elsa bit her lip and let out a sigh. "I... I want you to make the most of tonight."

Anna's eyebrow arched, and her mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to get a "Why?" out. After all, why wouldn’t she make the most of an eve of splendor?

Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna... please don't be upset with me--"

"Okay, why? What's all this about?" Elsa’s obvious nerves were making _her_ nervous.

"...we're going home tomorrow."

"Wait...what?" Anna jumped from her seat. "We're _leaving_? No... _You’re_ leaving, right?"

"No... _we_. You, me, Kristoff, Sven. We're going back to Arendelle." 

"But...I... we..." Anna looked crestfallen. "But why? I thought I was staying until Spring. That's still a few weeks away!"

"I... I know. “Elsa said. She started moving about the room and took a seat in a nearby chair. "Aren't you homesick at all?"

"Of course, I am." Anna said. "I miss Arendelle. I miss my own home, my own bed. I miss my friends in town, I miss Olaf. But that doesn't make it any easier to want to leave here, either."

"I know..."

"- I've made so many new friends. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet! I don't _want_ to say goodbye yet!" Anna cried, and moved to sit near her sister. "What brought this on?"

Elsa sighed. "I was beside myself when I found out you were kidnapped. The whole reason I came here was to see how you were doing. King Alexander assured me you were safe and content during your stay, and as soon as I step foot into the castle, I discover that was not only false, but two members of the royal house were behind the act. I've just been so worried about you. You know I wouldn't be able to bear it if something ever happened to you. Anna, you're all I have left."

"Yeah, but..."

"Anna, please. I just want you to be safe."

"I _am_ safe, Elsa..." Anna pleaded and moved to kneel by her sister’s side.

"You're also unhappy. I... I know you're dealing with the aftermath of what's happened here. I can't imagine what you've been through. But I also can't help but feel that maybe you'd have an easier time if you were back home, without so many constant reminders of what you went through..."Elsa said quietly. "Anna. I know you're upset. Please understand, I didn't come to this decision lightly."

Anna turned away from her sister and sighed. _This is hardly fair! How am I going to break this news to everyone? The twins, Ludwig, Lisee...oh god...Hans. I won't even see him at the ball. This is going to break all of their hearts. "_ When did you decide this? Couldn't you have told me sooner?" 

"The King and I were discussing it late last night. I wanted to tell you earlier today but couldn't find you. I'm... I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head sadly. "Why so soon, Elsa? This can't all be because of me. Would a few more weeks really change anything?"

"Maybe not," Elsa replied, and reached over to take her sister's hand. "As it is, Arendelle has been without her princess and queen for long enough. I've done all I came here to do, and so it's time for me to leave. It doesn't seem right to send back another ship shortly after my return to bring you home. It will be easier if we leave together." She paused. "Even if you stayed until spring, it wouldn't be any easier for you to say goodbye."

"I'd have more time to mentally prepare." Anna said softly. "Do the others even know I'm leaving?"

"The King was to relay the information this morning."

"And... I guess there's no possibly way of changing your mind, huh?"

Elsa shook her head. "No..."

"Well..." she spoke, defeated. "At least I can still attend the ball." Anna tried to form a very weak smile.

_There’s no point in wasting time and energy fighting a lost cause. I might as well cherish what time I have left here._

"I wanted your last night here to be a happy one." Elsa added. "Despite my news."

"I guess, there's only one thing left to do." Anna said. When she stood, she pulled her sister up with her and led her back to the vanity. "Help me with my hair? If this is my last night in the Isles, I want to look my best."


	53. Eve of Splendor

Anna looped her arm with Elsa's as they climbed the curved staircase leading to the ballroom. The doors were wide open, and even from the floor below, the musician's waltz could be heard echoing through the halls. The bounce in Anna’s step grew larger with every step closer to the ballroom doors.

"This is the most energetic I've seen you in days." Elsa said quietly as she smiled at her younger sister.

Anna returned the smile. "This is our first foreign ball. I am aiming to have a good time."

"Will you dance?"

"I dunno." Anna replied. "I mean, I promised Viktor and Georg one each. Aside from that, we'll see. I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for a handsome stranger to try to sweep me off my feet." She said with a wry smile. "Maybe _you're_ the one who really should hit the dance floor."

The comment made Elsa laugh. "I don't think so. You know me, Anna. I don't dance."

"Ha." Anna smirked. "You say that now, but just wait. I-"

"AUNTIE ANNA!"

Anna barely had time to register what was happening when little Lisee plowed into her for a hug. "H-hey! Easy there, Kiddo." Anna knelt carefully and returned the hug. When she looked back up, she was also greeted by Viktor and Georg, dressed to the nines in matching ceremonial silver tail-coated suits with white and gold accents. "Wow. You both look sharp!"

Viktor made a sweeping bow, and his brother followed suit. "Many thanks, Princess." He smiled and gave a respectful nod to Elsa. "And we must say, you both are looking absolutely stunning tonight."

Georg immediately nodded enthusiastically, “what an honor it is to be in the company of two beautiful sisters!”

Anna blushed, and smiled at Elsa. "Thank you." Her attention was turned back to the little girl bouncing about with glee. "I know you're excited but try to keep calm! You wouldn't want to tire yourself our before going in, would you?"

"I can't help it!" the young girl exclaimed and broke away, jumping up and down excitedly. "I've never been to a big party before!"

Elsa smiled down at the girl. "No doubt this will be one to remember." She patted Annalise's shoulder gently. "Where is your papa?"

Annalise's smile faded slightly, but it was Georg who answered. "a footman approached him earlier on our way up with a note. We're not sure what it said, but it called him away."

"He should be back soon though." Viktor added. "Hopefully. In the meantime, we promised to keep Lisee out of too much trouble."

"I don't know what they mean, Your Majesty." Lisee said in her most innocent voice, attempting to sound as proper as possible. "I'm _never_ trouble."

"I'm sure." Elsa said, and nodded to the others. "I'm going in; I'll see you inside." She took a step back from the group and walked calmly into the ballroom.

Anna watched her sister go in and turned back to the princes. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

Viktor shrugged. "I don't believe so. Most of us have already gone in. By now it's just Ludwig left, but who knows how long he will take. We _could_ wait... but I think the little one would probably explode if we tried to keep her out here in the hall any longer."

"Can we go in now? Please please please please?" Annalise asked as if on cue.

"Yes, yes." Georg took her hand and nodded to Anna and Viktor.

Together, the four walked into the ballroom and took in the sights. The first thing Anna noticed was the main dance floor. She could recall several people talking about the number of guests coming but seeing them all in formal suits and gowns waltzing about was really a sight to see. It made Elsa's own coronation ball seem so small in comparison. Her eyes traveled about the room. Off to the left side on a slightly raised stage sat the musicians. Across the way, a small group of steps led to a throne set up, where King Alexander currently resided. Surrounding him, other comfortable seats were set up for visiting monarchs. Just to the king's right, Anna noticed Elsa had taken a seat, and the two were currently engaged in conversation. And, to the right of the dance floor, Anna found Prince Frederick, dressed in an ivory and gold suit with a small crown resting atop of his head. Anna recognized the piece from his royal portrait. She couldn't help but form a sympathetic smile as she watched Frederick be introduced to a line of ladies.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Georg asked upon noticing the awestruck look on her face.

Anna nodded. "You all weren't kidding when you said you guys knew how to throw a good party."

Viktor smiled. "One of the things we are known for here in the Southern Isles are our ability to host splendid galas. In the years past, it was always our mother, the Queen, who planned and organized these formal functions. They were her specialty," he said fondly, remembering. "the one, or sometimes two, major events of our year..."

As Viktor trailed off, Georg continued, "she brought so much life and merriment into this castle. Even after her passing all of those years ago, we hope we can still channel her spirit through these events." Anna smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I bet she would be proud of you for continuing something that brought her so much joy." She replied and felt a tug on her skirts.

"Auntie Anna, look! Everyone looks so pretty!" Annalise gasped.

"I know!" Anna smiled, and carefully knelt beside the younger princess. "But no one looks prettier than you." A slight blush caught on Lisee's cheek and she giggled in response. Then, her eyes shifted towards the nearby dance floor as she saw several couples waltzing.

"Why don't all the girls have sparkly crowns? I thought Grandpapa said lots of princesses were coming." she asked.

"I'm sure most of these girls _are_ royalty. And it seems some of the ladies on the other side of the room have some smaller diadems and jewels in their hair. I think though as a general rule, larger crowns and tiaras are reserved for those who are married."

Lisee blinked. "oooh." With a small pout, she added, "I bet you would look pretty with one, Auntie Anna."

"I'm sure." Anna laughed. "One day, whenever I get married."

"Sooner than she thinks... _"_ Georg leaned in and whispered to his twin brother, who nodded in agreement. However, he wasn't quite subtle enough, as Anna glanced over in their direction with a raised brow.

_Uh, what?_ With a cough, she gestured to Viktor and Georg. "So. Recognize anyone?"

"Sure!" Viktor smiled and gestured across the room. "Frederick is center-stage, surrounded by gaggles of giggly girls, Lars and Alexei are over there past the musicians, trying, and failing, to impress. And at the food table Tomas is nabbing a lot of the chocolate danish..."

Anna deadpanned. "I meant, any of the _guests_."

"Your sister is talking with our father." Georg smirked.

"...I hate you both." Her comment only made the twins grin mischievously, and so she grabbed the child's hand. The musical number had ended, and now the dance floor was safe to cross as the dancers started to mingle with each other before the next waltz began. "C'mon, Lisee. Let's grab a snack and see who's here." Before the twins could protest, the two girls started off towards the middle of the room.

"Don't forget you promised us a dance, Princess!" They called after in unison.

* * *

"Is there chocolate on the table?" Lisee asked as she stood on her tippy toes at the refreshment table. “I can’t see!”

Anna raised a brow. "Are you even allowed candy this late?"

"Maaaybe?"

"In other words, no…”

"C'mon, Auntie Anna... please?" Lisee asked.

Anna blinked. "Hey now, I know what you're up to. Don't think the softy-sad-eyes are going to work on me." She said with confidence. "Besides, what would your papa say if he saw me do that?"

Annalise pouted. "Grandpapa gives me chocolate anytime."

"I'm not Grandpapa."

"No..." Lisee tapped her chin. "But he's a king, and over-rules everything!" With a now happier grin, pleased with her childish logic, she tried peering over the top of the table again "So... can I?"

Anna pressed her lips together. "You know...you're terribly sneaky. Are you sure you're Ludwig's child and not one of the twins’?"

“...huh?" The joke clearly went right over the girl’s head.

"Never mind," Anna said and gave in. She reached onto one of the trays and plucked off two chocolate truffles. “It’s a party. We have to make the most of things, right?” She smiled and handed one of the confectionaries to the little princess before popping the second into her own mouth.

"YAY!"

As Lisee nibbled on her chocolate, Anna scanned the ballroom floor. "Speaking of fathers, I still don't see yours." she frowned. "He _is_ coming, isn't he?"

"Uhuh." Lisee nodded.

"Well...I guess until he gets here," She plucked another truffle from the platter and handed it to the girl. "This is your last one until Ludwig comes. I don't want to get you in -"

"Oh, my stars, what an adorable child!"

Both girls turned to see a group of young ladies standing nearby. _Some of Frederick's admirers_ , Anna deduced, as she saw these same ladies crowded around the crown prince earlier when she first walked in. From appearance, Anna noted they seemed close to both her and Elsa in age.

"Hello." Lisee said shyly, moving closer to Anna and taking a light grasp on her friend's skirts.

One of the ladies, a blonde girl who wore a more formfitting, revealing, peach gown, leaned down to smile at the princess. "You're very pretty in pink."

Annalise looked up to Anna, who smiled and gestured for her to respond. She looked up to the stranger and gave a small smile. "Thank you." She said quietly.

With a comforting pat on the girl's shoulder, Anna smiled to the other woman. "She's a bit shy around strangers."

Another of the group, a brunette with tanned skin and dark brown hair nodded in response. "Is she yours?"

"huh?" Anna blinked, then quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no. She's not-, I mean..." She swallowed. "her father is a prince of the Southern Isles and a friend of mine. I'm just the fun play-aunt." With a quick clearing of her throat, she smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. And... you are?"

The tanned woman spoke first. "Lady Maria Tenova of Osterheim." she gave a small curtsy and turned to her companion.

The blonde, after hearing who Anna was, stood straight again and her demeanor immediately changed, and not for the better. "Lady Rosalind Spencer, of Weselton."

"Oh!" Anna smiled, not immediately fazed by the woman’s sudden attitude. "You must know the Duke-"

"Reginald Spencer. My grandfather." Lady Rosalind interrupted rather shortly.

_Okay...who tied her corset too tight?_ Anna thought to herself yet maintained a friendly aura. "How is he?"

"He's fine thanks. Though if you really care, he's here tonight. You can talk to him for yourself."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lady Maria spoke again. "So... are you both here on the King's invitation? Or the Prince?"

"The _Prince_ , of course." Lady Rosalind boasted.

"Same here." Lady Maria nodded in agreement.

"Naturally!" Rosalind added, "at such an important occasion as this, what woman _isn't_ here to woo the crowned prince? He is the second most powerful man in this kingdom?" She turned towards where Prince Frederick was standing and admired him with dreamy eyes and high-pitched sigh. "There's a square outline in his coat pocket. Rumor is it's a ring, and he will be proposing marriage to the chosen lady tonight! Every woman will have to show off their absolute best in order to secure such a match!"

Anna blinked, and she and Annalise briefly shared blank looks. "Well, I'm not." Anna finally replied.

Rosalind shot her an incredulous stare. "What?"

Anna shrugged. "My sister and I are here on the King's request as an offer of friendship. I've actually been in the Isles for months now, and Prince Frederick has shown little-to-no interest in pursuing me that way. And quite frankly, I'm not interested in him at all. Tonight, I'm just here to have great time before I head home."

"Speaking of..." Maria trailed off as she nodded towards the dance floor. "Here he comes this way."

" _What?_ " Rosalind panicked. Her hands immediately went to smooth out her dress, and then went to her hair to make sure no strand was sticking out of place. "You'll excuse me, ladies. Let a pro show you how it's done." She turned on her heels and started moving through the crowd with an over-the-top strut.

Annalise tugged on Anna's skirt. "Auntie Anna? She's weird."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, it seems." Anna replied as they watched Lady Rosalind latch onto Frederick's arm. The musicians took that as a cue the next waltz to begin, and everyone on the center floor started partnering up for the dance.

Maria opted to stand along the side of the ballroom with Anna and Lisee to continue the conversation. "I take it you're familiar with her family?"

"Lady Rosalind?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Her grandfather, the Duke, was at my sister's coronation this past summer. He's not a kind man, if I remember correctly. He was arrogant and very self-interested."

"I suppose she shares his traits." Maria noted. "Ever since we were waiting our turn to be introduced to the prince, she was bragging about anything and everything; her hair, dress, even her abilities to charm foreign men. It was getting a bit annoying, to tell you the truth."

"I can imagine." Anna nodded in agreement. "She's in for a rude awakening though. I get the feeling Prince Frederick wouldn't go for a constantly-boasting-woman. And - ooooh my gosh... she even inherited the Duke's dance moves."

"huh?" Lisee started jumping in place. "Auntie Anna, I can't see! Where?" After a strained grunt, Anna lifted the little princess into her arms so she could get a better vantage point. “Oooh!" she immediately started to giggle. "Why is she doing that?"

"Apparently, a flying-chicken-with-the-face-of-a-monkey is a popular dance move in Weselton." When she noticed Maria's confused stare, Anna merely shrugged. "You're better off not knowing. Trust me. Your feet will thank you."

* * *

"Spectacular event, my dear friend." The King of Malengrad smirked from his seat near the throne. "I believe you've outdone yourself on this one."

Alexander grinned in response. "Many thanks, Alastor. When it comes to my sons and the future of the Isles, I have to pull out all of the stops. I want this night to be successful."

"As do I, Alex." Alastor nodded. "My own sons are attending tonight. And at the moment, it appears they are doing their part." He moved his head to each side as his eyes scanned the dance floor. "It appears both have found young ladies to waltz with."

"That's how it all begins." Alexander smiled. "Close proximities, holding hands, soft music. Such innocent intimacy. And what a joy it is for us to see such our youth in wonderful spirits."

"Not everyone." Elsa said, contributing to the conversation. She re-positioned in her seat to address the two other monarchs. "It seems the man of honor dances with a frown."

"Hmmph." Alexander let out a slight grumble. "He would. I'm afraid my eldest son wasn't too keen when I introduced the ball. Mind you, this isn't the first time I've held this event in his honor. In fact, my own fingers are crossed that this third time is the charm. We are all only getting older, after all. If he doesn't find a bride soon, I may have to take more desperate measures." He let out a chuckle, and his tone became more lighthearted. "I told _all_ of my sons, that this ball won't end until someone finds a bride."

Alastor scoffed in amusement. "Oh my. I hope you have enough provisions to feed us all. This ball may not end..."

Elsa glanced to Alexander. "Surely the younger ones will have an easier time. They are under less pressure."

Alexander nodded in agreement. "Quite right. My hopes are quite high."

The Malengrad monarch scanned the floor again as the next musical number began, and the participants changed partners. "Just how many of the princes are here tonight? Usually, they are all pretty easy to spot in the crowd, but I can only see Frederick. Oh, and I think there's another by the dessert table."

Alexander followed the man's glance. "Ah, that one is Tomas. Sadly, only six of my sons are present tonight. Astor and Johan unfortunately wouldn't have returned in time for the event. And my three youngest are..." he trailed off for a moment, "...unwell."

"Ah, a pity." Alastor shook his head.

"Oh..." Elsa said suddenly, looking out onto the dance floor. "It appears that same girl roped Frederick into another waltz."

"She's certainly a bold one." Alastor muttered, noticing how put off Frederick's original dance partner was to have the prince stolen right from her grasp. "Who is she?"

"That would be my granddaughter, Lady Rosalind." Said the proud voice of a smaller, older man approaching the throne platform.

Alexander rose from his seat and came down to address the newcomer. "Ah, Reginald Spencer! Welcome, dear fellow. I was wondering where you had slipped off to."

The Duke of Weselton bowed in respect to the three monarchs, though his eyes did narrow ever so slightly and linger on Elsa slightly longer than the other two gentlemen. No one aside from Elsa really seemed to notice, and she didn't take offense to his glance. She was sure that subconsciously, she was giving the older duke a similar look. "Ah, I was enjoying myself on the dance floor, but for now thought I'd take a break and let the youth go at it." He gestured to an open chair beside Elsa. "May I?"

"Oh yes, absolutely." Alexander smiled and returned to his own throne.

"We were just commenting on your lovely granddaughter." Alastor smiled. "Ah, to be youthful with so much energy."

"Dear Rosalind has always been the active child in the family." the Duke mused. "She has talked of nothing more than this event since we received the invitation, your Majesty."

"She is certainly making an impression."

"Though..." Elsa said softly. "I'm not quite sure if Prince Frederick is taken by her charms."

"Well, if not him, he has several other brothers-" the Duke paused. "...did I just say that out loud?" Before he could give the monarchs a chance to respond and make the moment any more awkward, he jumped back to his feet. "Oh, one of my favorite dances is starting! I'll see you all on the floor!"

Elsa glanced to her two companions with a bewildered expression, but before she could comment a small figure bolted up the steps and nearly tackled Alexander.

"GRANDPAPA!"

The older king let out an 'oof!' once the child leapt onto him. "Annalise, my darling girl. That is no way for a young princess to behave."

Georg hurried up to the steps and bowed respectfully to the monarchs. "I'm sorry, father. I tried to keep her with me."

"My my..." Alastor smiled at the little princess. " _This_ delightful girl is your granddaughter? She's gotten so big from the last time I've seen her."

Annalise gave him a shy smile before turning back to her grandfather. "Grandpapaaaaa..." she drawled and tugged on one of his hands. "Dance with me!" Alexander gave her a look, and she quickly added, ", please? Pretty please?"

"My dear, I'm afraid I'm a bit old for this."

"Nonsense, dear fellow." Alastor chuckled as he rose to his feet. "I'll come with you. This way, you won't be the only bigshot on the floor, eh? It looks like the Queen Mother of Vallacia could use a dance partner." With a polite nod to Elsa, he walked down the steps and along the edge of the room to the elder woman.

That was Lisee's cue, and she tugged again on the king's hand. "C'mon, Grandpapa!"

"Oh, alright. But just one." He also stood and allowed his granddaughter to tug him away.

That left Georg alone with Elsa. He gave her a soft smile and a slight shrug before offering his hand to her. "I uh, don't suppose you would care to join me?"

Elsa returned the smile but shook her head. "Thank you, no. I don't dance."

Deciding to try harder, more for mirth than anything else, he popped his bottom lip out in an attempt to mimic one of Annalise's sad faces, "pretty please?"

Elsa arched an eyebrow and leaned back in her seat. "Did Anna put you up to this?"

"I can neither confirm or deny the princess' involvement." Georg replied, straightening up. "But you’re here all by yourself now. It would be improper of me as a host to keep you so lonely."

"Well..." Elsa shrugged slightly and gestured to the chair beside her where the Duke was previously sitting. "I won't deny that. Why don't you join me for a few minutes? You can give yourself a break from all of that..." she waved a hand towards the bustling dance floor, "...that mayhem." With a smile, Georg walked up the few steps and sat down beside her. "Also," Elsa admitted, "I'd rather not be alone should the Duke return before the others."

* * *

"You're up to something." Anna said.

"I don't know what you mean." Viktor said in his most innocent voice as he whirled her around the ballroom.

"It's practically written all over your face." Anna smirked. "I think I've been around you and your doppelganger long enough to know. Those sneaky expressions you made back when you planned on busting Hans out of prison are all over your face."

Viktor twirled her and drew her back into his arms. "Yeah, okay. Fine." He relented. "Georg and I were trying to come up with a plan."

“Oh? What kind of plan?" She asked curiously.

"We were trying to figure out how to keep you."

Anna blinked. "Keep me?"

"Here. In the Isles." Viktor clarified. "We want you to stay,” He let out a small sigh. "We like you, obviously. You're practically the little sister we never had, and always wanted."

Anna couldn't help but smile as she tightened her hold on his shoulder. "You say that as if we've known each other all our lives. It's only been three months."

"But it _feels_ like a lifetime." Viktor countered, and his voice grew soft. "Look how much light and warmth you have brought to this castle in your short time here. Isn't that what really matters? Perhaps if you were a part of this family all along, things could have been quite different."

Anna faltered during one of her steps, and the prince quickly took hold and steadied her. "You don't mean that." She replied softly. "You have a special family, Viktor. Each one of your brothers is unique in their own way. You don't truly wish things could have been that different. Would you really have wanted that much to change?"

The other dancers were getting a bit into their space, so he pulled Anna closer to him to avoid knocking into someone else. "Despite what you've seen here, this family can be quite cold. It's only gotten worse over the years. Our mother was the one to hold most of the love, warmth, and excitement in this family. She was the key that held us all together. Her death brought about a lot of personal chaos for most of us." He let out a sigh before continuing. "You'd be surprised what a single woman can do in one family, especially a large one such as ours that's dominated by men. What this castle, this family needs, is a desperately big dose of femininity."

Anna frowned slightly. "Isn't that what the purpose of this ball is? Finding you all wives?"

Viktor tilted his head back and forth. "Well, yes, obviously. But look around you. None of the young ladies came alone. Each one came with a chaperone, be it a duke, or an earl, even a king. They watch their daughters for any sign that they've taken to someone, and then the two guardians arrange the marriage."

"But...that's normal, isn't it?"

"Of course. Most royal marriages are arranged. Business affairs if you will. Two individuals from neighboring kingdoms wed, and their lands are united. But, that kind of affair isn't what we need in this castle. Look how unhappy Frederick is right now." He nodded to his brother's direction so Anna could look. At the moment, he was dancing with a shorter brunette girl.

"Well...he's smiling. Sort of."

"He's faking it. He's been faking interest this entire evening. Especially with that crazy blonde you were speaking to earlier. While we all want Freddy to marry _before_ he becomes king... or, just marry at some point in general, I think I speak for the rest of my brothers when I say that we would all prefer if he actually married for love. Granted, he can marry whoever the heck he pleases, but how lackluster it would be if they had nothing in common; nothing to connect them. We'll have a woman far too young for him prancing through the castle as nothing more than a glorified heir-breeder. What a very depressing thought." He released her when the musical number came to an end.

"I never knew you could be so serious..." Anna said with the slight tilt of her head. This was the type of conversation she could imagine having with Ludwig, Alexei, or even Hans, to a degree. But with Viktor? The desperation in his voice pulled at her heartstrings.

Viktor gave half a shrug. "I can be should the situation warrant it; especially when it's something, or someone important to me." After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and stroked her cheek with his index finger. “We’re a mad bunch of hopeless idiots here. We need someone like you to spice things up around here.”

Anna blushed, and took his hand in hers. "I didn't think I was that important to you..."

"Like I said before, Princess. To me, and several of us all, you're practically a sister. Not only that, but it’s also obvious what's been going on with you and Hans, whether either of you admit it or not." He mused. "I really wish you could consider staying. After tomorrow, everything is likely to go back to the way it was. I'll miss seeing your lovely face each morning at mealtimes. Your mere presence forced my fellow brothers to actually use manners. Plus, I'll miss your boundless energy and innocent charm-"

Anna was full-on blushing now. "so, the jester is a romantic, too?"

Viktor's eyes were soft as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her skin. "As I said, I can be a great many things, should the right moment arise." He took a step back and offered Anna a sweeping bow. "If you'll excuse me. I've had Georg attempt to convince your sister to change her mind during our waltzing. It looks like he could use some back-up."

She watched as he slipped through the crowd towards the king's platform just as the musicians started up again. His words were incredibly touching, but they did little to make her feel better. She doubted there was anything he or Georg could say to Elsa to make her change her mind. _I guess I'd better move out of the way. I think I'll give my feet a brief rest before Georg starts begging for his tur-woah!_ She was pulled from her thoughts as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Before she could even respond, she was whirled around into someone's waiting arms and forced to move in-step with his movements. "I'm sorry...I was just leaving-" she looked up at her new dance partner and did a double-take. "Uh, Frederick?"

"Please..." he said with a strained voice and equally stressed expression as he steered her across the floor. "Grant me five minutes of peace..."

Anna thought back to her conversation with Viktor and put on a sympathetic smile. "come now, it can't really be all that bad..." she said with a bit of tease in her voice.

"it is. Somehow, I have to survive the rest of this evening while being stalked by Duke Spencer's granddaughter, among plenty of other desperate women. I think you're the only young woman here who isn't vying for my affections or behaving in an obnoxious manner."

"Well, I'll certainly take that as a compliment." Anna frowned. "I see what you mean though." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Lady Rosalind and several other girls were glaring at her. _What is that girl's issue? It's not like we're in any sort of competition..._ "Some of these ladies are...well. You know."

"Yes..." He sighed. "It's a shame Lars and Tomas are so far down the pecking-order. I haven't seen one woman show any interest in either of them this entire evening."

"Hey, there's still time." Anna shrugged slightly and stepped out into her twirl before his arms brought her back to him. "I mean, the ball just started what, an hour ago? I-"

"Oh God... it's only been an hour..." he couldn't help but groan.

Anna couldn't suppress her giggle and she looked at him apologetically before continuing her previous statement. "I bet they're just waiting for the right lady to cross their path."

"If we wait for them to make a move this night, we're doomed. Lars and Tomas are two of the laziest people I've ever met. I was hoping that at an event such as this they would at least try to puff up some pride. However, Tomas seems more interested in attacking the food, and Lars. Well..."

"What about your other brothers?" Anna asked. "It's not just them here. The twins are roaming about, and Alexei as well. No high hopes for them?"

The crowned prince scoffed. "Viktor and Georg seem quite content as bachelors. I honestly can't see either one falling for a young maiden without the other feeling left out. And I can assure you, there aren't any twin ladies present tonight to intrigue them."

Anna frowned slightly. "And Alexei? He's rather nice, compared to some of you."

Frederick's eyes quickly scanned the room until they landed on the spoken prince. He was standing off to the side engaged in what looked like pleasant conversation with several other military uniform-clad men. "Poor man." He sighed and looked back at Anna. "Alexei is a wonderful brother. And I'm sure he would make an equally wonderful husband and future father. However, finding a woman to show genuine interest is difficult." Anna gave him a puzzled look, so he continued. "His small stature unfortunately turns prospective brides away."

"That's... that's horrible! How could anyone judge another on their height?"

"Women do it all the time, I'm afraid. Whether they are royal or not, they seem to gravitate to those of the stronger sex who are larger than they are in every sense. They want a man who has the appearance of a warrior protector. Unfortunately, a short man has little prospects. Or even a lanky one, in Lars' case."

"Poor Alexei..."

"He's used to it. He's always been the smaller one and has faced the abuse all of his life. While Hans was picked on because...well...he's _Hans,"_ Anna frowned at the mention of the youngest prince, "Alexei was a target among the family because of his stature."

"It doesn't make it right." Anna replied.

"No. It doesn't. But we're all terrible brothers. It's what we do." They danced in silence for a few more moments before he finally spoke again. "Speaking of Hans... where is he?"

Anna blinked. She wasn't expecting that question considering it had such an obvious answer. "Hans? In his room I imagine."

"Is he not coming tonight?" Frederick asked, dejected. It was the first time Anna could see genuine concern on the older man's face when talking about Hans.

His reactions caught Anna off guard. "Well, he told me he wasn't. I mean, how could he? He's still bedridden, isn't he?"

Frederick frowned. "Yes...he is." When the musical number ended, he was reluctant to let go of her.

She eyed him carefully. Of all of the princes, he was one of the ones she spent the least amount of time with, so reading him wasn't too easy. But...if he were anything like his brothers, the expression on his face could indicate the mental gears moving in his head. For what, though, she had no idea.

"Well, your highness." Anna said as she stepped back. She gathered her skirts and offered him a curtsy. "That was your five minutes. Thank you for the dance."

He shook himself out of his thoughts and offered a swift bow in return. "No. Thank you, for offering me a brief moment of sanity. You're a lovely dancer. I guess I'd better go back to it." Before she could walk away, he gently took her hand. "If I need another break, may I find you again? For another five minutes?"

Anna smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

Frederick managed to duck through the crowds and avoided a lot of attention as the next few dances began. Now, he stood at the refreshments table, desperate for a drink. A footman handed him a glass of champagne and he downed it as fast as gentlemanly possible. He'd do anything for something stronger, but the bubbly liquid would have to do. While he set the empty glass down and traded it for a fresh one, he noticed a young woman in a rich off-shoulder black gown sitting alone on a padded bench near the balcony doors, far from the activity in the center of the room. From what he could see from a distance, she seemed incredibly downcast. In the few minutes that he observed, her gaze constantly shifted from her lap to the dance floor, then across the room to an older, stern-looking woman, then back to her lap again.

_She seems just as uncomfortable as I am._ He glanced back towards the center of the room. His group of stalkers were currently being held at bay thanks to some desperate intervening from his twin brothers. _I'll have to thank them later. At least, I've got a few more free moments of peace._ Turning to the footman, he took a second champagne flute and walked across the back of the room to the padded bench. At the moment, the girl's focus was on her lap again. Her fingers were fidgety along the folds of her skirt, and so she didn't notice his approach.

"I do believe..." Frederick began in a soft yet calm tone, "that you are the only fair maiden tonight that I have not been introduced to."

His presence startled her, and she jumped to her feet. "Oh my! I mean, er...oh!" she gasped and stammered her way to silence as she looked him up and down. "You're... you're..." with a gulp, she formed a nervous curtsy. "Y-your highness!"

"Milady." Frederick offered a smile and took in her appearance. She did indeed have a lovely face; bright violet eyes, long, curly light-brown hair that was partially pulled into a small updo while the rest hung down, landing a short way below the shoulders. He was intrigued and seemed unable to take his eyes off of her face. "May we be introduced?"

"Yes of-of course." She felt a blush forming on her cheeks from her embarrassment. "I'm Princess Charlotte, of Vallacia. And... you're Prince Frederick, the man on display."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Indeed I am. Though, for the moment I'm giving the floor to my brothers and the other young bachelors here tonight." The two held a smile together before he glanced down at the glasses in his hand and he cleared his throat to break the trance. "I thought you might like some champagne, and perhaps permit me to join you?” He held out the glass to her.

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. "Yes, of course." she finally replied, and gently took the champagne flute and watched him sit beside her. "Thank you, but you didn't have to bring me this."

"On the contrary." He replied, "When visiting someone's space, it is never proper to come empty-handed."

She took a sip of her champagne and studied him. "I... you're mistaken. This is _your_ home. _I'm_ the guest."

"Ah." He waved his empty hand to the seat. "But you have claimed this comfortable rest for yourself, and I am intruding on your space."

She shook her head. "I let you sit down."

"And I am more grateful than you realize, Your Highness." He responded and took a sip of his own drink. "I couldn't help but notice your lovely gown. You're quite fetching this night." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her cheeks flush. "However stunning, black is not a normal color choice for merry events. I hope you wear it as a compliment for your figure and not because you're in mourning." He watched her bite down on her lip, and her gaze fell back to her lap. That told him all he needed to know. It certainly wasn’t the answer he was hoping for.

She nodded and spoke just above a whisper. "Six months ago, one of our royal vessels was attacked by pirates. My older brother was killed," she paused, "and so was my fiancé." She turned her head away to try and hide any stray tears forcing their way down her cheeks.

"Oh Princess... my deepest condolences." He said, pulled out a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and held it out to her. "I am so terribly sorry for your loss. To lose a sibling is difficult enough; but your future love as well..." _That certainly explains the solitary behavior._

"Oh." She said, looking back at him and shaking her head. She dabbed her cheeks with the cloth. "Gregor wasn't my lover. We were betrothed, but he was my childhood friend. It would have been a marriage of convenience, to appease my grandmother." Her eyes scanned the room, and she shifted uncomfortably seeing the older woman speaking to Kings Alexander and Alastor across the room. "I'm running out of time, you see."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm too old to be an unwed princess. Most ladies my age have been married long enough to have several heirs. I still have yet to walk the chapel aisle. And without Gregor, my prospects are low. Who would marry me, knowing I don't have many good years left for bearing children?"

A footman was passing by, and Frederick swiftly handed him his empty flute. "Never say never, my dear." He placed his hand over hers. "There are a lot of men here tonight."

"I haven't really been in the mood for mingling. Or dancing. In fact, you're the only one who's bothered to talk to me at all, your highness."

"Please. Call me Frederick. I'd rather save the formalities for those I don't particularly care for."

Charlotte blinked and looked at him shyly. "Is that why you came over here? You _like_ me?"

He gave her a wry smile. "Well, you haven't tried sticking your bosom in my face. That automatically sets you apart from many of the women here." When that got a small smile out of her, he continued. "I approached you because you looked sad and lonely, and it would be terrible of me as the crowned prince and host of this event to not make sure you were alright."

"You're very thoughtful." She answered and returned her gaze back down. "I'm sorry that I make such terrible company. My grandmother has forced my attendance, and--"

" _There you are your highness_!" said a high-pitched giggle.

Frederick flinched, and turned around in his seat. Lady Rosalind and several other women were rapidly approaching. Charlotte looked at the prince, then to the ladies.

"Is there something I can do for you, ladies?" He asked, forcing himself to be the bare minimalist charming. Beyond them, he could see Viktor and Georg gesturing to him apologetically for letting the women get away from them.

"We were hoping you would join us back on the dance floor, and-" Lady Rosalind boasted, until the prince interrupted her.

"Ah yes. I'm afraid that I've monopolized much of your evening already." he said with false politeness. "It is rude of me to not attend to the other guests here."

"But surely!" Rosalind began, but he cut her off again.

"-I am enjoying Princess Charlotte's company. I will _not_ sacrifice her time for a third, or even _fourth_ round of yours. Now please, go back and enjoy the festivities." When they wouldn't budge, he added with a hint of sharpness, _"these are my wishes."_

Charlotte blinked as she watched the women move off. "Ah, so _those_ are the ones shoving their breasts into your face, hmm?" She managed to let a single giggle escape before he looked at her, clearly not amused. "I'm sorry."

"It would seem that you and I are kindred spirits in a way. I'm also pretty miserable tonight."

"I would say that's impossible. A tall, handsome prince being the center of attention among the realm's most beautiful women sounds almost divine in a normal man's world."

"I believe I would rather live out the rest of my days as a bachelor than marry any of these...children. They all look at least half my age." he rubbed the back of his neck. With a sigh, he continued, "Perhaps I should leave you. I wouldn't want my sour mood to spoil what remains of your own evening."

Frederick started to rise and was surprised to feel Charlotte's hands grasp onto his arm and tug him back down. "Is something bothering you, your high-, er, _Frederick?_ "

"All of these blasted women, for one."

"Besides them."

He shifted his body, so he was angled back towards her again. "You don't really wish to hear of my troubles."

She offered a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, I do. And perhaps venting your feelings will make your overall mood improve? If anything, else, it'll make getting through the rest of this ball easier."

Frederick turned his gaze away, down towards his lap as his fingers drummed on his leg. "Are you sure you wish to be privy to my dark secrets?"

"You've helped me feel better tonight," she said, and traced her fingers on the back of his hand. "The least I can do is offer you the same comfort."

He sighed heavily but didn't look at her. "I... I’m drowning in terrible guilt,” he eventually said after a long, uncomfortable pause.

“Why?" she asked, “what happened?”

"It was something, no, _several_ things that I've done to one of my brothers." he said quietly and with strain in his voice.

"Which brother?" She asked, leaning in slightly closer to hear him better.

"The youngest. Hans."

* * *

There was some small truth to the rumors circulating the ball. There was indeed a ring box in Frederick's pocket. However, it wasn't his, and with each step he took down the castle corridors towards his youngest brother's room, it felt like weight on that side of his tailcoat kept increasing.

He had told Princess Charlotte nearly everything; his relationship with his brothers, his treatment of Hans over the years, even his desires for Dirk and Derrick to further break apart Hans and Anna. During his entire speech, he was too ashamed of himself to look at her and properly judge her reaction. To his surprise, she took the news of his deeds quite well, and even encouraged him to do the right thing. Unfortunately for him, that meant accomplishing the one task he had tried, and failed to do all week: talk to Hans.

Soon enough, he found himself outside the familiar wooden door. Only now, instead of standing outside in the hall like a fool working up courage, he was determined to get it over with. Time was of the essence. He could only escape from the party for so long. People would come looking for him. Without another moment of hesitation, he made three swift knocks to the door, and waited.

No response.

“Oh Hans, don't you _dare_ be asleep.”Frederick muttered under his breath and knocked much louder.

"... _what?"_ said a very irritated voice from inside the room. That was his invitation more or less. Frederick opened the door and stepped inside.

"Look, Harold. I told you I'm not in the mood to-" Hans started to say, and then turned his head towards the door. "Oh, it's you."

"Well. That's some greeting." Frederick replied. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hans narrowed his eyes. "what do _you_ want?”

The older prince blinked in surprise. _Christ, he's in rare form today. This is going to be a lot harder on my end if he keeps acting like someone kicked him in the ass._ He made his way across the room and leaned against the bedpost. "I was wondering why you weren't at the ball."

"Hmmph." Hans grumbled. "'Why aren't _you_ at the ball', is the bigger question. You're certainly dressed to impress. What's the matter? Crowds of swooning women too much for you to handle, _Freddy_?"

Frederick sighed, and rubbed his temple. The attitude was not making this any easier. "Stop this. Please."

Hans raised a brow. "Stop what?"

"This. The animosity. The word-slinging. Can't we just have a normal conversation? Like brothers?"

With a scoff, Hans turned away, and shifted slightly under the blankets. "Like brothers? Since _when_ have you _ever_ treat _me_ like a brother?"

"You're never this nasty. What's bothering you?"

"You are."

Frederick shook his head. "No, you were testy even before I came in. What is it?"

"...nothing."

"It's not _nothing_. C'mon."

"Why do you even care?!" Hans snapped. “And why _now_? Did you forget I still existed for a whole week? Did you come up here to gloat about how much of a good time I’m missing downstairs? Save it I don’t care, and neither do you.”

Frederick's voice grew softer. "I care more than you think." He moved up the bed and sat down on the mattress closer to Hans. "It's not true, you know; what you said. I've thought about you a great deal this week. At least once each day, I've stood outside your door trying to work up enough courage to come in here and tell you the truth."

Hans turned to look at his older brother, skeptical. "Which would be, what?"

"That I'm sorry. About everything."

"Oh, you're sorry!" Hans nodded slowly, and then his eyes narrowed. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think? A good twenty-three years too late."

"I-I know, but--"

"--go back to the ball, Freddy. I'm sure by now everyone is wondering where the prize prince ran off to." Hans sighed.

"Let them wait. You're more important right now."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Hans shrugged. "What brought on this change of heart anyway? Is it because Dirk is dead and no longer the fuel for your cruel agenda?"

"Will you _please_ be silent so I can talk?!"

Hans shut his mouth.

"I... I feel partially responsible for what's happened. And I don't just mean the years of sibling roughhousing. Recent events involving you and the princess." He took a deep breath to brace himself. What he had to say next was going to be difficult, and he knew Hans would not take the news well at all. "You see... I was the one who instructed Dirk and Derrick to give you and Anna a hard time."

"... _what?!"_

Frederick gave a slight flinch from Hans' outburst, but kept going all the same. "Earlier on when it seemed you and Anna were reconciling. I wanted you to be miserable. This was supposed to be your punishment. I told the men to make sure you two don't fall in love. But... I also warned them to keep any abuse towards you, and to spare the princess. But--"

Hans was livid. "You _bastard_! Have you _any_ idea what horrors he put Anna through in that cabin?! And for what?! Just so _you_ could get some overall satisfaction knowing that you broke us up?!"

"Hans please. It wasn't like that at all. I had no idea what Dirk was planning. If I had any early indication to what he was going to do, I would have put a stop to it."

"Oh sure! That’s damn easy for you to say _now_ that you know what happened."

"I never asked for this to have happened. Knowing I've played an indirect part in all of this has made me sick, and I've been trying to repent for it ever since your return.

Hans narrowed his eyes, not quite sure what to believe. "Oh yeah? What made you suddenly change?"

"You did."

Hans blinked in confusion, having nothing to say for the first time since Frederick walked in.

"I was with the others when news came back that Dirk was killed and that you were injured. But nothing prepared me for the moment the doctors rushed you into the castle." He paused and looked his brother in the eye. "I was there in the operating room with them. I saw each and every injury Dirk afflicted on you. You were dying right before my eyes. You think I feel guilty now, imagine what would have happened if you actually did die on that table. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It was then that I understood how wrong I had been all of these years; about you, about Anna...everything. I made a vow to become a better man, and a better brother from that day forward. I know this will be hard for you to accept, and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done in the past, but I'd like a chance to try and start over."

It was starting to make sense to Hans now. "The doctors told me I had a blood donor. It was you, wasn't it?"

Frederick nodded solemnly. "I gave you back your life, to give you a second chance at your own happiness." He hesitated, and then drew his hand into his inner jacket pocket.

Hans watched curiously, and his eyes widened at a familiar velvety box now resting in Frederick's hand. "Is... that...?"

Frederick opened the box and admired the ring inside. "It fell out of your pocket while the doctors and I were trying to remove your clothes for the operation. I know what you want, and I won't stop you. In fact, I want to help." He closed the lid and placed the box in Hans' open palm. "Come to the ball. Please."

Hans' hand trembled as he brought it closer and held it against his chest. "I... I can't." He replied. The earlier malice in his voice was gone and replaced with sadness.

"Anna is there, you know."

"I'm sure she is." Hans sighed.

"She would love to see you." Frederick said. "I'm sure you're aware by now that she and Queen Elsa are departing tomorrow morning."

"Of course, I am." Hans snapped, then sighed. “There’s no way I could possibly go. For one, I can't even walk, or even move." He paused as he watched Frederick get off the bed and move to Hans' wardrobe, fishing through the garments until he pulled out a dark grey formal suit. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"Getting your clothes out."

"What part of 'I can't walk’ didn't you understand?" Hans huffed, and looked down at the ring box again. "And this... doesn't really matter anymore. Elsa basically told me off earlier; that under no circumstance am I to propose to Anna; not if I want to earn her trust."

Frederick snorted. "Never mind about Queen Elsa and what she wants." He walked back over to the bed and tossed the blankets aside. "This may be your last chance to show Anna how you feel. Take advantage of it! Spend the time with her at the glitz and glamour of a royal ball instead of being a prisoner in your room. Or are you really going to waste it by laying here brooding?"

Hans only shrugged in response, but the longing expression on his face said it all.

"I didn't think so. Now. swing your legs over if you can." Frederick smiled and offered his arms for support. "I'll help you dress, and while we get ready, you can tell me all about the girl downstairs that's stolen your heart."


End file.
